


Fractured Crown

by LunaAurea



Series: Fragmented Souls and Mended Memories [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, I'll add more characters on later chapters, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, almost everyone is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 125,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAurea/pseuds/LunaAurea
Summary: In a broken world, humankind fights against a deadly illness. A rift was created, dividing humans between those who can withstand it and those who die from it. Yet, some weird disappearances combined with the raising of a religious organization threw everything into chaos. To survive all of this, Allen Walker will not only learn the truth behind everything as he will need to take a side in this war.A post-apocalyptic modern AU of D-Gray Man.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Everyone, Everyone & Everyone
Series: Fragmented Souls and Mended Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077998
Comments: 54
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter I: MAGENTA QUALM (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Luna here! I don’t know why, but I couldn’t stop having these thoughts about a DGM Modern AU together with this fear of a deadly illness. It just happened.
> 
> So, here I am. I’ll add some characters as the chapters go because I don’t want to spoil some surprises. It’s rated M for canon violence and cursing. It starts almost on slow motion, but it’ll pick up eventually. When necessary, I’ll put trigger warning in the beginning of the chapter and translation notes at the end. Also, most of my research came from wiki and DGM wiki.
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa so much for both beta reading this and helping me with everything!
> 
> Also, thank you for reading it and I hope you’ll stick with me on this long journey.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man.

_What is the most hurtful situation to an individual? To a majority, it is the loss of something dear, be it a life or an object. Yet, to few others, it is the memory of what is already gone. To think and digest a tragic event may incapacitate someone faster than a fatal wound. And the worst part of it? The guilt will recycle this thought process whenever the mind is not occupied by trivial affairs. Now, the gold question to be answered is: ‘can we truly forget our sins?’_

_I_

The brown hair erratically followed the wind as it covered the kid’s silver eyes to the muddy path ahead. He had never thought about cutting it, not until now. Yet, he could feel this would not be the only regret of this night. Whom was he lying to? Every step the boy made was another sorrow fulfillment to his chaotic mind. _Just count your breaths. It’ll make everything better._ No… Just hearing her voice already made him want to panic again. He was not ready to live alone. To be honest, was someone ever fit to that? Humans were creatures that craved for warm contact, at least most of them did.

After what the boy deemed to be a safe distance from his nightmare, he urged to take a deep breath next to a dead Oak tree. The clay soaked into his white shoes, while his not so bright T-shirt and trousers got shredded all over the place by the branches he passed by. If he were wounded, he still could not feel it. He could not sense anything at all. As the brunette looked back at the forest, his thoughts wandered to what he left behind. A lonely sob escaped from his dried lips as his right hand got tired of holding the thing glued in his left wrist.

The seven years old’s body shivered all over, making him seek for the dead tree. When he leaned into it, the boy slipped down until he hit the ground loudly. The dried sound was followed by a nervous laughter, his mind could not just function properly anymore. He curled himself into a trembling ball, burying his face in his knees. More muffled sobs escaped from him. He did not care about hypothermia nor wild animals. The only thought that hammered his head through was that he could not save anybody. Neither her nor himself.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 22 nd (27th century): 2 days ago._

“Allen!” A female voice was muffled by the closed door. The said boy was dutifully brushing his teeth, looking at his blurred reflection in the dirty mirror. Not that the bathroom was in a good condition either. Every room had some kind of _someday this would fall apart on top of them_ vibe. They should be grateful though, it was not common for the British Government to offer a free place to live. Or what was left behind of one, really. All the furniture owned by them either was by donation or recovered from the ruins.

The brunette furrowed his brows at the static noise coming from the TV, his reflection mimicking the movement. These old news were repeated over and over again, be it by this device or the school… He was so tired that nothing changed. One could only hope about going back to the old days. The boy tried unsuccessfully to block the sound from reaching his ears.

_Around eight years ago, a deadly infection hit three quarters of the worldwide population down. Since none of the Authorities were prepared to its quick spread through the countries, it was almost impossible to categorize both the pathological agent and the propagation medium, because the victim would soon disintegrate into ashes._

_A few months later, in middle of the chaotic anarchy, two huge companies (a biological resources industry fund raised by a weaponry one) proclaimed an instant cure to the plague which came with two colossal problems. The main trouble consisted in the benefit of just selected individuals against its ineffectiveness for the rest of the population, yet it was dealt in a few weeks in advance with a little correction in its formula. However, this contributed to the next difficulty: its expensive price. In response to this, a social rift was created: the Cured could enjoy the freedom, meanwhile the overall needed to adjust to the isolated lifestyle._

_Later, the scientists reported to the population about its transmission vehicle: the air. The virus-like disease would concentrate in certain regions, while the infected could not pass it on by any means. This narrowed down the limitations to only avoid those dangerous places or use full body protection when needed to cross over them. Even if they did not share all the details, it was confirmed they could both track down and filter the contamination. That being said, Iron Shelters were created to assist the Uncured._ _Yet, the hazard could not be fully contained nor foreseen._

_A worst hitch surged together with a self-proclaimed religious organization which gained fame from announcing they could withstand the disease without a cure as the chosen one by a mysterious God. They also unsubstantiated declared it was inflicted by this divine being, as a punishment for the nonbelievers. From this day on, the illness’ name was disseminated as Ebony Curse._

_The situation aggravated when some high society members, specially related to both companies, started to mysteriously vanish overnight. The Cured blamed on these believers for those unexplained disappearances..._

“ALLEN!” The said kid unconscious winced at the call. If she decided to speak a little higher than the already noisy sound, the other Uncured would start to fuss about it. _Again_. This Iron Shelter had its houses way too close of each other for anyone’s comfort. Every sound could be clearly heard from any point of the habitation, it was very alarming.

In response to that, the brown haired boy put down his toothbrush followed by a muffled sigh. From her tone, he could tell she would start arguing about it again. And by any means, the boy was not in the mood to be put over it. To be honest, his short temper would never allow it.

He slowly walked through the corridor, trying not to bump into whatever came across him, because for all his contained anger, the boy would break it. Or damage it a little, he was not that strong… Not at all. He passed by two wooden doors, until he stopped next to a large one with cold white light sweeping from under it. As he closed his silver eyes, his right hand spun the doorknob and pushed it until the kitchen entrance was wide open.

A woman in her early thirties turned her head into his direction, sloppily sitting in a wooden chair. From what he could tell, she was occupying herself by watching again the same old news about the disease in the LED TV. The dirty yellow tiles were almost falling from the wall while every electronic gadget looked rusty. An Iron Shelter was a lent land that was inhabited before but got cleaned out by the illness, consequently civilians from the Red Zone were relocated to repopulate the area. They isolated all houses and installed a device which could check the manipulated air to a possible contamination. For the Uncured demise, all of them needed to wear protective clothing every time they left the habitation.

 _"Allen.”_ Her soft voice caused him to look at her, silver eyes locked into magenta. Their silent fight of wills did not last long as the boy diverted his attention to the old model TV. “Did you think about that?” His hand clenched the doorknob. _Do not lose your temper._ He preached mentally as slowly responded. “You know my answer already…” The brunette hastily exhaled, making his body tremble a little. He didn’t want to make eye contact with her in this exchange, he didn’t wish to lose to her demands and he wouldn’t. “Allen…” She pleaded.

The boy held himself back, it was already late in the night, she would wake up early tomorrow to work and _…_ “You know this is not the time to bring that matter back. Actually, do not _ever_ mention it again.” He hoarsely said and he knew that she would wince at that. But, well… The kid did not care. His eyes then went to peer over her small form, the same brown colored hair hid her face. _Stubborn woman, care about yourself first_. Even though he was still a child, he realized why she worked so hard, how tired she would be every day and what decision she made to come to this point. _Everything was his fault._

“Do you have anything else to discuss today?” She flinched at his dry tone, a weird response to receive since he was the youngest between them. The negative nod the woman gave him was everything he wanted to see and to that, he quickly replied. “So, don’t stay awake watching that news channel. We both need to wake early tomorrow morning…” The boy lost track of the sentence as he faced her tired yet determined expression. His brows furrowed for a second, he needed to contain the anger which was almost boiling out from his being.

The sourest phrase slipped out from his lips. “Good night, _Mom_ ”. The boy cringed at how happy she looked at this only little word, hope glittering on magenta eyes. “Sleep well, Allen.” The boy averted his face, he could not stop himself from biting his lower lip. “ _Tch_ ”. As an invitation, he quickly closed the door with a thud, the brunette could not hold his frustration any longer. Like a thunder bolt, he hastily ran to his room, not even caring about how loud he had been this whole time, to lock himself up in his sanctuary.

Allen could finally let it out his brave farce. He leaned over the dirty white wall, to tightly embrace himself. Wet and quiet sobs escaped the child, while his knees finally gave up. _It’s so wrong, why everything is so wrong._ He knew that his mother would not quit so easily. If he were in her place, neither would he. That headstrong blood cursed his veins after all. This was the worst part, two persistent idiots quarreling about a stupid decision. Yet, he still did not want to back out.

Silver eyes scanned the dark room from his sitting position. A half-made bed, a wooden wardrobe and a little nightstand next to an obstructed window. Allen furrowed his brows as he thought on the possibilities left for him. He wanted to stay here with the only person he could call family. Or, as she desired for his frail being, to go away freely from this hallow hole. _I wish that we could escape from this nightmare, one of us at least._ She would tell him again and again. This tiring battle about his health. _His, not theirs_.

“Stubborn woman.” Allen fondly whispered; a small warm smile escaped from his lips. Although he wished to hate her resolve, the boy could not. She was the one and only person he ever had in his miserable life. He never had friends because she would also fill that role. His mother would complement anything that he needed. Hence, the kid slowly broke with this pity fight more than he was letting out. His confident front would not last this long if was not for the stakes. He didn’t want to be alone, he wouldn’t go without her.

Therefore, Allen promptly stood up and redirected himself to his bed. As she would work hard for his sake, the boy would also act for hers. He would not give up on her, never. Tomorrow morning, he would go to school, study, someday work and earn enough money to pay for both of their freedoms. As he laid down, his eyelashes fluttered for a second after he hit the pillow. _This end will be a good one, the best that I can give. For her sake._

_December 23 rd (27th century): 1 day ago._

Today was very strange for the boy. For some reason, he could tell something was not adding up. He never thought about a day that went smoothly in his life before and therefore, Allen was looking suspiciously at the street through all the weighted protection he was using. Sometimes, he felt like a wobbling astronaut heavily walking in the wrong planet. How could people tell him he was frail when he needed all his muscles just to move that oppressive armor?

The costume itself was a blank impenetrable one-piece cloth that contained a thick layer of air between the outside fabric and the wadding. The source of all the absurd weight was the battery located next to his belly. It provided energy to the mask’s filter to work properly, also all the weird stance he had to allocate to compensate his gravitational center.

Allen needed to check the time, to have a better situation of where his mother could be located at. Depending on that, she could be somewhere between already leaving her workplace or talking to Mother and the boy was not looking forward for the later. The kid could not even begin to imagine why his mom had a need to have a sudden meeting with that healer. He knew the elder was some kind of an information source, even though… The brunette almost felt like this was some sort of conspiracy against him.

And yet, with all those huge electronic clocks outdoors, they were deactivated. Why would the Government maintain electricity outside for some _dead weight_? Allen bit his lower lip, exasperated. He could not take his watch out of his left wrist because of the contamination risk _. This sucks, a lot_. He slowly dragged himself to his house. It was getting late and he did not want to break the curfew. This idiot rule existed just so they would not illuminate the roads at night. The boy huffed just to get his mask fogged up.

Or he thought his breath did the job to blur up everything. The boy froze in place, eyes widening through the long bang like an armor covering them. A reverie seemed to take the visual of the roadway. Was he daydreaming? The brown haired kid bit his lower lip again, he could feel teeth piercing through it. He inspired too quick and that gave him a light head feeling for an instant.

The problem was that even the dizzy event did not take away the fact that an eerie impression rose in the air as a weird ghost pass by his left. His goosebumps were faster than his eyes trying to capture the out of corner silhouette. Allen blinked twice; the boy swore he saw a white cape roaming next to the… _Wall_? His vision scanned the flyer pasted on it. “The misadventures of Auguste and Pierrot, huh?” Allen read uninterested the announcement, yet why was this advertisement here in a city without a Circus?

The alarm from his cellphone echoed in the desert place as it almost gave him a heart attack. The sound broke both the dreaming state of the environment and his musing. Allen blinked his eyes again and since this did not solve his problem, he shook his head to move away the brown bangs which strategically covered his vision. _What was that white thing and should I be concerned about it being an enemy or not?_ He pondered for a while until the boy remembered about the time. Fifteen minutes until the curfew. The brunette was less than ten minutes away from his home, so this would not be a problem…

A blank blur got his attention, making him shiver entirely. The warning sound in the background confirmed his suspicions: he would have to run to his house because his life really depended on it right now. Allen held his breath and arched his body in a comfortable racing position, as he had often been instructed in school. Whether this was snow or rain, he should be fine. Only if his luck was good enough to be something harmless as water. A phantasmagorical feather floated next to him, taunting his being to no end. The boy knew that if it touched him, he would suffer one of the worst deaths ever.

So, the kid set off as fast as that heavy protective clothing let him go. Allen glanced over where one of the feathers contacted the floor, the boy saw the unnatural thing boiling over the asphalt and his sweat dropped at the sign of the burnt mark. He could not even scream in horror, because when it vaporized, its particles would remain in suspension for a while. The filter could retain a low rate contamination, feathers were a heavy particle concentration though. This meant that one breath in was an instant infection.

The fate was somehow on his side this time since this was just a snow version of it. He could easily dodge the feathers as he ran through the road, his one concern being the low amount of oxygen the boy could hold on until he reached the house. At least, he could already pinpoint it from the short distance, his footsteps were echoing in the abandoned site. A little more and he could finally settle in on his safe iron cage.

Allen crashed into the closed front door, making him almost inhale the contaminated air. The boy struggled opening it for a few seconds, his lungs were screaming in pain, seeking for some fresh yet denied breeze. When he finally succeeded, the brunette immediately slammed it. He waited some torturing seconds to the whatever device in the entrance do its job to purify his suit. As the loud sound announced its operation, the kid bent into himself for a stack of five minutes to recover his breath.

After the equipment shut itself down, the brown haired kid got out of the secluded place to truly enter the habitation. He took off his heavy armor while strolled through the corridor. As the boy saw his mother’s shoes laying in the entrance, he concluded she was already inside. This took a heavy burden from his shoulders; she was already here protected from the _Feather Snow_.

“Mom, I’m home.” He yelled from his half-opened room. Yet, she did not reply to his arrival. Allen stopped mid action, concerning stamped in his furrowed brows. She should be here, right? There was no way she would leave the house barefooted. He could even see the light sweeping from under her room. Was this some kind of prank? The boy sighed loudly as he moved to her bedroom.

“What are you up to, Mom…” Allen’s silver eyes widened up, the phrase dying in his trembling lips. The scene he saw would be imprinted in his mind forever. His mother laying down on her bed and very pale, puffing air quicker than she could breathe. The top of her head was already turning white. “Allen…?” Her hoarse voice called for him, but he could not emit a sound. Her lifeless eyes tried to wander through the room, yet he knew she had already lost her vision.

“Al…” The woman attempted a second time, a violent coughing shaking her being. As the reality hit him, his knees gave up causing him to fall over his feet. Trembling hands ran through his brown hair, holding a chunk of it. He wanted to push it to a point he could rip it out, just to confirm what he was seeing was not just a nightmare.

Allen gaped his mouth like a fish seeking for air. She was already in a _no return_ stage and for all he knew from his lessons in school, that meant his mother had been infected two days ago. His mind was in turmoil state. The boy revised the last days, her pale complex, her tiredness, her preaching about being dependable, her visit to Mother. A silent scream escaped from the boy’s lips.

 _She will die tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter I: MAGENTA QUALM (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Luna here again!
> 
> Thanks for the hits and kudos. I really appreciate them!
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading this and commenting on the last chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

_Despair is similar to a vast ocean; it drowns the victim in painful memories until they lose themselves in it. Each oxygen bubble cuts through our brain, to make happy moments bleed. To take away from us those joyful times which we desire so badly to cling on. Once we resurface from it, will we be the same person again?_

_XI_

He was falling. From where or apart, he did not know. But the boy felt moving at a high speed towards the red sea… All the large water body under attracted him like an iron piece called by a magnet. While above him, his being was rejected by a black moon. The brunette passed by some old century constructions which pierced through the liquid.

Was it weird that the kid questioned about what happened there instead of panic about his imminent death? He saw archways, pillars and buildings by the shortly amount of time he stayed ‘free falling’. The boy thought some kind of flooding destroyed the site by pure force. Until he peered at a stone structure that came close by him. Everything was corroded by _something_.

His eyes darted at the reddish water, the mind working furiously. He was probably going to hit against the same stuff that wrecked all of that. _Fuck_. The poor thing started to hyperventilate, the panic attack finally rising. His hands erratically tried to grab something, to avoid his fall. However, a little later the brown hair kid realized he had nothing near him, just a straight falling to the deadly ocean.

A strange noise reclaimed his attention, as it made him avert his vision from the water to its source. The boy pried his silver eyes until he saw a figure sitting on the top of the tall destroyed building. A girl with black hair cried her heart out, alone, covering her face with her tiny hands. Someone was laying down on her lap with their features covered by a black hood from a type of religious uniform, oddly idle.

His left hand automatically reached out for her, a cried escaped from his lips. She winced at the sound and looked at him, puzzled. Her dark eyes scanned his face, as if she were trying to figure out who the boy was. His mouth trembled for a second, a sad thought hit him. _She doesn’t remember me; she doesn’t know who I am_.

“Lenalee!” He screamed, feeling the water seconds away from his face. Her eyes gleamed at the calling, but the boy did not hear the answer. He knew she was saying something back, he could tell she wanted to save him. However, now it was too late, he could not understand anything at all.

Allen did not feel the impact when he hit the red ocean. 

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 23 rd (27th century): 1 day ago._

“AL…” The supposedly loud voice brought the boy back to reality. Allen almost drowned into a spiral of panic thoughts. Did he pass out? What was he dreaming about? He could not remember what it was even going on anymore. It was almost like his mind wanted to shut the nightmare down.

Until his silver eyes locked again into the pale figure laying down in the bed. The brunette needed to blink twice; his arms were way too flat next to him. “Mom…?” His mouth moved by itself. How did she get infected? Why didn’t he realize it before? He heard a little puff confirming she still could hear him, yet this was not something to be happy about.

Allen hit himself in the face with his tremble hands, he still could not feel them though. _This is not the time to be sinking in. I need to save her!_ With a newfound determination, the boy hastily raised himself, darting through the room to her position. He hungrily sought to hold her fragile hands, to put them next to his warm face. _They are so cold._ “Mom, I am here.” He calmly assured both her and him.

“I’m… Sorry… For putting you… through this…” She conjectured the phrase, while taking deep breaths. _She looks so bad_. His eyes narrowed at the thought, the stubborn woman was trying to make him feel better. He still hated all of this, to be weak in this crucial situation. _Focus, Allen. What did they teach you about this? How can you find the source of her pain, you moron of a kid?_

The boy peered every part of her semblance, as he tried to search for some clues about the infection. _They said you get it by direct contact, right? She did not breathe it nor get hit by a Feather rain, because she would instantly die._ The boy almost sobbed by imagining those situations. _So, what left is that something infected cut through her skin._

His attention diverted to her swollen neck. Damn, at least he had found the source. His right hand pressed in it, probing the place. Within seconds, his anger flamed up as he felt the cut. “Mom, who stabbed you?” His voice almost failed to deliver the last words. The worst part was that Allen could even sense the reason of why _a bastard would do that_.

His mother worked at the central of the food distribution in this forsaken place. Her job was to guarantee everyone got their fair share of the week. And since it was always short in staff, she would both receive and distribute the food in a selected post guard. The operation needed someone trustworthy and a Cured could not be hired. Not only because they were _too noble_ for the work, but also there was always the danger of bringing the illness in together with them.

So, what did probably happen? A bastard thought they could harvest the unguarded local by assaulting (in other means, infecting) the worker. Mainly: his mother. His breaths shortened as his body started to tremble in pure hatred. The brunette wanted to steal whatever stabbed his poor mother and stuck it right through their…

A hand slightly hit his cheek, causing Allen to look again at his mother. “You are… Handsome when you… Smile…” She winced at the motion, because every action the woman did was taking a lot from her. _Really? She cannot even see him._ The boy released the air he did not know he was holding back. The female’s semblance turned sad, her lips dry.

“Mother said… That we both… Were lost causes…” His eyes widened at the piece of information. In other words, the elder could not save her because the Ebony Curse fixed in an internal organ and she could not retrieve the illness root. He bit the interior of his cheek until he sensed the blood pouring into his mouth. The pain was well received by the kid. 

_"Keep walking…”_ The unexpected phrase made Allen frown. “My mother… Always said that… Our surname… _Our blood…_ Was for those… Who hated to be… Imprisoned.” The brunette blinked twice, that was very weird. _It’s the first time she has ever mentioned her family. It has always been the two of us_. But the sentence was welcomed by the boy, nevertheless. _Very fitting._

“I may have... Lost this fight... Yet I didn’t lose... The war. If the price... I needed to pay... Was my life... To have your... Safety guaranteed... So be it.” Allen saw a little gleam in those glassed eyes. The woman seemed like a proud warrior even in her last moments. This made the boy ashamed of himself for panicking early. “Any action… Has a meaning…” A trembling laughter came from his lips. She was really lecturing him, right?

“Allen…” The female whispered, her hand falling from his cheek just to hold his right wrist. “Go to Mother…” She clutched a little hard, making he wince at the motion. How could she still have all that strength? All her body was dyed in white. “And… Allen…?” The boy sucked air through his teeth, she sounded so little and weak. “Do not trust… The Campbells…”

The brunette was taken back by the statement. What? Who? Why? His silver eyes hastily scanned everywhere and nowhere for answers. Why would they have anything to do with him? Did she make a deal with them and now they wanted their whatever back? To be honest, the woman was not someone who would do that, so what in the earth…? A wet cough brought the boy back from the conspiracy thoughts.

“Mom…?” Her grip loosed from his wrist. _No, no, please no._ He tried to catch her hand, only to shattered it in his hold. _No… NO._ “Mom, please. Be with me, I’m cannot live alone… You cannot leave me here…” Disconnected phrases and excuses escaped from his turmoil. The situation finally hit him like a truck. He saw her life, her body, fading away as fat tears streamed down his face.

“Mom, please! I’ll do anything, just stay…” A whine escaped from him, he wanted to cling to her, however her pale form was breaking apart. He was losing her at a fast pace. _NO, NO, NO!_ “Mama, please be here with me…” Allen stopped talking as he saw her face. She tilted her head to the side, eyes shut down with a tiny smile pasted in her mouth. Everything was so cracked.

“I… Love… _You_.” It was as if the gravity hit her poor form, causing the woman to fall apart like sandcastle stroke by an angry kid. The brunette stayed still for some time; silver eyes widened at the white ash where his mother should be. _I didn’t say I love her, I’ve never said I love her…_ A sob broke through him and then he screamed his heart out.

_December 24 th (27th century): 5 hours before._

Allen had been sitting on the floor motionless for some hours by now. He did not want to move from there. Maybe everything was a prank and she would come back? Or somehow, he could revert time and the ashes would turn back into her… There were so many possibilities his thoughts could play with, one making less sense than the other.

However, all the boy could do was to blankly stare at where his mother was. Among the white sand, a green glow was poking out, as if taunting him for what it did accomplish. _Screw that thing._ His mind venomously spitted out. His mama always told him to not swear, boys like him should not say dirty words. _Like I’m caring about anything right now._ To be honest, he felt good doing that.

That _dammed thing_ of emerald crystal was the ‘infection root’. That _stuff_ was what Mother was supposed to take out of her. It was sucking her life through these past three days, to crystallize itself from whatever body part it infected. Oh, he wanted to break, to shatter it. To have his revenge. He desired to take it and stuck it in the _butt_ of the _bastard_ who stabbed her in the first place.

Yet, he could not move a single finger. His brows furrowed, he was getting so frustrated. _Move, you idiot_. Allen gritted his teeth, silver eyes darting furiously at the green light. A new flamed of hate was washing away over his body, giving him a new hope to cling to. He will destroy that thing, right there and at that exact moment.

The brunette quickly rose from the floor and advanced at the crystal which laid innocently on the bed, his left hand angrily caught it. And then, he started to compress it. _Break_... The boy thought about how his mother could still be alive. _Break_. He remembered her reprimands, her laughs, her final smile. _Break!_ He gasped as his eyes widened, they could not keep holding the tears anymore. _I love you._

Allen clutched the thing next to his chest, while sobbing. “Mama, mama…” He whispered like a chant. He sensed it cutting through his skin as his blood tainted both it and his forgotten watch, yet he could not care less. Was it strange that he wanted to hold on to what killed her as some kind of memento that his mother existed? _Laughable._ The boy whimpered in a fetal position for a while.

Until its glow was somehow intensified. Allen yelped at the bright light, almost losing his grip at the crystal. He squirmed his eyes as the thing engulfed the whole room in an emerald radiance. _What is going on now? Can I have a break?_ The boy tried to process whatever his narrow vision could pick up. It was not for long, though.

The illumination died as quickly as it started, causing Allen to constantly blink to adjust his sight. _That was… Promising?_ He was at loss. The thing’s weight disappeared from his left hand and his black watch was not… A clock anymore. It seemed like a golden wristlet, with a shaped like cross pendant that had a mix between gold, green and silver colors.

The brunette’s mouth gaped for a second. _Did that crystal morph with my watch to get whatever that was supposed to be? What is going on here???_ His head tilted as he closely peered the new gadget. “First, you kill my mom. Now, you eat my watch. Do you think this is a damn joke?” He hissed while trying to pull it from his left wrist. “Cut out, you stupid thing. I know I’ve showed somewhat affection towards you, but it doesn’t give you permission to play with me. _Get out!_ ”

After a questionable amount of two hours and thirty minutes, Allen laid down sprawled on the floor of his room, tiredly puffing air through his mouth. The boy tried everything to take the thing away from his wrist. It was smaller than his fist length, there was no clasp and a scissor blade could not cut it. The worst part? That wristlet was growing on him. _At least, it was pretty._ He pithily mused.

The brunette hovered his left wrist over his head, thoughtful. The cross pendant claimed his attention, curiously swinging because of the motion. _Mom was onto those religious things…_ His silver eyes pried to see its tiny details. _She had always told me this illness was some kind of punishment for the mankind... Why did she get punished then? Mom’d follow to everything the cult taught her to._

_Is Justice so blind that an innocent victim should also receive discipline?_ His right hand caught the gold cross and pulled it, he was getting very annoyed again. _Why did she have to die instead of me, a nonbeliever? Why HER? How could a so self-proclaimed God murder a faithful individual so casually?_ His fierce grip tightened, Allen gritted his teeth in an odd pleasure to feel fragility in the chain. Maybe that bastard’s sigil was its weakness and he could finally be freed after breaking it? 

_‘There are only tainted humans, naive boy’_ A melodic voice murmured in his mind, causing the brunette to release the pendant, his mouth opened in a silent scream. His eyes darted to the closed wooden door, his brain working furiously. He could hear footsteps, a female whispering in the corridor. However, the early sentence did not come from her, no. The woman outside his door was very human while the owner seemed genderless, inhuman… Not divine, but somehow…

The echoing sound made Allen come back to reality. He had more concerning problems right now to manage… This would not get any easier, right? The boy silently opened it to peer through the crack. There was indeed a female in the corridor, who currently stopped next to his mother’s room. He could not call her a human, though. The bangs covered her face, while she was wearing something akin to a feathery dress.

Or what Allen could make out of her translucent semblance. The boy trembled, was she a vengeful ghost or a Shinigami? One thing for sure, the female came because of his mother. What was so important that she needed to invade their house for? Maybe she was with those Campbells and wanted their whatever back? Or… His silver eyes wandered to the wristlet laying on his wrist. _Of course, it was the damn crystal_.

_Well, I could surrender myself to her. If she were a nice person, the woman probably would just take the damn crystal and leave him in some kind of orphanage. Or maybe she would just cut clean his wrist off and sadistically kill him in the process._ Allen winced at the thought, gladly the female was still in the entrance of his mother’s room.

He peered at the wristlet again, wishing that something had changed after she entered in the equation. His right hand probed slightly pulling it out this time, still no such luck. The thing was more stubborn than a noisy brat. _Who are you to say about being a pigheaded, right Allen? You’re twice worse than it._ The statement mocked his person in this crucial time, why not? _So, escape it is._

The brunette backed down a little from the door, thoughtful. He needed to get out of there, somehow. This house had no windows and only one entrance, meaning that the odds were not on his side. _Only one if she is really a ghost._ He mused, eyes widening with an interesting idea. She entered through some wall away from the entering point, so it did not trigger the alarm that sounded when something was being decontaminated.

So, there were two possibilities: or the translucent female passed through or created a hole in a nearby wall. Betting all his being on the second one, Allen quietly yet quickly packed what he could carry in his black backpack to Mother’s house. If the boy could, he would probably go back later to pick the rest up, the necessary came first, though. Some clean clothes, his shades since his bangs still could not totally cover his eyes, his ID… _Who does need food though_ , _am I right?_ The boy did not have time to go to the kitchen without being noticed by her. He was not that sneaky.

Only one major problem, his protection clothes were next to the entrance. Now, Allen really wanted to cry again. Was this the pinnacle of despair? After finally freeing himself from the puritan thoughts to not even think about curse words, he could not properly go outside without being contaminated. Or instantly dying, whichever came first.

_Focus, Allen._ The brunette bit his lower lip, while holding himself. _It’s not time to panic again, let’s get out of here with class. Who needs those clothes, anyway? Just go outside and run as fast as you can, as long as there is no feather stuff going on, you should be fine. You know where Mother’s house is, this should be a piece of cake, right?_

The boy surely hoped so. Allen quickly changed his dusted clothes to naive blue T-shirt and dark gray trousers in front of the mirror. His brown hair was a mess… Actually, he was a whole mess. His silver eyes were all red from crying, while there was a little blood stain on his left hand. To be honest, he wanted to put on his shades now, but there was no time. He could hear the female entering his mother room to inspect whatever was left there.

_Why did she take all this time to search the place? Who is he to know about this stuff?_ Allen hastily grabbed his white shoes, backpack on his back and quietly cracked open his door. He scanned like a madman the place to see through where that abomination of female came from while darting continuously where she disappeared. As if it was a work of art, the symmetric portal was in the perpendicular wall to the kitchen’s doorway.

The brunette did not think twice as he advanced to the handmade entrance. The shoes were put in his feet while he walked through it. And then, with all his strength… He ran as fast as he could towards Mother’s house.

_December 24 th (27th century): present day._

Allen decided to go through the forest to erase his tracks. He did not know if this were a good idea or it would even work, but it was the best his seven years old’s mind could process in the moment. Wild animals meant danger for anyone, right _? Including me, let’s not be negative though_. He promised to not look back until he found something somewhere he could deem there was a safe feeling.

He was even not running anymore, only walking fast as his bangs pierced his eyes. He did not understand why his mom wanted to hide them… Yet, he could not ask it anymore, could he? The memories of whatever happened this past moment washed through him. Allen tried to mental block it however, the panic attack wanted to come even harder because of his reluctance. He really needed to stop, he was not seeing the path, he was hearing her voice… _That dead Oak tree looked so warmed…_

Once the brunette took his breath, everything crashed down over him. He looked back at the forest, sobbed, shivered, leaned into the tree, slipped down and curled into himself with a broken laughter that echoed. So tiny the boy seemed, yet the pain was large enough to engulf his whole person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> For those who are curious or confused, Allen changed the way he called his mother from Mom to Mama because he broke his “I need to look mature” image to a more childlike one. I don’t know how clear this was through that scene. So, I just wanted to clarify it here. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this chapter!
> 
> See you next Sunday!


	3. Chapter I: MAGENTA QUALM (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all for the support. I hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> Also, I want to clarify about how the chapters are written. First, I thought of updating them monthly, but I want to get better at writing (especially because this is my first fanfic and all). So, I decided to divide them into: 3 parts and an omake (yes, next chapter will be an omake); and update them weekly.
> 
> But since I’m also a confusing person, these parts are divided into: a drabble and the chapter itself (they are separated by -x-x-x-). The part already starts with the drabble, composed by: an idea (italic), a number (italic) and its main subject. Those drabbles are special and their idea is related to the main topic of the part. I hope you find about their meaning soon.
> 
> I’m saying this because this chapter’s drabble is my favorite so far. I love both the idea and its main subject.
> 
> Also, I know that I’ve already warned about it, but this chapter contains a lot of cursing words. And, this modern AU has its own faith/religion (that’ll be also explained in later chapters).
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading this and commenting on the last chapter!

_Do you know how you see something? An object is only visible when light is cast upon it. Once you’re able to define its shape, you’ll notice that its shadow will be projected on the surface next to it. This surface can be: the walls, the floor or the ceiling. After the light reaches one of them, it will be reflected and/or refracted where the dark doesn’t exist. So, what is a thing that hides when you see it, distorts what your mind comprehends and eats what the darkness touches?_

_XX_

The trial was over or at least that was what it looked like to the few spectators left. A gruesome scene, it should be one. When too much food was given to a predator, it was only natural that, after they got satisfied, they would play with what was left. What should be only a test to select a brave candidate for a watchman job quickly became a feast for two demons. No survivors, a total failure.

The elder hated this event so much, but he was obligated to comply with his duty. His dark eyes peered over what was left of his disciples, their limbs scattered through the spacious room. Both creatures scanned apathetically their surroundings, yet they were happy with the result. Those horrifying smiles plastered on their faces were mocking at him behind the thin glass layer which protected him from them.

His remaining disciple held his breath, standing still next to the elder. He needed to congratulate later the boy on his performance. The kid was not even 10 years old and he had already seen a scene that would traumatize any old man, including himself. The man did not know how the poor kid would cope with the loss of his _friends,_ yet this was not the time to divagate.

Everything about this event required to be documented; no details could be lost. The boy needed to learn how to shut his _humanity_ off, because they were not allowed to interfere. Their clan made a deal with both sides; they should observe where this war would end. However, it was not easy to find someone who could fit for the position of watching that unholy duo. _Those two just hate humans in general._

“The test is over.” The elder announced, carefully putting an unemotional tone in his voice. He needed to look impassible. “Thank you both for your contribution.” _For killing almost all my clan_. This phrase felt so bitter on his tongue. His little disciple sobbed quietly, a tiny trembling hand holding the elder’s dark pants for some comfort. Well, the man would have a word with him later, the boy could not show his emotions simply like that.

_‘Over? I am not so sure about that...’_ A distorted voice of an old man politely retorted in amusement. One of the demons looked straight at them, gold eyes scanning their semblance for any fear it could find.

_‘There is… Still… One left… Right?’_ The other being sounded like an infant having difficulty to talk, yet its tone oozed with a calm rhythm.

The kid’s eyes widened in pure horror as a white tendril raised from his shadow, cutting his right ankle after passing by it. The boy skipped some steps until he collided with a mirror, losing his balance because of the wound. A pair of white gloved hands crossed the object, accurately targeting the kid’s neck. The elder pulled his disciple out of their reach, while screaming the only command he could give.

“Run!”

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 24 th (27th century): present day._

A loud sound woke up the boy, causing him to jolt his limbs for instinctive fear of the alarm. _Infection! No protection! Danger! Run away!_ So many warnings darted in his disorientated mind that the kid could not keep up. _What, where, which?_ He was so scared; he could not breathe… _Were the feathers close to this place? Was a storm coming? Or was just snow? On a scale of 0 to 10, how bad is this situation?_

A white feather appeared in front of him, floating next to his nose. _Oh, it’s a solid 100. Meaning: ‘I’m at your damn face’. Well, my short life was not that great, but I cannot complain about it._ An emerald glow momentarily claimed his attention to his wristlet. The feather got away, as if it were repelled by the crystal.

Allen curiously furrowed his brows. The boy raised his wrist until it reached his eye height and peered at the glowing cross thoughtfully. _This means two possibilities: or this thing repelled feathers or it asserted its ownership here._ The brunette snorted unhappily. He picked the pendant up and tried again to pull it out slightly. “Just because you saved me, it doesn’t mean I forgive you… You little bastard.” He seriously spilled out, just to confirm his thoughts to whoever was listening to him.

The boy looked around while he was still leaning next to the old Oak, for the first time admiring the moment. The feathers glowed at the light rays, emerald glints hovering over the air like dust particles. This scene would be so amazing if those things were not so lethal to a human. The brunette quickly gulped for this dark reason. He was so glad that the feathers ‘hated’ him now.

Allen pulled himself together, slapping his cheeks with both hands. He needed to find Mother’s house just because of his promise. As the kid rose from the ground, snapping his back from the uncomfortable sleeping position and bringing his backpack close to him, a thought hit him like a train. The boy did not know where he was. Or worse, he did not know how to go from _here_ to his destination.

As the brunette hastily turned his head around, causing some floating feathers to move out of his way, his silver eyes peering over the site. He only saw dead Oak trees. In all shapes and sizes, but only trees. Allen thought how disorienting this place was since its vegetation was equally spaced. The feathers were also causing a boiling sound by touching it. This was unnerving and nothing was helping at all.

The brunette exhaled through his teeth while closing his eyes for a second, knowing there was a possibility to use the GPS of his cellphone as easy as it seemed. He just needed to take it out of his backpack and search for Mother’s address… _Just as simple as that_. Allen unzipped it carefully, his right hand dutifully searching for the device. Until, for the second time this day, reality washed over him.

_There is no cellphone._ The brunette’s eyes widened in mystified horror, the trembling hand coming out of the bag and its fingers twitching crazily. _This is a nightmare._ He did not even know where his house was to go back and pick it up. His sense of direction was so horrible that he even got lost inside of his little house for the first weeks they were there.

“Mom…” He whimpered, desolated. He started to sob, eyes darting everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Allen felt helpless again and there was nobody to see his moment of weakness. No one would find him at all. Why everything needed to be so hard? If the boy had the choice, he could just take the wristlet out and let those feathers do their job.

_Keep walking_. His silver eyes widened, quickly inspecting from where the voice came from. It did not sound like his mom, yet it had reassured him. Someone was truly watching over him, right? This was not some kind of illusion, right? “Mom…?” He looked so small… A glint of hope flashed into his eyes, flaming up the courage he had left.

In the corner of his vision, a pale object reflected over the light rays. The boy’s attention scanned that position, silver eyes now squeezing by the pressure. His right hand went again inside of the black backpack, reaching for his shades. Once on his face, Allen sprinted to where he saw the thing… He knew it was that white cape again.

_Yes, I was right…_ He mused for a second as the individual was backwards to him. The brunette quickly blinked in awe, the snowy cloth reflecting an emerald glow through the feathery fabric. _Were they wearing the same feathers that kill humans?_ Their head was covered by a weird hood with three tendrils rising from it. Every part of it moved together with the wind.

For a second thought, he could not call that a cape at all. The boy could see the undercover arms and the gloved hands next to each of their sides, in a relaxing position. Both of their wrists had printed a silver crown bracelet on them. It was a one-piece attire, covering head to toes with white feathers. Allen was taken aback by their divine presence as the world around them distorted in a dream filter.

Their left hand broke his musing, pointing to some sort of direction. The brunette tilted his head, confused by the gesture. _Are they showing me the way to Mother’s house? But how did they…?_ The hand quickly fell as they started to move. Allen was startled by them, taking some steps back until he realized they were running to where they indicated.

The boy hastily picked his backpack up, eyes never leaving the figure. “No, wait…!” He screamed in vain, his shades almost dropping from his face. They were fast, their clothing rustling the ground. Allen noticed that the front of their attire was probably closed by a zipper because its end did not float; it just lifted high enough to let their feet move freely.

Allen was intrigued by the mysterious figure in front of him while he tried to follow it. The boy could not see any part of their body and the feathers did not get any dirty from the muddy ground. If this were not the ideal type of attire, he did not know what else he could think of it. The kid bit his lower lip; he knew once they reached his destination, he would fill that individual of questions. _Important ones, like: who are you and why are you helping me? What is going on?_

_December 24 th (27th century): 50 minutes later._

The brunette was still overly impressed by the figure running ahead. It was almost like they knew that forest as the back of their hands. They avoided so easily those trees while Allen nearly hit one, distracted by his concerning thoughts. _What if, just IF, that instead of being led to Mother’s house… They are guiding me to some kind of trap..._

“ _Eee_ , hello?” The boy tried uncertainly, fixing the shades on his face. They did not seem to have heard him, though. Allen shuddered suddenly. _This isn’t a good sign_. _Please, don’t betray me_. “Where are you taking me to,…?” They turned their head a little, yet not enough to see their face. This was really driving the boy crazy. Why was the figure doing all this drama? For what reason?

A gloved hand pointed again to where the brunette could see a few light rays passing through the trees. The boy tilted his head in awe… He did not expect to be that close to the end of the forest, but he furrowed his brows. Why did the figure not talk to him up until now? Were they mute? This would explain a lot, like a _whole_ lot. He felt silly to distrust his savior.

“Thanks…” Allen murmured, feeling ashamed for both his behavior and his need for help. No wonder his mom wanted him to be more dependable or he would just be a burden to everyone. Their head returned to look straight ahead, while their hand fell again to a more comfortable running position. The boy gritted his teeth; something was still eating up his thoughts.

And then, they both passed through the Oaks straight ahead to a blinding illumination. The boy squinted his eyes, trying to adapt his blurred vision. Immediately after he crossed to an urban area, Allen looked at the figure… Just to see they had disappeared. “What…?” The brunette murmured, confused. He scanned everywhere and all the boy could see was vegetation and buildings… No life at all.

_Am I finally hallucinating?_ All looked normal again, as if Allen were washed away by the cold reality. He finally noticed that there were no feathers along the way when he was guided by the mysterious figure. _Now that I’m thinking about it, ever since that the white cloaked guy appeared, the stormed ended like magic. Are they related somehow?_

The brunette shivered; why did he feel he was caught in something he would regret later? He fixed the loose shoulder straps of the backpack and took his shades off to clean them with his teared T-shirt. The boy did everything just to calm down his ranging thoughts and bring forth those that mattered. Allen still needed to locate Mother’s house within this area, but he was filled with a longing sensation. _Have I been here before?_ The boy vigorously shook his head.

Once those simple tasks were done, silver eyes peered to the houses meticulously. _This is the other side of the Iron Shelter, that’s for sure._ All the buildings had both their windows and doors sealed by metal plates. Yet, he could not find any clue about Mother’s house location. _This is going to be a long day_. The boy sighed in resignation as he tilted his head.

The local brats (in other words, his classmates) once said about an old witch that lived next to a graveyard. They also loved to brag about how much they pestered the poor woman with _their adventures_. _‘That old hag uses spells to mend the Infected. She’ll cut the victim alive and rip something from them, as a payment for their treatment.’_ He heard about this a lot; she would take a piece of the patient as some kind of twisted reward. _‘So, we need to steal some of her profit, right? Eye for an eye.’_

Allen got sick just by the twisted logic; everything in this world got so wrong so fast. The boy sighed in frustration. Why did he need to remember about this right now? Yeah, he would probably become the witch’s apprentice… _This really sounds cool, though_. He ran his right hand through his messy hair, swearing this crystal was trolling his mind somehow. _Focus… Focus. Focus!_

Silver eyes darted to the highest point of this Shelter until they locked on a graveyard. Next to it, there was a nice looking construction, in an 18th century fashion. _I just need to climb up this roadway, it’ll guide me straight to the Mother’s house!_ _Just only_ was an understatement; he would need to walk at least four blocks… And the boy was getting hungry too, just because he could not bring food with him.

The brunette sighed in defeat. _I’m just stalling here, let’s go…_ He wore an unfazed expression all the way up, getting tired by hunger. The few houses he passed by had the same construction, yet they were unusable, corroded by the feathers. The Mother’s house seemed the only one untouched, maybe because they repaired it often or something along these lines.

Allen stood in front of the building out of breath, noticing his biggest mistake yet. It was not a house, not at all. There was a small church towering above him, mocking at him for his ignorance. Now, he could understand why her house was next to a graveyard. Also, the reason of the constant renovation. His thoughts curiously wondered about which religion this place may preach… There were some many, including that new weird one.

The brunette shyly knocked at the wooden door. It was so weird; the structure looked so _normal_. _No isolation at the entrance. I also see glass windows! Are those people Cured…? If so, why would they be here? There was no reason to high class individuals to look for the poor._ So many questions popped into his mind until they were scattered by a loud sound of the door being opened by brute force.

“Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want, you fucking brat?” A female voice exclaimed at him, furiously. The brunette could only stare at the little old lady in front of him, petrified. _What did she say? Is this English? Or another language that looks like English?_ He tilted the head, frowning in confusion. “I didn’t come here to mess your things up, you crazy woman. My mom asked me to see you…” He huffed, eyeing the elder as she frowned. “My name is Allen Walker.” 

The boy scanned her for a second. She had long white hair, dark brown eyes, face all wrinkled and a small frame. The elder wore a dark red coat over her magenta dress and a light brown shawl on the top of everything. She blew the cigarette smoke on Allen’s face, causing the boy to wince in response. Then, Mother leaned on her wooden cane, thoughtful as the ashes almost fell on her white shoes.

“Kid, take off your shades.” He complied, but still confused. She peered all over his face, making him extremely uncomfortable. Whatever she was searching for, the elder seemed satisfied after she exclaimed. “You two have the same fucking determinate look, don’t you? Enter, you little brat… I don’t know how you’re not freezing your ass over there.” Allen frowned. _Fucking? Ass?_ He had never heard about them before, are those cursing words?

Mother turned back and started to walk to the inside of the church, causing Allen to hastily enter the place. The boy cleaned his shoes in the carpet after he passed by the doorway; he was so awed by the construction and the decoration that he almost crashed into the elder when she stopped. “First of all, go fucking clean yourself up, you reek wherever you stayed at…” She then turned to see him, her dark eyes inspecting his figure.

“By the way, kid… Where are your protective clothing?” Allen froze in place. _That is a very unexpected question_. He blinked, his mouth gaping, then he frowned nervously.

“I should ask you the same. Where are yours?” The boy tried to be imposing by retorting the argument. Maybe it would work; he really did not want to talk about the crystal that took everything from him right now.

The elder quirked a brow, not impressed at all. “Are you fucking with me right now, kid? Stop bitching around and just answer the question.” She blew again the cigarette smoke in irritation. The brunette tilted his head, confused by the new words. This made Mother frowned, peering over the boy’s silence. “Did your mother never teach you how to curse?” Hearing about his mom hurt as much as a stab in his heart. The elder sighed defeated over his pained expression, as she stopped pressing him. It would lead to nowhere now.

“Kid, how about this… You go take a bath… Eat something, since Barba is almost here to make the dinner… After all that, we will discuss whatever happened today with you and what we will do next, understood?” She spilled everything out, unfazed. However, Allen could notice she was without subject. _Maybe she did care after all? About mom’s…_

The boy looked straight at her in determination. “Mother, tell me how she got infected!” Allen exclaimed as loud as he could; he would not show any hint of his weakness.

“I would if she had told me so. You two are so stubborn about little secrets…” Her dark eyes narrowed, judging him. “She fought it until the end, the poor stupid woman took the worst route by herself.” The boy bit his lower lip, his body starting to tremble.

“What do you mean?” The brunette gathered all the courage he had to maintain his voice calm. Mother leaned her body on the cane, felling so tired just to talk to the boy.

“That’s why I said I’m not good with brats…” The elder tilted her head, angrily deeming she had enough. “Your mother came here with a cut in her neck. She could barely hide the pain. Once I discovered it was infected... The situation escalated to the worst. The infection was eating her heart up, there was no way in hell I could take it out without her bleeding to death. The unlucky bastard instead of asking me to put her to rest. She wanted me to give her painkillers and have her final moment by your fucking side.” 

Silver eyes widened. The boy couldn’t process what she was saying at all. Seeing this, the elder caught him by his torn T-shirt, having already lost her composure. “That woman suffered for fucking 3 days just to be with you. She felt _guilty_ to leave you alone. Do you even know what was her last wish? To find for you, you fucking ingrate brat, a good family to live with. All she thought about was your happiness. She even regretted about not being able to pay to you a fucking vaccine.”

Allen hissed, slapping her wrinkled hand out of his T-shirt. His eyes could not contain the tears any longer. “Do you think that… _Do you think that I didn’t…_ ” The boy let out a strangled sob, his eyes locking on the confused elder. “Do you think that I didn’t _fucking_ know about that, you crazy woman.” He furiously retorted, using the same word he had listened. It felt good somehow, something akin to relief. “I knew she was working on my behalf… But you were not there… You didn’t see how fragile she seemed as she called me… She was so afraid of the dark, she couldn’t even see my face in the end.”

The brunette ran his hands through his hair. “She became ashes in front of me… I couldn’t even tell her _I loved you_ …” He whined, violently shaking. “Because of the _fucking_ crystal… That weird ghost lady came to my house… It didn’t let me go to my protective clothing, so I panicked… I want to get out… I walked until I reached here… But now I’m so lost…” The boy broke down, falling into his knees while crying.

Mother got out of her stupor; she shook her head as hard as she could. The elder poked the boy with her cane, while she frowned. “I heard the alarm went off before, so I thought you could get infected on your way here…” She stopped, peering curiously the boy.

“It repelled the feathers…” He mumbled, exhausted.

Yet again, she was getting angry by his vagueness. “What did repel the feathers, boy…?”

Allen lifted his left arm to interrupt the elder, fully showing his wristlet as the pendant happily swung by the motion. “A gold cross?” Mother tilted her head, inquiring.

To that, the boy just shook his head. “That ghost didn’t find the crystal, because the thing somehow ate my watch and became, well, _this.”_ He sobbed while putting his arm down. “I came here because I wanted you to take it off, _please…”_

“How bad is your luck? Do you really know what this entails?” Allen winced at her spat, his eyes closing for a moment. “It means God finds you worthy of salvation, idiot kid. I cannot break the contract He bestowed upon you… He gave you a future, to be one of His pawns to spread His words.”

The brunette wildly opened his eyes and looked straight at her, angrily. “Do you think I’m _fucking_ crazy to follow someone who took my mom from me? Get this _fucking_ thing out of me! As if I’d become a puppet of _fucking_ bastard…”

Mother slapped him in the cheek so hard it echoed through the small church. “First, don’t talk shit about Him, specially under His domain.” Silver eyes widened, the boy felling the left side of his face stinging when he touched it. “Second, He chose you for a reason… Learn about it yourself or give up and be punished, but leave me out of it.” He shrank as the elder caught him by the top of his head and forcefully made him look at her, his hands grabbing hers to pull them off, unsuccessfully. “Third, shouldn’t you be more concerned about the fact _that True Apostle_ will come to take you to the Order?”

Allen froze in place. _What, who and to where? Maybe I’ll be kidnapped by that ghost and dragged out to those fanatics?_ “Damn it… Why nothing goes the way I want to?” He whispered in resignation.

Mother scratched her head with her free hand, only to sigh. “How about you turn into one of my apprentices? This way, I have a reason not to inform the Black Order about you… Also, I promised your mother I’d give you to a family. Shit… It wouldn’t matter if someone adopts you and the priests take you right away… What a fucked up destiny you have, kid. Immune to the illness, but not to the war. Well, this will somehow be solved along the way. So, what do you think, brat?”

The brunette inspected her, his expression not fazing. The last tears streamed down from his silver eyes as he nodded. The fierce grab became a fond pat. “Poor naive brat, I hope you’re prepared to the hell you fell into.” He surely was not, but he needed to cope somehow. _Keep walking until you find a place to call home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> I’ve probably made both Mother and Allen very out of characters. Well, this will be trials and errors until I get it right. I’ll come back later and fix any errors that I see, so don’t worry.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this chapter!
> 
> See you next Sunday!


	4. Omake 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> I had to change the chapter’s layout a little. I was having several problems, especially with the spaces for the first lines. 
> 
> I’ll also make from now on a TN (translation note). They’ll be at the "End Notes" of the current chapter and at the last "End Notes" (there’ll be a huge list with all TNs).
> 
> Omakes’ titles are heavily inspired by Gintama’s episode titles. I couldn’t resist writing them this way. 
> 
> Thank Minaz36 for your kind comment and thank @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading this and commenting on the last chapter!

**If passing through every grave takes a piece of your soul, doesn’t this mean turning into a zombie will make you fit the scary vibe?**

* * *

_This is a fairy tale about the night a poor kid lost his old sister in a tragic accident. She was everything he had, the last member of his little family, causing the boy to roam like a zombie in the graveyard. He tried so hard to find her that he stumbled on a smiling demon instead. The evil being asked if the kid wanted to bring her back, the condition being to just call her. You may not understand, but names are powerful. Once he yelled it, he completed the unknown contract. After that, he became ‘it’._

_II_

The redhead hated everything he was seeing. Their complicated methods, their suffering victims, their unbiased goals… All of that. His ruby eye narrowed angrily at the demonstration of idiocy. And yet, he could not do anything nothing to help them… He could not even help himself. The boy next to him snorted, causing the man to look through him. “Are you bored yet? Can you even get annoyed at all?” The auburn haired guy stated his thoughts, closing his eye and puffing out a smoke to the side.

The light brown haired kid twitched, his expression yet to be fazed. The boy looked at the man, blank eyes requiring an explanation. When he did not get it, the brunette averted his attention straight again. The man sighed, scratching his long hair. “This is futile…” He saw another twitching as a response, quite amused by somehow getting under that boy’s skin, if he could state that. “What is your verdict?” He scoffed at, hiding his ironic laugh of all this absurd. Why were they here anyway? To see the proof of their abusive power? To be reminded that there were no complaints? To fear something worse could happen to them? _Hell fucking damn you all, old bastards._

“I hate it…” The kid calmly answered.

The redhead raised a brow, interested. “Are you really feeling that way or is that just a response of morality? Do you even care about it?” The man pointed to the glassed wall in front of them, to the gruesome scene they were obligated to see unfolding.

The brunette quickly turned his head to face him, eyes glinted in fury. “I hate it, I hate them, I hate everyone… And most important, I hate how weak I am. Weak to stop this, weak to just watch and weak to… Weak to change nothing.” His speech was cut abruptly, his frowned expression turning back to an unfazed one.

The auburn haired man swayed his shoulders, twirling his right hand while commenting. “Humans are greedy beings. Once they find a force they can seize on, they’ll test the boundaries of right and wrong until they stumble upon a consistent wall of failures and successes. After all these inhuman experiments are completed, to a certain degree anyway, they will deem it over and move to the next subject. This is a vicious cycle of knowledge. Can you even discover its rotten roots, kid?”

“So, by your logic… I’ll need to kill every unsafe thought.” The monotonic voice was tinged by a dark tone. The red haired man grumbled, irritated. He put his hand next to the boy’s forehead and flicked his finger on it. A yelp was everything he needed to hear from the boy.

“You’d be a tyrant, you stupid piece of shit. Not even better than them. You can only hope someday justice will be made.”

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 24 th (27th century): present day._

Mother was currently eyeing the brunette, annoyed. To a point where she poked him with her wooden cane as hard as she could. “How long do you intend to stay kneeing on the floor of my Church like an abandoned puppy? Get a clue, not everyone has time to spend waiting for fucking inner monologues!” Allen tilted his head, confused. “GET THE FUCK UP, NOW!” Her yelling was so abrupt, he complained by instinct.

“Now, go take a shower. You look like shit.” She commented, not even caring about his disgusted expression. The elder closed her eyes, puffing out a smoke in silence. Yet, Allen was so emotionally drained, he could not rebut her lack of empathy. The boy just nodded as a response, as his silver eyes were still puffed from the early crying. Mother averted her attention from the white wall to his face, staring at him unfazed. “Do you want me to hold your hand and guide you to the bathroom like you’re 3 years old, brat?”

Allen gritted his teeth, his temper starting again to rise. “Aren’t you supposed to tell me where the bathroom is, at least?” He mumbled back, eyes darting to the door next to the altar. To some extent, the boy could tell this church had two parts: the entrance where the believers came to pray, according to the religious decorations such as those stained glass, the altar, the pipe organ, all those crosses… And the backdoor which probably lead to her house itself. Something came to his attention, though. There were no statues or portraits of their so called God.

Then, the brunette peered the three windows curiously, to a point where he could make some figures of them. In the first one, Allen saw a male with long wavy black hair, a golden mask with a happy face and a black attire next to an Oak. He was surrounded by a meadow, the sun shining behind him. His left hand was extended as if calling the viewer, while his right one was holding an obsidian sword with a golden cross stuck in the ground.

The boy’s silver eyes focused on the next panel, where he eyed another male. This time, this one had a short straight light brown hair, a silver mask with a sad face and a white attire next to a crystal tree. There was a lake in front of him, the moon hovering in the starless sky. He seemed mirroring the other image, as his right hand called forward and his left held a silver sword with a golden cross, also in the ground.

As Allen went to the third window, his eyes widened. Mother hit him so hard in the back of his head with her cane that he saw black dots. “What did I say before? No fucking inner monologues. Hell fucking damn it.”

The boy’s mouth gaped, his frustration showing up. “Do you have anything against someone who is probably admiring your Church’s decoration, crazy woman?” He spitted out, hands crazily waving.

“You can do it later, brat. You won’t be leaving here anytime soon anyway.” Allen was about to retort, but he did not fail to see the logic there. _Damn it, it’ll be hard to argue with her._ “Do you see that thing over there called a door?” She pointed her cane to it, her expression still unfazed. “You’re supposed to open it and pass through it, got it?” Mother told, her voice oozing with sarcasm. “So, you’ll count three more doors... Do you know how to count, right?”

The brunette snorted, outraged. “Of course, I know! I’m seven years old!”

The elder puffed out another smoke, uninterested. “So, start acting accordingly, brat.”

Allen narrowed his silver eyes, frowning. “Do you hate me?”

She stared back at him, her dark eyes showing a small glint. “In a matter of fact, not yet. If I hated you, you wouldn’t have entered this Church, even so… Here we are, talking friendly to each other.”

Allen opened and closed his mouth, confused. _Friendly? If this is friendly in her standards, I don’t even want to know when she is being unfriendly._ “What I’m doing is to teach you, remember? You’re my apprentice and it’s my job to make you know your fucking place. But, if you’re really that interested to understand my motives… It annoys me to no end the fact that you’re stalling here, like a computer that cannot process a lot of information and freezes. How many words did I waste until now and you didn’t even move your lazy ass to the bathroom?” She pointed out, her voice still maintaining the same tone.

“In other words, you’re wasting everyone’s time by not making a move. Here, brat, you’ll learn that _‘actions speak louder than words’_. Someone’s life could end in this short period. This is the type of work we’re dealing with here… Therefore…” She said slowly, elevating the tone of her voice word by word progressively. “Go… To… The… Fucking… Bathroom… RIGHT NOW!” Allen winced, walking hastily to the door.

Once the brunette closed it behind him, he could hear a muffled phrase from her. “He needed 775 words just to go and open the fucking door. This is gonna be a long night. Where is Barba to make my fucking dinner?” Mother sighed, her steps echoing away in the room. The brunette frowned, his back leaning on the wooden door. _Did she just break a wall there?_ He blinked twice with the thought and then shrugged unconcerned.

The boy fixed his forgotten backpack, his eyes darting to the shades Hanged on the collar of his T-shirt. Allen did not remember when he put it there and he could not even imagine how it did not fall from all the pokes he received from the elder. The last one should have made it fly away some meters at least, his ears were still ringing from the pain. _Allen, go to the bathroom._ Her voice repeated on his mind.

After he passed through the small corridor, straight to the bathroom, he quickly opened and closed its door, entering it. He sighed happily, either from sheltering himself from Mother or from not losing his way to here, the boy did not know. The brunette could only think about taking off his clothes, searching for clean ones in his backpack and finally cleaning himself in the warm water, washing away his fears of those three past days.

_December 24 th (27th century): present day, later in the night._

_Barba is… An interesting person._ And by that, Allen wanted to say the guy was the type he needed to avoid at any cost. _That guy irradiated happiness. I swear I’ll need my shades next to him, he’s just too much._ Two major accidents happened during the dinner early on. First, the said man stormed through the Diner room, catching the brunette in a suffocating bear hug, almost killing the kid in the process. Second, Mother’s _friendly_ counterarguments irritated the boy to a point where he barked back, earning a huge bump in the head.

Back to Barba, the man used a straw hat, accompanied by farmer clothes. According to Mother, that childish guy did all the chores here, since she was _too old_ for that. Once the dinner was over, the elder asked him to fetch Allen’s belongings in his free time, especially the kid’s cellphone. The boy murmured a _thank you_ , his brave facade dissolving for the minute. She was already in the corridor, eyeing her room. Without averting her eyes, she puffed out the last smoke of the day. “See? You can also behave like a good kid when you want to.”

The brunette blinked, astonished. _Did I just get a compliment? From her???_ His face was puzzled, awing the fact over again. He did not even realize that Barba behind him, with all his blessed shining. “ALLEN-KUN ~ Good night ~” It was too late for the boy escape, yet again trapped in a bear hug.

“Barba… I cannot… Breathe!” The kid yelped, prying to get away from him. The man quickly released him, scratching the back of his head.

Barba put his hands on his hips, proclaiming as loud as he could. “Allen-kun, I’ve put a name tag on the door of your room. You should sleep, you must be tired of all this horrible day. Poor thing!” The man’s eyes teared up, his right hand reaching his pocket to pick a handkerchief to wipe them off. Meanwhile, the boy took the moment to move some steps back, making some distance between them.

“You two, stop the bonding and go to fucking sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day.” The elder scoffed while opening her room’s door. “Good night.” She dryly said, closing it hardly in their faces.

Barba shone over the kid, making him wince at the motion. “Don’t stay up too late, Allen-kun! Mother-san’ll help you to adapt here tomorrow! So, don’t fret about it now! You’ll do just fine!” The boy frowned, confused. _What is even this guy talking about?_

“So, then again, good night!” Barba stormed into his own room, leaving Allen alone in the corridor. He looked at all rooms suspiciously and turned back to the entrance. The brunette wanted to inspect again the third window and nobody would stop him now. That being said, he hastily yet quietly opened the door to his freedom. And five minutes later, he was inquiring himself how he could get lost in the graveyard instead. 

_December 24 th (27th century): present day, the graveyard._

“So, Allen… How did you get in the graveyard while opening one door? _One door?_ You should be in the entrance, not in the backyard. What is the logic in the map of this Church? How can you be so unlucky to get here? _How could you miss the door again and now be in the middle of this scaring place?_ Not that I’m scared, of course not. Believing in ghosts is kid stuff. I’m too old for that…” The brunette stopped middle sentence, looking wary where he heard a loud noise. He had talked to himself along the way, questioning his horrible sense of direction.

“Why? Why? _WHY?_ ” The boy facepalmed himself, angrily. He needed to calm down and think logically. There were no ghosts or zombies, obviously, so why was he worrying himself so much? If he tracked down the handmade path, he could find the damn door. Yet here he was… Lost among those gravestones. The kid guessed the newest ones were people Mother could not save from the illness. _Maybe my Mom is here too?_

“Ok Allen, FOCUS!” He slapped himself in the cheeks, furiously. _First, let’s scan this place._ The brunette stopped walking, eyeing the scene. Everything oozed with a haunted tone: dead trees, broken gravestones, rustling sounds, weird bushes, dirty ground, mysterious fog, waning moon… The crows laughing at his bad luck in the background. All the signs were on point. _Why does this remind me of that urban legend about a fat demon who tricks grieving people to make contracts with him to bring the dead back, just to kill them and steal their body?_

“I’M NOT GRIEVING!” Allen quickly screamed at the crows. “I’m lost, you damn birds!” He answered unsure if that statement complicated even further his situation. The boy shuddered by the lack of sound, thinking how he probably made things worse. His attention then tracked a new sound, steps echoing on his left. His silver eyes darted to a small gravestone in a cross shape. There was a figure next to it, kneeing in the clay ground.

The brunette frowned, trying to make a shape of them. They sure looked male, with a black attire that only those 18th century nobles would wear and a long black hair covering his face. _Why is his top hat that huge? Who, in good conscience, would want to look like a damn clown? Who is that guy anyway?_ The brunette tilted his head, curiously. He could observe the man was praying, by his pose. To whom though, he had no clue. He did not care either.

Even with all those excuses, Allen still moved forward to see the man better. He was intrigued by that eccentric figure, attracted by something the male was emitting. The boy could tell, the man was not human… Yet, the kid could not say why he knew that. It was almost by instinct. _They are bad, evil… However, they shouldn’t be. They helped humans before, a long time ago. Nowadays, they murder us… Why did they change? When did they change?_ Alien thoughts came to his mind, flooding his senses. He did not even see his wristlet glowing dimly.

As if moved by strings, his body went forward, his trembling left hand trying to reach the male. The kid wanted to talk to him, convince him to turn back, to be with him again like in the old times. Tears blurred his vision, accompanied by a burning sensation in his left wrist. Once he blinked to get the salty water away, the scene changed. Allen saw the same man in the same position, clutching a figure in white next to his face. The male was howling in pain, crying over the bloody dead body.

The brunette yelled an alien name, feeling weirdly sad. The man turned his attention to the kid, eyes glinting in anger. The boy stepped back, wincing by his intensity. Everything seemed wrong, his lunatic expression and his yellow cat eyes, slitting like a snake’s one. Fear washed over the boy when the strings were cut, leaving him alone with the monster. _I’ll die and I’ll die by his hand. No one will help me, I’m alone and I’ll die alone._ His mind stuck in a looping of regret.

_‘You’re not him’_. The distorted voice invaded his mind, putting him back to reality. The brunette’s eyes widened in confusion, mouth gaping to form words. _Who?_ He tried to say, but no sound came out. When the boy tried to reach out again, a pair of hands strongly held him by his shoulders, preventing him to move any further.

Allen turned his head back in fear. Barba looked at him, his face shining a smile at the kid. “Allen-kun~”. The boy shrieked so loud in shock that his mind stopped working, blacking out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> omake (extra or bonus)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> Also, about the crows. There’s a Japanese joke that when someone does something stupid/dumb, a crow flies close them screaming "Aho" (Fool), so that’s why the crows were laughing at Allen (because of his awful sense of direction).


	5. Chapter II: ANOTHER WAY TO FIX YOU (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> I don’t know why but I’ve this feeling that a lot of you’ll find this drabble very strange, especially because of how I wrote a certain character. Tbh, I don’t hate “him”. I find “him” interesting.
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading this and commenting on the last chapter!

_Did you ever imagine how the world would end? By those endless wars, by a deadly infection, by a devastating flood or maybe by a destructing light? In one point, did you ever think about whom you’d like to be with at that time? Who will share with you those precious last moments?_

_XIX_

The man leaned back in the chair, exhausted by a lost victory. Nobody would ever think that what the humanity desired so much would backfire so badly. He tried to avoid the bad ending, to the point he was considered the worst villain by many. The blond was raised as a soldier, causing him to not be led by any type of emotion. In the end, the only sentiment he could reason was deception.

He was bitter to waste a good opportunity for a salvation. He was sore to be misled by a disguised monster. And the worst of all, he was mad at himself for leaving everything, all hopes for a better beginning, on that kid’s shoulders. It was not he could not believe in the boy, not at all. The man knew how capable that kid was. However, the main problem was dropping off all on him, on a teenager… What should be an adult mistake was mended by a youngest.

The Special Inspector sighed over his cup, defeated. His dutiful watchman tilted their head, confusion written all over their face. “Is this tea not of your liking…?” The man waved a hand in front of his face, annoyed. “Drop your formality off, we do not have time for that.” He eyed the window, to see the scene unfolding away from them. Not even those walls would shelter them from their fate.

“Do not look at me like that, it was not your fault… If anyone, I should be the one to receive the punishment. I know what I did, yet I do not regret it. I am a torturer, a murder and a liar. All I wished for was a way for us humans to win over those two monsters. And what did I get? Delusions.” The Special Inspector cautiously took a sip from his cup. “Get yourself that chair and sit next to me, all this food will not eat itself. I do not want this situation to be a conversation between a boss and his subordinate.”

“I apologize for all I put you through. What I desire is a last talk between an idiotic senile man and his loyal companion. Let us cheer for this final moment, my only dear friend.” 

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 25 th (27th century): present day._

Allen woke up after the sun bathed his little form. The boy did not realize he left the curtains open. He did not remember coming to his bed either. He frowned, after trying and recalling what happened yesterday. “Oh, yeah… I’ve forgotten. I strolled in the graveyard next door and got scared by Mother’s helper. Was Barba his name? What happened after, though?” The brunette winced at his thoughts, but nothing really came in mind.

“Well, whatever.” He got out the bed and scratched his back, absently. After the boy heard the bones getting in place, he felt like he should pay a visit to Mother. She had a lot to explain to him, especially about the new _hell_ he fell in. By the looks of it, Allen was in a small room and just like his past one, there were just a single bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe, all the furniture being made of wood. Yet, this local was graced by a window, unlike the houses of an Iron Shelter.

It was the first time Allen could see through one, look at the graveyard and peer away to a beautiful horizon. He was mesmerized by the scene, but a tinging of regret crept up. Even though the brunette wanted to dive into this moment forever, he could not share with _her_ … His lips trembled in agony, he wished he could go back, just to let her see this scenery through her magenta eyes.

The boy slapped himself in the face with his right hand, angrily. “Don’t start this again, you know it’ll take you nowhere. Mother already said to stop dwelling on what happened when you cannot change the past… Or something among those lines…” The boy groaned, frustrated. “I swear this crazy woman has her own dictionary. Does she even speak English?” He huffed, while his silver eyes went to the closed wooden door.

And then, he looked down to his clothes, just to discover he was wearing the same ones from yesterday, long after his bath. “Damn… Whoever brought me back didn’t change them… _If_ I had been brought back by _someone_.” The boy shuddered; way too concerned by the past events. This was not even a joke, he kind of remembered seeing an individual praying over a tombstone… He was not afraid, of course not. Ghosts did not even exist. _Maybe._

So, his silver eyes peered the golden wristlet, confronting it. “And if you were the one who did it, you little _fucking_ bastard... I swear to whatever God, Kami or Savior who made you, I’ll take you out and break you apart… Mark my words!” To this, Allen bit it and chewed its thin chain a little, noticing that his teeth would hurt later. Well, it needed to know who was in charge here. The brown haired kid would not become someone’s servant.

“Fucking brat! If you don’t get your ass here in this second, I’ll tear you a new hole and make you sleep in the Churchyard for a week.” Allen opened and closed his mouth for a while, his widened eyes staring at the door. His face was still next to the wristlet, his motion being stopped by the loud sound. The boy was so in awe, he could not even form words by the sheer amount of force that single phrase caused to his body. _Did she start the day with her left foot or something? What does her threat even mean?_

“ARE YOU DEAF OR DEAD, BRAT?” The brunette quickly put his shades on, storming out of the bedroom like a madman. He just stopped after seeing the kitchen’s entrance, with a loud heartbeat in his ears. Mother was sitting in a wooden chair, smoking as always. She had the same attire from yesterday, slightly wrinkled. The elder puffed out a gray smoke, angrily. “Take off those shades, brat. You either look like an owner of a brothel or a salesman, and I cannot pick up which one is the worst.”

Allen tilted his head, confused. _What is a brothel?_ Then, he blinked his eyes, his temper boiling. “I can’t do it!” The boy barked back, feeling frustrated. What was so wrong with his glasses, anyway?

“Or you are lying or your eyes are really screwed up…” She stopped in her tracks, eyeing the boy. “If you say you can shoot lasers with them, I’ll smack your head so hard with this cane, that’ll fix whatever is wrong with your fucking head, brat!” She warned, narrowing her dark eyes and moving the said object from the left to the right, just to emphasize the threat. “There are two things I hate more than anything. First, liars. And second, alcoholic playboys with long red hair and a ton of debts.”

The brunette was dumbfounded by the statement, his mouth gaping. _The second one was awfully specific._ By an uncontrollable rage, he teared off the shades, his flushed face starring at her challenging. “I said I cannot take _this_ off because my eyes hurt whenever there is too much _fucking_ light, crazy woman!”

Mother raised a brow, unimpressed. “Hou? Yet, you just did it.” Allen stopped his motion of furiously pointing to the shades on his right hand, his silver eyes widening after he thought a little about what just happened. His upper lip twitched while his cheeks got tinged with red by shame. The boy could only hide his face in the palms of his hands. _How could I be so stupid to be trolled like that?_ And by that, he was not coping well.

“Get yourself a chair, brat. Eat your breakfast before...” She sighed, puffing out another gray smoke.

“Mother-san! Good morning!” Barba entered the room, his happiness radiating so hardly that Allen unconsciously put his shades on again. Then, the man turned to see who was next to him, his smile spreading even wider. “Allen-kun, you’ve awakened! I was so worried when you fainted yesterday in the graveyard! You shouldn’t be there, especially at night!”

The brunette did not have the time to escape, Barba hastily caught him in a bear hug, suffocating the poor boy. “Ok… Ok. OK! I understood! Now, lemme out! I can’t breathe… Lemme go!” Allen exclaimed, frustrated. He tried to squirm his way out, but with no success. Then, he looked at the elder, his expression pleading to make the man somehow release him. Yet, Mother was just unfazed by the scene. _I’m so doomed._

“Barba, you’re going to kill the brat at this rate, put him down.” She ordered, monotonic. “Shouldn’t you be bringing our breakfast to the table?”

The man stopped, widened eyes peering the elder. “Oh! I’m sorry, Mother-san! I’ll be back in a bit!” He energetically freed the boy, running to the stove and preparing the dishes. Allen’s mind was still a turmoil, causing him to quietly sit on his chair and observe the man’s chores with vacant eyes.

“Boy, I said shades off.” The brunette took them off; he did not know how to retort back. He just realized by now that the plates were already set on the table when he put the object next to a fork. So, he absently stared at Mother, trying to figure out what to say next. “Is there something in my fucking face?” She spat, eyes closing.

“Wrinkles?” Allen tilted his head, unconsciously replying at the demand. The elder’s contorted expression warned the boy way too late about what would happen next. A whacked sound echoed in the kitchen, followed by a loud cry. “This hurts, stupid woman!” The boy was holding his head with both hands, trembling. He could not see through the tears formed by the pain. Meanwhile, the elder put down her cane, angrily. “Why did you hit me? I didn’t lie!” He frustratingly said, pointing at her from his chair.

“It doesn’t mean I should like the truth either.” She huffed back, furiously.

By this short period Allen had spent with her, he discovered the elder had two types of mood: angry and unfazed. Or she got furious about the situation or everything could burn down and she would not give a thought about it. He clicked his tongue, exasperated. After a while, the brunette created enough courage to talk again. “So, what does this Church preach about?”

Mother blinked her eyes, unfazed by the question. “Your mother was a believer and yet, don’t you even know whom she prayed to?”

Allen gagged, his face flushing. The boy did not expect to have his mom brought in this conversation. He averted his eyes from the elder, trying to recompose his posture. “I’m just curious…” Her mouth formed a knowing smirk, amused.

She breathed out; eyes locked in the boy. “A long time ago, God created an angel to take care of the living…” Allen’s attention perked up, his eyes returning to her. “For a long time, the animals created were happy in their new home. Until they despaired by their huge life span. No one wants to live forever; it’ll be so boring… Therefore, he decided to make another angel, one to kill the ungrateful bastards. _The end._ ”

Allen slammed the table with his left hand, frustrated. “Are you serious?” He quickly asked, angered by the lame ending.

“Are you, brat? I don’t want to give to a fucking brat a detailed explanation, one who cannot be concerned about their own mother’s religion. Would you even believe in whatever I say?” The boy was awed by her, his eyes widened from shock. _She has a point._

The brunette scratched his head, looking at the ceiling. Yet, he winced at it once his hand hit the wound she made earlier. “Alright, but I’ll not know if this story will be interesting until you say it, right?” He victoriously smirked, feeling proud of himself.

Mother was annoyed by his reasoning, her cane dangerously moving up. “Do not test my patience, brat.”

“Now, Mother-san. Why don’t you have this breakfast to calm down your nerves! The day only starts after you eat something, to make everything better!” Barba chirped his reason while putting the dishes on the table.

Allen went from annoying to annoyed. “ _Che_ …” He murmured, scanning the food. But he could not agree more, he surely was hungry. 

The brunette picked up whatever he saw and started to chew it. “Behave, brat. And eat with your mouth close… Didn’t your mother tell you how to not look like a fucking starved animal?”

Now, the boy got angry again, his brow raising. “Can you stop bringing her in this conversation? To be honest, why don’t you, instead of mentioning her, talk about whatever you do here?”

She stared blankly at him. “Because I know she was a good mother and it pisses me off how everything she put on your education seemed to fade away with her death. So, why don’t you prove me wrong and show me the somewhat gentleman you should be?” This phrase hit him faster than a jab in his chin. “I know coping can be hard, but I don’t wanna deal with another alcoholic playboy. So, why don’t you live to make her proud of you? She is watching you wherever she is.”

His mouth trembled, silver eyes filling with tears. The bell rang in the entrance, Barba quickly left his position to answer whoever was at the door. “So, let’s establish some rules here. First, call me Mother- _san_ , respect is everything in this broken world, brat. Second, my orders are absolute around here, anything can lead to a life or death situation. Third, I don’t care about your swearing, but everything has a limit, then you also have a quota to fill in. Fourth, the _clients_ have needs and we should attend to them, no matter what those are, because we don’t choose whom we’ll save, we just do it. Fifth, you’ll never be ready for whatever comes here, but you always can help with something…”

“Mother-san, we have an infected!” Barba exclaimed from the entrance, concerning bleeding in his voice.

“Are you up to save a life, Allen?” She raised from her chair. Once she passed by the boy, the elder put her hand in his shoulder, giving a fondly shake. “We’re counting on you.” 

_December 25 th (27th century): 10 minutes later._

The family was settled next to the door of a small room, while Allen and Barba were ordered to bring some clean clothes, hot water and weird tools. Once the brunette could breathe, he peered over the scene, curiously. A child was squirming in pain, holding their left arm. The kid’s face was contorted, sweating all over their body as they were laying down in a bed.

Their father held Mother’s wrist once she passed by next to him. “Can you save him? Can you help out our son?”

She averted her dark eyes, unfazed. “If you fucking lemme go, I can do shit, you know?” Allen winced together with the kid’s parents at her answer, that was extremely cold from her part. Yet, he could see her reason. The boy was in a critical state, suffering from the Ebony Curse. She could not lose time with useless bickering, so she already dropped a bomb to shut everyone up.

“Barba, bring the anesthesia to me. Allen, don’t fucking stand there at the door like an idiot and hold the kid’s arm. I need to see what phase the infection already is…” She looked at the little boy, scanning for any hints. The brunette shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. It took everything the brown haired kid had to hold back the other. _He looks like a wild animal trying to escape from the pain… I’ll not be surprised if he starts to howl._

The brunette gritted his teeth, thoughtful. _So, this was what Mom had to endure, just to stay with me_. He heard the elder huffing, exasperated. “Stop with the inner monologue, brat. You’ll have time to one of those later. Pin that kid down as if your life depends on it. If he dies because you’re not doing your job right, I’ll whack you to death with my cane.” _It’s too much information in front of a weeping family, you crazy woman!_

He just nodded for the sake of his sanity, complying to the order. The brunette caught the wiggling arm, trying to stabilize it. It was not an easy job, since he was both weaker and smaller than the other boy. _Little kid my butt, this one is probably 11 years old or something. I’m 7 years old!_ Allen held his breath, frustrated. He finally put the boy’s limb in place, idle enough to start the real work.

“Barba, your turn!” Mother exclaimed, urging. The man quickly inserted the syringe in the boy’s vein and waited for its effect. In a few moments, the kid’s cries lowered their tones, to everyone’s relieves. “Finally, I thought my eardrums would burst anytime by now.” Allen eyed the elder, not believing in what he heard. _She told me not be rude to the clients, but she is acting worse than me!_

She scanned the flat arm, probing it. “You’re lucky, kid. Your parents brought you a little after the stage two began. And since I can see the root from here… Just one cut and you’ll be good as new. But… Once we’re done, I want to know _how this little one got infected_.” Mother furiously looked at the family, hitting her cane in the floor. “This accident could be avoided _if_ some people knew how to parent their own son, right?” She spat, venomously.

_Oh, she was acting like this because she is angry at them._ Allen looked at the elder as if he saw her with new eyes. _So, she does care about the others after all_. A small smile formed on his lips, unwittingly. “Brat, you know you can stop holding him back, right? Go to the corner and do whatever you can to not stay in my way. Barba, the scalpel.” Well, the brunette took everything back. She was still an old witch.

Allen sulked in the corner, imitating the family. His silver eyes drifted over to them, after he leaned on the white wall. They had black hair and blue eyes, wearing good clothes for Uncured people… Maybe they were rich before? Who knew? A little cry made the brunette’s attention came back to the kid, eyes widening to the scene. He didn’t realize, but Mother had gloves on this whole time… And those were currently soaked in blood.

“Barba, I want you to wrap his hand up. This boy’ll be good to go.” Mother said, monotonic. Her dark eyes then locked down in the family, her mouth twitching a little. She had never looked so tired, with her gloves almost red from the plastered blood on them. “Do you bastards see this bijou?” She raised her right hand, a small emerald crystal glowing in the light among her wrinkled fingers. “Your careless almost turned your boy into this!”

She threw the object in their direction, causing Allen to catch on instinct with his bare right hand. “You shouldn’t be worrying about that little bastard; it can’t infect someone in that form. Be grateful, you bastards.” The brunette curiously scanned it, pressing it among his fingers. “The brat next to you lost his mother not even one day ago, while Barba over there is the only survivor of his family.” The boy closed his eyes, cringing at the information. _She is truly lecturing them as hard as she can._

“It was not our fault, you old hag!” The father finally exploded, furiously. “He was playing with his dog yesterday! There were no alarms and no feathers! Our son came back with a clean cut, crying. He said a weird white thing cut him after he lost his pet.” His wife could only shake her head, confirming his side of the story.

Mother raised a brow, not amused. “Who left the child playing alone in the first place?” The parents winced at that, stepping back.

“But…” The wife started, timidly.

“I don’t care about your _but_ s! I don’t want any of that! Instead of dwelling in the past, think about being better parents in the future! I hope this serves as a lesson to you bastards.” She slammed her cane hardly on the floor, making everyone jump. Allen could even feel a poking inside the skin of his right hand… _Wait, something is not right._

The brunette opened his palm, looking at it. _Where is the crystal?_ His mouth gaped, silver eyes crazily scanning for cuts, yet he had found nothing. “Brat, stop panicking! After a while, the thing will dissipate in the air. I’ve said before, it can’t infect you in that form.”

The boy was taken aback, holding firmly to his wristlet. “Shouldn’t you be worried about the particles accumulating here and forming the feathers, Mother… _Mother-san?_ ” He hastily completed the phrase, after the death look the boy received from the elder.

“Didn’t I say before, brat?” She averted her eyes from him, to see Barba helping the kid to get up from the bed. “This is His domain. Why would He punish us, His followers?” Allen shivered to the reason, gritting his teeth. _But I’m not one of his believers, my Mom was… So, shouldn’t I be the one punished?_ He looked at both his hands, thoughtful. _If I see this from another angle, He took my Mom and put a chain in my hand… He locked me down with whatever destiny He had in mind._

Mother put a hand on his shoulder, the tears he didn’t know he was holding back started to stream down his face. “You did good today, brat. Let’s go take a shower and eat something, right?”

Barba agreed in the background, chirping whatever came to his mind. “Allen-kun, let’s be positive! We saved a life today!” The man shone, making both boys take a few steps back. The family was still sulking to her words.

“Good work, you two.” Mother turned her back, eyeing darkly at the parents. “You should take my advice to the heart.” And then, she looked at the trembling kid, raising a brow. “Be happy kid, you have a great life ahead. Just don’t make shit you’ll regret.” She sighed and went inside the Church, only the sound of her cane hitting the floor could be heard from her.

“Well, I’ll be leading you to the entrance!” Barba stated the obvious, yet happily did it. “Come on, let’s get going! I’m sure when you all go home, everything will be better!”

Like this, Allen was left alone with his thoughts. His silver eyes peered at the bloody clothes, the used scalpel and the empty syringe. Everything happened so fast, he didn’t have time to worry about the boy. Mother was right, the brunette would never feel prepared to this kind of situation. He looked back to his hands, opening and closing them.

“Mom, have I paid enough for my freedom?” _For my sin?_ He hissed, pulling again the cross. “Probably, when this bastard lets go off me, I should be actually free, right?” Allen sighed, releasing the pendant and starting to collect the scattered material. When he caught the scalpel, his right hand troubled, causing him to quickly drop it.

Allen peered again over it, his silver eyes widening. “Why do I have a feeling that I have not been punished enough?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Kami (God)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> Che (Tsk)  
> Hou (Oh? / Ho? / Really?)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	6. Chapter II: ANOTHER WAY TO FIX YOU (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. 
> 
> First, trigger warning: this chapter has almost non descriptive torture and things that our beloved religious Organization loves to do with people of all ages on canon in name of Innocence. Also, there’s someone very offensive and I didn’t know how to write them other way.
> 
> Second, this chapter is a special one… Because I wanted to thank you all somehow. So, I decided to introduce two unusual new characters here and I hope you like~ Next chapter, I’ll tag one of them, but for now: surprise, surprise!
> 
> Third, if you find some weird words that shouldn’t belong here, I don’t mind if you point them out. Because I discover that I switch words that sound similar and I write some weird typos (or worse, offensive slangs that somehow also turn out to be lewd and yeah). I apologize in advance for these mistakes. I’ve tried my best to look for them and I’ll come back here later and edit everything.
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading this and commenting on the last chapter!

_What is the difference between a human and a monster? Both eat, sleep, live, die, hate, love, feel and kill. If something which murders a human is evil, what will be someone who murders a monster? A holy savior, they say. But what happens when you invert the roles? For many inhuman beings, we are the evil ones. So, I’ll ask again: what is the difference between a human and a monster? How can you be so sure that we are not the monsters?_

_0_

A long time ago, they talked about how vampires would choose and attack their victims, how terrifying those impetuous creatures were when feeding on blood. Yet, the young man would never believe in those childish fairy tales. Not at all. Not until now, anyway. To be honest, he had loved when his grandfather talked about them as bedtime stories. All those good memories washed away now by these weird diseases that came up one by one.

Even though he had laughed off everything he could with his grandfather before... Nowadays… It hurt, so much. He wanted to cry once he was left alone by his family. One by one was taken away from him, until there was almost no one left. Only he and the flower survived in this huge European mansion. But not for so long… Roseanne bit him and withered away, turning into ashes like his parents did. The Romanian had never understood the elder’s fascination for carnivore plants, yet its companion was everything he wished for right now.

Those were tough times; nothing went as he wanted to. Yesterday, after the flower’s bite, the young man wriggled on the floor, feeling strangled by something… As he suffocated, the pain was raising from the injured hand to his head. _Was I allergic to this plant?_ The Romanian thought painfully, his hands trying to reach for his neck, to help somehow his lungs to get some fresh air. Something was obstructing his nostrils and everything was burning. The young man was so afraid, not only was he incapable of going out from his huge prison called home, but the building was also isolated from the civilization, hiding inside of a haunted forest.

All seemed doomed until he started to gag. The young man felt blood inside his mouth, as if it were a warning that his body wanted to expel something. And so, the coughing started to increase its frequency, his back arching to favor its way out. He trembled, convulsed and puked whatever came out. Through his tears, in a blurred vision, the man realized that all his teeth were on the floor, shining in a pale moonlight. _I am toothless! How did that happen?_ He thought desperately, his eyes still burning from the pain.

The Romanian panicked, his attention darting to every portrait on the wall. Was this a punishment from his grandfather for him letting Roseanne to die? He mused because he was distracted by the location of his fall. The young man was in the main hall, where he was greeted by his ancestors’ paintings. Their eyes pierced him, judging his every action. His pale hand raised, trying to reach for the largest picture, his grandfather’s portrait.

And then, he gagged again. The young man felt something pointing out from his gum, butchering the sensitive meat. He howled painfully, the sound echoing in the abandoned mansion. However, the sensation stopped abruptly, leaving the Romanian startled on the floor. He quickly got up, storming out to the next bathroom he could enter. As he looked at his reflection, it stared him back, pointed teeth dangerously pronouncing between his lips. It was almost like he was seeing another person, a terrifying monster. _Everything will be fine!_ He mourned trembling.

However, that was yesterday’s problem. Today’s escalated quickly. The Romanian’s body was burning, but not from a fever. What he felt was desire. His being was itching to go out and have _fun_. He was craving for something, _someone_ who was outside, taunting his hunger. His mouth snapped open, teeth lighting up in the sunshine. He wanted their blood, so badly. His hands almost broke the sink he was holding on.

His eyes widened, while his nostrils expanded, smelling the air. The prey was so close, his mouth watering so badly and his thoughts going blank. Then, the vampire went to hunt his food.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_November 3 rd (27th century): 3 years later._

There were three things Cross Marian hated the most: working, being forced to work and being forced to work together with dirty bastards. Everything was matching right now and he was not amused. One day, he was a freelancer picking up jobs from some shady bastards, nothing that bad though (or that he could complain about, they paid him well enough). The next day, he was not only blackmailed by some bastards but also obligated to serve a weird religious Organization that claimed something about being the chosen ones… Well, fuck that.

The best part of working alone was that he could party whenever he felt like. The man wanted to go out, having his _fun_ with both women and alcohol. He missed flirting with females and getting slapped by them. Those beautiful creations needed to receive his respect and love, yet here he was stuffed in a Lab watching some weird experiments together with some creepy old dudes. _I want to puke so much. Fuck, I hate filthy people. Who was the bastard that exposed my hiding place, anyway? I really need to get drunk right now. Well, at least… They didn’t confiscate my cigarettes._

Ruby eye stared at the white wall, his cigarette almost failing from his loose mouth, while he was sitting and rocking his chair with his foot on the table at the same time. The auburn haired man was so bored that he did not even realize that someone had entered the room. _I should have bargained back, putting some sake as payment._

“Shishou…?”

Cross heard a faint voice, but he decided to ignore it by closing his ruby eye. _Whoever is here right now, talk with my fucking back. Where was I? Oh, yes. I should create some routes to escape sometime, I was never into planning things ahead… But it’s never too late, right?_

“Shishou?”

The auburn haired man frowned, irritated. “Why don’t you crawl back to whatever hell you came from, you bastard?” The man barked, his temper boiling at the maximum. However, when he opened his eye, he had already fallen on the floor, hitting his back in the process. Then, a movement caught his attention.

A brown haired boy was staring down at him, blank silver eyes judging his reaction. Cross’ brow twitched angrily. “Shishou, are you alright?” The brunette tilted his head, innocently asking.

The man quickly got up, as if a demon were possessing him, and picked up the chair, raising it to slam it on the bastard. He felt something heavy on his right leg, but he ignored it. The auburn haired man just wanted to kill this idiot; how did this kid dare to make him fall like that?

The brunette’s eyes widened up, fear finally hitting him. “Shishou… I-it… was not me!” The boy stuttered, trembling for his life.

“And do you think I give a fuck? I’ll finally set free your fucking bastard soul! Rest in pieces!” Cross ominously prayed.

The kid hastily waved his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself from the red demon that the poor boy was seeing ahead. “Shi-shi-shishou! Looked a-at your right leg, please!” The brunette screeched, turning to the side and clutching his head as hard as he could while waiting for the impact that never came.

Cross looked down, eyeing a black ball nuzzling on his pants. The man yanked it by its tail out of him, bristling in pure fury. “So, it was you!” He claimed to the happy golem on his hand.

Anyone who entered the room right now would stumble into a weird situation. A furious tall and long red haired man, who wore a long white lab coat on top of casual clothes, was holding an obsidian golem (which was casually biting his gloved hand, by the way) while hovering a chair over a poor brunette’s head who currently shrunken himself for his dear life next to the male.

“Ur, stop eating my fucking hand! I’m your owner, you little bastard!” The thing gritted its teeth as the kid peered through his trembling hands.

“Shishou…” The boy started slowly, afraid of setting the man off again.

“What!?” Cross barked back, releasing it to the air. The golem’s wings fluttered for a second and flapped until it reached the top of the boy’s head, landing on him.

The brunette’s voice failed a little in fear, trying to form some audible sentences. “The-the higher ups summoned you… They-they want you to go right now to the We-west Lab… To assist them in-in an experiment.”

The auburn haired man groaned in frustration. “Really? Fuck me…” Cross put the chair back down, facepalming himself on his face where it was not covered up. He was glad that at least those bastards let him have his white mask on him. One less thing they needed it to judge him for. When he scratched his hair, the man winced at the motion. _Shit, the fall really did a number on me._

Ruby eye darted to the golem, his right hand pointing at it. “If you do that again, Ur, I’ll wreck you up and feed you to the cats.” The thing playfully smirked, as if it were still proud of itself.

And then, Cross finally gave his attention to the brunette. The kid also wore a white Lab coat on top of his casual attire, since this was a norm every _scientist_ needed to follow. He smiled nervously, as though he knew that the man was scanning him. The brunette looked away, wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead. The auburn haired man looked at the scar on the kid’s left face, somehow the thing was still stitched up.

“Shishou…” Vacant silver eyes starred at the male again, imploring to let him out of whatever he was being submitted at.

The red haired man sighed in resignation; he had already lost his last good cigarette because a homicidal golem decided to crash into his chair. “Lead the way, Baka Deshi.” 

_November 3 rd (27th century): 10 minutes later._

Two bald guards with sunglasses stopped them at the entrance of the West Lab. An annoyed looking Cross wanted to murder everyone who was presented, including the zombie brat next to him. “Halt! State yourselves.” One of the men dutifully claimed.

“Why the hell did they call me just to fucking block me at the entrance? Brat, explain!” The auburn haired man barked furiously, making the kid next to him wince.

“Why do you think I’d know, Shishou?” The brunette answered, shuddering as the man darkly eyed him back.

“Let them in.” As the voice from inside commanded, the two guards suddenly moved from their way. Cross rolled his eye when they were greeted by none other than the chief of the European Branch, Komui Lee.

“I hate you all so much.” The auburn haired man said exasperated.

“Nice to see you too, General Marian.” The Chinese replied emotionless, fixing his glasses. _Yes, I hate your guts. I hate your perfectly white uniform. And most of all, I hate your siscom._

“Ah, Robin-kun! I didn’t see you there! How are you doing?” Komui chirped, towering above the kid. “Is your Innocence still intact? Do you need anything to be fixed?” The chief gave the poor boy an evil smile, a drill mysteriously appearing on his hands. Once he realized what was about to happen, the brunette hid behind Cross, trembling.

The auburn haired man eyed the situation, shoving the boy away from him. “I’ve already said, I hate filthy brats! And you, Komui! Where is Lenalee-chan? We need a good vision among all these filthy bastards.”

Komui stopped and put the drill away, looking darkly at the red haired man. “Did you choose death, General Cross Marian? I know there is no one prettier than my Lenalee, but you’re testing your luck here.” Cross snorted, feeling satisfied by somehow annoying the dark haired man. _Serves you well for pissing me off, siscom bastard._

“So, why don’t you start talking about whatever you bastards want me here for…” The auburn haired man trailed off after casually entering the room. Ruby eye locked into a glassy wall, it seemed this Lab was actually divided into two rooms: one where the filthy bastards would watch the experiment and other where the filthy bastards would perform the experiment. Cross gritted his teeth, furiously. “Komui, you bastard. I hope my glasses are blurring my vision right now, because if what I’m seeing over that fucking operation table is a kid…”

The Chinese man went into his business mode, answering seriously to the demand. “That’s why we call you here, General. We’re trying to save her.”

The auburn haired man sighed, defeated. “You _do_ know that meddling with this will make us all traitors by the Black Order, right?”

Komui clenched his fits to his sides, but calmly replied. “We are all aware, General. You don’t need to remind us. I just don’t wanna see any more kids dying by our mistakes.”

Cross curiously stared at the chief and then averted his attention to his apprentice. “Is it because someday Lenalee-chan could be the one on that table?” The Chinese froze, dark eyes widening in fear. “Yeah, I thought so.”

“Well, too bad. She cannot be saved.” After saying that, the red haired man skillfully dodged a punch in the face; he was still angry by the whole situation, but he was not that stupid to be hurt by his hissy fit.

“Why!? Why did you say that, you drunk bastard?” Cross blinked his eye by the chief’s words, now amused. _Hou? This is new. Is this siscom bastard getting upset by something that it’s not entirely related to Lenalee-chan?_

“Do you even know how this illness works, Lee-san?” The auburn haired man taunted, pointing at the poor 19 years old girl.

“She is not sick, that is not related to the Ebony Curse.” The Chinese murmured, all his employees (in other words, his group of scientists) came close to hear the talk, from the other side of the glassy wall. “She was an accommodator! The Innocence chose her and yet… Why is it rejecting her now? She has all the symptoms from someone in the final stage... Tell us, General! Why!?” Komui’s voice softened, dark eyes darting to the girl writhing on the table.

“Shit, Komui. Stop being so dramatic.” Cross scratched his red hair, annoyed as his attention went back to the furious chief. “That’s why I asked, you idiot. You don’t even know how all of this works out. Because if you did, I wouldn’t be here wasting my fucking time.” The Chinese flinched from his harsh words.

“The Vatican said this is a punishment for us, because we desperately tried to be Gods.” Komui said monotonic, eyes closing from tiredness. “We’ve killed _death_. So, it came back in the shape of angel feathers, storming its way over us. When the feathers or an infect object contact a sinful human, they have 3 days left. This disease has 3 stages: first, the person will fall ill as if it were some kind of fever; second, a small root will appear in the form of a crystal; third, they will look all pale, suffer and be reduced to ashes, leaving the Innocence behind.”

Cross slowly clapped; eyes still locked on the chief. “Thank you for fucking reciting the manual, boss. The viewers are incredibly pleased by your explanation.” The dark haired man narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“And an accommodator is someone immune to the illness since the crystal chose them! It was already proved that a person cannot carry two Innocences in their body because they repel each other!” A scientist with big, rounded glasses talked from the other room.

“Did someone ask you to provide more info?” Cross snorted, angrily. “Anyway, there is one fundamental problem. You idiots cannot grasp that she double crossed God.”

Komui’s eyes widened as the group huffed in indignation. “Are you crazy, General Cross Marian? She was chosen by Him and was following His wishes! How could she turn her back to Him?”

The Chinese averted his vision to an outraged blond haired guy. “Reever-kun, let General Marian explain…”

The auburn haired man cut everyone off by picking his white gun on his left side and shooting at the ceiling. “Do you filthy bastards see this thing? Yeah, this fucking thing is the so claimed Innocence of ours.” Cross pointed his finger to his weapon, waving it furiously at them. “Just because this bastard chose me, it doesn’t mean tomorrow it’ll not make me into that.” He tilted his head towards the poor girl.

“And, what I meant by that is: this girl disrespected God by relating herself somehow to the Family. Failing this order alone can turn her into a traitor. And a betrayer is a sinful human. Do you bastards understand? This is one way to make the crystal angry with its accommodator. Or does someone want to prove me wrong?” Cross barked, eyeing to his side. The man felt so proud of himself right now, he made this group of idiots silent for the first time.

“Do you know that this passionate speech could mark you as a traitor by the Vatican, General Cross Marian?” A playful voice came from the entrance, making everyone wince at it, except the said person.

“I hate you too, Special Inspector Lvellie.” The auburn haired man replied unfazed by the threat. “But I’m not the only idiot here who knows more than they should, right?”

A blond haired man cautiously entered the room, wearing a black military attire followed by a blond haired brat with two dots in his forehead. _Hou, toothbrush mustache and watchdog-kun appeared! I’m a lucky person._ “Indeed, you are not alone on this, General.”

The red haired man snorted, amused. “I do feel better now by your compliment, Special Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie.”

The brunette tugged the man’s Lab coat, concerned. “Shishou, behave. He is from the Central.”

Cross averted his attention to the kid next to him. “Oh, I forgot that you’re there, Baka Deshi. Since when do I give a fuck about it? By the way, do you have a death wish, brat? Stop dirtying my coat!” The boy stepped back at the hissing, blank silver eyes still staring at the so Special Inspector and his dutiful bodyguard.

“Is this how you treat someone who has a higher rank than you, General Marian?” Malcolm pointed his finger to the kid.

“The only two things that avoid me from becoming food to the sea fishes, dear Special Inspector, are this brat and my gun. Am I lucky? I doubt it.” Cross replied with a sassy tone, noting that all these filthy bastards forgot about the main problem. “Shouldn’t you idiots be concerned about that girl, instead?”

The bodyguard stepped in, unfazed by the statement, unlike the nervous group of scientists. “General Cross Marian, why do you not explain this situation better?” The two dots blond haired brat raspingly said, making the auburn haired man quirk a brow.

“Hou? Is Watchdog-kun barking back? Special Inspector Lvellie, you do know dogs should be in leashes.”

Two dots brat’s face contorted angrily. “General, you should know that…”

Malcolm stopped his bodyguard by waving a hand. “Howard Link, that is enough. General Cross Marian, did you forget about the role of the True Apostles?”

The said man angrily scoffed. “Oh, those saints! What did you people proclaim about them?” The auburn haired man tilted his head and then playfully bumped his fist into his opened palm. “Oh, yeah! _They follow blindly God’s orders because their every action was commanded by His will._ So, can someone tell me why this Baka Deshi is defective?” He recited exasperatedly, pointing his finger to the brunette.

“Shishou!” The kid shrieked in indignation.

The Special Inspector put his gloved hand on the left side of his face, amused, while his middle finger raised his blond brow. “What I suggest is: why do you not try to save that girl with this True Apostle?” Cross stopped his motion as everyone’s mouth gaped. “I thought so. If you all excuse me, I will sit on that chair, next to the corner. Link, if you may.” The young bodyguard saluted the man as they turned their backs to the group, making themselves comfortable for the event.

“So, I’ll be stealing Robin-kun from you, General!” Komui quickly pushed the petrified kid to the next room with a wicked smile.

“Shishou!” The brunette fearfully glanced at Cross, his silver eyes widening while the red haired man waved him a goodbye, unfazed.

“Reever-kun, did our respected Special Inspector contribute instead of fucking up everything? Is this a Parallel Universe? Or is he just out of character?” The auburn haired man whispered to the scientist next to him, ruby eye boring on the corner.

“Should you not be assisting the girl, General Marian?” A humorless voice answered, the white gloved hand pointed at the glassy wall.

Cross calmly averted his attention to the bizarre scene. The brat was sweating like crazy next to a convulsing girl while being overwhelmed by a Chinese man behind him. “So, Robin-kun ~.” Komui cooed darkly, still holding the boy in place with his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “Why don’t you activate your Innocence and tell us what is happening?” The brown haired kid shuddered, yet complied unwillingly.

His vacant silver eyes peered to the poor girl as he hovered his deformed left hand over her. “Innocence, activate!” The limb glowed green and crystallized itself, forming a translucent emerald claw.

She jolted her body when his fingers touched her, howling like a wounded animal. Komui screamed in surprise together with his group, all the anxious voices telling the kid to stop. Cross quirked a brow, scanning his apprentice’s features for some kind of emotion. He could only see a serene expression and that alone pissed him off the most. “Baka Deshi, what the hell are you doing to her?” The auburn haired man furiously inquired.

Vacant silver eyes darted to his direction, defying all the orders. “She betrayed Him.” The quiet voice cut through the chaos, silencing everyone.

“No shit, genius!” Cross barked back, exasperatedly throwing his hands over his head. “How the hell did she betray Him, though?” The auburn haired man dryly asked as Komui held the brunette’s waist, trying to pull him away from the girl. Meanwhile, the other scientists were clinging on his claw with their heavily gloved hands, avoiding its fingers to get any deeper in her stomach. If this were not a serious matter, the red haired man would laugh his ass off. An entire group of adults was needed to contain a _15 years old brat_. On the other hand, the poor girl was already paled enough to be at her last moments, the green surgical clothing getting stained by her own blood.

“You’ve already told us how, Father Cross. _She sold her loyalty to the Family_. So, why should we have mercy on the Fallen Ones?”

The auburn haired man smirked viciously to the boy’s reply, ruby eye glinting dangerously. “Thank your highness for your precious input, now you can go back to whatever hell you’ve crawled off!” His hand quickly picked something up from inside of his Lab coat and tossed it directly to the brat. The obsidian golem gained momentum to break through the glass and hit the brunette on his nose. Cross Marian threw his head back and laughed maniacally, as everyone froze in the room.

“Shishou, why?” The boy yelped in indignation, rubbing his red nose. Cross pick his gun and meticulously hit its grip on the glass, to make a passageway. Then, he towered above the brunette, catching him by his collar and casting the brat away together with the golem holding on his brown hair. His ruby eye darted to the girl, ignoring the whispers of him being an evil demon.

“So, what is your excuse, girl?” The auburn haired man calmly asked.

“He… promised to bring… my Nii-san back to… life.” Komui winced at her response, while everyone gaped in sorrow.

“Of course, he did it.” The red haired man sighed in resignation. “And what did he ask you in return?” The auburn haired man gently said, putting his gloved hand on her forehead. Her glazed eyes darted around everywhere, trying to find him. _Shit, she lost her sight already._

“He asked… Where was… The Heart… But I don’t… Know… Nobody knows… And then… He told me… I could have… My Nii-san back… If I… Helped some doctor… That guy… He was… Killing his… Patients… By poisoning… Them!” She hiccupped, tears streaming down her paled face. “And I… Helped him… I just wanted… To see… Nii-san one… More time… And tell… Him I’m… Sorry for… Not saving… Our family! After that… Everything hurt… I couldn’t… Activate… My weapon… It disappeared… And I couldn’t… Move!”

Cross gritted his teeth, yet maintained his voice in a low tone. “What is the Broker’s name?”

Komui tilted his head confusedly, helping the still sprawled brunette getting up from the floor. “What is a Broker, General?”

The boy put his right hand on the Chinese’s shoulder, propelling himself up. “It’s someone who sells or kills people and in return receives a payment by the Family. Probably, money.” Vacant silver eyes locked on the auburn haired man after dutifully replying, glinting darkly somehow.

“Sometimes, I forgot how new you’re on your job, Komui.” The red haired man sighed in exasperation. He glanced over the drowsing girl and tsked furiously. “She’s gone.” Cross removed his hand from her and pointed to his apprentice. “Do your thing, Baka Deshi.” The boy quickly nodded and went next to her, his claw already touching her stomach.

“Why didn’t she turn into ashes? Why didn’t Robin-kun react to her anymore? What is he doing?” The Chinese man asked puzzled, eyes focusing on her body.

Cross groaned frustrate. “Special Inspector, can’t you share your wisdom with us?”

The said blond haired man quirked a brow, amused. “I will leave that to you, General, since you are more capable than I am.”

Ruby eye narrowed suspiciously and a snort came from him. “I hate you all. Whatever…” The man then angrily looked at the Chinese. “I’ll answer your questions in order and you don’t dare make more!” He scratched his red hair, rolling his eye.

“First, she is a Fallen One, not an Infected. In other words: she didn’t die because she was incompatible with the crystal, but because she _betrayed_ it. One turns a human into ashes, the other turns us into a drooling zombie. She’s in an unresponsive and vegetative state as a punishment for her sin.”

“Second, never put a True Apostle next to a Fallen One. The saints have a nasty tendency to kill and retrieve the Innocence from the sinners, even when they aren’t doing it on purpose. By the way, this is the answer of your third question. My Baka Deshi is resonating his claw and bringing that fucking crystal back. We’re lucky that this brat is defective or this would be worse. Much worse.” The auburn haired man said darkly.

“Shishou…” The boy muttered in indignation, his crystallized hand already holding a glowing crystal.

“But you didn’t tell us why Robin-kun isn’t reacting like before, General Marian!” Reever exclaimed while picking up the Innocence from the brunette’s right hand, cautiously avoiding touching his claw.

Cross widened his ruby eye, darting slowly it to the scientist. “You fucking deaf and filthy bastard, what did I say about…”

The boy intervened, talking quickly over his mentor’s insults. “It’s because the crystal deemed she was punished enough! I was just reacting to its anger before, Reever-san!”

“Hoou, someone’s getting sassy. Who gave you permission to cut me off, fucking brat?” The boy spitted, trembling again for his life.

“So, what will happen to her, General Marian?” Komui eagerly intervened, putting himself in front of the frightened brunette.

“The best you can do is: take her out of her misery. She’ll not recover from that. I’ve seen already many having her same fate.” The redhead simply stated.

Before everyone could huff with the statement, Malcolm started to talk calmly. “General Cross Marian, now that you are not busy, you have other matters to attend.”

The auburn haired man turned to the corner. “Che, why did I have this sneaky feeling that you were here to bring me more tragedy, Special Inspector Lvellie?”

His young bodyguard crisped, darting his dark eyes to him. “General Marian, you are being very rude with your superior.”

The said man snorted, amused. “Yeah, right? I’ll leave her to you, Komui. Do whatever you feel fitting to.” Then, Cross Marian put his hand on her glazed eyes, gently closing them. “Rest in peace, kid. I hope you find your family over there and apologize yourself.”

The Chinese man smiled sadly to the statement while the brunette bowed his body paying respect to everyone. “If you two may.” Malcolm raspingly asked, already waiting together with his dutiful bodyguard next to the entrance.

“Lead the way, Special Inspector.” Cross sighed in resignation. 

_November 3 rd (27th century): 5 minutes later._

“So, Special Inspector. Who’ll be your victim this time?” Cross scoffed while walking through the white corridor with his apprentice.

The said blond haired man was in front of them, side to side to Watchdog-kun. “Was it a wise choice to tell them that?”

He narrowed his ruby eye, staring suspiciously at his superior back. On the other hand, the brunette was unfazed by the situation. “Did I say something?” The red haired man replied amused.

Malcolm gave a small chuckle, turning his head to look at the auburn haired man. “You’ve made Chief Komui Lee suspicious of the Black Order.”

Cross’ lips widened, forming a taunting smirk. “Then, I really did a good action. You see, unlike all us idiots, that guy is very smart. A fucking annoying siscom, but a good boss on top of that.”

Two dots brat eyed the red haired man in annoyance, his mouth twitching angrily. “General Marian, language.”

He shrugged his shoulders dismissively, trying to piss off the youngster even more. “I just thought that telling him some info could help saving more lives. Sometimes, you need to throw the truth in someone’s face, before it’s too late. Humans are blind to corruption, especially those who live shielded inside their bubble of happiness. Reality always hits where it hurts the most, right? So, we can make a move to change yourselves.”

The Special Inspector’s eyes widened in surprise, then he snorted. “Indeed. Yet do you think _that thing_ will not punish you for saying too much?”

Cross stopped walking abruptly, then blurted out a maniacal laugh. “Are you worried about me, Special Inspector? You’re breaking your character here. But I still doubt people will like you.”

His young bodyguard bristled furiously while the forgotten brunette warned calmly. “Shishou.”

Cross ignored both, resuming his walk. “Do you really think that I dealt a huge damage? That info was for Komui alone. His group is too headstrong to see through this facade. I’m a drunk demon, remember? I’ll always be considered as a crazy bastard. Who would believe in someone that was blackmailed to then become a General? Besides, I’m 24/7 under _that thing_ ’s radar. It can kill me anytime it wants, right?” The auburn haired man scoffed, pointing his finger to his gun. “But somehow, I still have a great purpose stored in my future, haven’t I?” He calmly said, voice oozing with irony.

“So, what did you call us this time for, Special Inspector Lvellie?” The brunette darkly cut off the silent pause.

Cross quirked a brow, amused. “The brat is eager to finish this already. Talking about breaking the character! Are you finally showing your true colors, Baka Deshi?”

The auburn haired man taunted, tilting his head. “Shishou, you know what he wants. They will force that girl’s Innocence in someone else. And you also know what will happen.” The brown haired boy ominously stated, darting his vacant silver eyes to his mentor.

“Indeed, but are you really _that_ concerned? It’s not like you can feel pity for them, right? If you do, why are you still following me then?”

Before the brunette could answer, they arrived at the East Lab. Just like the other one, they already could see a poor victim trapped in a metal chair, surrounded by scientists and equipment. The boy should not be more than 12 years old, yet those filthy bastards were forcing the same crystal that killed a girl early in him. The group approached the glassed wall, to see better the event unfolding. The red haired man could not believe it. They were making him watch again another Fallen One being formed.

“Their method is still forceful, as per say.” Malcolm commented uncaring. _Forceful my ass, this bullshit is first degree murder._ The red haired man hated everything he was seeing. His ruby eye narrowed when the poor boy started to howl, the idiots screaming something about the entire process going wrong. Cross was so pissed off because he could not help the kid. Even him himself was in a dire situation with the Black Order.

The Special Inspector quickly tossed something to the auburn haired man, making him catch it awkwardly. “I suppose you will need one of those.” Cross’ eye widened when he spotted the cigarette box on his hand.

“I really appreciate the thought, Special Inspector Lvellie. I guess we both are breaking our characters today.” The red haired man hastily picked one up and lit it up, happily puffing out a smoke to the side. Watchdog-kun was staring incredulous at both men, while the brat did not even avert his attention from the scene ahead.

When the kid started to drool, the brunette snorted next to the auburn haired man. Cross darted his vision to the brat, scanning his serene expression. “Are you bored yet? Can you even get annoyed at all?” The auburn haired man taunted his apprentice while closing his eye and puffing out a smoke to the side. _This is a good opportunity to test how defective this idiot is. By his twitching, I’m probably getting into something. Yet, what the hell is wrong with this ‘You don’t affect me’ pose. Oh, I’ll shake your shit off, fucking brat._

Once the brunette looked at him for an explanation and averted his attention again, Cross faked a sighed in frustration and scratched his red hair. “This is futile…” He blabbered out, eyeing amusingly another twitching as a response. _Hou… This is intriguing. The brat is resisting the crystal’s desires. What’ll happen if I piss him off? Well, getting under someone’s skin is my motto._

“What is your verdict?” He scoffed at the kid; it was getting hard to hold his ironic laughter. _Why are we here anyway? I’m not complaining in getting Baka Deshi angry, but why do we need to see all this? We already know they’re in command of our lives. Yet, hell fucking damn you all, old bastards. You’re killing innocents for pleasure. My ass this is holy, torturing fucking kids to turn them into blind soldiers._

“I hate it…” The brunette calmly cut his thoughts off, causing Cross to quirk a brow intriguingly.

“Are you really feeling that way or is that just a response of morality? Do you even care about it?” The auburn haired man pointed to the glassed wall, where the scientist had already disposed the early kid and was trying it in another one. Their screaming was ringing on his ears like a pray to make the pain end.

And this howl finally set the brat off, causing him to quickly turn his head to face the red haired man. “I hate it, I hate them, I hate everyone… And most important, I hate how weak I am. Weak to stop this, weak to just watch and weak to… Weak to change nothing.” The boy stopped his fierce speech abruptly. Silver eyes once glinted in fury became vacant again, while his frowned expression turned back to an unfazed one.

_Hou? Even at this distance, he is still affected by the crystal’s fury. The Baka Deshi is trying to contain it, to not break this window and steal the Innocence for himself. Intriguing… Even though the shards repel each other, they still call when they are close. Or does this just happen because this kid is a True Apostle?_ Cross mused for a second, then swaged his shoulders, twirling his right hand.

The auburn haired man calmly started his lecture. “Humans are greedy beings. Once they find a force they can seize on, they’ll test the boundaries of right and wrong until they stumble upon a consistent wall of failures and successes. After all these inhuman experiments are completed, to a certain degree anyway, they will deem it over and move to the next subject. This is a vicious cycle of knowledge. Can you even discover its rotten roots, kid?”

“So, by your logic… I’ll need to kill every unsafe thought.” The brunette monotonic stated, as his voice was tinged by a dark tone. _Ok, this is getting out of hand. He is already giving into it. Let’s stop this fucking brat before he starts a murdering spree._

Cross grumbled while he put his gloved hand next to the brat’s forehead, flicking a finger on it in irritation. “You’d be a tyrant, you stupid piece of shit. Not even better than them. You can only hope someday justice will be made.” The kid’s yelp proved that the crystal’s influence over him was broken. “Don’t try me, Baka Deshi. I’ll force you fuse your fucking filthy face with Ur, if you dare to fall in temptation.”

The Special Inspector coughed, causing both to stare at him. “It seems you really can control this True Apostle urges.”

Cross’ eye narrowed as the brunette frowned in annoyance. “So, this fucking absurd was really to test us both.” The auburn haired man stated, not amused by this turn of events. “And what? Do you even consider the fact this brat is defective?”

The brown haired boy muttered tired. “Shishou…”

Malcolm quirked his brow in bemusement. “Do you not considerate that this is why _that thing_ still did not kill you? Because how you affect this kid?”

Cross barked a laugh, surprising the group. “Well, you do have your motives, don’t you? Whatever. I’ll let this one slide, for the cigarettes!” The auburn haired man pointed his finger to his superior, turning his back at him and not waiting for the reprimand Watchdog-kun would probably give him for his rudeness. “See you around, Special Inspector Lvellie, Link-kun. I need to take care of Robin, he looks white like a sheet.” He casually waved his hand and walked away.

The brunette’s silver eyes widened in awe; this was one of the rare occasions his mentor called him by name. Then, he quickly bowed his body paying respect to both individuals from the Central and ran to catch the auburn haired man. 

_November 3 rd (27th century): 15 minutes later._

Even though he never thought he would be happy to be in his office again, Cross was still bored as hell. And there he was again, rocking himself on his chair, feet on top of the table, while staring at the white wall. It was almost like nothing happened; he was a prisoner in a never ending cycle. He never felt so helpless, why _that thing_ did not finish its job already? The auburn haired man had nothing to lose, after all. Even his freedom to die as he wanted was taken from him.

His ruby eye trailed off to a pile of paper that needed to be done by him and by this, he meant that the brat was getting lazy. Ur was calmly walking on top of it, probably waiting for the auburn haired man to sleep and bumping on him for revenge, just because of the early throwing. On the other hand, the brat mused on the corner, reading whatever piece of paper that intrigued him. Cross still had the cigarette in his mouth, yet it was already off.

“Shishou… Could you please look at this? It seems there are two strange cases for us to tend.” The brunette announced happily, vacant silver eyes still on the paper.

“Let those Finders and Exorcists solve them. They have a job to do, right?” Cross replied humorless since he was very tired.

“But, Shishou! One is about a ruthless vampire in a hidden forest of Romania that no one can get close to, he seems like a dangerous person.”

The auburn haired man snorted amused. “Yeah, if those bastards really existed, I’d be scared too. It’s probably a level 3 that those weaklings cannot fight. What is the other one?”

“About a kid that can miraculously remove the root on stage 2, in any part of the Infected’s body.”

Cross quirked a brow, intrigued yet still staring at the wall. “That is new. Classified information?”

The brunette frowned astonished by the question. “Yes, it is. He is living in a small Church, Northern England.”

The auburn haired man quickly turned his head to see the brat, almost falling off from his chair. “Shit… This is bad.” He groaned while scratching his hair.

“What is wrong, Shishou?” The brunette tilted his head in confusion, vacant silver eyes piercing through his mentor.

“Well, Robin. It means that we’ll have to pay a visit to an old acquaintance and I’m not looking forward to see her again.” The auburn haired man quickly got up, taking off his Lab coat. Ur floated for a second when it saw its creator moving, then landed on the top of the brat’s head.

“Shishou, what are you doing?” The red haired man turned his face to look at the boy, darkly eyeing him.

“What the hell do you think I’m doing? We’re going out to see that old hag.” He stopped to think for a second and continued. “The quicker we accomplish it, the painless it will be. I hope…” Cross Marian facepalmed himself in frustration. He was still not eager to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Baka Deshi (Stupid Apprentice)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Siscom (Sister Complex)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -chan (suffix / indicates a female younger than the speaker or the said person is a girl)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> Che (Tsk)  
> Hou (Oh? / Ho? / Really?)
> 
> Since I saw people writing Baka Usagi, Bakanda and Baka Moyashi; I was like: why can I not use Baka Deshi and Baka Shishou? Well, I couldn’t resist lol.
> 
> Also, I guess some of you understood the first meaning of the drabbles. They were originally parts of upcoming chapters. But now, they’re anything that I cannot fit inside a chapter. That means: or I’m writing a future event (on other words, it’ll appear in a upcoming chapter) or a past event (that I’ll not include it in the chapter itself; it’s like a oneshot). And how do you tell them apart? That’s what those roman numbers are for: they’re Chapter’s numbers. Is this a spoiler? Yes, probably. But I hope they’ll be less confusing from now on and more appealing to you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	7. Chapter II: ANOTHER WAY TO FIX YOU (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support.
> 
> Things are finally starting to move! Slowly but surely ~ 
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for beta reading this chapter.

_There are moments in life that you just want to give up. It’s not just because you can’t find a solution for a certain problem, but it’s that you don’t feel like it’s worth solving it. Have you ever stopped and thought that avoiding it could only make it worse? Instead of swimming against the current, go along with it. What waits you in the journey’s end is the answer, right? Or are you afraid of facing the truth?_

_III_

“What is wrong with this place?” Allen screamed in indignation. _Seriously, since when it is a test to climb a cliff that is… How high is this? Am I the one who is high??? Where are the stairs? No stairs? Are you joking with me right now? What type of idiot would build the Black Order’s HQ in a mountain? Why, just why? Can I just give up and walk away? Nobody saw me anyway._ And then the brunette remembered that the Red Devil himself sent him to his doom. He never thought that the golem over his head would feel so heavy. Even though it was quiet, the thing was still the pact between him and his mentor to unwillingly reach his goal. 

“Who is there?” The boy froze in his thoughts and turned around. His head quickly tilted to the side, the black golem fluttering its wing in indignation for the abrupt movement. His silver eyes peered over the two figures in front of him. Their attire was simple: a long light brown hooded jacket with zippers where their chest was. _Finders_. The word popped in his mind, probably because his mentor told him this term a few years ago. _Those bastards die for the sake of the exorcists’ safety, a shameless death indeed. Those unknown individuals work to their bones by finding Innocence’s roots. And how are they rewarded? By being thrown away like a broken toy._ The brunette gritted his teeth angrily.

“Hey, brat! This isn’t a place for a kid. What the hell are you doing here? Where are your parents?” Allen snorted, eyes still locking on the idiots. _Well, my Mom is dead and I don’t even want to know who was the bastard… The idiot that left her alone to take care of me._ The boy couldn't stop musing about why those two decided to focus on his age, though. The Black Order probably had people younger than him running around without their parents, so why was so important to state about the fact that he was unassisted?

“I’m here on a mission…” The brunette started, just to be interrupted by one of the Finders. The idiot raised his hand, his dark eyes narrowing at the boy’s direction.

“What is its content and who gave it to you?” Allen widened his silver eyes to blurt out a loud laugh next. _No, seriously? What do you want me to say? The Red Devil himself forced me to make a deal with him to become an exorcist, but I don’t want to. So, instead of following his loyal zombie servant, I came here by my own, to screw his plan up. This is very ominous, right? Did you know that if I break the pact, I’ll die slowly by a bullet storm? Shocking, right?_ “What is it so funny, fucking brat? This isn’t a joke!”

The brown haired kid couldn't maintain a neutral expression; his body was still shaking from laughing. “Lemme get it straight…” He hiccupped, a strangled noise escaping from his lips. “I myself don’t wanna be here, but I was sent anyway. My Shishou ordered me to become an official member of the Black Order.”

“Wait, a General sent you to become an exorcist?” The Finders stepped back, looking at the brunette as if they were seeing him again for the first time.

_Yeah._ “No”. Allen answered deadpan. 

-x-x-x-

* * *

_October 15 th (27th century): 1 month ago._

Allen absently looked at the window of his room, silver eyes scanning the Churchyard. Even though it was 3 years ago, he still could not figure out who was that guy he met. However, what pissed him off the most was when he found out that his walk that night led to nothing. The fucking third window had no images on it. The brunette even confronted Mother about it; she laughed it away, saying that the Church did not have both the funds and a scene to make a new stained glass, so they went with just a simple window. The boy was still not okay.

Then, his vision wandered to the analog clock on his desk, next to his bed. “It’s 7:15 AM already? Shit, I’m late! Mother-san’ll kill me this time for sure.” The brunette knew how much the elder hated that someone make her wait, especially for breakfast. He quickly got up, picking up the cloth pieces scattered on the floor. His right hand went automatically to grab his shades, but the boy refrained from picking it up. _You know what she’ll say once you appear with them on his face._ The kid gritted his teeth angrily just to sigh in resignation.

Once Allen opened his wooden door, he scanned the corridor to spot at least one of those two. He still could not figure out who was the worst to stumble upon in the morning. A grumpy Mother or an overwhelming Barba. The first would lead him to a death by a cane and the second, by a bear hug. And yet, the brunette saw no one. He carefully stepped out of his room, frowning in concern. _This isn’t normal, not at all._

The boy tried the Diner room, but he had no success either. _Where is everyone?_ Allen picked up one of the chairs and sat on it. 3 years already had passed and the brunette could still not believe how nothing had changed. Even though he had saved several lives together with Mother, there were many losses. “Mother-san said they were lost causes, those poor souls.” His voice sounded so small, oozing with regret. “Mom, did I make any progress at all? I still feel stuck. I can’t walk forward like I’ve promised you. What do I do?” He whispered in frustration, hiding his face between his hands.

A commotion startled the boy, almost making him fall from his chair. “What the hell…?” He stormed out the Diner room; he tried to peek up any sound with his ears, anything at all. _If I’m not wrong, that cry came out from ‘that room’._ He knew that if someone were there, they would be probably infected. And, whatever he heard, he did not like it. So, he ran faster to reach the unfolding tragedy.

And what a tragedy he saw. His silver eyes widened up while his mouth gaped, his body trembling in fear. There was a little boy, not older than 7 years, crying out painfully for his mother. The woman was currently on the operating table, heavily breathing. He could perfectly assume that she was suffering and badly. The brunette clenched his fists next to his side, sinking his nails into the palm of his hands.

“Brat, what the hell are you doing here?” His attention averted to Mother; he did not notice she was so close to him. “I don’t recall asking for your help. Get the hell out of here!” She sharply ordered, yet her dark eyes looked so concerned.

“Mother-san, what is happening? Why are you shutting me out from this situation? What…?” After Allen came out from whatever stupor he was on; he finally realized the reason why. The elder did not want him to pass through his Mom’s death again. The brunette shook vigorously his head and changed his question. “Where is it, Mother-san?” Silver eyes peered at the woman’s direction, glinting in determination.

“Do you think that if the root was in an easy place, I’d let her suffer like that, fucking brat?” The elder scorned in fury. The boy unwillingly winced at her harsh words, but he did not back down. He would not give up. “Brat, whatever brave inner monologues you’re having right now, you’ll not be able to save her.” Then she sighed in resignation. “The crystal is eating her heart.”

The brunette almost fell on his knees from surprise. “Shit…” The word escaped from his mouth; he did not care when Mother looked angrily at him. He could only think of turning around and going to where the poor woman was, to where the little kid was crying his heart out. _Just like I did when Mom died. Another victim from this fucked up world._ Allen quickly glanced at the boy next to him, then averted his silver eyes to her. He put his left hand absently on her forehead, brushing out a few strands of her dark hair.

“Brat, did I give you permission to go next to her? What did I tell you before? Get the hell out of this room right now!” Mother hissed, her patience almost running out. Yet, Allen did not pay attention to her; he would not care about anything right now. _At least one life, just this one!_ He prayed to whoever sentenced him to this destiny. He knew he was just reliving his past, yet he could not stop this helplessness. _I know she isn't Mom. I know that boy isn't me. And I know that I’m weak. But just this time, gimme the strength to help someone. Gimme a path to keep walking. I’ll follow whatever fate You have stored to me. But, just once, lemme save someone._

Allen gritted his teeth when his left hand burned; his silver eyes bore on it, trying to figure out the meaning of its emerald glowing. Yet, he just wanted this to be a confirmation that He accepted the deal. The brunette would pay the price, whatever it was. _A life for a life, right?_ However, he did not expect to be shoved off by a pissed off Mother. “What the hell did you do to her, fucking brat?”

The brown haired boy blinked in awe, silver eyes curiously staring at her. “I’m trying to save her life, Mother-san!” He furiously barked back, once his shock from being pushed away worn out. “If _you_ can’t do shit, at least lemme help you out…” Both stopped their little quarrel when they heard a small yell. Allen turned his head to the scene, frowning.

The woman convulsed, jolting her limbs on the operating table. Her son was screaming her name, trying to reach for her. The brunette hastily came to hold her back, to lay her down again. Meanwhile, Mother just watched, her dark eyes widening in surprise. Allen jumped to the side when the female started to gag and arch her body, throwing out a small emerald shard. “The root…” The brown haired boy muttered astonished.

The brunette did not have time to process what happened. Mother strongly caught him by his shoulders and shook him hard. “Fucking brat, what have you done? Did you really think about the consequences of your actions? Why do you need to act like a martyr all the time? You don’t have any rights to change one’s fate!” She furiously yelled at him.

Allen grabbed both of her hands and took them out of him. “Fourth rule: we should always save the clients no matter what they need. Fifth rule: you can always help with something.” He recited her phrases mockingly. “So, instead of waiting for a miracle, I just prayed Him for one.” The brunette scoffed angrily, watching for her reaction. He knew it would be priceless, that was for sure. The boy was not only quoting her own rules, but also proving himself right.

Mother blinked in awe for some time, until she snorted and turned her head back. Her cane unexpectedly chopped the brunette’s head. “Second rule: my orders are absolute.” The elder averted her attention to the crying woman, who was clutching herself next to her son. “But you did a good job, brat. I just expect that you’re ready to pay the price.” She sighed in resignation. “However, I owned you this time. Who would think that an accommodator could retrieve a root simply like that?”

Silver eyes curiously fixed on her. “A what?” He exclaimed exasperated. The boy tilted his head as Mother went to help both the woman and her son. “Mother-san, what is an accommodator?” Allen quirked his brown brow after his inquiring. His silver eyes wandered to the woman; she looked way better now at least.

“It’s not my right to tell you about it. Ask a General or an Exorcist… Maybe a Finder? But not a True Apostle, they’ll laugh their asses off.” The brunette gaped his mouth frustrated. _What the hell is she talking about? Who are those people? Probably from the Black Order._ The brown haired boy breathed out, trying to hold back his temper. “Stay still woman, I need to confirm if there’s no hole in your heart. I know being able to live is good and all, but calm the fuck down.”

Allen walked away, not taking his eyes out of the scene, and laid next to the wall. He felt better now that he had something to lean on. “You’re good to go. Take care of yourself, you’ve a boy to see growing up.” The brunette sighed in relief once he heard Mother’s verdict, a small smile forming on his mouth. Then, he respectfully looked at his wristlet. _I own you one._ The brown haired boy raised his left arm next to his chest, clutching its cross. _Thank you._

He startled when someone grabbed his hands. Silver eyes darted to the woman’s face; he did not notice her getting close to him. “Thank you for saving my life. I have no words for telling you how much I’m in debt to you. I’ll just pray to Him that you obtain whatever you wish for in your life.” Allen bit his lower lip in frustration. Her words felt heavy on him, yet he could not rebut her. He knew she was thanking him from her heart, yet… _He already took from me what I wanted the most. And I sealed my fate by giving my freedom to Him._

The brunette did not answer, just quickly nodded to her. While an unexpected Barba appeared next to the door, apologizing for not arriving on time, Allen hid his face within his hands. The boy was frustrated; he could not erase this sensation. _It hurts, so much._ He did not want to see them again, both the woman and her son. Because it so was painful. “Brat, what is wrong?” The kid heard Mother’s concerned voice. He knew she waited for them to leave the room with her helper to ask him.

“I’m a fucking bastard, that’s what is wrong. Instead of feeling happy for them, I’m just jealous. I wanted them to be us, me and my Mom. I’m a fucking monster.” Allen hiccupped, tears finally streaming down his face. His knees failed on him, causing him to fall on the floor. “I don’t regret saving her, but it _hurts_. To know that I’m this selfish…”

Mother sighed in resignation and approached the helpless boy. She gave him a fond pat on his head. “That’s why I said the martyr image doesn’t suit you. You’re better being just a _fucking brat_.”

Allen peered at her, silver eyes glinting for a river of emotions. Then, the boy tilted his head and gave her his best smile. “Yes!” 

_November 15 th (27th century): 3 days after._

The brunette decided today to happily help Barba with the dishes. He did not know why, but after that eventful day a month ago he felt that some of the heavy burden he had been lifted from his shoulders. The boy was still a little concerned about the fact that he had a price to pay and Mother made sure to remind him time from time about it. He cannot tell if she were just worried about him or still pissed off because he disobeyed her orders.

Talking about her. “Mother-san, I have a question.” Allen said as he had his back to her. He heard her snorting in amusement. Then his silver eyes quickly glanced at her direction, noticing that the elder was still sitting on the chair and twirling her cane. She wore the same attire when he saw her for the first time. 

“That’s rare. What do you want, brat?” She was glaring at him suspiciously, her mouth twitching. The brunette had always found funny that the elder suspected of him every time he changed one of his actions. _Is it so weird that I’m questioning something for an instance?_ The boy averted his silver eyes again to the dishes and put a glass down on the sink, sighing in exasperation. 

“Why this infection is called Ebony curse?” Allen started tentatively, thinking meticulously how to continue this question. He had been lived together with her for 3 years by now and he knew how much she hated to be darted with questions. “’Cuz you know, Ebony color isn’t near to white…” He stopped middle sentence and quickly rephrased it in panic. “One of the critical symptoms is that the victim becomes pale, so I thought…”

“Okay, I get it! Stop the fucking rant already.” Mother furiously barked out, causing the boy to wince at her. “Finally, you’re questioning something in life, brat.” She puffed out a smoke, unfazed by the brunette’s angry glare.

“The first time I asked you about something, you trolled me saying that you didn’t want to waste your precious knowledge on a non believer.” Allen unconsciously muttered, darting his silver eyes to the side. Her cane flew so fast that the boy did not have a moment to dodge it, hitting him on the back of his head. “Old hag, do you wanna fucking kill me?”

“Why would you think that?” Mother innocently retorted, her voice oozing with sarcasm. His silver eyes narrowed as his right hand scratched the sore place. _Shit, it hurts._ “Anyway, brat. Once you made that deal, you became a believer. Whether you want it or not, you’ve sealed your path by your own fault.” She preached, dark eyes locking on him. “So, whatever I utter right now, you have to accept it. It’ll become a part of your life from now on!” She bragged happily, laughing madly. And then, the elder stopped abruptly, sighing in resignation.

“A few years ago, before all this shit happened, a bunch of bastards decided to build some kind of factory in the middle of a forest. Even with all the warnings, they pulled down a fucking ton of trees to construct in that site.” Mother spilled out her words as if she were angrily by their actions. “So, a while after the building opened, the infection broke out from that place. Their workers got sick and died in 3 days. You know the gist.” She waved her wrinkled hand dismissively. “So, people said that the trees were paying back for being taken out of their home.”

“So, that’s why the wood color! Ebony is a tree type, right? It’s the curse of the dead trees!” Allen mused aloud, silver eyes glinting happily. “Also, I saw every image on this Church having a type of tree portraying an angel! Which means that by matching the color with the stained glass, the factory owner betrayed that angel next to an Oak!” The brunette exclaimed excitedly, staring at the elder with a big smile on his face.

“You’re reading too much on it, brat.” Mother sighed exasperated, her vision averting to where Barba was a little time ago. The boy blinked in confusion, questioning where the man went. He did not notice that the helper had finished everything while he was talking to the elder. “I call it bullshit. Someone probably fucked up and mistook ivory for the wood color.” The brunette stuttered incoherent words for a second and blurted out a loud laugh.

They were abruptly stopped by the doorbell, ringing out loud. “Brat, go answer it. Barba is at the garden.” Allen looked at the elder in puzzlement. _So that was where that guy went._ He shook vigorously his head and got out of the kitchen. The boy quickly walked to the front of the Church, trying not to lose his way for countless times choosing the wrong door and going to the Churchyard instead. Once he found the entrance, the boy put his shades on, because the sun light still hurt his silver eyes.

And then, the brunette opened the door just to face a weird guy. He was tall and had long red hair, the right side of his face being covered by a white mask and mysteriously wearing glasses under it. His only visible ruby eye stared at the boy, probing his semblance while he puffed out a smoke to the side. Allen huffed in indignation and yelled out loud. “Mother-san, there’s an alcoholic playboy on the entrance.”

The man dropped his cigarette out of his agape mouth, ruby eye widening in outrage by the kid’s words. “What the hell did you call me, you fucking filthy brat?” The auburn haired man passed through the door, trying to grab the boy with his right hand. Allen startled by the abrupt movement and stepped back a little.

“Brat, does the bastard have a mask on him?” Mother’s voice came through the corridor closed door. The brunette screamed back a confirmation to her question while dodging the furious man. “So, tell the bastard that the brothel is the way back to wherever hell he came from.” Allen froze for a second, biting his lower lip to hold a laugh. This was all the time the man needed to catch him and shook everything out of the kid. The motion was so intense that the shades almost fell off his face.

“This would be the worst brothel ever. I love women, but I’m not that desperate for a fucking ugly old hag like you. Even I’ve my standards.” The redhead barked back in indignation, ruby eye glaring at the closed door. Yet, two accidents occurred at the same time. The same wooden door furiously opened and a cane came flying quickly to their direction, comically hitting the man on his face. His grab loosened up, freeing the disoriented brunette. Allen did not have a second to breathe, because an unidentified flying object crashed into his nose, causing his shades to get away from him.

“What the hell was that?” Both exclaimed in surprise. The brunette scanned around until his silver eyes fell over a little black ball. The thing was happily rolling over the remaining of his shades, its four legs and two wings twitching crazily while its tail wagged in joy. The boy furiously yanked it away of the floor by its long tail while holding his sore nose. Once Allen locked his vision on it, the thing gave him a mischievously smirk, showing its sharp teeth.

The brunette quickly released it in fear, eyes widening by shock. A pair of gloved hands caught it on the moment the black ball tried to fly. “I am sorry for Urcanpy, it likes to hit itself on people.” Allen glanced at the hooded figure in front of him. They sounded like a teenager, quickly bowing him an apology. It was very frustrating that the brown haired kid could not see their face; the black hood was covering their eyes. The brunette just waved his left hand dismissively, turning a little back his head to see where the auburn haired man went.

Then, his left wrist was grabbed by the hooded figure, startling the boy by how it burnt him. Silver eyes glared at them, noticing they were meticulously inspecting his wristlet. Allen hastily retrieved his hand, clutching it next to his racing heart. The figure gave him an apologetic smile, offering their right hand to him. “I’m Robin.” Once they realized that the brunette was still suspecting of them, they sighed in resignation, tilting their head. “And that rude man over there is my Shishou, Cross Marian.”

His silver eyes wandered to where the other pointed out, yet a thought came to him. Black attire and a silver Rose cross over their heart. _Shit, they’re from the Black Order._ He remembered when Mother talked about their uniforms and how they acted up once they had found a new member. _They’ll take me away from here and I’ll never be able to leave…_ Allen took some steps back, not taking out his attention from the figure and the thing wriggling on their hold.

They gave a small humorless laugh and passed by the kid, putting their hand on his trembling shoulder while the other was still containing the furious ball. “I’m so sorry, but we came to get you to the Order.” Allen gasped in surprise by their sorrowful whisper, his vision locking on the figure’s back. _So that was His price._ The brunette bit his lower lip in frustration.

“Old hag, that’s what I’m saying! You’re too reckless.” Silver eyes peered to the tall man, he was quarreling together with Mother, waving his hands dramatically. “Do you know what would happen if another General picked up this case? Yes! You’d be condemned to death for treason and that brat over there would be taken to a fucking Lab. He should be a fucking Fallen One by now!” The auburn haired man furiously stated.

“If you’re thinking that I regret what I did, you’re absolutely wrong.” She averted her dark eyes to the side, puffing out a smoke. “I may be a believer, but I’m a healer above all. And so, I’ll never refuse to help someone, even if it goes against the Black Order’s rules. Second, I’ve promised that brat’s mother that I’d take care of him and that nothing bad would happen to him. You two aren’t making it easy for me.” The elder sighed in resignation. The redhead scratched his hair exasperatedly, ruby eye rolling. The hooded figure was quietly standing next to him, like a shadow.

Allen furiously gritted his teeth; he did not like where this was going. “Mother-san, what are they talking about? We’re saving lives! What is wrong with that?” The brunette barked out, silver eyes glaring at those two from the Order. “If there’s no more humans, who’ll pray to your God?” He vigorously shook his head, messing his brown hair.

“Brat, listen to me… Those people were infected in the first place because they were sinners, so saving their lives is actually going against His will…” The man trailed off, finally taking a good look at the boy. His ruby eye widened in surprise, then he quickly turned to the side where the other was. He chopped the teenager’s head as hard as he could with his hand, the hooded figure howling painfully. “Who the hell gave you permission to spawn?”

Allen frowned as the teenager held their head; the man was still angrily scolding the other. The brunette took that as an opportunity and hastily turned around, sprinting to a wooden closed door. He knew that if the opened one led to the entrance, then he would go to the Churchyard. He ignored the shouts behind him and forced his way through that haunted place.

To not get lost, the boy ran straight forward through the graves, just avoiding colliding with anything on his path. He saw some green particles hovering over the air, but he ignored them. He did not care that feathers appeared. It was not like that he was going to get infected by them and even if that happened, it was better than being locked in that organization.

Then, his body suddenly stopped against his will, his wristlet burning on his skin. A movement captured his attention; the snowy figure was showing their back to him while their white gloved hands crossed next to it. Even with that dream filter distorting the scene, the brunette had to squint his silver eyes. _I know that you’re here to block my way and leave me to my destiny, but I’ll fight until the end._ “I’m gonna escape, whether you like it or not! You piece of...”

The figure turned their head to his direction, their silver mask with emerald and gold marks glowing on the sunlight. Allen’s eyes widened in fear, since there was nobody inside that costume. Their left hand raised next to where their mouth should be, shushing him. Then, his knees gave up on him, causing him to fall on the dirty ground. The boy felt something walking on his scalp, yet he could not turn his head to see it. He could only stay still, while tears streamed down his face in frustration.

Once a gloved hand hit his shoulder, his stupor ended. Everything looked normal, except his disconsolate thoughts. The hooded figure from the Black Order kneed in front of him, bringing him close to a hug. Allen just accepted the gesture, burying his face next to their neck to hide his tears. The figure just hummed a lullaby, drawing smooth circles on his back. The brunette did not know how, but everything the other did was making him feel better.

“I asked you to capture the brat, not to have a touching moment with him.” Allen heard someone yelling, but he did not care to look at them. He was so comfortable that he did not even want to know about anything. Yet, the figure stopped what they were doing with an exasperated sigh, clutching him closer to them. “Baka deshi, explain. Why the hell didn’t this brat Fall when he took that shard’s root out of its victim?”

“Because his vow with his crystal weighted more than making a new Innocence.” The brunette shivered for the statement, but the other simply tightened their hug, their voice oozing with elation. Every word they spoke made Allen want to be out of there. The boy wriggled in panic, trying to escape their iron grip unsuccessfully.

“And what is so special about this filthy brat?” The redhead questioned with sarcasm. “Don’t tell me the crystal prefers snotty brown hair kids…” The man hissed exasperatedly.

“He has tenacious ideals, strong feelings and an innocent sense of justice. He’ll do anything to rescue those in need. He’ll be a powerful Exorcist.” Allen swore he heard their voice almost purring. This sent a warning to his mind to hasten his escape. _This guy’s fucking crazy!_ “So, Father Cross, it’s your duty to take this kid and train him.” The hooded figure said happily.

“Oooh, not another snotty brat…” The auburn haired man groaned, causing the brunette to stop his wriggle and glare at his direction. The redhead was scratching his long hair, ruby eye rolling. “So that’s why you’ve been following me around, to pester me about taking another Baka Deshi… I just hate you.” He sighed in resignation. “Okay… Okay. Brat, you’re officially my Baka Deshi #2. From now on, respect me as your superior.”

Silver eyes widened in surprise. He did not want to be ordered around by anyone other than Mother and specially to have a teacher from all the things that could happen. “Hell no. I’m not calling you Shishou. No way.” The boy screeched in indignation while tossing himself from the hold.

“I guess there is no other choice.” The figure muttered next to his ear, quickly releasing the boy just to grab him by his shoulders. As they made sure the brunette was face to face with them, the teenager threw their head back, making the hood fall. Once their semblance was exposed, the boy gasped in surprised. Blank silver eyes meticulously stared back at him, probing his reaction. Since the kid was muted, the teenager boy continued while taking his gloved hands away from the other. “Let’s introduce ourselves again. Hello, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you. That rude guy over there is General Cross Marian. Address him as Shishou from now on.” An innocent smile crossed his face, as he brushed some of his brown hair away from his stitched up scar. “And I’m Robin Walker, but you should call me Robin-nii or Niisan!” He tilted his head to the side, giving his gloved hand for a friendly shake.

Allen just glared at the other’s hand for a moment, thoughts frozen by the info dump. “How, who, when… What!?” He yelled at both, pointing his finger to Robin. “No way in hell you’re my Nii… Nii…” The boy stuttered in panic while the other waited patiently. “I… I… I’ll never accept that! Mom never said that I’ve a…” The youngest brunette gulped, closing his silver eyes after sighing in resignation. “No way Mom is related to a fucking punk like you.”

“Allen, why!?” Robin screamed in indignation, shaking everything out of the kid. This movement caused the youngest brunette to finally notice that the black flying ball was all this time quietly on the top of his head, probably making it its new perch. And the last thing Allen saw before blacking out was that the auburn haired man was holding a laugh while Mother looked at them in sorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Baka Deshi (Stupid Apprentice)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)
> 
> Mother: and who was the one who got those two words wrong?
> 
> Me (sweating intensely): Who indeed…
> 
> Yeah, I was thinking about Redgrave’s guns: Ivory and Ebony. If I’m correct, it’s a name of a song too. I knew that one of them meant something about elephant bones (the white/ice color) and the other was a wood type. And, for some unexplainable reason, I saw the ‘bony’ part and thought about bone. And that’s how I got the name wrong. First, I wanted to call it the 'White Plague', but then I remembered that this came from a Gintama’s movie. I should have called it 'Gray Curse' and rolled the credits. So, I couldn’t resist to make a joke about my own mistake.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	8. Omake 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> Do you still remember when I said that I loved the drabble from Chapter I, Part 3? (or chapter 3… It’s still a little confusing…). Well, I guess this one surpassed it ~
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading this and commenting on the last chapter!

**Know your enemies as you know your own fears**

* * *

_Clowns are supposed to make people laugh. They are funny and cheerful. They dance, sing, make tricks, juggle, make balloons to everyone and above all, they’ll make someone happy. And yet… When did they start being so scary?_

_0_

Allen would never understand why his mom decided to take him to a Circus. He was not a child anymore; he was already 6 years old! Yet, she still wanted him to see the wonders of their show. The brunette gritted his teeth when she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. She was so excited that she was humming eagerly whatever song that was. However, the kid could just stare at her, trying to figure out why she was doing this to him.

“Mom, I can walk by myself.” Silver eyes averted from her figure, looking around curiously. The place was isolated from the outside, perfect for Uncured people like them to stroll around without wearing protective clothing. Even though this was a bird cage, he still felt free just for not having that heavy attire on him. Allen sighed in exasperation after taking away his hand from her hold; she suddenly stopped and looked at him in surprise. Then, his mom gave him a knowing smile, petting fondly his head and leading the way.

Now, the brunette was all alone.

He did not know how he lost her from his sight, but she was not in front of him anymore. The kid started to panic and scan around for her. There were no people surrounding him like before. He just blinked once and everyone disappeared like magic. This place looked like a wasteland; all tents were empty. No life was found by the scared silver eyes.

Until Allen started hearing footsteps. He quickly peered around when his eyes fell on a little girl far away from him. She wore a weird dark blue dress with white and black strips, purple stripped long barrel socks and black shoes. The girl also had purple spiky short hair and friendly dark eyes. Or she wanted to look so innocent. The boy’s instincts were saying otherwise. _She’s dangerous. She’s not human. She’ll kill you. Get out! Run!_

The brunette did not think twice, spinning his body around and running away in the opposite direction. “Oh, we have a smart one here.” The kid heard her cooing behind him, but he ignored her. His silver eyes were scanning around just to find any place, any gap that he could hide from her. The boy just saw a turn to the left where he gladly went.

Just to be face to face with her. Her pale skin was now dyed in a greenish gray, golden eyes curiously staring at him, while a stigmata row adorned her forehead. The worst part was the evil grin plastered on her face. “He’s so rude. And yet, very cute.” Allen froze in place as she walked around him, inspecting his features. “Your hair has a pretty color. It’s neither brown nor red, just something in between. And it’s so smooth!” She happily cooed after touching one of his hair strands. “And your eyes…” The girl moved away his bangs out of his vision, making him wince at the intense light. “That’s not… A quite common color, is it?” She mused for a while, tilting her head.

“Now I’m torn between eating you up or making you in one of my precious dolls. What to do?” Her voice was monotonic, but the brunette could hear desire oozing from it. _Is she going to do what or WHAT!?_ His silver eyes widened a little, yet still hurting by the sunlight. He did not know if it were by the effect of his fears or how she phrased it, but he was now noticing her white and yet sharp teeth. _Perfect to tear human flesh apart._

“NO!” Allen screeched in panic, taking some steps away from the girl. She blinked once in surprise and then her distort grin stretched. The boy walked back until he hit a wall. His hands automatically leaned on it, as if it was some kind of moral support. The brunette was violently trembling as the girl slowly approached him, taking all her time to enjoy his fear.

“Don’t…” A gloved hand passed through a mirror next to the boy, grabbing one of the girl’s hands. She stopped moving in surprise, her golden eyes averting her attention to the object. Allen did the same, looking at where his reflection should be. But now, there was a weird stranger in it. Even though they were imitating some of his moves; what his image should be, the brunette saw a tall guy with white orbs as eyes staring back at him instead. His skin was so wrong; it was almost like the darkness took the shape of a person. He wore a white cloak and had her same devilish grin.

“Why are you stopping me for?” The girl snapped back furiously, pointing her free hand at the brunette. “He’s mine! I saw him first!” Then, she hastily raised her tone. “I don’t care that you’re blood related to them. I’m older than you!” The black haired girl closed her mouth for a second and clicked her tongue. “How are you here anyway? This is my realm and I didn’t invite you in! You shouldn’t be able to enter…” She harshly breathed in and sighed in indignation.

The stranger tilted his head, still tightly grabbing her hand. “Don’t…” He said again in a melodic voice like a petulant kid. She huffed while Allen watched their quarrel in awe.

“Why?” The girl finally asked in resignation, her temper back to normal. _Yes, I’m wondering that as well._ The brunette thought a little about it. Why was this stranger, whom she clearly seemed to know, helping him anyway? The weird figure should be on her side instead. _So, why?_

Silence.

“You don’t know the reason and you’re doing this by instinct, aren’t you?” The girl eyed both of them and sighed again, this time running her hand through her spiky hair. “You’ll give me three lollipops once we’re at home, did you hear me?” She angrily demanded to the figure, yet she was fondly smiling at him. “I’ll let this kid go this time. But if I find this boy again, he’ll come with me. I was really wishing for a new handsome doll.” She whispered hopefully. The brunette shivered in fear by her possessiveness.

Allen felt something changing behind his back, giving it a quick glance. There was a fancy purple door now, instead of an old brick wall. When he returned his attention to the girl, a boy with dark short and spiky hair was now by her side. His golden eyes were intensely staring at the brunette, probing his features. He shouldn’t be older than 8 years old and yet the boy grinned evilly like a twisted adult. “It looks like you own me this one.” The dark haired boy’s voice oozed with delight. “I’ll collect my price someday.”

He put his gloved hand on the brunette’s chest and pushed him to the door, forcing him to pass through it. “So, until then. Take care of yourself.”

Allen opened his silver eyes, looking warily around. He noticed his mom was firmly embracing him, shushing his afraid sobs. _Where am I? Was I dreaming? Am I crying?_ The boy was disorientated by the weird nightmare. Yet, his instinct said otherwise. _I’ll find them again, won’t I?_ The brunette bit his lower lip and held onto her tightly.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_November 15 th (27th century): 15 minutes later._

After all that weird event in the Churchyard, Allen was literally dragged down by a cheerful Robin to inside the Church. The youngest brunette was still feeling so betrayed by whoever that snowy figure was. How could they… No. _How could it stop me from escaping?_ The boy huffed in indignation as the other hummed happily a lullaby. Meanwhile, Cross and Mother just tagged along as if they did not have anything better to do.

Once they entered the kitchen, the auburn haired man picked up a chair and sit on it unceremoniously. On other hand, the elder pulled a chair far away from the man, as if she did not want to get any kind of disease he had. To Allen’s demise, Robin made sure the young kid stayed next to him the whole time. The youngest brunette did not know why the other wanted to watch him closely. Was it to not let him escape again? _Or it’s ‘cuz this fucking punk is having the best moment of his life since he’s my Nii… Nii…_

The youngest brunette narrowed his silver eyes, scanning the other’s features, especially his innocent smile. If Allen did not know better on how to read a person, he would state that this weirdo was just overwhelmed by finding his young brother. But he would not fall for that; he had noticed that the older boy was acting exactly like someone who won the best price they could possibly get their hands on. In the meantime, Cross was sitting slackly, almost falling from his chair, while looking absently at the ceiling. The youngest boy could not only guess his thoughts but also relate to them. _Not this shit again. I’ve had enough of this bullshit. Let’s fucking get over it already!_

“So, Mother-san. I’ll have to sadly announce this, but Allen’ll need to go with us. As you know, the Black Order strictly commands that any found Exorcist needs to be retrieved and brought to the nearest branch.” Robin nonchalantly said, finishing his phrase by quickly adding his inner thoughts. “Also, we can’t let this great opportunity pass by, especially because he’ll become an extraordinary one!” He chirped out, his left gloved hand digging its fingers in the youngest brunette’s right shoulder. Allen gritted his teeth in pain; the younger boy was unable to say what was worse. The uncomfortable indirect contact between the other’s Innocence and his pale skin, hurtfully burning it. Or the fact that several indignant thoughts darted in his mind, particularly those which asked him to shove it off. _What can I do? A few years ago, that thing could have kill me just by touching me. Not to mention what happened to Mom…_

“I didn’t want to fucking repeat myself, but I _did_ promise to that brat’s mother that I’d take care of him until he finds himself a safe place. I’d guess that you among all other people would understand that, Robin.” Mother puffed a smoke out, dark eyes analyzing the older brunette. “I’ve probably guessed wrong. However, I’ve my suspicions on why you’re acting like that, you fucking clown.” She calmly said, yet Allen winced at the furious accusation coming from her.

The older brunette gave her a small smile, blank silver eyes wandering between her and the youngest boy. “I suppose that you also _do_ know that I’m responsible for him, as his last family member.” Robin gladly stated, his hand still heavily weighting on Allen’s shoulder. The youngest brunette was getting impatient and he was not the only one. Ruby eye narrowed in annoyance at the pity fight between those two. “As a True Apostle, it’s my duty to watch over the next generation.” 

“So, is it you or the crystal who wants this brat?” Mother retorted monotonically, her hand pointing her cigarette at the auburn haired man away from her. “And do you really think that I’ll let this naive brat go along with you two? I don’t wanna have a heavy conscience because I let this brat become another fucking pathological liar.” Cross snorted dramatically at her, yet the elder ignored him. “Do you think I don’t know that your fucking crystal wants this brat to become its fucking mindless puppet? Oh, I know what the Black Order is capable of. I’m old, but not stupid.”

_I had enough!_ The youngest kid’s skin and his outraged mind could not take the pain anymore. Silver eyes hastily scanned the kitchen, until he saw a black tail wagging next to his ear. _Oh…!_ Allen quickly yanked the obsidian ball from his head, which he did not notice that it was there, murmured a small apology to it and threw it as hard as he could at Robin’s face. The youngest brunette breathed out blissfully, eyeing the other falling from his chair in pure sadistic satisfaction.

“Look, you fucking punk!” Allen hissed angrily while catching the older boy by his shirt collar. He heard Cross laughing as hard as the man could in the background, but the youngest kid ignored him. “I don’t fucking care about you being my Nii… Well, I don’t care about the fact that we are brothers but you’ve to understand that you don’t have any rights to order me around, you punk!” The youngest brunette felt a hand grabbing on his head. When he turned around, the redhead was looking at him in enjoyment.

“Brat, we’re gonna stay here for this night. This’ll be all the time I’ll give you to cool your fucking head down, put your shitty thoughts together and be ready for hell tomorrow.” Cross said it nonchalantly. His ruby eye inspected the boy’s reaction, just to find him huffing in indignation. “I’m your fucking mentor, Baka Deshi #2. If you do what I tell you to do, you’ll survive.” Robin sighed in resignation after taking Allen’s hands off him while the youngest brunette narrowed his silver eyes suspiciously.

“And who gave you permission to sleep over here, you fucking alcoholic playboy?” Mother yelled from behind them, still sitting on her wooden chair. The auburn haired man snapped his attention to her, hastily releasing the youngest boy from his hold. Allen had less than two minutes to breathe because he was quickly caught in a bear hug by an apologetic Robin. The youngest kid struggled fiercely, trying to escape. _Get off me! Fuck off! Why this fucking punk needs to be so touchy feely?_

“No, the biggest question is: is there any booze?” Cross asked grumpily, ruby eye scanning opened kitchen cabinets meticulously. The man looked like a petulant kid trying to find his lost toy, thinking that his mother hid it from him. Allen could understand now why the elder hated the redhead so much. He also was having a murderous intent regarding a certain clingy punk. 

“As if!” Mother exclaimed in irritation. “We’re not rich to have _your_ type of booze.” She hissed at him, dark eyes glinting dangerously. She raised her cane, swinging it frenetically. “We’d need to sell almost everything we have to buy just one fucking bottle of _your_ wine. How many debts do you have anyway? Do you ever pay them? Or do you make Robin work his ass off instead of yours?” The said boy widened his blank silver eyes in surprise, still trying to hold the youngest brunette back. Ur flew around those two kids, landing on Allen’s head again and fluttering its wings in indignation.

“Is this how you treat your guests, old hag?” Cross hissed back, his entirely head inside one of the cabinets. “For your information, all my bills are up to date. Robin’s doing his job perfectly, thank you.” The old brunette quickly nodded; he had a neutral expression. 

The youngest boy gritted his teeth angrily; he felt again the other’s hand next to his skin. _Not this bullshit again._ “Stop… Clinging… On… Me. And take that left hand of yours away from me, it makes me disgusted. It’s so horrendous that I want to put it off and saw burn to a fucking cinder.” Then, he inflated his chest and started his rant angrily. “If you’re related to Mom, specially knowing how she died, you’d never associate to that thing!” Allen blurted out every thought that accumulated by his indignation. Robin froze in place in surprise, blank silver eyes locking on the youngest boy’s contorted expression.

“Fucking brat…!” Mother warned furiously, just to be interrupted by Cross sneering. The redhead got out from the cabinet, his brow quirking in amusement. As the man rose from the tile floor and walked towards them, the old brunette stepped back, dragging the youngest boy by his shoulders. He stopped in front of the two kids, towering over them menacingly.

“Brat, lemme tell you something.” The auburn haired man said playfully, yet his ruby eye had an angry glint. “It’s taboo for Exorcists phrases like: Innocence is disgusting or, especially, _I wanna destroy it._ Think about them, but don’t utter them. You’ll get yourself killed one day for treason.” Cross averted his attention to his gloved hand, fixing the piece of fabric. “Feathers aren’t the only thing you should worry about.”

“What, do you think some triggered believers will make me afraid of saying that I hate this fucking thing? Think again, alcoholic playboy! I’m not a fucking coward.” Allen hissed bravely, noticing that the old brunette tightened his hold over the youngest boy in pure reflection. “Didn’t I say to stop clinging on me already?! Act like a normal person and give my fucking personal space back!”

“Great, I have now a rebellious brat to take care of… Fuck my life.” Cross scratched his head vigorously, clicking his tongue in disgust. “First, the most dangerous _person_ here is the fucking bastard behind you. Second, that _fucking thing_ on your wrist can kill you anytime it wants, just by feeling betrayed; it’s worse than having a jealous girlfriend, trust me. Third, by nature laws’ logic: any lawful bastard has a chaotic bastard to go against them.”

“And who would be this chaotic bastard?” The youngest brunette inquired, silver eyes falling over the other holding him by his shoulders. “This fucking punk here is the lawful one, right? A high rank one, isn’t he?” Allen pointed furiously his finger to the old boy, paying no mind to the indignant look that he was receiving from the said person.

“Clowns” The redhead shrugged indifferently, causing the youngest kid to be taken aback by the simple answer. “And yes, Baka Deshi’s higher rank than me. A True Apostle’ll always be better than us mortals.” His voice oozed with poison, yet Robin just eyed him nonchalantly.

Allen squinted his silver eyes; he was still suspicious about this whole situation. “What the hell is a True Apostle?” He asked grumpily, feeling the old brunette fidgeting behind him.

“A True Apostle is an Exorcist who follows blindly the Heart’s desires.” Robin dutifully answered, without skipping a beat.

The youngest kid quirked a brow in surprise, then quickly questioned the other again. “What is the Heart?”

“The Heart is the origin of all Innocences.” When the old brunette noticed that the other did not understand the last word, he hastily complemented his phrase. “Innocence is an object or a being that is imbued with a _disease’s root_ as its core. This core is also known as crystal. Innocence accepts a person as its user when these individual’s desires are aligned to God’s, making the said person an Exorcist. Exorcists are bound to it as long as they follow His rules…” A bored snort stopped Robin’s explanation. 

“I didn’t know the fucking punk has a built-in voice searcher!” The youngest brunette exclaimed curiously, silver eyes glinting in astonishment. _Now I know how to end my suffering! Find this thing’s fucking crystal and take it out just to have my freedom back!_ His happy thoughts were interrupted by a little voice of reason. _Didn’t you try before at your home and failed miserably?_ “And how do I take a crystal off?”

“You need to break or destroy the Innocence’s vessel.” Cross answered indifferently, his ruby eye absently looking at the window. “To break it, either kill its vessel or find something sturdier than it and smash it. But the crystal’ll remain. To destroy it completely though… Only Noahs’re able to do that.” The redhead waved his hand; his attention still did not avert from the Churchyard. 

“Noahs?” The youngest brunette tilted his head. Robin moved anxiously behind him, his gloved hands loosening their grip. Allen took this chance to break the hold and dash through the kitchen until he got next to Mother’s chair. She just eyed him lifelessly, her wooden cane twitching on her hand. The old kid froze in place and then sighed in resignation.

“Yeah, the fucking Clowns!” Cross barked back as if the answer was obvious, his ruby eye now furiously glaring the youngest kid. “I’ll show you how to fear them, you fucking brat! Old hag, do you still have those old movies?” The auburn haired man asked to her, while she glared at him furiously. Robin mysteriously appeared behind the redhead, motionlessly standing next to him.

“Oh, now someone remembers that I’m here!” Mother exclaimed angrily, her cane swinging dangerously. “You know what? Ask Barba and do whatever you want, bastards. I’m out.” She rose from her seat and left the room unceremoniously; Allen looked incredulously at the closed door. _How could she leave me here alone with those two bastards?_ The youngest brunette rethought, gritting his teeth furiously. _No, it’s exactly what she’d do._

The auburn haired man sighed once he saw the older boy slowly approaching again the other. “You know what? Baka Deshi, stop creeping around and go find the fucking movies!” Cross yelled his order, his ruby eye still not leaving the youngest boy. “And you, fucking brat! You’re coming with me. Let this be your first mission. To fear your enemy.” The youngest brunette quickly spun his body to run away from the redhead. However, an iron grip held him in place, a gloved hand piercing his shoulder. “Who gave you permission to leave?”

A silent scream escaped from the boy’s lips. 

_November 15 th (27th century): 1 hour later._

Allen was fidgeting on the old sofa. The youngest brunette did not know there was a tube TV in the guest room. He did not even know there was a guest room in the small Church in first place. The boy felt ashamed of himself; he was already living there for three years by now and he was still surprised by those type of events. And yet, he was unable to say what was more disconcerting: his ignorance or the fact that he was being held prisoner while sitting between those two Exorcists. On top of everything, they were watching horror movies about clowns.

“See, brat? That’s why you need to learn every fucking thing.” Cross said disconnectedly, his body already smelling the alcohol he had been drinking for the past hour. The said boy gritted his teeth furiously, narrowing his silver eyes. _No, I didn’t understand why you’re showing me this, fucking alcoholic playboy._ “Clowns’re evil, you should…” Five seconds later, the redhead slept through his phrase, leaving a surprised Allen staring at him in concern.

Robbin sighed in resignation before the youngest brunette to avert his attention to him. “I’m sorry about Shishou, he went a little overboard.” The old boy gave him an innocent smile, blank silver eyes scanning his face. “He’s not the biggest fan of this whole situation, especially when Noahs’re involved…” The old kid trailed off, his mouth twitching vigorously.

“And what’s a Noah?” The youngest brunette repeated his earlier question. A loud noise from the TV stopped both boys from talking; they jumped on their seat in fear. This was all the time Ur needed to happily throw itself on Allen’s head. The youngest brunette screeched in fear, blacking out for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Baka Deshi (Stupid Apprentice)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)
> 
> I don’t know how weird Robin is behaving (probably a lot), but there is a reason for it (I guess it’s already a little hinted here, however on later chapters it’ll be very clear).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	9. Chapter III: NOT EVERYTHING IS AS PLANNED (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> First, I want to warn you about this chapter’s drabble. Its main topic is about bullying, so if it’s not for you, don’t read it. But, you may lose important information.
> 
> Second, it’s time for some explanations! I know this chapter may be boring for you, however it’s better to show what it’s following the canon and what is not, right?
> 
> Third, I know it’s a little late for this, but Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thank @aheartfulloflexa again for beta reading this!

_Trust is an affection that you have for a person and it’s cultivated through your years with them. It’s so hard to trust someone but it’s so easy to distrust them. Just one painful conflict and this building up can break in mere seconds. Why can’t we see through others’ actions? Everyone has a good reason to betray our trust, right? If life were tinged by only two colors, that’d actually be the truth. Yet, there’s also the gray area of everything._

_0_

When he was six years old, Allen thought he was different from other people. Why was everyone strong and tall, while he looked so little and fragile? It hurt him how he was always _the bullying target_. The brunette never could understand why someone needed to assert their personality by torturing others weaker than them.

It started one year ago, after he moved to this new Iron Shelter. It took a few weeks for them to adapt to the new life, both him and his mother. When he went to school, the classes had already begun. So, the brown haired kid was labeled as the odd one, the one that did not fit in with their group. Children were so innocently cruel. Allen did not make any effort to make friends either; to be sociable. The boy did not need anyone but his mother.

Then, bullies decided to pick on him. The brunette tried to escape numerous times from them, yet they were insistent. First, they wrote all over his desk. After, they would beat him up until they felt satisfied and stole his lunch money. Allen hated when he went home and his mother hugged him, murmuring nonsense about how everything would get better later. She would ask who did that to him, yet his pride would shut him down. The boy wanted to be someone who could protect her, so to be tormented by bullies hurt his conscience more than his wounds.

However, one day everything changed. As if it was a response for his mother’s prayers, a blurred figure appeared on the corner of his vision. He did not know when it started for sure, but it was concerning nonetheless. The weirdest part was that the boy noticed that every time it made its appearance, bullies were nearby. When the brunette looked at it, his silver eyes averted to his offenders instead. And then, he knew he needed to run for his life.

For a few weeks, Allen avoided them and somehow made his mother relieved. Once, he even decided to ask her about it. “Mom, I’ve been seeing a weird thing on the corner of my eyes. Every time I try to see it, the thing goes away...” The boy peered over her confused semblance. And then, her mouth formed a huge smile.

“Allen, maybe it’s your Guardian Angel!” She exclaimed happily, her magenta eyes glinting hopefully. “They’re pulling you away from danger!” The woman clapped her hands in joy, her beautiful long hair bouncing for her motion. 

“ _Che_ , as if!” The brunette hissed in frustration, his face flushing. _How could she say something so childish? She’s older than me, damn it!_ “Don’t you think it could be that my eyesight’s getting worse? Maybe the sunlight’s tricking me….” Allen trailed off, muttering logical explanations. His mother gave him a knowing smirk and kneed in front of him, pulling him for a hug.

“Allen, you may not understand now, but once you’re older… You see, your father…” She stopped middle sentence and tightened her embrace. “You may not think like this, but you’re very special to me. You think you’re weak, yet you’ll always be my strong and handsome little boy.” The woman cooed, petting the nape of his neck fondly. The brunette widened his silver eyes and quickly buried his face on her shoulder. _Don’t leave me too._ This was how he translated her desperate speech.

“Mom, did he love you?” Allen whispered thoughtfully, his voice muffling. Her body tensed a little in surprise, but then she let out a sigh in resignation. His mother pushed him away, until their faces met. Her magenta eyes studied his determinate expression and she tilted her head, a sad smile forming on her mouth.

“Yes, he did. He was a wonderful husband… Kind, honest, brave… He loved to take care of others more than worrying about his own health. And he often had panic attacks. It was more hilarious than worrying.” She giggled, ruffling his hair in amusement. The brunette held his head and hissed in indignation, only making her laugh more. “When he discovered that he was going to be a father, he almost fell from his chair. He just looked at me deadpanned, as if his soul left his body for a second…”

The boy narrowed his silver eyes, while she averted her attention to the barricaded window. By her sad expression, the boy knew he had opened an old wound. “Allen…” She started, her mouth twitching nervously. “I know what you’re thinking but it wasn’t his fault.” Her eyes teared up, peering again to his direction. “If anything, I was the one who took you away from him… I left him… I’ve left them…”

And then, she broke in tears in front of him. The brunette did not have time to catch his breath, because she quickly pulled him again next to her, her hug almost suffocating him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! ...” She muttered like a prayer, her voice oozing with despair. “It’s all my fault! I’m sorry! I was so afraid and I didn’t know what to do, so I left them!” The woman sobbed while the boy felt like he could only stand there, watching her break. “I thought that they’d take you away from me and I couldn’t take anymore because I didn’t wanna lose anyone again…”

“Mom, what do you mean by _lose anyone again_?” Allen slowly asked, yet he already knew that once she was in this state, it would be impossible to talk to her. So, the boy hugged her back and let her cry until she slept in his arms. _And that’s why I hate to ask about him… The first time she broke a pot in front of me and cut her fingers while trying to catch its pieces. The second time, she almost fainted. And here I am, not learning my lesson again. I hate him for making her cry like this and me for not getting a clue._ “Bastard…” He sighed in resignation.

His punishment arrived next day, when the brunette was cornered in a dead alleyway by bullies. This time, the figure did not show up, leaving him alone to his fate. He tried to run away, to hide or to call for help, yet none had worked. The boy was helpless thrown on a wall and beaten up. They were taller and stronger than him, brutally punching him in the guts and on his face. “You lil’ piece of shit. People like you are only good for lunch money.” One of them spat angrily, hitting him again on the same spot.

Allen squinted his left eye to see his offender; he felt his right side numb and swollen. Somewhere in the process, he lost his shades, adding pain from sunlight to his blurred sight. His ears rang hurtfully, probably because his head hit hard the bricked wall. _These bullies’re crazy._ His disoriented mind thought furiously. _They dragged me down here outside, but none of us is wearing protection clothing. We’re all gonna die!_

The bully in front of him suddenly stopped, widening his dark eyes in surprise. Blood started to stream through the taller boy’s mouth, loosening his hold on the young boy. Allen winced when his offender fell on the ground, a small hole appearing in his forehead. A blood pool formed next to the brunette’s shoes, black and thick liquid like ink stuck on concrete. _Damn it…_

The brunette moved forward unsteadily until something stopped him by touching his stomach. He looked down in surprise; a white gloved hand was on the same place where the bully hit him before, yet he felt no pain. The touch unleashed so much warmth that Allen only wanted to drown on it. He quickly closed his eye and let whoever that was hug him. The boy buried his face on their shoulder, snuggling happily on their feathery attire. It smelled like cold nighttime and yet he sensed no danger; the boy just doused to the dream land.

And he woke up perplexed on a hospital bed. His entire body should hurt from all the violence he suffered by the hands of those bullies, yet he felt good like in old times. “Allen?” A strangled voice called him. The brunette scanned the room until his left eye fell over his mother; the woman looked like she had been crying for hours. The boy tried to open his other eye, but something prevented it. _I’m probably a mummy by now from all the bandage._ “How are you feeling?” She picked one of his hands up and put on her face, nuzzling fondly on it.

“Everything itches.” Allen blurted out frustrated, averting his gaze from her mournful state. “But I don’t feel any pain, so don’t worry about it…” He trailed off, his mind trying to recover from this drowsing feeling. _Maybe the doctors put me under some anesthesia? It must be it; I’m feeling too good for my own sake._ “What happened to those guys…?”

“What guys, Allen? The ones who did that to you? The man who rescued you just had found you on the scene. They’ve probably escaped.” His mother sobbed, her magenta eyes locked on his surprised face. _No, that couldn’t be it… I saw one of them being impaled in the head by someone… His blood was strange though…_ The boy gritted his teeth in frustration.

_What’s happening?_

-x-x-x-

* * *

_November 16 th (27th century): present day._

“Never say that something cannot get any worse than it already is because it always can.” Allen recited aloud, silver eyes scanning through the forest. He never thought that he would be lost again in the same place. “I’m cursed…” He hissed in frustration; why his luck was always against him? The boy was still recovering from leaving the Church. Even though he still dubbed it as Mother’s House.

Anyway, he still could not forget about how sad she looked when they left in the morning. Barba cried and hugged Allen like a petulant kid reluctant to let the youngest brunette go, yet she just quietly stared at them. The elder gave him a fondly pet, saying something about him taking care of himself. That hit hard on him when Robin pulled him away from them; his mind screamed to free himself from the other’s hold and go back to his provisional family. For a while, the older kid literally dragged his unwilling self down until they reached this forest. Cross was silent from the beginning, as if all this situation were not of his concern.

And now that he was finally freed from their grip, the youngest brunette was lost. His silver eyes quickly scanned those Oak trees in vain. He still could not map this area by how disorienting it was and this frustrated him to no end. The boy wanted to kill both idiots by not only taking him away from his provisional house but also leaving him alone in this cursed place.

“You should not be here.” A childish voice called his attention, startling the confused boy. Allen quickly turned his head to see a familiar face. _Shit, this kid looks like a chibi version of that weirdo from the Churchyard’s incident._ “This forest is dangerous…” The dark haired kid trailed off, golden eyes glaring at the brunette. _Holy shit, we’ve a genius here!_ Even though he remarked that, the youngest boy could only think how similar those two were. Same semblance and yet this one seemed a lot calmer than the man from before.

“I didn’t wish to be here…” Allen muttered in indignation, now fully turning his body to face the older kid. The dark haired boy seemed like any normal 11 years old kid, wearing a bland T-shirt, jeans and a pair of black shoes. _What makes you special to tell me that?_ “Your statement goes for you too. What are _you_ doing here? You’re not _that_ older than me! Maybe a year at least… But still, doesn’t give you the right to gimme orders!” He shook his head furiously, silver eyes staring at the other’s amused expression.

“I did not order you. I have just warned you ~” The older boy laughed out, clapping his hands. His dark long locks bounced when he tilted his head, delicately outlining his face. The rest of his hair was tied in by a dark red ribbon. “You see, there is an evil monster lurking around here… Oh, where are my manners? I am Mana!” He gave his right hand to Allen, an innocent smile adorning his face. Yet, that did not fool the brunette; he could sense something dangerous coming from the other.

“I need to go. There are two idiots that I need to find and kill them myself.” Allen quickly turned his back to the dark haired kid, his silver eyes continuously peering through the trees to find an escaping route. _This’ bad, this’ bad, this’ bad…_ His mind furiously worked on a plan, reminding him of how this _Mana_ could turn out to be exactly like that weird man and try to murder him. His thoughts were interrupted when the said kid hastily grabbed his left hand, preventing him from running away.

“Did I not tell you? The hungry Earl is searching for his next victim in this forest. If you go any further, he will eat you up. He loves sadness and you reek it.” Mana calmly said, his grip tightening on the brunette’s hand. Then, he pouted frustrated. “Besides, you did not tell me what your name is ~” Allen snorted in pure outrage. _How can this idiot switch from serious to playful in a mere second? No, wait!_

“Earl in: the evil demon who makes contract to bring people back to life? But, it actually kills the person instead?” The brunette exclaimed in surprise. “I thought it roams at night and in a graveyard! We’re at daylight and in a forest. And why’d it try to find sad people in a fucking forest anyway?” Allen blurted out in indignation, eyeing the other kid suspiciously. _Is he trying to play a prank on me? Well, it’s not working, bastard._

“Not _it._ Earl is a _he_. Also, language ~” Mana retorted unhappily, poking Allen’s cheek with his index finger. “Humans often get lost here and die because of its wildlife. Well, it’s not entirely the forest’s fault, but you got my gist. The Earl just happens to speed the process. You could say he gets free and easy food here.” The dark haired boy ominously said, golden eyes boring on the youngest kid. 

“And what makes you immune to him?” Allen yelled back at him, abruptly shaking his left arm to free himself in vain. A weird smile spread out on Mana’s face, his fingernails burying in the brunette’s wrist. The youngest kid felt his wristlet burning painfully in response and the other gave it a puzzled look, golden eyes glinting dangerously at it.

“Who said I’m immune to him? By the way, you have something nasty attached to you, you poor thing ~” Mana darkly cooed, pulling the brunette close to him. “And you still did not tell me your name.” Allen gulped in fear, wincing at his tone. _This’ getting out of control right now. I don’t know if he’s just impatient or crazy._

“I’m Allen and lemme go, you crazy bastard.” The youngest kid hissed, trying to gather all his courage against this weirdo. Yet, Mana promptly did it, releasing the brunette from his grip. The move was so sudden that Allen skipped some steps to regain his balance. Then, the dark haired kid quickly pushed the youngest kid’s waist, spinning him. 

“The exit is in that direction. Just follow the light.” Mana said happily behind him, his hand appearing next to the brunette’s shoulder and pointing the way. Then, Allen felt the other touching his brown hair without his permission. The youngest kid stirred when the dark haired boy quickly tied his unruly strands. “I am lending you my favorite ribbon. When we see each other again, I want it back. Until then, take care of it.” _Wait, but why?_

Mana gave a slight push on Allen, encouraging him to move. The brunette just nodded deadpanned and quickly ran away, his silver eyes never leaving the dark haired kid. The older boy stood in place the whole time, happily waving him a goodbye. The youngest kid was relieved when he averted his silver eyes and saw the forest’s end and yet, something made him freeze in place. “See you soon, Allen _Walker-pon~_ ”

Allen hastily peered at where the boy was before; now it was an empty space. “Where did the fucking bastard go and how did he know my surname?” The brunette sighed in resignation. _I really need to stop getting lost because every time it happens, I find a weirdo._ Then, the boy touched the lent ribbon thoughtfully, musing what all that meant.

“Allen! There you are!” The said boy cringed when Robin caught him in a bear hug; the older brunette teared up and fiercely held him. “I thought that you got yourself lost and I’d never see you again! Never do that to me! This isn’t good for my poor heart…” Allen narrowed his silver eyes and eyed the other boy suspiciously, trying to squirm his way out from the other’s grip.

“Brat, I don’t remember that ribbon of yours.” Cross casually said, ruby eye scanned the object. Robin froze in place and curiously peered over Allen’s hair, his left hand slightly touching it. “Where did you get it?” The auburn haired man pointed his index finger to the youngest brunette.

“I’ve stumbled into a fucking bastard who claimed that if I stayed on that forest, the Earl’d eat me. Also, he gave me this ribbon and I still can’t figure out if this was either a threat or a proposal. And I don’t like any of them.” Allen huffed, averting his attention from the man. He also felt Robin tightening his embrace in response, but he decided to ignore it.

“Aren’t the two the same fucking thing?” The redhead nonchalantly asked, absently lighting up a cigarette. Robin gave the man a disapproving look while Allen just gritted his teeth. “Also brat, if you keep doing that to your teeth, you’re gonna need a dentist soon enough. And I’m not the one who is going to pay for a medical appointment.” The youngest brunette stared at him in indignation; on the other hand, the older kid burst out laughing, hiding his blank silver eyes in his bangs. “Anyway, let’s get to the fucking point. How does your savior look like?”

“Bratty, rich, dark and wavy hair and golden eyes. Did I mention that he talks as if he has two personalities and that is fucking disturbing?” Allen said indifferently, his silver eyes finally staring back at the man. Yet, he was taken aback by their reaction. Cross’ mouth gaped while he let his cigarette fall on the ground. Meanwhile, Robin stirred up and released the youngest brunette from his grip, just to catch him by his shoulders and shake everything out of the poor kid.

“Did he have long or short hair?” The older boy quickly inquired, his voice oozing with despair. _If you stop… Shit, I think I’m gonna throw up._ Allen covered his mouth with his hand, as Cross cleared his throat.

“Baka deshi, stop shaking the shit out of him before he really gets the shit out of him.” The redhead hit the said kid’s head, getting satisfied when he heard the boy’s cry. In the meantime, Allen recovered from all the abrupt motion he was submitted to and just sighed in relief. “So, brat. Short or long hair?”

“Long hair, but why is this so important?” The youngest boy asked impatiently, fixing his trusted shades. And then, he noticed that he had been without them the whole morning. _Go figures._ He patted his clothes to clean any dust and wrinkles, put his black backpack on the ground and unzipped to pick them up.

“Well, isn’t this fucking hilarious though, Baka Deshi? That fucking bastard of all people warned this naive brat about the fat demon.” Cross laughed it out, his ruby eye gazing at his wasted cigarette in pity. “I think I need some smoke after this irony.” He concluded nonchalantly, his gloved hand reaching for another one. Robin silently reprimanded the redhead, his blank silver eyes following the man’s movements.

“And the irony is that…?” Allen started talking after putting his shades on his face, his silver eyes gladly adjusting to daylight filter. This time was Robin who snorted, his left index finger poking the youngest brunette’s face. _Why is this so familiar?_

“Because it’s that _kind_ _of monster_ that we Exorcists need to fight against.” The older boy simply said, his blank silver eyes not leaving Allen for a second. _Monster? So, they’re not really human._ “Don’t get fooled by Noahs. They just look like normal people, but they are literally _wolves in sheep skin_.” He poked the youngest boy again, his vacant eyes glinting in amusement.

Allen scoffed indifferently, quirking a brow. “And, how am I supposed to know when a bastard is a Noah or not?” Then, he froze in realization a little, silver eyes widening. “Wait, don’t tell me that the Earl’s also a Noah?”

“Hou, so you _did_ understand the irony. Then, the gold question is: why did that Noah warn you, you delicious free meal, about a hungry demon if those two are on the same team?” Cross walked close to them and grabbed Allen’s head with his gloved hand, forcing the youngest kid to look him in his ruby eye. “Or better, what’s so special about you that made both the Heart and Noahs infatuated by you?”

The youngest brunette’s face flushed furiously when he averted his gaze. “It’s… I-It’s not… It’s not like that!” He stuttered in indignation, his voice oozing with embarrassment. “It’s not my fault that every time I get lost, I stumble into some weirdo… First, a weird white cloaked figure that appears when it’s raining feathers. Second, a crazy weird bastard who yelled at me in a graveyard. Now, that crazy weird bastard’s chibi version decided to propose… I mean, to warn me about his fellow friend’s hunting habits.” Allen murmured, recounting every event he met someone strange. Yet, he felt like he forgot one very important meeting, his mind warning about this mistake and striking him in pain at the same time.

“Did you see _him_? _He_ , of all people, let you go?” Robin screeched in surprise, his gloved hands already trying to catch the boy. But this time, Allen avoided the other by releasing himself from Cross and going behind the man. He knew this was an idiotic move, yet _desperate times asked for desperate solutions_. And this was a hell of a risky one. “Allen, come back here. I need to know what that guy did to you!”

“So why don’t you act like how a normal person’d act and fucking ask me, instead of hugging me like the fucking clingy idiot you are?” The youngest brunette yelled from his spot, his head appearing next to the redhead’s left arm. However, he did not dare to touch the man because he was too afraid to catch whatever alcoholic tendencies that playboy could transmit. “And you two bastards still didn’t tell me what’s a fucking Noah!” Allen retorted, frowning in frustration.

“For your information, brat, it’s the first time I see Baka Deshi acting like this. Or he stands around like a fucking zombie or drools like half of his brain is melted.” Cross nonchalantly said as if that piece of information would solve the current problem. The youngest brunette blinked once to try to assimilate what he just heard; then, he tried his best to hold a laugh, his silver eyes tearing up. On the other hand, Robin blankly stared at the auburn haired man, his light brown brow twitching slightly.

“Shishou, this’ a serious matter! Allen could have been killed by Noahs and we’d have lost this war!” The older kid said in exasperation, pointing his finger to the said boy.

“And this is important because…?” Both Allen and Cross asked curiously, tilting their head simultaneously. The youngest brunette even forgot about why he was hiding behind the redhead and now he was just next to the man, both staring at the other boy. “Unless you’re telling me this fucking brat is the Heart…” The auburn haired man added, narrowing his ruby eye.

“No, he doesn’t have the Heart! But his Innocence is the only thing that can kill Adam and his descendants!” Robin exclaimed angrily as if this was an obvious answer. The redhead’s mouth gaped while Allen decided to raise his left wrist and intensely stare at his wristlet.

Then, the youngest brunette furiously gazed at Robin. “So what?” He shrugged dismissively and picked its pendant, pulling it. “Be my guest and take this off. So be the fucking hero, if that’s what you want to. I’m not up to this bullshit.” Allen raised his wrist, pointing at it. “I’ve never asked to be an Exorcist and at cost of my Mom’s life on top of that! If you’re saying to me that I need to be this thing’s puppet and use it for _a greater cause_ , guess what fucking punk? You can take it back and shove it right up your…”

Cross chopped the youngest brunette’s head with his gloved hand. “I’m actually glad that this brat’s not the Heart, ‘cuz to depend on a shitty one sided mind kid like this could just be our downfall.” The redhead simply inputted, smirking in amusement when the said boy looked at him indignant. “By the way… Baka Deshi, how do you know this?” He scanned Robin with his ruby eye and when he received an innocent smile back, he laughed loudly. “Lemme guess, the fucking crystal just told that to you. You defective sneaky bastard.” 

“Defective?” Allen stopped holding his pained head and stared at the redhead. _This is interesting… The fucking punk didn’t cling on me right now. He’s just…_ Robin was sadly eyeing him as if something hurt the older boy. _Oh, it was probably me… But why me? Why do I need to do this? I’m not a saint, I’m just a human._ “Okay, okay. I get it.” The youngest brunette scratched his head in resignation. “I’ll become the hero you all want me to be…” He sighed when he saw the older kid’s vacant eyes glinting in happiness.

“No, fucking brat. I’ll not teach you how to become a righteous savior to die earlier on this war.” Cross put his gloved hand on the said kid’s head and gave it a fondly shake. “I’ll teach you how to be a fucking well intentioned coward to make a difference.” Then, the redhead looked at the forest, his ruby eye attentively scanning something. “Oi, Baka Deshi. Use your fucking radar and gimme a confirmation that those are what I’m thinking they are.” Robin’s attention followed the man’s and the boy vigorously nodded. “Great. Then, fucking filthy brat, be a good boy and kill those things!”

Cross picked the youngest kid by his shirt collar and precisely threw him in middle of weird balloon shaped creatures. “SHISHOU!” Robin screamed in surprise when Allen landed over one, blinking his silver eyes after sliding down and hitting the ground. The youngest brunette was so surprised that he was still deadpanned, processing what just happened. “Allen, are you alright?”

The said brunette peered dreamily at those monsters, innocently tilting his head. _Define alright._ When one came close to where he sat, his hazed thoughts warned him about the danger. “What the hell are those!?” Allen yelled in fear, pointing his finger at it. He quickly rose and madly ran away. “You fucking alcoholic playboy, do you wanna kill me!?”

“It’s Shishou for you, filthy brat.” The redhead nonchalantly answered, puffing a smoke out. “And those are Akumas.” The youngest brunette avoided something hitting the ground next to his right foot. He gave a quick look at it and saw a shallow hole, stars shaped dots appearing on the soil. “Well, they shot their blood in form of bullets and it’s very dangerous. It can kill you in seconds. Just dodge them and you’ll be fine for a while. Or you could use that Innocence of yours and kill them, saving your sorry ass.”

_Oh, kill or be killed._ Allen bit his lower lip, silver eyes staring back and forth between those three monsters and his wristlet. Yet, he had found a huge problem. “And how do I use this?” The youngest brunette shook his left wrist, avoiding again another bullet.

“Hell if I know.” Cross answered unfazed, puffing another smoke out. The man just shrugged indifferently, standing as if he just watched a dramatic scene on TV. “And don’t help him, Baka Deshi.” He warned dangerously, his voice oozing with amusement.

“Shishou!?” Robin exclaimed in indignation, his blank silver eyes widening when a metal monster towered over the youngest kid. “Why did you put him on unnecessary danger? Didn’t I tell you before, we need him!” The older brunette shook his head in consternation.

“Because he’ll never learn if he stays on his comfort zone. Besides, isn’t life better when we have stakes to burn?” Cross laughed out maniacally, waving his gloved hand dismissively. Meanwhile, the youngest wanted to kill both idiots, dodging like crazy those bloody bullets. They just dared to talk while he tried to save his life there.

“Well, you know what? Fuck you all, fucking bastards! Go back to whatever hell you came from!” Allen screamed, punching the ground with his left hand. He just knew that he needed to do that by instinct. Or maybe was that little voice in his head. Either way, he said aloud. “ _Cross Grave_!” His wristlet glowed green, aggressively burning his skin. Then, emerald crucifixes erupted from the ground, impaling those three monsters next to him. The youngest brunette felt satisfied when they easily broke into dust.

Yet, his vision blurred for a second. He saw imprisoned souls breaking through the chains that held them back, their skeletal form turning back into a human like. “Thank you.” Their voices sang gratefully to him while an intense light engulfed them. Tears streamed down his face; happiness hit him like a truck and he was unable to understand why.

Allen skipped some steps back, holding his wrist next to his chest. His heart pounded fiercely; his ears still occupied by those voices. “What have I done?” He whispered uncertainly, weeping the tears. A whistle made him come back to reality, his silver eyes staring intensely at the redhead. The youngest boy gritted his teeth when Cross clapped his hands slowly as if the man were unfazed by everything. On the other hand, Robin looked so proud of him, like his young brother had splendidly grown up.

“Congratulations, you’ve destroyed your first Akumas without even activating your Innocence. I don’t know if this is impressive or stupid.” The auburn haired man nonchalantly said, his ruby eye scanning the tired kid. “Also, you’ve earned your explanation.” He added it while Robin snorted in reprehension. “First, you know about the Earl, right?”

Allen felt on his knees, heavily breathing. “Yes, he’s a demon who makes contract with humans to bring back their beloved ones, but he kills them instead.” He said as he clutched his wristlet next to his heart, somehow it was calming him down from all the adrenaline he received by fighting those monsters.

“Yes and no. He actually brings souls back to life. He lures the victim and shows them a metallic skeleton, saying that if they call the soul by their name, the ghost’ll use that thing as a vessel and talk to them.” The youngest brunette frowned in surprise; he had never heard someone telling him this urban legend like this before. “And it works. The metallic thing’ll receive the soul, attack the idiot who called it, kill them and steal their body. By the way, it enters the human flesh by their mouth and then it’ll expel all the organs out, including their skeleton. Then, it’ll alter the human structure in a cellular level, forming that limbless shaped form you saw earlier.” _This’ too much information, you crazy bastard!_ Allen thought in indignation, silver eyes accusing the man for possibly giving him nightmares later on.

“They throw a dangerous black oil, or blood if you prefer that way, which pulverizes organic matter once it makes direct contact. You know, those stars forming on the ground. This oil is made of dark matter by the Earl. But, he just does that when he’s bored by just eating humans. Fat bastard.” Cross hissed angrily, scratching his red hair. “The worst problem is that he’s just one Noah. So, there’s more powerful bastards to deal with.” Allen widened his silver eyes in fear; the boy mused about how unbelievable this whole situation was. _Everything just escalated quickly._

“Remember when I said that the Heart’s the core of Innocence?” The youngest brunette twitched his mouth. _No, Robin was the one who said it._ “The same goes for Adam. He’s the core of Noahs. If he dies, we’re able to kill all them.” Cross stared at him, quirking his brow when the kid’s face showed that he did not understand the man. “Noahs, just like Akumas, are evil beings that wear human skin to lure, kill and eat their victims. They’re also allergic to Innocence. The only difference between them is that Noahs have super healing ability. So, they’re impossible to kill if Adam’s alive.”

The redhead puffed a smoke out, stopping his explanation. “And it’s not any Innocence that can kill the bastard. It was heavily thought that only the Heart could do it…” Cross pointed his finger to the kid’s wristlet. “But it seems we’re wrong. According to Baka Deshi, your Innocence is the only one capable to deal damage on him.”

“So, why don’t you Exorcists take it away and use it against him?” Allen tilted his head thoughtfully, averting his attention to the other brunette.

“Because you’re the only one who can use it. Even if we’re able to get it from you, it’s bounded to you. This means that only you can activate it and bring its full potential.” The youngest kid frowned at Robin’s speech. _But I can’t use it!_ He thought indignant, musing how this would be a problem in the future. “Don’t worry, one day it’ll respond to your wishes.”

Cross scoffed absently, ruby eye peering the horizon. “I’m done brainwashing Baka Deshi #2 for today. I’m gonna go. Do whatever you brats want.” And like magic, the man disappeared in front of them, leaving a speechless kid and a bored one to their fate.

“Why I’m not surprise.” Robin quickly exclaimed, vacant silver eyes still boring on the other kid’s face. “Let’s go eat something, you’ve earned it.” He fondly said, giving his right hand to the youngest brunette. Once Allen hesitantly grabbed it, the older boy pushed him to stand him up. “There you go.”

“Robin, can I ask you something?” The youngest kid started uncertainly, sounding a little formal than he wanted to be. The said boy blinked his vacant silver eyes in surprise, forming an uncertain smile on his face. “Why did Marian call you defective?”

The older boy took some steps back in astonishment, then tilted his head, hiding his face in his light brown bangs. “I’ve tried once bringing the person I loved the most back.” He slowly said, his mouth twitching a little. “The Earl caught me unguarded at my worst moment. So, I’ve accepted his offer.” Allen widened his silver eyes in astonishment. _Don’t tell me that he’s one of those monsters!?_ “I don’t remember very well that night, but the contract failed somehow. I didn’t go unpunished though.” He touched his stitched up scar, running his fingers along it.

“You’re not related to me, are you?” Allen blurted out without thinking twice, narrowing his silver eyes in distrust.

The older boy sighed in exasperation, scratching his light brown hair. “Yes, I am related to you, but not as your Nii-san. However, it’ll cause less problems if you call me that.” He walked until he was face to face with the youngest brunette. “I’m not the _human_ _Robin Walker_ and I’m also not like one of those mindless Akumas which you’ve fought earlier. Cross Marian cannot say for sure what I am, so he thinks I’m a special type. It’s ironic, isn’t it? An Akuma using Innocence to fight its own kind. Hence a _defective_ product created by Noahs.” The older boy vigorously shook his left gloved hand.

Then, ‘Robin’ put his left hand on other brunette’s shoulder, its indirect contact slightly burning the boy’s skin. “But I’m not the only one shrouded in irony. Right, Allen?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Chibi (Cute and small)  
> Baka Deshi (Stupid Apprentice)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -pon (suffix / female slang to turn the name 'cuter' than before)  
> Che (Tsk)  
> Hou (Really?)
> 
> Canon Mana is way too precious for this world, just saying ~
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	10. Chapter III: NOT EVERYTHING IS AS PLANNED (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> When I first tagged this as a slow burn, I didn’t think that this would turn into a lethargic burn. I can’t believe that it took 10 chapters to “begin” the story. This is so awkward… 
> 
> Thank Mizu_nagi07 for your kind comment and @aheartfulloflexa again for both beta reading and commenting on last chapter!

_When do we start to hate something? Because is it terrifying? Horrendous? Disturbing? Do we want to not be a part of it? Is it disgusting? Are we afraid of it? Do we want to just take our eyes off it and pretend that it never happened? Or one day we cared about it, but it betrayed our expectations? Did you ever love me to hate me so badly now?_

_IV_

The brunette hated it so much. That thing which was a stupid easy Akuma before it evolved to an awful abomination. From a balloon to a squared ball and now, it looked like a person. But not any human, no. The boy gritted his teeth in pure rage, his temper boiling as much as it could. He wanted to tear it apart with his bare hands piece by piece. It would be a blissful satisfaction to hear it screech like a pig in pain; to see fear in its eyes; to make it know the worst mistake it dared to commit.

How ignorant everyone from this Order was. Or maybe only he was. It started as an innocent case as to make sense about how a single vampire could terrorize an entire city. Did those creatures even exist? Well, one cannot be so sure when there were mechanical demons, crazy immortals, supernatural diseases and divine weapons, right?

These were just the tip of a huge iceberg. Locals reported how vicious that thirsty monster was, attacking unaware villagers and sucking all their blood, until they turned into ashes. Nobody could confirm what the vampire’s pattern was. Was the connection between his victims their blood types? Their ages? Their life styles? Nothing matched.

And the worst part? This had been going on for 6 years so far. The General assigned to this job never showed up to help and the brunette wondered why until he discovered who they were. It was so obvious that he wanted to facepalm himself for his stupidity. Of course from all five _capable_ great Exorcists, it was the most obnoxious one. To be honest, from all he heard, just two could even be considered normal human beings. Leaving the rest as two batshit crazy idiots and a real demon.

So, the Order sent his team to investigate this event to confirm if an Innocence was involved. To their surprise, what greeted them was not the vampire, but a powerful Akuma. The balloon monster quickly snapped its attention to them, a horrible grin adorning its deformed face. In less than a second, it killed three quarters of his comrades by shooting its bloody bullets on them. Then, its form instantaneously shrank to a squared ball.

They were unprepared to react when the thing started to convulse vigorously, evolving once again. His silver eyes widened in fear when he noticed that it mysteriously disappeared. He scolded himself for being so careless; the brunette should have used his Innocence when he had a chance. Now, that monster would kill everyone because he was too prideful to hide his true status.

Yet, that thing scared him when it called his name using that voice. Once the brunette averted his gaze to the sound, _her_ magenta eyes stared back at him.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 23 th (27th century): 5 years later._

_Robin-nii is very scary when he is angry_. The youngest brunette mused for a while, shuffling the cards with both hands. It was very unusual to see this bar crowded like this, but the boy was not complaining in the slightest. More people meant more money. And generous cash meant food, clothes and shelter. However, the other boy hated deeply what he was submitting himself right now.

Through these five years, Allen discovered a few things very concerning about the Walkers while living with the older brunette.

_Let’s double my earnings today!_ The brunette grinned evilly to himself. Those rich drunks would never know how they lost to him. Nobody knew. _I just need an Ace and I can call Royal Straight Flush… Or I can make one appear. After all, there is one up my sleeve ~ Just let it slide, just let it slide unnoticed. They’re too easy to deceive._

His right hand twitched lightly when he tried to pick a card from the pile, itching uncomfortable. _Shit_. In the last eight years, after he helped Mother to save that boy, his right arm felt weird. Not often, yet sometimes it would go against his will and somehow drop whatever he was grabbing. It was probably a punishment for what he was doing to those four men close to him.

“Are you alright, kid?” One of them asked, surprising him. The brunette blinked and gave them an innocent smile, his silver eyes hiding behind his trusted shades. He mused if his face contorted from the pain he felt and those four felt pity for him. _Well, too bad those idiots are this easy to manipulate._

“No, I’m fine. Thank you so much for your concern.” He spoke smoothly, his silky voice oozing with calculated politeness.

First, Walkers were excellent liars.

This truth hurt the youngest brunette so much, especially because he remembered what Mother said to not let himself become a pathological liar like those two fucking bastards. And what did happen in the end? He truly turned himself into a pitiful bastard, did not he? Laughable.

“Kid, shouldn’t you be at school or something? Where are your parents?” Other asked him curiously, eyes narrowing in suspicion. _Oh, that’s classic. Once they notice I’m a teenager, they’ll go to a personal level. I’m so flattered that four fucking Cured are caring for my weak Uncured self._ Laughable indeed. _If you fucking bastards care so much, why don’t you use your fucking money to help others, instead of gambling your ass off? Damn it, I let my swearing slipped through again! Don’t panic, Allen._

“Oh, you see, both my parents died when I was young, leaving me and my Nii-san alone in this world. We were taken by an acquaintance, but we didn’t know he was a terrible person.” He took his shades off, his silver eyes tearing up. The boy closed his eyes and tilted his head, giving them his sweetest smile yet. “That guy made us pay for his debts by working day and night, until one day he mysteriously disappeared from our lives. We were so grateful that someone picked us up, but we didn’t know he’d be so cruel to us.” The brunette hiccupped dramatically, both his hands clutching his chest.

“Kid, but why are you here? Shouldn’t you two find someone from the social care and make a report about this guy?” One reasoned, he eyed the boy in concern. Allen froze for a second, his silver eyes widening in fear. Then, he looked at them, trembling vigorously.

“We’re still afraid of him. We fear that he’d kill us if we make this a public case.” He cautiously murmured, trying to convince those idiots. “And what’d happen if we sought help? Would we have a better family this time? Would we go to an orphanage and stay there until we’re adults? Would they let us be together?” The brunette held himself, his voice breaking in despair. “I don’t want to lose Nii-san too! And because we’re teenagers, nobody let us work. Nii-san’s been struggling to save what we have, but it won’t last longer. I didn’t know what to do! This was the last solution that came into my mind! We’re so desperate…”

“Ok, kid! Calm down!” Those men quickly shushed him, giving him their money. “Take this, but seek help right now. You don’t need to tell them about your past guardian. However, don’t go where kids don’t belong to, you never know what someone wickedly intentioned may do to you. Now, go away!” They pushed the brunette out of the bar, shutting the door behind him with force.

“Well, that was… Easy? I guess.” Allen said unsure, his silver eyes still staring the closed door. Did he go overboard? This was the first time in years that someone cared about his situation. And also he did not dry those guys’ money, what a pity. He was unsatisfied, really. He wanted to make an adult walk in their underwear, at least one! His sadistic thirst was very disappointed; it really was.

The second thing he learned was that Walkers were very charismatic.

And that today led him to an awkward situation. _Great, now I need to find another bar._ He sighed in defeat; when he could finally earn a good amount of money, they pushed him off. And the worst part was that he knew he was unable to go back there for a month at least, to not let anyone recognize him and truly send him to a social care.

“What was easy, Allen ~” Someone cooed behind him, their voice oozing with contained anger. _Oh boy, he’s very terrifying indeed._ Even though he already knew who that was, he slowly turned his head to see them, his body trembling in fear. “So, Allen. What did I say about gambling?” Robin said smoothly, an innocent smile adorning his face.

This was the same technique the youngest brunette used early, but for another purpose. Allen would smile every time he wanted to lie about something while Robin just smiled for the sake of oppression.

“Hello _Nii-san_ , it’s always nice to see you.” The youngest brunette retorted, trying to hide his ironic tone. “For your information, I didn’t do anything wrong this time, they shut me out before I could even start to gamble…” He stopped suddenly, his whole body shivering in fear. The other kid’s vacant eyes were boring through his soul; he felt like there was no air in his lungs. _Not again, I’m panicking!_

And then, his world started to spin around.

_December 15 th (27th century): 5 years before._

After Allen stayed together with them for a month, Cross decided to _teach_ , or better, force the youngest boy to activate his Innocence. By that, the redhead threw him on every Akuma Robin detected along the way. The problem was that the man thought that, after a few weeks, the kid could take six monsters without using his weapon. And that was impossible for him.

So, the older brunette went to help him by fully activating his Innocence. And it had terrified Allen.

The activated form itself was breathtaking, reminding the boy about a crystallized angel. Its aura was the main issue, though. The youngest brunette thought that he was being drowned in a cold ocean. He had felt the scent of _death_. His entire being froze in place, silver eyes widening in pure fear. After Robin dealt smoothly with those six Akumas, he gave the kid an apologetic smile. Yet, his blank eyes were telling another story to the youngest boy.

Allen noticed that the other kid enjoyed what he was doing. If it were either by destroying those monsters or by saving them, the youngest kid was unable to tell for sure. But he knew one fact: Robin’s face was terrifying. Its exhilaration felt like a death sentence to the youngest brunette. Thoughts darted in his fearful mind, trying to consolidate some reason. _It’s because I’m rejecting my Innocence? So it’s showing that I need to fear it? That’s why mine burns my skin? No, not just mine. Will I be punished until I accept my fate?_

He just noticed how close the older brunette was when Robin hugged him. Allen winced at his affectionate contact, his activated Innocence deeply burning the boy. “Robin, it hurts…” He murmured in agony, but the other shushed him by tightening his grip. _Shit, I’m gonna die at this rate, you fucking punk._ But, he was unable to say that; he was feeling weakened by the pain. “Please, stop Robin. It burns…” He tried again, his voice tinged by fear. However, the older boy’s response was to grip the kid’s scalp with his translucent claw.

And his world exploded in pure agony. Allen screamed his lungs out and violently convulsed, squinting his silver eyes as he suffered. “What the fuck are you doing, Baka Deshi?” Cross yelled furiously at the older kid, but he gave no answer to the redhead. “Do you fucking want to kill the fucking brat? Because if you do, why didn’t you let those Akumas finish him first? You know what? Fuck it!”

The auburn haired man grabbed Allen by his shirt collar and threw the kid in a lake nearby. Robin stared angrily at him, his mouth twitching. “What are you doing, Shishou!?”

Cross scoffed. “What are _you_ doing, you fucking idiot?” The youngest brunette resurfaced from the water, his face showing a mix of relief and confusion. Everything seemed fine right now; he just felt his left wrist sore. The boy was so disoriented that his legs wobbled after leaving the lake; he was soaked entirely. Yet, he chose that over the overwhelming pain.

“You said that Allen needed to activate his Innocence to survive, right? So I was forcing his synchronization!” Robin yelled back in indignation, his activation wearing out. The older boy turned his attention to the other, looking apologetically at the kid. But, the youngest brunette was unable to trust him now as fear glinted on his silver eyes. 

“Do you want to create a Fallen One, you retarded?” The redhead barked, ruby eye narrowing in suspicion. Allen was standing next to him quietly, hiding behind him without touching him. Yet, the man payed him no mind, since his goal now was to quarrel against the other kid.

“Of course not! Didn’t I say before? Nothing that Allen does will make him a betrayer to the Heart. We need him!” Robin shook his head, his right hand pointing at the said boy. “Yet, he’s making this difficult for all of us!” The older boy hissed in indignation. “Since he’s mentally blocking the activation, his Innocence is still dormant. He’s so afraid of the crystal, that he thinks that it’s hurting him! He’s mistaken its blessing for punishment!” He exclaimed, his blank silver eyes averting their attention to the redhead.

“Yeah, you fucking punk. As if that it’s just my fucking imagination!” Allen screamed in dismay from behind Cross, while the man quirked his brow thoughtfully. _Yes, fucking hell I’m just thinking that my whole body is burning._ “Wait, what would it mean if this cursed crystal was actually hurting me!?” He mused for an instant, his silver eyes staring at the other. “That I’m a Noah!?” The youngest kid frowned in realization. 

“Allen, you’re not a Noah to be hurt by Innocence.” Robin calmly answered, walking slowly towards them. “You’re just faking the pain to punish yourself for being incapable of saving what is most important to you.” The redhead crossed his arms, snorting in mockery.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a degree in fucking psychology, fucking punk!” The said boy yelled back, huffing in indignation. “Even after a month, you bastards still didn’t tell me what a Noah looks like!” Then, he slowly breathed out, closing his silver eyes. Somehow, that had stopped his body from trembling and the worst part was that he did not even notice that he was still this shaken.

Cross groaned, scratching his long hair. “These fucking filthy brats. For fucking sake!” He rolled his ruby eye dramatically and snorted loudly. “Golden eyes, weird scars on their forehead and zombie like skin color.”

Allen narrowed his silver eyes thoughtfully. “This is strange… That Mana guy just had golden eyes.” He trailed off when Robin kneed in front of them, a tender smile adorning his face. The youngest boy winced at the other’s presence, noticing that both his hands were trembling. _Shit, my fear is really making a number on me..._ His sight averted to the redhead.

The auburn haired man cleaned his throat. “Baka Deshi, you’re gonna give nightmares to this brat if you keep staring at him like that.” Then he paused suddenly, blinking his ruby eye. “You’re gonna _gimme_ nightmares if you keep doing that…” The man pointed at the water. “If you wanna creep out like that, I’m gonna throw you in the lake, fucking defective brat.” He nonchalantly threatened the older boy.

Robin briefly eyed his mentor and then averted his full attention to the youngest brunette. “Allen ~” He cooed slowly, his lips forming syllable by syllable. The said kid petrified, his silver eyes widening in panic. “Don’t go near those guys.” His voice was calm, but Allen could identify a timbre of contained anger. _This is a warning. No, it’s an order._ “Once they learn that you’re able to defeat their leader, they’ll come after you.” He raised both his arms, cupping Allen’s face with his hands. The brunette’s wristlet started once again burning his skin. “That’s why you need to learn how to activate your Innocence. You humans are so fragile…” The youngest kid held his breath, realization hitting him like a truck. _That’s right! He’s not a human! Shit…_

The older kid suddenly was pulled away from him by Cross. The man grabbed Robin by his collar and threw him in the lake. Then, he quickly took a cigarette from his jeans pocket and lit it up. He seemed so bored by the current situation that even Allen started to question the man’s sanity. _Or he just likes to throw people when he’s bored._

“Shishou, why!?” Robin yelled in consternation at the man after he resurfaced from the lake. Water was dripping from his brown hair, blank silver eyes squinting furiously. The auburn haired man gave him a look as if he wanted to say _you know why._ Meanwhile, Allen brushed his sore skin and looked gratefully at the man.

“Baka Deshi, how old are you again?” Cross suddenly inquired, his ruby eye boring through the kid. He puffed out a smoke, cleaning his gloved hand on his jeans. Then, he inspected it again as if the man was trying to find any speck of dirt.

“You _do_ know this is a human concept, right?” The older boy nonchalantly retorted, giving the redhead an innocent smile. Yet, the cold tone on his voice made Allen shudder in fear. It was a reminding that this kid was still a monster after all. But why did he change his attitude so sudden? He was acting like one of them up until… Until the auburn haired man stopped him. _Robin’s angry._

“Did I stutter?” Cross answered him slowly, his ruby eye glinting dangerously. However, the older brunette held his smile, tilting slightly his head. Allen blinked in confusion, his mouth gaping. _Is this a contest of wills? What is going on?_ “You were just a loyal zombie before, following me everywhere. But now… Since you set your eyes upon this filthy kid, you’re acting all sassy.” He hissed while puffing out another smoke. “Is this the crystal finally controlling your senses or you just hit some kind of Akuma puberty?”

Robin quickly left the lake yet the water did not seem to bother the soaked boy. “You’re very perceptive, Shishou.” He stated as if it was a matter of fact. Then, his blank silver eyes locked on Allen. “The Heart’s whispering in my mind… Telling me to protect this child at all costs. _‘He’s the one who will stop this war, yet he’s so weak. Why the little one cannot understand how easy it is? He just needs to say our name. We’re calling him but why doesn’t he listen to us? Why is he still rejecting us? He’d promised us that he’d follow us unconditionally.’_ It says over and over again. It _loves_ Allen so much and it’s so frustrated that he hates it.”

“By the way, I’m this way, you fucking Baka Deshi.” The redhead noted, pointing his finger at himself. “When you’re talking to me, looked at me. Stop intimidating the fucking brat.” Yet, the man was interrupted middle sentence. 

“Don’t tell me this Heart is another weirdo!” Allen blurted out in indignation, shivering unconsciously. “I’ve already had enough of weirdos to be concerned about one more!” He exclaimed, then he rethought what was said. “Oooh, the thing cannot understand why!? Guess what, bastard! Maybe because you killed my Mom? Or maybe is that killing spree that you so called punishment!? Do you think this is _love_!? Or the holy bastard has another view of it!?”

On the other hand, Cross quirked his brow in thought. “Us? But if I remember correctly, you said almost one month ago that this filthy brat doesn’t have the Heart…” The man trailed off while eyeing ominously the youngest brunette. Then, something seemed to click on his mind as his ruby eye widened. “All the crystals are synchronized to the Heart and the group acts as a whole unit. So, it must have sent a specific command to this filthy brat’s shard and it’s monitoring him while waiting for a type of signal…” The rest of his rant went on unheard for a while.

“It seems that Shishou got lost on his own thoughts again.” Robin paused, his gaze finally averting to the said man. “You see, he loves to logically overthink everything. He has never believed that something supernatural may happen. So, he finds a concrete reason for it. But once he concludes, he’s not satisfied. Just frustrated. And then, he rethinks again until he gets bored. I guess this is an old habit that he still has from his old job.” Allen tilted his head, narrowing his silver eyes. _His old job…?_ “He may not look like it, but Shishou’s a very capable person. His methods are rough, yet very effective. He wasn’t named a General for nothing. And he does care about his students, even though he doesn’t show it. He needs to sustain that _drunk playboy_ look, right?” The older brunette laughed it out, fondness oozing on his voice.

“I see…” Allen trailed off, still aware of the other’s whereabouts. _So, this is why this bastard still follows that man. He’s found a quality among the flaws. And then, he started to respect the guy. But, he chose that guy because he wanted or because of me?_ “But still, why me?” The boy muttered quietly, sighing in resignation. “I know that I have an Innocence that can kill the leader of those bastards… But I still don’t understand why it chose me among all people. There’s always someone more qualified and willing than me, so why me?”

Robin gave him a knowing smile, his head tilting a little. “Innocence’s power is what you crave for and its shape is whom you desire to be.” He extended his left hand, his Innocence to the youngest brunette on a taunting manner.

_So Allen… Whom do you need to become to save us all?_

_December 23 th (27th century): 5 years later._

A loud sound brought him back to reality. His silver eyes darted confusedly through the place, tears still streaming along his flushed cheeks. _Was I crying?_ He wondered, feeling held in place. An uncomfortable pain slightly hit his skin, not a burning sensation, but just a minor sting. _Robin’s hugging me…_ He concluded quickly, a light brown head next to his face confirming his suspicions. _I must have panicked again, remembering that day._ Laughable.

“Are you two ok…?” A female voice inquired, the person seeming uncertain about this scene. Who would not be? Allen broke down, crying like a little baby, while Robin hugged him tightly and shushed him. In the middle of a crowded street, where everyone could see their little show. _Great, it’s everything that I needed right now._ A hand nudged his shoulder vigorously. Allen looked up and saw a police Officer, her blue eyes showing a concern that her emotionless face could not reflect. “Boys, what is happening here?” She asked again; this time her voice was loud enough for some curious onlookers to hear it.

“Nothing much, Officer-san. Allen had a sudden panic attack and he started to cry. So, I waited until it passed and tried to calm him down.” Robin methodically told her, pulling the said kid close to him and resting his chin over the boy’s head. His actions oozed with protectiveness and suspicion, his fierce grip piercing the kid’s arms.

“Where are your parents?” She asked curiously, her blue eyes studying them through her round glasses. When the older brunette shook his head, her hand grabbed Allen’s shoulder. “I know this may sound strange, but I’d like that you both stay at my house tonight.” The Officer bit her lower lip, her finger slowly scratching her face. “We have received many cases about missing children, especially in this area. And I do not want you both to be kidnapped. So, tomorrow we’ll decide your fate at the Police.”

Allen cringed in dismay. _No no no no._ His mind was trapped in a cycle of denial. He was a 14 years old teenager while Robin just looked like one forever. _This is the worst. She’ll force us into an Orphanage and…_ “Officer-san, with all due respect, we are capable enough to live by ourselves.” He said politely, yet his voice dripped with contained anger. “We do accept your offer about resting at your place, though. And we very appreciate your consideration.” The older brunette gave her his left hand, an innocent smile adorning his face. “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Robin Walker and this little one here is Allen.”

“I’m not little anymore.” The youngest brunette hissed back; his face was still covered by Robin’s shirt, muffling his voice. The older kid just laughed loudly, releasing him from the tightening hold. Allen quickly recovered his composure, bowing down to her gently. “We’re very thankful for your kind offer, Officer-san. However, we’ll leave early morning. We don’t want to disturb your family any longer.” The older brunette fondly patted him on his head, his vacant silver eyes glinting proudly.

“Nice to meet you two, boys.” She replied tenderly, amusement showing on her blue eyes. “My name is Moore Hesse.” 

_December 23 th (27th century): 50 minutes later._

“You have a pretty house, Hesse-san.” Robin smoothly stated, his trademark smile never leaving his face. Allen briefly gazed at the older boy in annoyance and averted his attention to her home. He was shocked at best and in pure awe at worst. He was unable to believe that there were inhabited places without filters, protection and… _Her home has four windows! No, there are more… And none are barricaded nor filled by concrete. The front door has no equipment to purify the air. This is nuts!_

“You can call me Moore.” She laughed nervously, taking out both her blue coat and hat after passing through the entrance. She was wearing a white shirt and blue ocean pants as part of her uniform. “And this house it’s not that big of a deal… Just a small place for two people…” Moore trailed off, her blue eyes scanning a closed door. “Just a minute, I need to warn Niisan that we’ll have guests tonight. Please, make yourselves at home.” She quickly left, opening and closing the said door in front of them.

“Isn’t she a nice person?” Robin shone happily, grabbing the other’s shoulder and giving it a fondly shake. “She didn’t even ask about our past.”

“Robin-nii…” Allen warned dangerously, taking the older boy’s hand away from him. “She’s just too innocent for her own good. And why her house has these many portraits!? It almost looks like a haunted house” He exclaimed quietly, throwing his hands up.

“Because it is.” The older brunette was now staring at the closed door where the brown haired woman disappeared, his vacant silver eyes narrowing in concern. “There’s an Akuma inside that room with her.” He hissed angrily, running to the said place.

Allen took a moment to process what the other said, then his silver eyes widened in surprise. “Moore-san!” He yelled her name, following Robin and barging in the room. She was kneeing next to a man on a wheelchair, her long hair brushing his legs. The youngest brunette did not need to think twice to know that that man was the monster. “Get away from him, Moore-san!” He warned her in a hurry, his left hand pointing vigorously to the closed door.

“What are you two doing here!?” She exclaimed in confusion, her round glasses almost falling from her face. “Away from Marc-niisan? Why?” Moore glanced at the short haired man, the brown strands outlining his sick semblance. “He’s just sick!” She shouted at them, her blue eyes fixing at Robin’s left hand.

“He’s an Akuma…” The older boy calmly retorted, his blank silver eyes not leaving the said monster. His left arm twitched in anticipation, his fingers craving for cutting that thing down. “And a very hungry one.” He murmured, eagerly licking his lips. _Shit, he got excited._ Both Allen and Moore shivered for his wicked tone. The said man tilted his head innocently, vacant eyes analyzing the older kid in front of him.

“A demon!?” She yelled, turning her back to the man. “Those things don’t exist!” Moore shook her head, fixing her round glasses. Until she felt something touching her scalp, her blue eyes widening in surprise. Her attention slowly darted back to the man, a metallic cannon blocking her vision instead. “What is this…” She trailed off, her mouth twitching slightly.

Allen brutally pushed her out of its way while Robin blocked the bloody bullet with his crystallized Innocence. The youngest brunette held her back, tightening his hug, while the other hastily dealt with the Akuma, cutting it in half like butter. “Marc-niisan!” She howled in pain, squirming her way away from the kid.

“Do you think this thing needs your pity, Officer-san?” Robin coldly replied, his vacant silver eyes looking down on her. _Shit, the crystal’s mad._ The youngest brunette bit his lower lip, his vision blurring a little. The balloon monster broke down, revealing a chained young woman dressing like a nun. The ghost looked at him happily, tears of gratitude streaming down her face as she faded away in the light. _Thank you._ Her voice pierced his mind, his body wincing in response. “Allen, what does the soul look like?”

“A young nun, long brown hair and blue eyes.” He answered, silver eyes trailing to where the woman was. “Do you know her, Moore-san?” The youngest brunette asked tenderly, a small smile adorning his stressed expression.

“A nun…” She started, her body still trembling from the adrenaline. “Claire-neesan? It couldn’t be her…” She suddenly stopped talking, sobbing vigorously. “What had happened to Marc-niisan? Why did he look like a monster…?”

“That is an Akuma, Moore-san.” Robin cut her in, deactivating his claw. “Akuma’re created when a human loses someone dear to them and calls the Millennium Earl. The fat demon’ll bail them out and kill them, turning them into his personal weapon. That balloon creature that you saw before was a weapon wearing Marc’s skin. Who was Claire?”

“She was my Nee-san and a nun who worked at the nearby Church. She was also Marc-niisan’s wife. He took care of us after our parents died by burglars. Nee-san died after our quarrel; she was against me becoming a Police Officer… She got so mad… But when we apologized to each other, a large cross fell from the ceiling and smashed her on the floor…” Moore cried aloud, her trembling hands hiding her face. “Now, I lost them both. Why did I lose them? What have I done to lose them?”

Robin quickly embraced her, shushing her by patting her back. Meanwhile, Allen leaned on the nearby wall, biting his lower lip. _I ask that question all the time._ Then, he looked at his wristlet. _And I still didn’t get my answer._ “Everything has a purpose, Moore-san. And I can tell that you’re an excellent Officer. Please, work on their behave. But don’t mourn your loss, they wouldn’t want that.” The older brunette simply said, releasing her from his hold. _The Earl would, though._ The youngest boy thought bitterly.

“Moore-san, I guess we’ll refuse your offer.” Allen calmly said, scratching his face with his finger. “But we’ll stay here until you feel better.” Then, he quickly gave her an innocent smile, tilting his head slightly. “If you want that, of course.” She blinked for a second, sheepishly nodding her head.

_December 23 th (27th century): 15 minutes later._

Moore was sleeping soundly, sitting on the cold floor. She did not seem to mind as her head lolled until it comfortable nestled on Allen’s shoulder, nuzzling on it. The youngest boy was next to her, kneeing absently, while starring at Robin, who decided to scan all her portraits with a fierce curiosity. 

“Do you still envy the Cured, Allen?” The said brunette blinked in confusion, frowning. _Yes and no, actually. I do envy the fact that they can wander everywhere without protection, but…_

“8 years ago, I’d say a yes without a doubt. Now, though…” The youngest kid trailed off, his gaze darted to Moore. “Both sides are plagued by an illness, right? We have the feathers eating our body to make more crystals…” He ignored Robin’s displeased look and continued. “While they have the Noahs using them like mere playthings.”

“What are we humans really fighting for?” Allen hissed furiously, almost waking her up. “When both sides are just leading to our doom?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Baka Deshi (Stupid Apprentice)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)
> 
> About Moore’s story, there is a slightly difference between the anime and the manga versions… If I’m not wrong, in the anime, Claire isn’t a nun nor Marc is a priest. Also, it appears that what killed her was one of those huge candle holders hanging from the ceiling, instead of a metal cross. Fun fact, they also changed Mana’s gravestone shape. Actually, they changed almost anything that resembles a cross. I guess it was to avoid any religious conflict. 
> 
> But, seriously. Why does Moore’s house have some many portraits?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	11. Chapter III: NOT EVERYTHING IS AS PLANNED (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> I need to warn you that this chapter was not beta’d. Any mistakes will be fixed later. However, I still want to thank @aheartfulloflexa for helping me until now.
> 
> I maybe seem a bit repetitive here, but everyone’s support really gives me courage to continue this story. Thank you so much!

_Do you know what it is called when you want to hide the truth by telling an alternative version of it? Of course you do. Lying is a bad thing, right? But what if this same truth hurts so much that you don’t want to share it? What if your listener is emotional unstable? Is a white lie truly a bad thing?_

_0_

Allen took at least an hour to get out of his stupor. The Circus still looked so normal, as if nothing that he went through a while ago perturbed its extravagant atmosphere. Children were still running around, screaming happily to their parents. Couples were holding their hands, vividly chatting how they were excited to watch the main show. Workers were cleaning, shouting out warnings, calling visitors or welcoming them.

Nobody appeared to notice him.

The light brown haired boy who clutched his mom for dear life, his silver eyes snapping from place to place where a sound spiked up. He was so paled, trembling vigorously. He wanted to get out of there. What if those two crazy kids… _No,_ _those two monsters_ … Came back to devour him? What if his mom was also dragged in this horrible situation? He wanted to go home, to his sanctuary.

His mom guided him to the nearest wooden bench, forcing him to sit on it. Allen was a little reluctant to stay still, his little legs swinging back and forth. She brought him close to her, smoothly drawing circles on his back. The boy whimpered a little, squinting his silver eyes to scan the crowded place. Until he saw a figure. 

Nobody cared to notice him.

A black haired boy lazily followed a flying yellow ball. The mass seemed to unconsciously avoid him; his semblance could be perfectly seeing from where the youngest brunette was. The kid still had that wicked smile plastered on his face, his golden eyes staring at Allen. The youngest boy shivered from pure fear, his mouth muttering nonsense. His hand hastily tapped on her back; he needed to warn her that there was a monster coming for him, for them.

“Allen, what is wrong…?” His mom trailed off, her magenta eyes finally acknowledging the older kid. The boy stopped a few meters away from them, tilting his head innocently. The small golden ball fluttered for a while, then landed on the older boy’s shoulder, its long tail wagging vigorously. “Allen, do you know him? Where are your parents…?”

The older kid cut her in by shaking his head. “You don’t need to fake your ignorance, Walker-san. Especially for me. I’m very aware of how much you know about us. So, cut your facade off.” Even though his words were harsh, he spoke them very politely. However, she winced at his speech, shielding Allen from him.

“What do you want from us, Campbell?” She hissed angrily, her magenta eyes boring through him. That was the first time Allen saw his mom acting so aggressively. Anyone who knew her would say that she was a pacifist, calmly arguing with them. But now, she was barking furiously at the boy, her hands trembling yet still firmly gripping her son. 

“That’s more like it.” He hummed nonchalantly, his melodic voice dripping with an emotion that the youngest brunette was unable to guess. “Walker-san, you’ve been very careless lately. Road’s set eyes on him.” The older boy pointed his finger at Allen, his golden eyes glinting dangerously. His mom froze in fear, sweat forming on her forehead. “And you know how she is…”

“What did you say!? Road-chan did what…?” Her magenta eyes widened in realization, her mouth slightly twitching. She quickly released her son from her grip, her hand running through her long brown hair. “That’s why Allen suddenly collapsed… She pulled him in one of her dreams…” Then, she peered the boy in front of them, finally probing him. “And I suppose that you saved him and now is waiting for your reward, right Nea?”

The older boy was taken aback, his golden eyes widening in surprise. He suddenly glanced at the youngest brunette, that weird emotion quickly contorting his face again. Then, his wicked smile reappeared, taunting them both. “Very perceptive, Walker-san.” After a second, he pouted sadly, surprising the youngest boy. He thought the older kid would sneer at them, not look so… _What is that emotion?_ Allen mused for a little, his hand grabbing his mom’s shirt for comfort.

“Does he know that you’re here?” His mom softly asked, her anger disappearing completely from her. That startled both boys, she looked so resigned. Nea shook his head, a tender smile forming on his lips. Whatever animosity they had before between them was washed away by now. “Do you think Road-chan’ll tell him?” Her voice was oozing with another emotion that Allen was unable to name. _No, she’s worried and… Longing? For what?_

“I don’t think that she noticed that this boy is a Walker.” The older boy’s mouth twitched, his golden eyes wandering to the crowded tents. “Even _if_ she did, she’ll not tell him.” Then, he put his index finger on his mouth in a childish manner. “I bribed her to shut her up. This was the cheapest one that she has ever demanded of me.” Nea laughed it out, his hand waving vigorously. Then, he suddenly stopped, getting serious. “But that also could mean that she wants to turn him into one of her dolls. This is for another day, though.”

“For now, I want to discuss what I came here for.” Nea said nonchalantly, yet his face contorted again with that alien emotion. _No, I know what that is… He’s jealous of me._

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 24 th (27th century): 50 minutes before._

Allen never got tired of comparing the Cured with the Uncured. The differences were almost none; actually, there were just two: nobody needed to worry about the illness and they had electricity. However, the boy could not stop thinking about how his people got the short end of the stick.

His silver eyes sparkled with curiosity when he saw automatic doors, flying cars and brand new robots. It was not like he had never seen those things in his life before… He had never seen them _moving_. Iron Shelters also had them, yet they were sold like useless junk. Why did someone need something that worked with electricity when there was no energy to make them move? Some riches had solar panels, others were lucky to have batteries to store it and almost no soul had a backup generator. However, no method was even enough to supply their whole residence.

The brunette remembered when kids happily got inside some old rusty model cars, those which were fueled by gasoline, and roughly turned the steering wheel as if they were driving. Those poor children, stuffed inside a heavy armor, were trying to play with whatever they could find in that junkyard. The problem was not only was that a dangerous place for accumulating feathers, but also they cut themselves among loosen wires and broken glasses, dying immediately by the disease. The Government prohibited the Uncured from circulating in those areas, just letting licensed scavengers to pass through. 

Then, those junk collectors started to sell everything for sky high prices; only rich people could afford those toys. Robots were their favorite ones, discarded mechanical dolls. There was a legend about a city in Italy where was full of them back in the day. The Ebony plague hit it so hard, that few survived. Those miserable souls were isolated from the rest of the world by a sandstorm and relied on those mechanical puppets to search for food. However not even this could save those poor bastards. Now, there was only a ghost town ‘forsaken by God’. 

But why was Allen thinking about all that? Because next day both brunettes were brought by Moore to the Police Station. Even though the youngest boy should be afraid of what could come next, he was unable to stop himself from admiring those automatic doors on the entrance, staring at those female robots working as secretaries and gazing through opened windows at those ocean blue cars flying away. Here, everything looked so vibrant and vivid. Alive. He was so used to rusty gray dyeing his life, the color of death.

“Are those brats the two boys from yesterday, Officer Moore?” The Police Inspector angrily asked, a lit cigarette dancing on his mouth. “The ones that you texted me about earlier?” He completed nonchalantly, still staring at Robin in suspicion. The older brunette was smiling innocently, quietly sitting on a wooden chair. Allen was standing next to him, his silver eyes peering meticulously the room. _I’m sure this looks like those interrogation rooms from those police movies…_ The man had an ordinary semblance: short black hair, dark eyes and a chubby belly. 

“Y-yes!” She stuttered a little, fixing her round glasses. The Inspector gave a quick look towards her and averted again his attention to Robin. “I did what you suggested me yesterday and let them stay at my house… They helped me a lot since Marc-niisan…” Moore stopped talking and looked away, holding her breath.

“Sorry about your loss, Officer Moore…” The Inspector quickly said, taking off his lit cigarette. Then, he cleared his throat. “But why are two teenagers wandering around without their parents?” He barked out, pointing his index finger at both brunettes.

“I’m taking Allen to the Black Order, so he’s completely under my responsibility.” Before the Officer Inspector could interrupt him, Robin raised his left hand. “I may look like a teenager, but I’m actually an adult ~” He cooed happily, clapping both hands. The youngest brunette and Moore widened their eyes, while the man just snorted furiously. “If you don’t believe me, I can show my ID.” The older boy added nonchalantly, his blank silver eyes glinting in amusement.

Since the man was not answering him, Robin sighed in resignation. Then, he raised his right arm, showing an iron bracelet to both Officers. The Inspector quirked a brow and pulled out a device from his pocket, scanning the boy’s wrist. In less than five seconds, the equipment beeped loudly and he read whatever was showing on its display.

“YOU’RE 23 YEARS OLD!?” The man exclaimed in surprise, startling everyone.

_December 24 th (27th century): present time._

“Allen…” Robin whined loudly while trying to walk a roadway with the other kid. Since the latter seemed to speed up his pace, the older boy pouted sadly. After they left the Police Station, the youngest brunette was taking a safe distance from the other. Allen eyed suspiciously at the older kid from time to time. _Or should I say, the suspicious man behind me who disguised himself as a teenager._ He narrowed his silver eyes, biting his lower lip. _No, the monster that disguised itself as a normal human…_ “Allen ~” The older boy tried to call him again, this time a little more insistent.

“You can take care of yourself pretty well, since you’re an adult and all, Robin- _san_.” Allen hissed angrily, averting his gaze to a nearby truck. _Oh, I’m not letting this pass by me, you fucking weirdo._ When he heard a slight chuckle, his head quickly turned around, silver eyes glinting furiously. “Oh, do you think this is funny? I don’t care how many times you’ve told me that _your body_ was once my blood relative, but in my eyes you’re still a _fucking_ Akuma wearing a human skin!” He blurted out; the youngest boy was unable to stop himself after he got angry. _I don’t care if I’m hurting his feelings… Does he even feel like we do?_ “If it weren’t for that _fucking_ crystal glued in your arm, you’d be slitting my throat and eating my flesh like a _fucking_ evil monster that you are, right?” He spat venomously, gripping fiercely his wristlet.

Robin suddenly stopped walking, tilting his head innocently. “Allen, I remember that I’ve already told you that you look like a chibi Shishou when you’re cursing like that.” The said boy bristled in pure rage, his face flushing furiously. The older teenager said this phrase so nonchalantly that he scared the other. _It’s like he’s not even fazed by whatever I say._ “What is troubling you, Allen?” His trademark smile formed on his lips, his tone now oozing with amusement. _He’s playing with me._ “Are you still mad because I’ve never told you _my_ true age?” He pointed it out as if it were nothing. “Didn’t I say five years ago this is a human concept? Or maybe…” He raised both his arms, his smile widening up. “You’re feeling lonely and you want a hug!”

The youngest brunette froze in place, blinking his silver eyes. _No, he wouldn’t dare to utter that… No, he would._ He facepalmed himself hard, groaning for the other’s stupidity. “Robin, can you do me a favor and go…” The said boy cut him in by cleaning his throat. “You know what? Why don’t you help me out by actually giving me some answers? Like how 5 years ago you knew my name before I’ve even mentioned it!” Allen barked out, his temper rising again.

“Oh, that!” Robin happily clapped his hands, vacant silver eyes sparkling. “I was the one who named you! Your mother was so shocked at that time that someone needed to pick it up for her. She was so lucky to have me by her side ~” Allen’s mouth gaped with disbelief, his silver eyes widening crazily. _Why is he talking like Mom had found a lost puppy and he had opportunity to name it!?_ Now, he huffed in indignation. _Let’s leave aside the fact that this bastard took all liberty to gimme a name… I don’t know if now I hate my own name or not…_ And then, reality hit him.

“When you said that she was shocked… In a good or a bad way?” Allen’s voice broke a little. He felt like he needed to hide his face in his shaking hands because something was not right. Something was not making sense. But what was it? His world spun around, his silver eyes tearing up. Her voice played like an old broken record on his mind. _“Allen, I know what you’re thinking but it wasn’t his fault. Your father died before you were even born…”_

**WRONG WRONG WRONG.**

Robin quickly pulled him in a hug, quietly humming a lullaby that the youngest could not hear. “Shh, it’s okay, Allen. It’s okay.” The said boy was unaware that he fell on his knees, blocking fiercely his ears with his hands. He did not even notice when he started to scream. His thoughts were on fire, cutting through his mind like knives. No, not his mind… There was something stopping him from thinking any further about this, asking him to… Begging him to… Lulling him to… “Allen, she’s never hated you by any means. She’ll always love you unconditionally.” Then, the older brunette laughed wholeheartedly, breathing out slowly next to his neck. “You both like to worry about being loved. It’s so cute and silly ~”

“What!?” Allen screeched in indignation, his face getting even redder now. “It’s not _my_ fault that you started talking about my Mom like she didn’t want to have me…” Robin’s laugh got louder, his vacant eyes glinting in amusement. “Stop laughing, you _fucking_ bastard. You’re causing a _fucking_ commotion here! See, now everyone is looking at our way!” He hissed, squirming his way out from the other’s grip.

“But it’s my job as the oldest here to calm you down!” Robin said it among his bursts of laughter, tightening his hold. “When she started to cry, I also hugged her like this ~ You two act the same way, contorting your faces and cricking your noses. She’s always feared to be left alone, so she’d come to my room and ask to be hugged. It’s so cute, so cute ~ But you don’t seem to notice it, it’s almost like you asked it unconsciously… Oh, well, that’s what I’m here for!” He cooed happily, slightly tapping the youngster's back. “I’ll never leave you alone, Allen. You’re also very important to me. It was never your fault…” The older boy muttered seriously. 

_“Allen, I wish that someday you’ll be able to meet your… Robin can be childish sometimes, but he’s a good kid.”_ Her voice broke through his thoughts like a beacon of light. _“At first, he may not like you… It’s not your fault, really. He’ll never forgive your father. But one day, he’ll see through his hate and also come to love you like I do. I’ve always spoiled him. He’s just…”_

“You’re jealous of him…” Allen blurted out, his monotonic voice not fazing a bit. “You’re jealous because he took Mom away from you…” He quickly sucked air through his teeth, his fear rising. _What am I doing?_ “And then, she came back with his son…” Robin’s body stilled, but the youngest was unable to stop himself. “You hated him even more when you found about me, didn’t you?” He said it so nonchalantly as if it were a stranger talking in his place. “Why are you still lying to yourself, _Nii-san_?” His wristlet burned on his skin.

_Who are you?_

**Wrong question.**

Robin pulled him away until their gaze met. The older boy had a sad smile plastered on his face; vacant silver eyes seemed so empty. “Envy is an ugly feeling, right? Even though I’m not a human, I still can feel it.” His voice sounded so weak. “Sometimes I wonder what really changed after I became a monster… Are we really that different? Or it’s just me?” His voice cracked, oozing with sorrow. “Even after my death… Why do I still have this disgusting and infuriating jealousy of him? Just tell me how I turn it off. I hate that I can’t do anything about it.” His hands pierced Allen’s shoulders. “What is so different between a human and a monster?”

The youngest brunette bit his lower lip; he could not keep his gaze on the other. So, he averted his attention to two tall buildings, his silver eyes narrowing. The snowy figure was there, its hollow mask staring at them. It was lazily leaning on a white wall, slender arms crossing on its chest. The feathers on its cloak were ruffled a little as if it were… _Angry at us?_

_Who are you?_

**Why did you forget?**

“I don’t know…” Allen shook his head, but he did not know to whom he was answering.

_December 25 th (27th century): the next day at night._

The brunette crumpled the piece of paper with his trembling hands. “Yeah, _‘I’ll never leave you alone, Allen’._ My ass, Robin.” He could not believe that not only the older kid left him _alone_ on his birthday, but also had audacity to write him a short note: telling him that Cross Marian summoned them at the Black Order, however he needed to go there by himself! _‘So, I left Ur with you to keep you company and guide you.’ Go to hell, Robin you bastard!_

And what happened first in the morning? The little happy ball bumped on his head to wake him up after it got out from its hiding spot and by that he meant his black backpack. After that, his day went downhill, but this story was for another day.

Right now, a tired Allen was staring at a huge mountain… Cliff? Whatever that was. According to Robin’s note, he supposedly needed to climb that and reach the Headquarter. The first immediate problem was: how? _With my Innocence? With my bare hands? With my willpower? Floating?_ He saw some creatures that looked like bats infesting the area and they had one eye. The boy suspected that they could be golems used as security cameras… _Talking about golems._ His silver eyes wandered to his left ear, where a black tail wagged happily. _I doubt that Ur can take me there, it’s too tiny for that._

After 15 minutes analyzing whatever idea came to his mind, Allen could only scream in indignation. “What is wrong with this place?” _Seriously, since when it is a test to climb a cliff that is… How high is this? Am I the one who is high???_ Something crossed his convoluted thoughts, his gaze scanning the scenery. _Where are the stairs?_ Realization hit him like a truck. _No stairs? Are you joking with me right now? What type of idiot would build the Black Order’s HQ in a mountain?_

The brunette groaned in frustration. _Why, just why? Can I just give up and walk away? Nobody saw me anyway._ Allen recalled then what was written on Robin’s note: that the Red Devil himself sent him to this _final mission as his apprentice_. Since when was the boy still under his wings after the man deliberately left them to their doom? _Go figure._ Yet, if he thought about it, Ur was a silent death threat blocking up his freedom. The quiet golem over his head had never felt so heavy. 

“Who is there?” An unknown voice made Allen froze in place; his thoughts scattered everywhere. He turned around quickly to face whoever that was… However, his silver eyes widened once he saw the guy who was calling his attention. _Oh shit…_ The brunette swore mentality, gritting his teeth. For all things that could happen to him, he was found by someone who could drag him to where he did not want to go. The boy scanned the two idiots in front of him: they wore a simple attire, a long light brown hooded jacket with zippers where their chest was. A single word popped in his mind.

_Finders._

_(27 th century): four years ago._

For a reason called curiosity, Allen decided to ask his ‘mentor’ about how the Black Order worked. Since the boy remembered Mother’s mocking words from almost four years ago about someone picking on him because he was clueless, he did not want to touch on this topic. _Well, better now than never._ “Shishou, I know you’re gonna fucking laugh your ass off, but how does the Black Order operate?”

Cross burst into a humorlessness laughter while Robin eyed him in reprimand. “The filthy brat is getting less bratty. Aren’t you curious?” The youngest brunette gave him a look that could translate as if it was not obvious. Yet, the man decided to ignore him, just taking a cigarette out of his pocket. “The Order is divided into two: those with and without the Innocence. Priests, cardinals, pope, inspectors and branch chiefs aside. You know, those who cannot fight but shameless order us around. Well, go to hell all that technical stuff and let’s be more practical.” He puffed out a smoke, his hand waving dismissively. “Somehow a weird phenomenon will be discovered by gossips, tales or someone who stumbled upon it. I don’t know how and who cares anyway? They’ll first send poor bastards called _Finders_.”

“Allen, Finders are volunteers that work together with Exorcists. Unlike the latter, they don’t have Innocence, so they’re dispatched to verify if the phenomenon has involved an Innocence, an Akuma or a Noah with it. If so, then Exorcists are sent _on a mission_ to do whatever they need to do. But not all missions are like that, especially because there are two special types of Exorcists: Generals and True Apostles. The first one has also an important duty to find, recruit and teach new Exorcists; also, they carry and protect some shards. On the other hand, True Apostles are autonomous and act like the crystal command them, so they _do whatever they want_ , according to Shishou.” Robin quickly cut the redhead in, his vacant eyes glinting happily. Cross narrowed his ruby eye, but he remained in silence.

The youngest brunette tilted his head, his face frowning in confusion. “But what separates those two from an average Exorcist?”

“Allen, you know that an Exorcist is someone that their desire is aligned to God’s, right? This itself defines how much a human is _synchronized_ with their Innocence. Usually, these rates are between medium to high. Low rates are dangerous because the person will turn into a Fallen One. A General is someone that was higher than 100 %.” The youngest boy peered at Cross, scanning the man with his silver eyes. _Are you telling me that this alcoholic playboy is an awesome Exorcist?_ Robin cleaned his throat, lazily scratching his brown light hair. “Meanwhile… How can I explain this? Innocence is divided into two types: equipment and parasitic. Shishou’s and yours are the first one, while mine and True Apostles’ are the latter. Even though we didn’t have a synchronization rate over 100 %, Parasitic type tends to control and protect their owner, so we are controlled by its desires. Since the crystal is inside us, we have this advantage to be stronger than an average Exorcist, but it also feeds on us, lowering our life span…”

Cross interrupted the older brunette, scoffing loudly. “Summing it up: Finders are peers whom you send first to verify the info, you know, those that you sacrifice to shield Exorcists. The latter only goes on a mission after a Finder confirmed the phenomenon and depending on how dangerous it is, the branch chief will dispatch a True Apostle or a General. But keep in mind how fucking unfair this is for a Finder: those bastards die for the sake of the exorcists’ safety, a shameless death indeed. Those unknown individuals work to their bones by finding Innocence’s roots. And how are they rewarded? By being thrown away like a broken toy.”

_December 25 th (27th century): present day._

The brunette gritted his teeth angrily. _Why am I having a flashback right now?_ Those two in front of him were getting impatient, dropping their backpacks on the dirty ground. “Hey, brat! This isn’t a place for a kid. What the hell are you doing here? Where are your parents?” Allen snorted in indignation, his silver eyes now staring at those idiots. _Well, my Mom is dead and I don’t even want to know who was the bastard… The idiot that left her alone to take care of me. But why is so important that I’m a kid?_ He mused curiously about why they decided to focus solely on his age. _The Black Order probably has people younger than me goofing around without an adult, so why was so oh important about the fact that I’m alone?_

“I’m here on a mission…” Allen started and got cut in by one of the Finders. _You bastards asked me first and now are interrupting me? Could you guys make up your mind?_ The said idiot raised his hand, his dark eyes narrowing suspiciously at the boy.

“What is its content and who gave it to you?” The brunette widened his silver eyes in surprise. Then, he blurted out a loud laugh. _No, seriously? What do you want me to say? The Red Devil himself forced me to make a deal with him to become an exorcist, but I don’t want to. So, instead of following his loyal zombie servant, I came here by my own, to screw his plan up. This is very ominous, right? Did you know that if I break the pact, I’ll die slowly by a bullet storm? Shocking, right?_ “What is it so funny, fucking brat? This isn’t a joke!”

Allen was unable to keep a neutral expression. _This is so ironic that it’s funny. First, they were all worried about my safety, now they’re suspecting me._ His body was still shaking from laughing. “Lemme get it straight…” The boy hiccupped, a strangled noise escaping from his lips. “I myself don’t wanna be here, but I was sent anyway. My Shishou ordered me to become an official member of the Black Order.”

“Wait, a General sent you to become an exorcist?” The Finders stepped back, looking at the brunette as if they were seeing him again for the first time. _No shit, genius. Who else could send me here? But do I really want to become an Exorcist and be unable to leave?_ The boy mused quietly for a while, unnerving the two men.

_Yeah_. _Go to hell, Shishou. I’m not going to become what you want me to be. I’m just too old to be bossed around._ “No”. Allen answered deadpan. “My mission is to give back General Marian’s golem to his apprentice, Robin Walker…” He pointed his index finger at Ur, the little ball tilting its body in confusion. “I’m nothing more than a victim picked up by him to be a delivery boy. The General said this’d be my first mission before I become a…” He stopped for a second. _Not an Exorcist, hell no._ “A Finder.”

The man from before frowned. _Oh, he’s suspecting me. Let’s see how I can work my way around this._ The brunette did not know why, but he sometimes felt thrilled when he was lying. It was almost like a good poker match. “Well, isn’t this strange, though? I’ve never heard about a General teaching a Finder before… And why did you call him ‘mentor’ if you’re not an accommodator?”

Allen gave them his best innocent smile, slightly tilting his head. “I’m Robin’s acquaintance. Also, when I was little, they saved me from an Akuma. Unfortunately, it was too late for my family…” He stopped himself dramatically, his lower lip twitching. “So, Shishou agreed that I could tag along as long as I could defend myself.” The brunette rubbed his hands to hide how nervous he actually was. _Well, I’m playing with fire now, but I was poking a Devil before. This is nothing, Allen._ “In the end, I decided to become a Finder to help others, right? Even though I’m not an _accommodator_ …” _Well, I’m one who cannot activate his Innocence, but you two don’t need to know about this._ “I can at least help those who are, right?”

“Doug, stop doubting the kid.” The quiet Finder decided to cut in the other, eyeing him in reprimand. “The boy doesn’t have a reason to lie, he’s not an Akuma and that is truly General Marian’s golem, Urcanpy. And you know that an Exorcist named Robin Walker showed himself here today… Kanda is still grumpy because of their quarrel.” The man laughed out loudly, his dark eyes tearing up. “Anyway, I’m Danny and this is Doug. He’s a little nervous since he’ll go on his first mission tomorrow, so don’t take him seriously. Welcome to the team, …?” Danny raised his hand friendly.

The brunette frowned, yet he smiled genuinely this time. “I’m Red. Nice to meet you too.” He took Danny’s hand and shook it vigorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Chibi (small and cute version)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> -chan (suffix / indicates a female younger than the speaker or the said person is a girl)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)
> 
> First: When I wrote: ‘for another day’, it was the omake’s main theme. Because, if I added that part here, this chapter would have 10 k words… So, I decided to divide this into two parts of 5 k words.
> 
> Second: The relationship between Robin and Allen’s father may seem to be a bit melodramatic, but when their background is revealed, it’ll make all sense to this story.
> 
> Third: Yes, True Apostles are all parasitic type. I don’t know why they don’t differ from an average Exorcist in the canon, since they’re literally weapons and suffer from the crystal’s influence. So yeah, Krory’s and Timothy’s change of ‘personalities’ will be based on this influence. 
> 
> Fourth: Even though his name is officially Nea… Neah still looks cooler... I’m still conflicted in which one I’ll use. 
> 
> Fifth: Did you ever imagine that Allen would turn into Finder!Red? Because this didn’t cross my mind until now. I don’t even know if someone else thought about this before, it’s a fascinating concept. I hope you like this turn of events!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	12. Omake 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter! 
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> Remember last week when I said this would be 5 k words? Guess who lied! I had so much fun writing this (especially the drabble). But next chapter will be probably shorter than this one.
> 
> Thank you Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on last chapter!

**When your best friend is actually your worst enemy**

* * *

_When you first interact with someone, you wanna know if that person has something to share with you. Then, you’ll come to know them better: hobbies, tastes, personality, past and goals, turning this event into the beginning of a friendship. So, you’ll start to care about that someone, even seeing them as part of your family. You’ll share everything with your best ‘buddy’. What if, one day… They grow tired of you? They betray you? They forget you? They become a stranger?_

_0_

_Why every single person of this fucking family needs to be an asshole?_ The spiky black haired boy chewed his tongue, his golden eyes darting to where a certain fake little girl was currently sitting. He was trying to contain his anger, just staring at her like he could make a hole in her head. She was just there, lazily rocking her white chair like nobody’s business while licking a lollipop.

Meanwhile, Mana was quietly laying on the cold tiled floor, sitting in a fetal position and facing a white wall. His long unruly hair fell on his shoulders, hiding his face within his arms. And the worst part? The Millennium Earl was poking the boy’s head with his iconic umbrella while holding his laugh. The said kid paid him no mind, keeping still in his depressed curled form.

Nea pointed his index finger at the girl, his golden eyes furiously glinting. “What did you do to Mana, Road?” He hissed, gritting his teeth. “What is your fucking excuse this time?” The Earl gave a quick look at the duo, acknowledging their presence before happily resuming his poking. She lolled her head, fully showing her hidden stigmata among dark strands of hair. Road gave a slow lick on her lollipop to annoy even more the younger boy.

“He was like this when I got in here…” She told him nonchalantly. The three Noahs were currently inside the Musician’s room, a white piano standing proudly at its center. This was a special area where every single object was tinged with snow color. _The Ark’s true heart_. Anyone who could play the piano was able to control it, yet only few knew the right tune.

And one of the owners of this room was currently inside the mirrored wall, his white glowing eyes staring at the older boy curiously. The Musician was mimicking Nea’s stance, folding his arms on his chest. “You should at least… AT LEAST, console him!” The younger boy puffed angrily, shaking vigorously his head. Road quirked a brow, her expression still deadpan. “Mana, where is your ribbon?”

The older boy stilled while the Earl tilted his head in confusion, stopping abruptly poking him. Mana murmured nonsense quickly, his face still hidden away from them. Nea bit his lower lip when Road rose from her chair, slowly waking towards the older kid. The spiky haired boy watched her movements like a hawk, his golden eyes boring on her little form. “Mana-pon~ What. Are. You. Hiding. From. Us?” She cooed evilly, towering over the sad boy.

Mana hastily raised his head, his tearful golden eyes now visible to everyone. “NEA!” He screamed loudly, rising from the floor and throwing himself at the said kid. Nea froze in place when his brother hugged him tightly, the other’s face burying on his shoulder. He gave a fond pat on Mana’s back, shushing him. “Nea, Nea, Nea…” The older boy muttered his name in his ears, nuzzling happily on his neck.

“Mana, where is your ribbon?” The younger boy asked again, sighing in resignation. Even though they both were 10 years old, Nea felt like 35 years just have passed by. He really hated when his brother was like this. “And don’t lie saying that you’ve lost it, because I know that you can track it down easily.” Mana tightened his hold, breathing out in fear.

“Nea…” The older boy started uncertainly, his voice sounding so small. “I saw _him_ lost in the forest today…” Nea frowned in confusion, his golden eyes staring at the Earl for some answers. The demon looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders. “I greeted him, but he did not recognize me...” He sobbed sadly while the younger kid choked on his own thoughts. “He did not greet me back, he did not call my name, he did not smile at me, he did not know me… He did not even remember me! Nea, this is so unfair!” He whined, pouting like a petulant kid.

“Mana…” Nea warned harshly, eyeing Road in suspicion. She was next to the Earl, trying to steal his umbrella without him noticing her. The two demons seemed so concentrated on their dramatic chat that they even leaned themselves closer to hear the twins better. “You know this was his own decision. We cannot change the past…” He trailed off when the girl finally snatched the object from the unaware demon’s hand.

“Lero is mine now ~” Road yelled happily, running away from a furious Earl. 

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 25 th (27th century): in the morning._

His training with Mother and Cross taught the boy a few crucial things. First, to wake up early to do some exercises. He needed to keep his body in shape, especially since dodging around and ‘using’ his Innocence consumed his stamina. To be honest, that ‘consumption usage’ was what scared him the most because if he felt deadly tired just _by raising some crosses from the ground_ , he’d probably die if he actually activated his weapon.

However, before the sun even rose, Ur just decided to wake him up. Allen was sleeping soundly, immersed in a happy and vivid dream. Robin had booked up this room to them with his _righteous earning_. The older brunette paid for one night and breakfast included as an apology for his bad behavior from yesterday. Not only this, but the older kid also mentioned he had _a surprise for Allen’s birthday tomorrow_. Well, it did not mean that the youngest boy was not suspecting the other was up on something. Because he did not even remember when it was the last time that he commemorated it with someone.

Returning to reality, Allen yelled aloud when the golem crashed into his face. He jolted his limbs and fell from the bed, dragging the squirming Ur with him. When he finally managed to open his silver eyes, he quickly rose from the wooden cold floor. The little ball held its tiny hands onto his brown light hair, nuzzling on it. The boy turned his head to where Robin supposedly was just to find an empty yet tidy bed. He frowned in confusion, trying to get out of his dizzy state.

“Nii-san?” Allen asked timidly, rubbing his sore face with his forearm. _Where did he go?_ His silver eyes scanned the small room, its two beds, a wooden wardrobe, a nightstand, the bathroom door and a _fucking window_. He went to check if Robin was behind that closed door and he saw another empty room. The older boy was nowhere to be found. Then, he finally understood what his current situation was: he was left alone on his own birthday. _I’m gonna fucking kill that fucking zombie bastard! If I find him, I’ll throw him in a fucking river and I don’t care if I turn into a chibi Shishou. I’m gonna kill him._

“Ur ~” The youngest brunette cooed evilly, an innocent smile forming on his lips. The black golem froze in place, its tail slight up. “Do you know where Robin-nii went?” His silky voice oozed with a deadly threat. Its body trembled vigorously, obsidian wings fluttering in fear. The ball shook itself quickly, denying the boy any information. Allen’s brow twitched, his smile turning into a wicked grin. “Oh, that’s such a shame. Am I hearing a cat meowing right now?”

The black golem quickly took off from the brunette’s head, hiding itself in his backpack. Allen bit his lower lip, waiting for Ur to poke its body out of there. Yet, the little ball remained quiet inside of it, probably trembling for its dear life. He sighed in resignation, scratching his light brown hair vigorously. “Ur, get out of my backpack right now, I’m not going to feed you to a cat.” Then, a black bullet happily hit his face for a second time today, hastily crawling to the top of his head.

“ _Fucking_ golem, can you make up your mind and decide if you want to stay away or together with me?” The brunette hissed, grabbing its long tail. It barked in indignation, trying to bite his hand. Allen yelped when its teeth pierced his skin, quickly releasing his grip. Ur puffed in approval, snuggling again on his head. “Ok, I’m sorry…” He trailed off, feeling a little comforted by the golem. The boy petted fondly it, its tail waggling happily. “Ur, please don’t abandon me too.” He murmured mournfully, his silver eyes briefly closing. “I don’t know if I can take care of myself…” A sound of someone doing the dishes cut him in. His belly growled in hunger, his lips twitching in a forced smile. “I guess it’s time to we head down to the dining hall and grab something to eat, right Ur?” Its joyful barks were everything the boy needed to hear.

Allen took a quick shower and changed to his casual clothes from yesterday. The golem waited patiently next to his backpack the whole time, watching carefully while the brunette checked the room for any of his belongings that could be left out without him noticing them. His silver eyes fell over a piece of paper on the nightstand, his left hand hastily grabbing it. And then, he read it.

_‘Allen,_

_I didn’t want to tell you this before, but when Shishou left us after beating you on the head with a random hammer, he warned me that he wanted us both at the Black Order as soon as possible. He also said that he’d already contacted them and informed about us, so_ we had nowhere to escape _, according to him._

_The problem is that the Order found me and ordered my return today, so I cannot disobey their orders. For all I know, only Komui-san knows about us. Those are actually incredible news, since he’s not a demanding chief. But he warned me that he wanted you there until tonight or he’d call someone to seize you. In other words, I’ll go first and calm down everyone. You’ll need to come after me and show yourself there. It’s not a bad place, they’re just a little weird, but you’ll get used to them._

_Ah, since you don’t like to be alone and you have an awful sense of direction, I’ll leave Ur with you. Please, don’t threat the poor thing, it won’t know that I’m gone. Also, Shishou said he’d be monitoring us both through it. He said: if you two don’t go there, I’ll see how good you two are at dodging bullets. Well, take this as your last mission as a fucking Baka Denshi you two are._

_So, I’ll be waiting for you. I’m sorry for all this tragedy happening on your birthday, but we’ll commemorate when you get there, Jeryy’s food is the best that you’ll ever taste._

_Take care,_

_Robin.’_

Allen blinked once, his trembling hand crumpling the paper. The black golem tilted itself in confusion, patiently waggling its tail and waiting for the boy’s response. “Ur…” It perked up, vividly flapping its wings. “Let’s go to the dining hall, it may be my last meal…” The boy said ominously, shoving the note on his backpack and putting it on his shoulders. The little ball landed on his head while he opened the wooden door that led to a narrow corridor. The brunette just wanted to walk down the stairs, enter the place, sit quietly and pray for a better life on his next reincarnation.

Once the boy settled down, his plate fully by anything he could put there, his right hand bumped on the table. He winced involuntarily, his silver eyes wandering to his right wrist. He forgot that yesterday, after all that commotion Robin created in the Police Station, he was forced to create an ID. This identifier was an iron bracelet that had his basic information as: name, age, gender, eyes and hair colors, nationality, birth date, occupation and immunity status to the illness. He sighed in resignation, feeling that he gained another shackle. Uncured did not have those things since they were considered dead people anyway.

His attention snapped to Ur when it stole a bread. Allen gave a fond pat at it while it chewed cheerfully the food. His silver eyes wandered through the place, his gaze landing over the only person that was there with him. The young adult was eating and watching the news on brand new TV, his black wavy and short hair hiding a little his dorky glasses. The boy averted his gaze to whatever it was showing, his hand grabbing the fork unconsciously.

_‘It’s truly a shame. Since the original founder of the Company died recently, his younger sister had taken the position. She and her sons are currently here with us, please everyone let’s greet Katerina, Mana and Nea D. Campbell.’_

Allen choked on his food, his silver eyes boring on the TV. _Mana D. Campbell!?_ Where did he hear that surname before…? _Oh, Mom said to not trust them._ Ur was staring at the brunette in concern, nudging on his left hand. He paid no mind to it though, because all his thoughts scattered. _Did Mom know about them? That they were Noahs? That they were monsters?_ The boy was trying to stop him from embracing himself. _Did they do something to her…?_ The black golem bit him, bringing him back to reality. He eyed it when it hid inside his clutched hand, peeking at him innocently through his fingers. The brunette sighed in resignation; how could he be mad at something so cute? _Shit, I’m sounding like Robin-nii._ His attention snapped back at the TV.

She chuckled lightly, covering her mouth with the back of her open hand. The brunette had to admit, she was beautiful. Like her two sons, she had long and wavy black hair that almost touched her waist. Her light brown eyes sparkled joyfully when Mana bowed down to greet them like a gentleman he supposedly was. Nea was near her, holding onto her formal but simple ocean blue dress. _So, this Nea is the spitting image of Mana. His hair is just shorter and spikier._ Then, a thought crossed his mind. _They’re identical twins… That explains a lot._ Both wore the same formal black suit, showing proudly their high social status. _Yet is their mother also a Noah?_ Allen pondered for a while.

_‘We’re sorry for your loss, Campbell-san. Cyrus-san was an irreplaceable visionary.’_ The news anchor commented mournfully, carefully reading his speech on a paper. She gave him a sad smile, a feeling quickly flashed through her brown eyes, but the brunette was unable to name it. They were now sitting on a red sofa, Katerina proudly standing between the twins. For some reason, Mana intentionally stared at his shadow on the tiled floor while Nea lazily glanced at a window near him. Their mother was the only one who looked friendly at the anchorman, keeping their talking. Allen frowned in confusion, now if he thought about it, why are they acting like humans? 

_‘Cyrus was a righteous and smart man. But the Stella virus got the best of him…’_ She trailed off, closing her brown light eyes. _Stella virus?_ The brunette tilted his head. _This is weird. I didn’t know there was another illness. Is this some kind of Cured’s thing?_ His silver eyes widened in realization, his mouth slightly gaping. _Stella… Star! The Akuma's poison! He was hit by a blood bullet and died… But isn’t this strange? Why would a Noah be killed by their own creation?_ He probed her semblance again. _She’s not a Noah… Mana and Nea are, but she’s not. Unless they can hide their eyes’ color, hers isn’t golden like…_ Air left his lungs as a thought hit him hard.

_The Noah Family killed Cyrus D. Campbell to take his position. They’re trying to control the Cured through this overpowered company. Maybe the twins are not even her sons…_

A choking sound brought Allen back to reality, his silver eyes wandering to where it came from. The young man had fallen on the wooden floor, his hands desperately gripping his chest. It took a second to the brunette realized what was going on. He quickly dashed to where the adult was, kneeing next to him. He scanned for any signs of infection since the guy started to sweat profusely. _This is bad. I need to ask for help._ A hand grabbed his arm, scattering his thoughts.

“Stay.” Allen did not know why, but he obediently obeyed that single command. Dark eyes bored through his soul, as if the man were asking his company as a final wish. The brunette was afraid, he did not want that that man’s life depended on him. His conscious felt heavy; that was too much for him to bear. The man’s grip tightened, trying to keep the boy in place. “Stay…” This time, he begged it more insistently. Silver eyes widened when the boy saw blood dripping from his head.

“I’ll call someone. Stop being so stubborn, you’re going to die at this rate!” Allen hissed, squirming his way through the fierce grip. “Ur, pick up some cloth! I need to stop this weird bleeding…” He mused while the golem quickly went to his backpack, unzipping it with its tiny hands. The black ball then dropped one of his T-shirts on his lap, furiously barking at him to hurry up. _Shit, it seems that I’ll need to buy a new one later. Well, no such luck._ He pulled his arm out of the man’s hold, ripped the cloth’s left sleeve and searched for a way to warm it up. His silver eyes landed on a kettle with boiling water on the main table, where food was served.

He quickly rose from his spot, almost falling on the floor when the man tried to grab his leg. He groaned in surprise, but he did not have time to dwell on his thoughts. _‘The amount of time spent on a situation is what will determine if someone lives or dies.’_ This was the best quote that Mother had ever utter to him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He assured the delirious man, quickly taking the kettle and something where he could fill with hot water. So, he kneed next to the guy again, put the liquid on a bowl and soaked the piece of cloth in it. The boy hastily pressed it on the man’s forehead, applying some pressure to stop the blood. He looked more peaceful somehow, lolling his head to the side and dropping his dorky glasses on the floor. “Ur, can you warn someone of the hotel staff? He needs a doctor, pronto!”

“No…!” The man begged but a waitress cut him off, yelling at them. They both winced at the woman when she stepped in and dropped a lot of questions on them. Even the golem decided to hide itself inside of the boy’s clothing to escape from the annoying human. _What is wrong with this woman? She just appeared out nowhere and now thinks that can play as a detective?_ The boy stared at her like he could make a hole on her head or shut her up. _This is enough!_

“Instead of suspecting us, why don’t you call a doctor and help us out! At least do something!” Allen stopped her from annoying them any further, hissing furiously at her. The man sighed in relief, peeking through his half closed eyelids. The boy was still cleaning the blood from his forehead and soaking the cloth on water to keep its temperature. His fever had already subsided and whatever wounds he had had also closed, leaving just that sticky dried blood to clean up on his face and short wavy hair.

Then, a man suddenly entered the dining hall, hyperventilating when he saw the scene. “What is going on here?” He harshly asked, vigorously fixing his monocle. Allen could guess that that man was some kind of politician or noble by his elegant clothing. Black suit, white gloves and lustrous shoes. His long dark hair was tied in a bun, leaving some strands outlining his contorted face. Everything screamed _wealthy Cured_ in the boy’s mind. On the other hand, the man who was currently laying down stilled, dark glassy eyes widening when they focused on the other.

“Sheril-niisan…?” The said man stared at Allen like he could kill the boy at any second. The brunette flinched to his oppressive aura, averting his gaze to the waitress instead. The short haired man grabbed the boy’s left wrist and quickly let it go with a hiss as if it had burnt him. The kid blinked, tilting his head in confusion. But not for so long, as the long dark haired man shoved him out of his way and took the other up, embracing him desperately. “Stop!” The short haired man ordered furiously, his face flushing.

“What did he do to you?” Sheril’s dark eyes locked on the boy, sending a shiver down to his spine. _He hates me._ That thought was not even a question. The said man just shook his head, negating anything that crossed the other’s mind. The long dark haired man was shocked by and looked back at him. “So, why are you on the floor, bleeding?” This time his tone was amiable, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I had some kind of crisis and Shounen helped me out, so stop the drama!” The short haired man hissed, squirming away from the other. Sheril’s head turned again to the brunette, his dark eyes boring through him. He was so focused that he did not see a hand coming to his chin, raising his face towards the ceiling. “I said, _cut it off_ already! Why don’t you thank him?”

Allen quickly rose from the floor, patting his wrinkled clothing. “It’s not necessary, I’m just glad that you’re alright…” He was cut in by Sheril tsking, his mouth gaping a little. _I really want to kill this bastard right now. But I guess the feeling is mutual._ “It’s time to go…” He trailed off when he saw his wasted breakfast, biting his lower lip in sadness. However, he did not want to spend any more time here, especially when that older man was almost piercing his back just by staring at it. “It was nice to meet you two, but I need to be somewhere else.” He heard the long haired man whispering _rude_ , but the boy ignored him. The brunette just grabbed his backpack and walked away from them.

“See ya soon, Shounen.” The short haired man said in a silky tone, freezing the boy in place. _Why wasn’t it a farewell, though?_ He turned his head to see the man innocently smiling at him while Sheril bristled. The brunette frowned in confusion, nodding unconsciously. He merely left the dining hall, not glancing back once.

“Another nameless weirdo.” Allen whispered.

_December 25 th (27th century): midday._

“Fuck…” The brunette cursed angrily, his silver eyes scanning the area to find a place where he could lunch. The famished boy eyed hungrily the flying golem, his mouth drooling. “Why do you look like a tasty Dango right now?” Ur faced the kid, slightly trembling. Allen slapped himself on his cheeks, holding his face while staring forward. “Put yourself together, Allen. You can do this! Just find a restaurant and everything will be fine…” His motivational speech was cut in half by a yelling, his body stilling. “What the hell…?”

He hastily dashed along the desert street, silver eyes darting everywhere to find where that sound came from. The brunette saw two boys in an alley, chatting happily about something. The brown haired kid skipped some steps, jumping lively on the stoned ground. Yet, his blond friend stayed still, blue glassy eyes seeing attentively the other’s movements. That made Allen shiver in fear, he could feel that something was not right with that kid. _Akuma_. Something whispered that word in his ears, silver eyes widening in realization. _That boy is in danger!_

Unlike Robin, Allen was unable to identify an Akuma with his bare silver eyes. It was not like they were mechanical radars as the other’s were. Yet, he had some sort of sixth sense that had always told him when something was wrong. And that kid was definitely a monster, he did not even need the older brunette to confirm that. _It’s way too obvious._

“Hey, kid! Get away from him!” The brunette screamed, walking slowly towards both boys. The happy kid stopped and tilted his head in confusion while the monster wickedly smiled at him. _Shit!_ “Look out!” He warned, throwing himself over the boy. Yet that thing yanked the boy out of his way, his face colliding with the cold stone ground. “No…! Let him go! Shit…” His hand muffled his voice when it rubbed the sore nose, Allen was too slow to stop them. “Ur!” He screamed, his tone oozing with urgency. _That monster’ll kill that kid._

The golem nudged his head, trying to make the boy get up. He hastily rose, his feet almost slipping in stone. Ur quickly flew ahead of him, showing the way. _And where did they end? In a fucking graveyard. Why not?_ Allen gritted his teeth when he heard someone talking. “Leo, why did you bring me here?” His silver eyes scanned the place while he dashed towards them. _This place looks like an upgraded version of the Churchyard…_ “Did you want me to see your Mother’s gravestone?” The boy asked, his finger pointed to the said object.

After Allen passed through the open gates, he shouted to the kid. “Didn’t I say to stay away?” He hissed angrily, pointing his hand behind him where the exit was. “The blond next to you is an Akuma!” The brunette shook his head in exasperation, walking closer. His was feeling too hungry to deal with this absurd.

“Leo’s not an Akuma! They don’t even exist! Neither the Earl!” The boy barked back, his brown eyes staring the other in disbelief. “We’ve been hunting down these creatures for two years and we had found none! Not only was every case a fake call, but also we had no leads!” Allen want to frown in anger but decided to sigh in resignation instead. _No wonder Shishou said that he hated snotty brats. I can’t believe it took me 5 years to learn how to behave like a normal person, instead of a petulant kid. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe I’m really a chibi Shishou._ He eyed the thing next to the kid; it was now smiling innocently to him.

“Look here, you little…” Ur barked at him, landing on his right shoulder. The brunette abruptly stopped his phrase before he really unleashed his inner _Cross Marian_. He tried to clean his throat and rethink. “Maybe someday that thing was your friend. You seem to know how Akumas work, so… No, lemme ask you this: did someone important to him die recently?”

“His mother, but Leo would never…!” The kid started, yet someone cut him in.

“Oh, there you are, my little Akuma.” They both widened their eyes, looking to where the voice came from. There was a tall figure standing on the top of a cross, over Leo’s Mother gravestone. Allen never saw that thing before: pointy ears, a chubby belly, gray skin, a wicked smile and golden eyes. But he did not need to be a genius to know that that demon was the Millennium Earl. The demonic entity wore an attire that came straight from 18th century, a tall black hat adorned with a smiling moon, long white shirt with yellow buttons, black pants and lustrous shoes. “Oh!” The demon covered his plastered smile with both hands, acting like he was surprised by their presence. “I did not know you have company. Where are my manners? I am the Millennium Earl ~” He bowed down to them, holding the tip of his hat to not let it fall. “Nice to meet you, Jan-kun. You have been pestering my poor Akumas lately…” Then, his golden eyes looked on the brunette, his head slightly tilting to the side. “Nice to see you again, Allen Walker…” The thing stopped for a second as if he was musing. “Where is Mana’s ribbon?”

The question caught Allen’s off guard. He choked, his mouth gaping in surprise. “I never saw you on my life! And how did you know about…?” He shut himself up, biting his lower lip. Silver eyes trailed off to his black backpack. Since that day when he _was gifted with_ that thing, the boy decided to keep it in a safe place. He did not want it to somehow rip it apart and a demon spawned in front of him. Also, it became a habit for Cross to throw everyone at an Akuma, so he was unable to wear the ribbon. _Yet, the Earl’s the one who is asking me about it… Oh, Mana also warned me about him that day. Maybe they’re best friends somehow?_ “Why did Mana lend this to me?”

The Earl tapped his chin with his index finger, golden eyes boring through the older boy. “He said that he saw _hope_.” The demon cryptically told him, his right hand waving dismissively. “Even I myself did not understand what that means…” He suddenly trailed off, his mouth twitching. “But you made him cry that day, Allen Walker.” His tone turned ominous, his smile stretching. “I wonder if you can take Akumas with that inactivate Innocence of yours~ my Akumas, kill them!”

_Oh…_ The brunette blinked, reality hitting like a truck. _We’re so dead_. His body moved unconsciously, pushing the kid out of their way. Then, his left hand hit the dirty ground, the wristlet prickling his skin and glowing dimly. “Cross Grave!” Their screamed rang on Allen’s mind, dizzying him for a second. He really hated this ability to see and hear an Akuma after they were destroyed. What was the point to know how they looked like before they became a monster? On the other hand, Robin was fascinated by it and always asked what the youngest brunette saw.

“That was unexpected…” The Earl said nonchalantly, now sitting on the top of Leo’s Akuma’s head. “I thought they would beat you until you are half dead, but who would think that you could use this cursed crystal without activating.” The monster was hovering a few meters from the ground, away from the brunette’s reach. “No wonder that thing is so attached to you ~” He tapped his umbrella on his mouth, musing for a while. _That thing? This Innocence?_

“Allen is an Exorcist?” Jan yelled it out, startling the said boy. _Who gave you permission to say my name?_ The brunette huffed angrily, silver eyes still locking on the demon. Allen shook his head, negating the kid’s hopes. However, the demon cut them in by cleaning his throat and calling for their attention.

“Well, if those Akumas could not kill you, then I will send a lot of them until you are dead ~” Even though the Earl said cheerfully, his tone oozed with pure rage. Yet, when he was about to raise his umbrella, something yanked the huge mechanical balloon down, throwing them towards the dirty ground. “What!?” The demon hissed after rising, golden eyes vigorously scanning the place. “What was that?” A white tendril wrapped around his right wrist, stopping him in place. “Oh, that was also very unexpected ~” He cooed after seeing the snowy figure behind him. It was tilting its hollow head, its feathers ruffling in anger. The two stared each other for a while until the Earl broke their eye contact by averting his attention to Allen. “Now I understand why there is still _hope_.”

“Hope of what?” The brunette barked back, his temper rising. The snowy figure released the demon from its hold, the white tendril shrinking back to its cloak. It was still suspicious of him, slowly walking towards the two boys while keeping its attention locked on the Earl. It stopped in front of them, shielding the kids from the demon.

“Protective and possessive as always ~” The demon cooed, covering his plastered smile with his hands. “Not that I am any better than you…” He trailed off, his gaze averting to the boys behind it. “Not that I am any different from you. We are very alike, are not we?” The snowy figured huffed furiously, its feathers rising slightly. “Allen Walker, that was a confirmation of what Mana was _hoping_ for…” He paused abruptly, tilting his head. “ _Hope_ for a better future.”

**_Hope_ ** **for bringing back the past.**

Allen shivered in fear, his silver eyes piercing its feathery back. _Did it just talk to us right now?_ The brunette mused until Jan hastily tugged the sleeve of his shirt, the poor kid trembling. He pointed his finger at the Akuma falling on the ground, his brown eyes shining in expectation. _Oh, he wants me to destroy Leo’s Akuma._

“I guess it is time for me to depart. See you next time, Allen Walker.” The said brunette froze, his attention snapping back at the demon. He has a wicked smile formed on his mouth, golden eyes glinting in amusement. “Let us see which side you will be on this war.” And like that, the demon floated away with his umbrella. The brunette stood there, his mouth gaping. He ignored everyone: the scared kid, the mysterious snowy figure and the knocked out Akuma. _That bastard ditched us! He just appeared out of thin air and disappeared like nobody’s business! What is wrong with these Noahs?_

Something warm nudged him, bringing him back to reality. The figure’s gloved hand grabbed his shoulder, sending numerous unknown emotions to Allen’s mind. The boy’s hand unconsciously touched its head, brushing his fingers on its feathers. They fluttered a bit by his contact, yet the figure started to nuzzle on his hand. The brunette did not know why, but he felt like this before. He did not know when nor how… He had this feeling that that creature would never hurt him, though. Like it was his old friend… No, something more personal. _It’s my…_

**Mine.**

“ALLEN” Jan screamed, startling the said boy. The brunette turned his head to the kid, his silver eyes narrowing in anger. However, his vision wandered off where the monster was, noticing that the snowy figure was pinning the Akuma down with its tendrils. _So that’s why it didn’t attack us until now._ He petted it fondly, it almost appeared to hum in joy. _Thank you._ The brunette did not want to depart from it, but he had to.

So, Allen turned his body towards the imprisoned mechanical monster, it was trying to squirm its way out of the fierce grip. Five tendrils in total pierced through it, four in each limb and one in its torso. “Poor Akuma…” He stated sadly, his silver eyes scanning it. _I still can’t see the soul, not until its vessel is broken._ He put his left hand on its middle where a triangular metallic plate was. “Rest in peace, Leo’s mother.” His voice did not sound like his own, it was mournful yet melodic. An emerald cross rose from where he was touching it, while the white tendrils were pulled out of it. The soul appeared in front of him, a woman gently smiling to him. _Thank you…_ Her voice cut through the brunette’s thoughts, his body wincing unwillingly.

When his attention returned to everyone, his silver eyes widened in surprise. The snowy figure disappeared, leaving some emerald particles on its place. His gaze wandered to his hand where he could still feel its warmth, that longing feeling gripping his chest. _Mine… This word is more proper somehow. I feel like I lost something that is mine…_

“You said you’re not an Exorcist!” Jan exclaimed in indignation, his brown eyes judging the brunette’s acts. Allen sadly smiled to him, his hand scratching his light brown hair. Or he wanted to do it, since Ur decided to land on the top of his head now but held on his index finger instead, snuggling on it. The older boy looked at it in confusion, bringing his finger closer to his face. “You destroyed Leo… That Akuma!” The kid resumed his inquiring, getting angry because the brunette looked like he was ignoring him. “Why did you lie about it…?”

“I didn’t lie.” Allen cut him in nonchalantly, petting Ur’s body. It was nudging on him, its wings brushing slightly his wristlet. “I can’t activate my Innocence. I’m no better than a normal person. I’m just _a boy that can draw some fancy lights from his shackle_.” The brunette quoted Cross favorite phrase, the one that the redhead loved to use to make fun of him. The kid’s brown eyes widened in surprise, taking some steps back. “I did nothing more than my duty as a human, to save a soul.”

“Even though, thank you…” Jan trailed off when the brunette’s stomach rumbled, the boy’s face flushing in shame. “What do you think in lunching at my house? As a thanks gift?”

Allen did not think twice, when he nodded happily. “Yes!” He answered joyfully as Ur beat its wing vigorously. They had a long way until reach the Headquarter, right? A small stop would not hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Chibi (Cute and small)  
> Baka Deshi (Stupid Apprentice)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> Dango (Dumpling)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -pon (suffix / female slang to turn the name 'cuter' than before)
> 
> Am I the only who thought that Jeryy was a typo? It’s unusual. Also, I think I overdid a little when I was writing about Ur. Sorry Tim, but someday it’ll be your time to shine! Also, Sheril being Sheril as always (he hates extremely specific things, seriously: two people and filth). And I didn’t know that they were real brothers (Sheril is the oldest). I was shocked when I read that on DGM wiki. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	13. Chapter IV: A VAMPIRE WAS A HUMAN BEFORE, RIGHT? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> I didn’t upload this chapter yesterday because I was a little conflicted about its drabble. I feel like I overdid it, but I read it a lot and I still don’t know if I could write it differently. So, I’ll let as it is. Maybe later I’ll tweak it a little. 
> 
> Thank you all so much and sorry for the wait. Also, thank you @Mizu_nagi07 for your kind comment!

_I’ve heard once from a famous history recorder that an emotion had some other feelings attached to it. Fascinating, right? My friendly bookworm loves to read and share his wisdom on his spare time. But what really struck me was when he said that: you refuse or acknowledge your loss. The opposite sides of the same coin, right? Or you lose your own identity by rejecting it or you keep walking by admitting it._

_0_

Vacant silver eyes stared at the cliff where was located the Headquarter. The brunette never liked how they kept intruders away. Usually, when an accommodator visited here for their first time, they went along with a General or an Exorcist, but never alone. This facade was just to make unwanted guests go away, giving up on their idea to climb this huge mountain. They did not know that there was an underground tunnel used by everyone, especially Finders, as a second entrance. It was not a secret, at least not to all Black Order official members.

Robin huffed in frustration, meticulously scanning the area. _How will Allen know about this, though?_ He mused for a while, opening and closing his left hand. _I can easily climb this. I don’t even need my Innocence for that. But, Allen…_ The boy blinked, humming thoughtfully. _Should I leave a sign pointing at where the tunnel is? Will this be dangerous for the HQ though?_ His vacant silver eyes wandered around, the boy biting his lower lip. _Shishou really overdid it this time. He warned me that I couldn’t help Allen, but would he ever know?_

The brunette was conflicted. He really wanted to obey his mentor’s orders, yet he strongly desired to protect his family member. The youngest boy was another matter with which he was also struggling. Allen was undeniably her son: same secretiveness, same curiosity, same kindness, same loneliness… His eyes color was from his grandfather and that light brown hair color was from his grandmother.

But not everything entirely came up roses. The boy’s forward attitude, his fears, his logical reasoning and… _And his fucking face._ Robin hated them… Despised every single aspect of his youngest family member that reminded him of _that bastard._ The boy walked a few steps, stopping near an Oak Tree. His left hand landed in it, his crystallized claw piercing through its surface. _I hate that face. Why does he look like his father? Why didn’t he look like us Walkers?_

Even though the mourning light swept through the forest, Robin felt himself immersed in pure darkness. His translucent claw closed so fast that it parted the tree in half, its log falling loudly on the dirty ground. But the brunette paid it no mind as obscure thoughts darted on his raging mind. His vacant silver eyes meticulously scanned his left hand. _Allen was right yesterday for the wrong reason. That boy is sensible and perceptive, after all. He probably sensed my bloodlust. I need to work that out~_

The brunette chuckled in wonder, covering his mouth with his right hand. “Allen, you should really be more like your mother ~” His blank silver eyes quickly looked at another tree, an innocent smile forming on his lips. “I can’t truly hate you, you know?” His claw brushed the wooden surface, tapping his fingers delicately on it. “Even if I want to, the Heart’ll never let me hurt you. You’re a Walker, after all.”

“But if you turn out to be like your father…” His vacant silver eyes widened in joy, his claw easily cutting the tree like butter. “Then, I’ll really slit your throat and not even the Heart will stop me…” His smile turned into a wicked grin. “You know, I don’t really hate you. You’re her son… But you’re also _his_ son. Your father took away my most precious one and corrupted it.” He laughed humorlessly as the top of the tree fell. _‘Why are you still lying to yourself, Nii-san?’ I’m also wondering about that. Mostly because I hate that thing which talked through you. It should have been destroyed by now. Why is it still here?_

“Who is there?!” A male voice yelled angrily, startling the brunette. _Well, they found me._ He saw a young adult Exorcist, holding a thin katana next to his neck. _It reeks Innocence._ “What are you doing here, fucker?” A standard golem was following him, shouting the name _Kanda_ in a mechanical voice as if it would stop him from slicing in half the unknown boy. “I don’t like you… It’s like you’re a corpse or something.”

 _Well, you’re not entirely wrong there._ “Nice to meet you too, I’m Robin.” _I’m not surprise. Despite all my years serving the Order, just the superiors knew about my existence. Let’s be friendly from now on._

_In the end, Walkers are excellent liars._

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 25 th (27th century): present._

Allen was currently staring at those two Finders while strolling through the dense forest. He did not notice it before, but those two were holding some kind of electric lantern as his cellphone flashlight also illuminated four collapsed trees. “Did a wild animal pass through here?” Doug inquired, his dark eyes inspecting the strange deep marks on injured wood. “A wolf, perhaps?” The young man said uncertainly, his mouth twitching a little.

Danny cut him in by laughing joyfully, his eyes shining in amusement. “It’s really funny that you said that! I heard this afternoon on the cafeteria Kanda yelling this: _I saw fucking Yuigai scratching his claw on trees like a fucking raving wolf_. I almost laughed my ass off next to him… I’d be probably dead by now, though.” Allen frowned in confusion as the younger Finder shook his head in exasperation. _Yuigai? Like in corpse? Oh, Robin-nii… This Kanda guy kinda has a funny way to nickname people… But why did Nii-san chop these trees? Did he want to make a sign?_ The boy tilted his head thoughtfully, his silver eyes scanning the area. Yet, his body shivered unconsciously when his fingers ran through the claw marks, brushing the ill intended cuts. _Why do I have this weird feeling that he wanted to kill someone?_ The boy bit his lower lip in apprehension. “Anyway, we should go back. It’s getting really dark in here…”

Doug quickly nodded as they both turned themselves to the opposite direction. “What are you doing, Red?” The young man hissed angrily, startling the said brunette. “We have more things to do!” The younger Finder picked up his backpack on the dirty ground, putting it on his skinny shoulders. “We don’t have time to waste. You can daydream all you want when we arrive at the HQ…”

“Doug-kun, come on!” Danny intervened with his tone very comical. “Don’t be grumpy like that! We don’t want to have another Kanda to deal with!” But somehow the boy knew better, Doug was not anger. Silver eyes saw through him like an open book, twitching when he faced back at the brunette. _He’s just afraid of Robin-nii. I’d be too if I knew that that guy could easily snap my neck at any time. No…_ Allen touched his throat, his vision blurring as it looked pass through the forest. _He’ll do it at any moment._

A wolf howled on the background, surprising everyone. “Shall we go?” Allen quickly added in apprehension.

_December 25 th (27th century): 10 minutes later._

_So, there IS another entrance._ The brunette mused once they passed through a bricked arc, a large river flowing calmly to their left. _A waterway… A secret tunnel… Don’t tell me this is their sewer?_ His brows quickly knitted as his mouth contorted in disgust. He had to give them credit, though. This passage was hidden very well by a convoluted number of trees. And the boy did not also expect that the tunnel was well lighted or he just did not want to have high hopes. _This light is just too much…_ His right hand hastily opened his backpack on his back and searched for his shades, his elbow nudging Ur a little.

This action set off the golem somehow, the little black ball quickly turning its body and trying to put its tiny hand on his arm while happily wagging its long tail. “I’ve never seen a golem acting so alive like this one does.” Danny commented nonchalantly, yet his dark eyes sparkled in pure curiosity. The brunette stopped in his tracks, staring at the older Finder. It saw that as an invitation and jumped on his elbow, joyfully claiming it as its new nest spot.

“Ur…” Allen sighed in resignation, the golem tilting its body in confusion while trying to keep its balance on the narrowed place. “You can’t stay there, I need to put my arm down…” His left hand poked the little thing insistently, the boy was getting impatient. Ur hopped on his hand hastily, nuzzling on its back. The brunette brought it back closer to his face, a genuine smile unconsciously forming on his lips. _How can I be mad at it?_ Then he recalled the sore spot on his head where it bumped into him earlier. _Yeah, there’s that._

“Nice bracelet.” Doug blurted out, his dark eyes inspecting the said object. That phrase caught Allen off guard, his silver eyes widening in surprise. _Shit, why did I forget about that thing?_ Concerning thoughts furiously raced on his mind. _I’m done for… Does this look like an Innocence?_ The brunette fidgeted unconsciously, trying to recollect his shattered self-confidence. _Allen, put your shit together, it’s not the end of the world and it’s probably nothing. Stop panicking!_ “Where did you buy it?”

 _Thank you whoever is over there watching over me. Thank you so much for putting two idiots in my way._ The brunette gave them his best innocent smile, his silver eyes glinting in pure relief. “Oh, this?” He fully showed them his wristlet, folding a little his left sleeve. The tiny cross dangled vigorously, shining proudly to them. Danny came closer to him, his dark eyes sparkling in curiosity. Meanwhile, Doug frowned in confusion, quirking a brow. “My mom gave it to me.” Allen simply told them, his voice oozing with fondness.

“She had a good taste for things…” Danny said in awe, his fingers slightly brushing the pedant. The boy averted his gaze to a bricked wall, his lips twitching. _Yeah, she had._ The older Finder touched on a tender subject for him. _Why did he need to remind me about her death?_ In the meantime, Ur started to bark furiously at the older man while still standing on Allen’s left hand as if it was warning that he could not get any closer or it would bite him. “I get it, I get it!” He laughed wholehearted, waving dismissively to the golem. “I’ll not touch it, it’s all yours.” Ur puffed, showing its white sharp teeth. “You have nice teeth, though…” The Finder trailed off uncertain if he wanted to continue talking.

A loud growling sound interrupted their thoughts.

Allen’s face flushed furiously, covered by his trembling hands. The little black golem was flying around his head in concerning, trying to call his attention. Danny blinked in surprise by the sound and then he burst in laughter, his dark eyes tearing up. “That was unexpected! You’re really a funny kid.” The brunette gave him a dirty look, shame still creeping on his face. “The entrance door is straight ahead. Once we report to our unit leader that we’re alive, we can grab something on the cafeteria. Are you up to this?”

The boy slowly shook his head, Ur landing on his shoulder lazily and brushing its wings on his face. “Can’t do. I need to find someone called Komui-san. Also, my mission is to give General Marian’s golem back to his _apprentice_ , remember?” The brunette almost let slip his usual _Robin-nii_ which would probably cause a lot of suspicion later. Even though he said that they were acquaintance earlier, the boy still did not want to let them know how much he knew that zombie bastard. If they somehow put two and two together, everything the boy said until now was hell of suspicious. And Doug was almost there.

Both Finders nodded in understanding, Danny’s face lighting up as if he remembered about something important. The boy quickly put his shades on, taking some strands of brown hair out of his silver eyes. He was trying to look calm and collected, like a poker player bluffing his way out of a bad hand. “But first, we’ll need to get you a visitor card! You can’t walk around without one or they will…” The older Finder stopped on his tracks, his dark eyes widening in confusion. “Why are you wearing a shade?”

Allen tilted his head innocently, shrugging their surprise off. “I’ve photo sense ability…” He averted his attention to the huge wooden door, imposing its presence on them. “Is this the entrance?” The boy pointed it out, his gaze wandering to the two Finders. The boy quirked a brown in surprise, both men were speechless. _Well, that’s good actually… And weird. Did I say something wrong?_

“You have WHAT!?” Doug exclaimed suddenly, his outrage showing on his contorted face. Danny hastily hit the younger Finder’s back with his hand, trying to silence him and shaking his head as if he were saying to let it go.

“Let’s find this visitor card and drop this boy on Komui-san’s office, shall we?”

_December 25 th (27th century): 15 minutes later._

“So, this is the branch chief’s office…” The brunette trailed off, his silver eyes peering through the said place. Yet, he could only see two things: paperwork towers and spider webs. _Every single fucking where! How can someone stay here and do whatever they are supposed to do!? There is not even a table here, just paperwork… I’m glad that I’m using my shades… My eyes would hurt a lot. Everything here is so white._

“Hello there, what are you doing here?” A cheerful voice yelled from behind a huge pile, taking him by surprise. Allen shrieked loudly, turning his attention to a tall young man who appeared out of thin air. The said person was fixing his glasses on his face, his dark eyes probing the boy through them. “And who are you supposed to be…?” His attention wandered to black golem barking furiously at him, guarding its position over the brunette’s head. “Oh, isn’t that General Marian’s golem? So, you’re Allen Walker, right?”

“I would rather go by _Red,_ Komui-san.” The brunette tried to be politely as much as he could, yet he let out a hiss while pronouncing his nickname. The man appeared to be taken aback, dropping some papers that he caught earlier from his hands. “I suppose that Robin-san was the only one who warned about my arrival… Or maybe Shishou? Either way…” Allen shook his head, grabbing a reluctant Ur from the top of his head. “I accomplished my mission.” The boy dropped the golem on Komui’s open hands, the little ball tilting its body in confusion when he took some steps back. “I will retire myself right now, could you please deliver Urcanpy back to his owner, Komui-san? I promised that I would be at the Finder’s wing when this meeting was over…”

“Finder’s wing?” Komui repeated in confusion.

“And what are you going to do there, AL-LEN~” A voice cut them in, startling both. The said boy froze in place, his body trembling in fear. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought that I’d see this bastard just tomorrow. Why is he here?_ Robin was currently leaning against the wall closer to the door. He proudly wore his black uniform; this time his hood was not covering his face. It had been years since the youngest boy saw him using that attire, which could only mean one thing: he was celebrating his return to the Order. Not only that, but he was also commemorating that the youngest was finally taking on his imposed role. The older brunette’s smile was so sweet that Allen could tell anyone that he would die today; that was too ominous. He felt like a puppy caught by a wolf and was just waiting for his end to come. “Allen, how has your birthday been so far?” The other shone joyfully, folding his arms next to his chest.

The youngest boy blinked, his mouth gaping while getting out from his shock. _Are you fucking kidding me!? It’s been hell! And whose fault it is!? Yours and Shishou’s!_ He gritted his teeth, his silver eyes narrowing in contained anger. “It could be better…” Allen nonchalantly answered, yet he wanted to phase through walls and escape from that predatory stare. However, for his own surprise, he proudly stood still, showing the other brunette that he was not afraid. He was not weak, he was not a coward and, mostly important, he was nobody’s prisoner! Especially of a _fucking zombie._ He was not going to bow down to anyone. 

“Oh, don’t be mad just because I needed to leave early. We’re together again, right? Once you become an official Exorcist, we can go to the cafeteria and celebrate it…” Robin cooed amiably, vacant silver eyes somehow glinting in expectation. When the other did not answer him, he stopped in his tracks. “Allen?” He tried again tentatively, biting his lower lip. As the said boy ignored him, his expression darkened, smile twitching a bit. “Allen, what is going on? Are you not feeling well?” His voice failed a little, as if he were starting to figure something out. The older brunette moved his body forward, getting away from the white wall. He slowly walked towards them, his expression contorting in anger. _Oh, he’s aware that I’m up to something. Well, now than never._

“ _I am not going to become an Exorcist_.” Allen uttered loudly to everyone hear, startling even the confused golem on Komui’s hands. “I’m gonna be whoever I want…” He hissed angrily, shaking his head vigorously. “Even if I just die like a nameless Finder! Everything is better than turning into your faithful puppet!” The youngest boy breathed out so intensely that he winced. “I’ll not gonna be your pretty bird locked in a cage just to you show me off.” His head lolled a little to the side, silver eyes glinting dangerously. “I belong just to myself and myself only.” The youngest boy never knew why he had this need to lash out at Robin like this. He could not say for sure, but he felt like the other did something unforgivable to him. _It’s weird, why do I feel like there is always something else about everything. His actions, his words, his truths, his lies… What is he hiding from me? Why do I often feel like he’s judging me for my every move? What is this?_

**_Why did you forget?_ **

That phrase hammered Allen’s mind, his vision suddenly hazing. _It’s not only **why** , but also: **when** , **how** and **what**. When did that happen? How could someone do that to me? What did I forget?_ His hands quietly crept near his ears, as if he were trying to block a sound. When he was closer to the other, there was this feeling that he could not place which was always telling him to get away, to disobey, to get _free_. The boy knew that he should leave himself to his fate already, since he made a deal with the crystal and all, but there was this tiny sparkle inside of him that burnt violently for every time the other forced something onto him. _This sparkle of hatred. Yet, why do I hate him? I know why I hate Innocence…_ This hopeless feeling of being caged, enslaved, brainwashed and controlled.

_What did I forget?_

_There was a boy in front of him, his face hidden by black bangs. He was proudly sitting on an old wooden chair, yet his fits were pressing on his lap. The boy was so tense that he pursed his lips forcefully. From time to time, his head often turned to the side where was located a single bed as if he were afraid of something. When he heard a sound, the kid startled and looked forward, his mouth slightly gaping in surprise. ‘Don’t scare me like that!’ Even though he hissed angrily, the boy sighed in relief, putting his hand on his chest. ‘Did you know? He also fears to be alone.’ The boy pointed his index finger at the bed. There was someone lying down there, but their semblance was also hazed. ‘I told him once that I’d be always by his side. That I’d never let him down. That I’d always protect him. But now, he’s dying and I’m hopeless. I can’t do shit to save him.’ The boy suddenly hiccupped, covering his face with both hands. ‘Why am I so useless? Why can’t I help him?’_

_‘But you can…’ He faced again forward, gritting his teeth in frustration. ‘Let’s make a deal. If you save him, I’ll promise that whenever you’re in danger, I’ll help you. After all…’_

Allen felt his left cheek stinging. The boy put his hand on it, wincing when he touched the sore spot. _Did I get hit?_ His silver eyes wandered around the room, but the boy could not see well through them. Everything was so blurred, especially at their corners. Until the boy noticed that he was crying, fat tears streaming down on his face. “What…?” He trailed off once he saw the other’s expression. The older brunette looked like he could kill the youngest at any time; he was so angry at the boy and his right hand was still risen. 

“Did you finish your tantrum?” Robin asked nonchalantly, his expression not fazing. “You’re making a scene in front of your two superiors, Allen _Walker_.” The oldest brunette emphasized his surname, almost pronouncing it like a pray. “Why are you always like this? Why don’t you accept your fate and move on?” He put down his hand, his fingers twitching. _Why, indeed? Why are you so concerned that I may reject you?_ “Why does your human nature need to go against me every time I want to protect you?”

“Why? It’s ‘cuz you’re forcing me into it! Did you ever stop and consider that maybe I need this to have some new experiences? Did you ever regard the fact that we humans require to get hurt to learn? If you’ve an ounce of love for me in your _fucking_ head, please lemme be myself.” Allen brushed off the tears with his forearm, his face yet flushed from crying. “Maybe one day I’ll get your point, but now… Lemme just fail and learn the hard way, life is the best teacher I could ever have. Don’t impose your whims on me, please. Just let me have this fake sense of freedom.”

Robin sighed in resignation, vigorously scratching his brown hair with his hand. “I guess I’ll have no choice them, right? You won, Allen. Komui-san, could you do me a favor?” He averted his sight to the branch chief, who currently was sitting on a hidden sofa by a paperwork stack. The man was watching their quarrel quietly, curiously observing their conversation. On his lap a filled bucket laid down where he constantly picked up a popcorn. Even Ur was happily chewing the food, wagging his tail when one fell from his hand and hastily catching it. The older brunette’s brow twitched unwillingly, his head tilting slightly to the side. “Komui-san, could Allen stay in my room with me?” He asked innocently while a smile spread on his face.

“Can’t do.” The said man briefly answered while licking salt from his fingers.

“Oh, then I can go to Allen’s room instead.” He retorted quickly, waving dismissively. Allen blinked, frowning in confusion. _Didn’t he say that I won? So, what is happening here?_

“Can’t do.” Komui repeated insistently as now it was Ur that was licking his fingers. The black golem was on his hand, its tiny fingers were holding onto him to not let him move. “A Finder is a Finder and an Exorcist is an Exorcist. And they sleep on separated wings. You can’t enter a place where you don’t belong to. Especially someone like you! You can easily infect people since you’re a True Apostle. Not only that, but your _caretaker_ will also have my head if I let you do that.”

“I bought him a pocket watch.” Robin shrugged it off. “Komui-san, I know that you can understand me, since you’re an old brother as well. Suppose that Lenalee-chan finds a boyfriend.” The man froze, dark eyes widening in surprise. “You know that that boy is up to no good, but you also don’t want to hurt her feelings. So, what would you do?”

The youngest knew that the man was reconsidering _this favor_ as the other touched a tender subject. He could not see his expression through the glasses, his hands covering his mouth in thought. “Robin-kun, you’re allowed to share Allen’s room.” The branch chief quickly rose from the sofa with an indignant Ur.

“NO!” The youngest brunette yelled in indignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Yuigai (Corpse/Remains)  
> -chan (suffix / indicates a female younger than the speaker or the said person is a girl)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)
> 
> That line of the drabble was related to that ‘Stages of Grief’ theory. Since Kanda loves to give people nicknames, I was like: Yep, Robin also deserves one. Taking about Robin, I didn’t expect that reaction from his part in the beginning, so that’s why I was conflicted. When I’m writing, sometimes I feel like I’m playing those choice based games, where I select an action, but the character does something unexpected. It’s weird. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	14. Chapter IV: A VAMPIRE WAS A HUMAN BEFORE, RIGHT? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> I need to make some announcements before starting this chapter!
> 
> First, I don’t know if I’ll write the next chapter in time. So, if I don’t upload next Sunday, don’t worry! Or I’ll post it during the week or I’ll upload two chapters next time. 
> 
> Second, starting from Chapter V, I’ll ‘revamp’ everything from Chapters I to IV. Meaning: I’ll change some words and phrases to match them to how I’m currently writing as I’m working on the new chapters. So, when I change something, I’ll warn you on the current chapter and on the chapter that I edited.

_A good day is when everything is happening as smooth as it should be. Good luck is how miracle should be called as. A good friend is a person who will always be there for you. However, bad omen is what you feel when something is not right._

_0_

Allen was happy today. It had been a year since those two entered his life and he did not regret it at all. Even though this event did not begin as ordinary as it should have, the brunette felt that everything turned out alright in the end. He was never a picky kid and he surely did not want to have friends, but the twins were different. They became something else to both him and his mother.

The older boy was very clingy, yet that did not bother him at all. The wavy haired kid would eventually take him by surprise and hug him, and Allen would not try to escape from his tightly embrace. But this was not his only way to show his affection, he would also follow around the youngest boy any time his golden eyes spotted him. The brunette felt like he now had a puppy that constantly needed his attention. He was not complaining about that behavior, he just thought that it was… Intriguing? Yet, for someone who did not have that kind of social interaction in his life, he did not know how to deal with it nor how to respond to it.

On the other hand, the younger twin would watch their interaction from afar. It was not like he did not enjoy their company, but he did not want to be caught in one of his older brother’s hugs. From time to time, he would join their conversation and when he felt that he was somewhat in danger, he would quickly escape from the other’s sight. This scene was really funny to the brunette, to see someone who always looked calm and collected running away and hiding behind his mother as if the spiky haired boy saw his worst enemy and he was still too weak to fight against them. Yet, the youngest kid knew how he regarded his twin, especially because that he was the one who sought their help to save the old twin in the first place.

However, the most curious thing happened when his mother was there with them.

Those two visited them regularly, almost every day since they first met. The short haired boy would sit next to her in the kitchen, calling for her attention as he would tug the sleeve of her shirt. She would smile at him, picking him, putting him on her lap and meticulously combing his hair. He would stay quiet while she brushed his hair as if she were taking care of a cat. Allen did not know when this event started, but it became some sort of ritual for them.

The brunette wanted to feel jealous that another boy was taking away her attention from him, but he did not even have a moment for himself, because the older brother would always catch him and drag him down to do whatever came into his mind. Usually, they would play hide-and-seek with a yellow ball which looked like a unique toy compared to anything he saw up until now. It was the size of his palm and it had a huge tail and fluffy wings. Despite there was only a golden cross covering all its empty face, Allen swore that he saw once its sharp white teeth after it stole food from the younger twin. He would lie if he did not say that, at first, he was afraid of that thing. Yet, once it saw him, it sniffed his hand like a dog would do and then it quickly climbed up his hair and happily set on the top of his head. The twins hated when that happened, because they would take almost 15 minutes to yank it out of him.

Even with all these odds, Allen felt like his life was completed with those two and his mother. There were even a few days that they would stay the night at his home, happily sharing a room with him. The kid would say to anyone that fate weirdly gave him two old brothers whom he would cherish for all his life. That his mother had now three sons as she looked after the twins like she did for her own child. He did not want anything else, the boy just wished that it could stay like this forever.

_But there is no **forever**._

Chaos began three days before his 7th birthday.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 27 th (27th century): 2 days later in the morning._

Allen hated his own birthday thanks to Robin. The boy swore to whoever was listening to him that he would never, ever again be near that idiot. How could he just do that in front of everybody? Now they would think that he was suspicious... Even he himself was thinking that! However, that accident would not let him down, no. Today was his first mission as a Finder and his first mission away from that zombie bastard! He did not care if he would just nip out for a good walk with his new team, he just wanted to get away from that suffocating idiot.

Right now, he was together with his two ‘partners in crime’, Danny and Doug. The latter though seemed a little off since his last mission, but nobody paid any attention to it. And the brunette would not be the one to touch on this matter. He actually did not care at all as long as he stayed away from that traitor. Maybe one day, he would give that idiot a goodbye and disappear like his mentor did. It was not even a joke how he could go through so many possibilities of escaping from this hell. That shackle on his left wrist was nothing compared to his nostalgic feeling of freedom.

The boy was angry because what happened first thing on this morning was that he woke up with Robin by his side. At least Komui went back on his decision and did not let the older brunette share a room with him. But that did not prevent that idiot from entering his room and watching him like a hawk. Not that he minded it though since he had spent his last five years by the same spartan regime. From today on, he was a free person and that was mere eye staring contest for him, nothing more.

“Good morning, _Red_ ” Robin hissed, his vacant silver eyes boring through the kid, but the boy still paid him no mind. _Screw you too, Robin._ “Are you still mad about what I did on your birthday?” He completed as he went from the opened wooden door to near a wide window. “Or did you just get off on the wrong foot?” The calm on his voice still could not hide his anger. _Well, I still won and I’m still a Finder, so I seriously don’t care if he thinks that being an Exorcist is the best for me._

“It’s _getting up on the wrong side of bed,_ Robin-nii.” Allen corrected him, waving dismissively. “And no, I’m not angry nor anything. I’m happier than I could ever be.” The youngest brunette quickly answered, shining happily a smile at him. The older boy frowned and gave him a dirty look, causing him to burst into laughter. “That’s cute. Since when you know how to pout, Nii-san?” He teased the other, trying to make a joke for just himself.

“Shishou was right when he said that I shouldn’t let you out of my sight or you’d become sassy.” The older boy grimaced after seeing how cheerful the other was. Somehow knowing that his youngest family member was pleased to stay away from him hurt him more than it should. “Allen…” He whined mournfully, his left hand trying to grab the other’s wrist when he passed by, but the boy skillfully dodged it.

“Well, didn’t you say to ‘not be mad just because I need to leave early since we’re going to be together again later, right?’” The youngest brunette joyfully quoted while fixing his new outfit. He quickly gave a look at Robin who seemed somehow froze in place. That brought a genuine smile on his face, to be able to stand his ground like that. He hastily tied his hair up with Mana’s ribbon and got out from the room before the other could recover from his attack.

“ALLEN, THAT WAS A LOW BLOW AND YOU KNOW IT!” Robin yelled aloud, but the other had already escaped and shut the door on any discussion that could follow up for his actions. To be honest, he also closed the actual door behind him and even left the poor Ur with the other to _not let him alone._ The brunette felt so good right now as if he was avenged for everything he passed through all these five years.

His silver eyes spotted the other two Finders that would go along with him on this _journey_. His smile grew wider when they friendly greeted him back. _So even though Robin_ _-nii_ _almost blew my cover, it didn’t screw up everything. Isn’t this a fucking miracle?_ Danny wrapped his arm on Allen’s neck almost suffocating the kid. “Are you up to find a vicious vampire, Red-kun?”

The boy laughed happily yet tried to get his way out of the man’s grip. “Of course!”

 _December 27 th (27th century): 4 hours later._

What he saw when he woke up was not something that he would expect. It was _fucking hell_ indeed.

Early, his team of eight Finders decided to go by train to where the _tales_ about this vicious vampire started to spread, or in other words, the _root_ of everything. What the brunette would not ever guess was that they would let him go on this mission without proper training, saying that this was how they would teach him. _Well, it’s not like I didn’t see an_ _Akuma_ _before…_ The boy shivered when he remembered about every single time when his mentor threw him at one.

“Are you ok, Red-kun?” Danny eyed him in concern, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. That startled the kid and threw him out of balance. He almost fell on the floor in panic. It was not like that he was nervous for stumbling on an Akuma, but he was scared about someone knowing that he was actually an Exorcist. Well, not _that_ scared… However, he did not want to lose his newfound freedom either… _No, this is all an excuse. What Robin-_ _nii_ _did on my birthday brought so many questions about my identity that now I’m imagining that everyone’ll arrest and interrogate me. I guess Komui-_ _san_ _covered half of the damage that that idiot caused, but it doesn’t mean that they won’t be suspicious of me. I don’t want to be shut off again, it happens every time I’m at a new place… Will I ever have a place to call home?_

“This train is a little unsettling, Danny-senpai.” Allen quickly answered, trying to calm down. _Forget about this and move on, Allen. You have a mission to accomplish._ His silver eyes meticulously peered through those passenger wagons to see if there was something wrong. And everything looked normal which why this was unsettling. Nothing was _everything is fine_ in his life, so he knew something was going on. That or he really became paranoid over time. And he would always blame his mentor for that.

Since this trip would be a little longer than usual or at least five hours, because of all the checkups for infects, pit stops and detours to stay away from the Red Areas, they decided to take turns and two Finders would sleep for an hour on the seats while the other six would inspect the train for any irregularities. In the last hour, they would stay together and wait until they reach their destiny.

The first three hours were uneventful. No Akuma, no Noah, nothing at all. The only thing which he discovered by accident was that there was another new poor soul in this team. A female newbie like him, by the way she sounded, yet he could not be so sure due to the fact that they were all covering their faces with hoods. But she talked to the brunette so nonchalantly that the boy thought she had already turned into a zombie or she was bored as hell. Well, everybody seemed to be dying inside, even those who had already slept.

And finally, he and Doug were allowed to sleep this turn. He did not care about how uncomfortable the seat was, because it really was not, or that unknown guy next to him, since he was not Robin the boy did not mind him at all. So by that, everything was perfect when he closed his silver eyes.

Yet when he opened them, there was hell. Because the first thing he saw was the demon himself.

The said creature was knitting a scarf like a maniac, the two thick needles going up and down at a crazy speed. The Earl was sitting in the middle of two other entities: on his right and next to the door there was another demon whose skin looked like darkness itself, it shared the other’s same eerie smile and its white circle eyes were fixed on the other’s frenetic hands. And on his left and near the opened window, there was a Noah who came straight from 18th century, wearing a black suit and smoking a cigarette while peering at outside. Those three did not seem to acknowledge the fact that the boy was now awake.

His silver eyes took all the time to wander around the room. Instead being on the passenger wagon, he was now at the luxurious sleeping one. The boy frowned, trying to recollect any memory about that place. From all that he remembered, there was no one in here for the past three hours… And now he was trapped inside with three Noahs… _By the way…_

 _How did I get here anyway!? Doug-senpai was by my side the whole time! And how did none of the other six Finders see me being kidnapped? That makes no sense!_ The boy was fretting about this whole situation, sweat forming on his forehead. _The main problem right now is: how am I going to escape? There is no way they won’t notice me if I move. What am I going to do?_

“Good afternoon, Allen-kun ~” The Earl announced casually without taking his golden eyes from his needlework. The said boy froze in place and held his breath. _Shit, I’m done for. Gimme a fucking break, this is my first day on the job!_ “Did you sleep well?” The other two Noahs looked towards him, his body shivering from those two pairs of eyes boring through his fragile semblance.

“Good afternoon, Millennium Earl. I guess I did. Thank you for asking. However, I think I should go back at it since I am still dreaming and all.” He retorted furiously, his face contorting in a grimace. The demon stopped his needles from moving and stared back at him, tilting his head in confusion. The void like entity next to him imitated his stance by also lolling its head to the side. Meanwhile, the male Noah sighed and took out his black hat, running his gloved hand on his curly black hair. “How… Why am I here?” Allen demanded an answer. Everything was way too suspicious right now.

“To be rewarded?” The Earl said, hastily resuming to his knitting.

“Because… We’re… bored?” The entity put its index finger next to its plastered smile in thought, unconsciously tapping its chin.

“To babysit the brats?” The Noah averted his golden eyes from the boy’s face to his side.

 _What brats?_ Allen blinked in confusion, looking at his left where the other’s sight was locked on. He almost gagged in surprise when he saw an asleep Nea leaning his head on younger boy’s shoulder. _If he’s here, that also means that…_ His silver eyes peered down to his lap where Mana was blissfully sleeping with his head leaning on it. _Go figure. I don’t remember being this close to them so they can use me as a human pillow. Should I even be thinking about this? This situation went from impossible to weird._

“And how did this all happen?” The brunette sighed in defeat. Even if he got angry, it would lead him to nowhere, so why did he not go with the flow? He preferred three aware Noahs of him rather than five.

“My kawaii Akuma warned me that you were sleeping in the passenger wagon and since Mana-pon was still down because of you, I decided to take you with me and give you to him. He got all happy to see you again, however you took your time to wake up, so he waited for you and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Nea-pon and the Musician passed by us and entered here by their own volition. And lastly, Tyki-pon just barged in to see what was happening for some reason and staid here with us.” The Earl joyfully commented, his golden eyes sparkling while he was finishing the scarf.

_So those two were called Musician and Tyki. Great, now I have two more names to worry about._

“But why is Shounen dressed as a Finder if you’re an Exorcist?” The Noah asked nonchalantly, puffing a smoke toward the opened window. _Shounen_ _?_ His silver eyes narrowed thoughtfully as his mind furiously processed this new information. _Wasn’t this how Sheril’s brother called me before? Wait! Why is he a Noah now? No, how is he a Noah!? But WAIT!?_

“What is wrong with your face? You didn’t look like that when I first saw you!” The brunette hissed, pointing his index finger at the Noah. This motion jerked Nea out from his sleeping state and violently woke him up. The younger twin dizzily stared at him, narrowing his golden eyes in silent accusation. But Allen paid him no mind because his attention was still fully fixed on Tyki.

“Tyki-pon got pranked.” The Earl answered instead, puffing his cheeks in amusement to hide a laugh.

“Twice… On his… Own… Birthday.” The Musician completed him, turning his head away to not let anyone see that he was failing to hold his sneer.

“And who allowed you two to say anything about it?” The Noah barked back at him, golden eyes glinting dangerously. But this did not stop those two demons from taunting him. They were having so much fun, especially after seeing that the said man was blushing furiously from shame.

“I put an explosive in his birthday gift. I didn’t think that a simple hand grenade would mess his face so badly. Then, Road said that she’d fix it. Instead, she just made him look like me.” Nea yawned, rubbing his tired golden eyes with his hand. Allen did not know what took him by surprise: the fact that the younger twin told this serious accident to them so nonchalantly or the fact that a Noah could change drastically someone’s features like it was nothing at all. “It’s fucking annoying to see him now. Do you know how weird it is to call his name and all I see is how I’ll look like when I’m older? I can’t even say that he’s ugly because I’ll be offending myself and Mana! This’ fucking unfair” The spiky haired boy hissed angrily, facepalming himself. _No, it’s all your fault in the first place!_ The brunette thought back in indignation.

By hearing his name, Mana rose from his spot, his hair all disarranged from his sleep. “What is going on?” The older twin politely asked, his gaze wandering around the room. _Great, now there really is five Noahs aware of me._ Once his golden eyes fell on the boy next to him, he pulled the youngest kid in a tight hug. “Allen ~” Mana chirped out happily, bringing the brunette even closer to him.

And that scared the shit out of him. Yet, he made no efforts to get out of the older twin’s grip. That stupid nostalgic feeling was ordering him to stay like that and let the other do whatever he wanted to. The brunette just sighed in resignation and let his fate on their hands. _At least, I’m dying comfortably…_ “Mana, you’re going to suffocate Allen at this rate…” Nea pointed it out, slightly touching his brother’s shoulder.

The older twin reluctantly released him from his embrace. The youngest kid felt like he could finally breathe again, his left hand slowly running through his light brown hair. Yet, Mana grabbed his right wrist and fiercely gripped on it. “But if I let him go, he will disappear on us again…” Allen frowned in confusion, his body stilling when the wavy haired kid raised the hand to touch the ribbon. “You’re finally wearing it…” Even though he whispered it, the brunette could hear proud oozing from his voice and that made him somehow happy. _Why? Why am I caring about this? I don’t even know them! They were acting so buddy like with me. What is happening here?_

“So why don’t you take Shounen with you, then?” Tyki cut them in, his golden eyes meticulously analyzing his left glove. “I don’t think that Adam-sama would be mad at you or kill him since you two are so into him. He’d probably be jealous at first, but he maybe even like Shounen in the end. Who knows?” He simply put it out, puffing another smoke out of the window.

“He is the main reason why we still did not bring Allen with us!” Both twins yelled at the same time, gritting their teeth like they were the same person. That took the older Noah aback, causing his body to still and wide his golden eyes in surprise. _Wow, identical twins are something else._ The brunette mused while he studied Tyki’s reaction in pure curiosity. “He will kill him at first sight because all of us can feel his Innocence! We know that this damn crystal is dangerous to us! And we also know by instinct that Allen can kill him… Adam-sama will not think twice about slitting his throat… And we do not want that, not before Adam-sama understands why…”

“I have finished the scarf~” The Earl exclaimed aloud, bringing everyone attention to him. “Now Allen-pon can stay warm in this winter!” The demon hastily got up and towered over the said kid, wrapping the piece of clothing around his neck. “It matched perfectly with his eyes~” The brunette slightly brushed his hand on the light blue scarf while Earl high-fived Mana. _What?_ The boy was musing in silence. _That was so random!_

“Why did you knit a scarf for him? Are you his grandma?” Tyki blurted out in indignation, pointing his finger at the said object. The demon tilted his head in confusion, tapping his chin with a needle. However, the old twin was shining with pride. “He’s our enemy, right? Why don’t we…” The older Noah quirked his brow, but his voice died when he saw Nea’s innocent smile.

“Joyd… If you dare to say something about _killing_ Allen, I’ll rip your heart off and give it to Sheril on his birthday.” The younger twin darkly cooed, rocking his body side to side. The brunette eyed him in fear while the said Noah started to sweat profusely. Even Mana and the other two demons suddenly seemed all serious, boring their gaze through Tyki.

“Shit, brat… Stop being overprotective like your father…” The older Noah exclaimed in indignation, averting his attention to the window and trying to recollect his thoughts. “Like I was saying: Why don’t we just destroy his Innocence and _then_ we take him to Adam-sama? I also don’t want to kill Shounen. He was the one who saved me before.” He grunted when the Musician’s gloved hand fell over his shoulder and grabbed it, its fingers piercing through the fabric of his suit.

“What… did you… say… Joyd?” The entity asked him, talking slowly than usual. And that sounded even more menacing than Nea’s threat. “You… said… it was… Sheril… who _saved_ … you before.” Allen startled when he felt someone nudged him. His silver eyes fell on a furious Mana and his face unconsciously contorted in fear. The brunette knew what the other wanted to ask because he was listening the whole conversation and they want to shift now to his version of their tragic meeting. _Great, now it’s my fault._

“On my birthday, in the morning, Tyki fell on the floor with his head bleeding like crazy and I went to help him. Then, Sheril-san saw us and shut of me…” He trailed off when Mana’s hands sneaked around his arm, pulling him closer to embrace him. Like before, Allen did not fight back and accepted the hug like it was something common to him, still feeling weird out by that nostalgia.

“Oh, Allen-pon is so pure and innocent!” Mana whined aloud, pushing the said boy even closer to him and tightening his grip on him. “You can’t stay near a Noah when they’re waking up, Allen-pon! We get all grumpy and kill any human that we feel close by!” The youngest boy gagged after he heard that last part, his silver eyes widening in pure dread.

“But he asked me to stay by his side while his head was bleeding! And hell if I’d know that he was turning into a Noah! We humans don’t own a manual about you guys which tell us step by step how to deal with you!” Allen yelled in indignation, yet his voice was muffled by having his head literally shoved on Mana’s chest as if the older twin was trying to protect him from what had already happened.

“Tyki-pon, explain yourself ~” The brunette heard the Earl asking in a threat manner, the demon’s voice oozing with contained anger. The youngest boy turned his head a little to see how the older Noah would react and he was not disappointed. Fear and disbelief were stamped all over the man’s face and that was hilarious to him. 

“For your information, you _fucking_ brats, what Adam-sama asked me before was: who was the Noah next to me when I woke up!” Tyki rebuked, golden eyes wandering from boy to boy. Nea huffed while both Mana and the Earl remained in silence. Allen also did not say a thing because he did not even know what was going on anymore. He felt like he stumbled on a territorial dispute between two alpha wolves for food.

“No wonder I hate you so much, Joyd.” Nea blurted it out deadpan, yet his body trembled in pure anger. The said Noah snorted in response while the Musician slowly nodded, agreeing with the younger twin. The other demon looked at them both in reprimand as Mana sighed in resignation. From what the brunette was getting, this quarrel between those two was very common. 

“Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual.” Tyki barked back at him, but his attention averted to the Musician who still held his hand on the man’s shoulder. 

However, everyone’s attention was broken by Allen’s yelping. The brunette felt something heavy climbing up his hair and that scared him. The Earl and the Musician burst out laughing while Tyki held off a smile. Meanwhile, Mana screamed in surprise and Nea shouted out angrily. “Tim, get the hell out of his hair right now, you lil’ bastard. Don’t you think that I don’t remember how hard it was to take you out of there!” 

_Tim?_ Allen looked at his side and saw a yellow tail wagging. He raised his right hand and caught something that had a shape of a small ball. Once he brought it next to his face and opened his palm, he saw a tiny yellow creature staring back at him. _A yellow Ur! It’s a yellow Ur!_ The boy tried not to _aw_ aloud, his silver eyes sparkling in joy. _It’s so… It’s so…_ The brunette could not resist and nuzzled on it, having totally lost his mind. _Kawaii_ _! It’s Ur lost sibling!_ He could even hear it gleefully purring.

“Allen-pon, could you give it back to us? We need to go.” Mana broke their moment, poking at the said boy on his shoulder. When he looked at the other, he did not expect what he saw. The older twin had a sad smile on his face, golden eyes glinting in an emotion that the brunette could not tell what it was… _No, it’s nostalgia._

“Yes.” He simply answered, putting the reluctant Tim on the other’s opened hands. The tiny yellow ball stared at him, as if asking why he was leaving it and that almost broke his heart. Ur acted like that today in the morning when he left it with Robin. _Shit, I’m good at fucking making golems sad._ The Noahs started one by one getting out from the room and giving him their goodbyes, just remaining him and the older twin as they faced each other.

“Allen, don’t try to be a hero today on your mission. You can not handle _that_.” Mana seriously warned him, getting up from his seat. “See you tomorrow.” He left the brunette alone with his thoughts. _How does he know that we’re going to meet after I finish my job? How does he know that I’m gonna to survive that? And how does he know that I’m not going to fight it back?_

_Is it his desire or faith?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Kawaii (Cute)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -pon (suffix / female slang to turn the name 'cuter' than before)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -senpai (suffix / honorific for: Senior)
> 
> I’m so happy that I finally used the word ‘senpai’ and I don’t know even why!
> 
> About ‘the Allen’s birthday tragedy’, I’ll make a special chapter just for it! And I’ll probably not post it in here. But it’ll be linked to this fic, so stay tuned for more information!
> 
> About Mana and Nea sleeping position on the train, I was thinking about two images: Lenalee leaning her head on Allen’s shoulder while Johnny was sleeping with his head on her lap (after Allen and Cross’ conversation about the twins and I don’t know how Komui still didn’t kill those two, probably he still doesn’t know…) and Allen leaning his head on Nea’s shoulder (I think it was a colored cover).
> 
> And, I tried my best to find about trains, I didn’t know there was a name for each type of wagon!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	15. Chapter IV: A VAMPIRE WAS A HUMAN BEFORE, RIGHT? (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> I’m still having that little problem that I can’t stay next to my computer as much as I want to, so if there is a delay on the next chapter, don’t worry about it because I’ll post it during the week!
> 
> Also, a warning. This chapter contains murderous tendencies.
> 
> Thank you all so much and sorry for the wait. Also, thank you @Mizu_nagi07 for your kind comment and for worrying about me! :)

_Do you really believe that the first encounter is actually a coincidence? Or there is something or someone that causes it to happen? When the boy first met it, he thought it was just there because it was supposed to be around that place and that time by mere chance. But after a year, he knew better. It was no coincidence. He knew that thing was ordered to watch and protect him. However, who did it?_

_V_

Finally, the brunette could say that he was safe. Finally, he was inside the Black Order after all that fiasco. Finally, he was freed of whatever his mission was.

Or he thought so.

Silver eyes wandered around, his body still shivering from that accident. No, that crazy fight. Yet, his mind could not figure out why that happened at all. Because, if their enemy were the vampire as it was supposed to be, it would not be as confused as it turned out. He bit his lower lip while counting how many Finders remained. How many of his team survived and…

“Red-kun, are you alright?” Someone put a hand on his shoulder, scattering his thoughts. When the brunette averted his sight to them, he saw a defeated man. He had bags under his dark eyes. _No, I’m looking better than you, Danny-_ _senpai_ _._ Guilt hit him like a truck. If he only went to this mission knowing better or if he did not hide the fact that he could destroy that thing, everyone would be still alive.

Everything was his fault.

“RED-KUN ~” A new voice was added to their chat. The boy felt an arm wrapping around his neck, locking him in place. “Where do you think you are going? We need to report back to Komui-san ~” The boy turned his head to his left side and a single green eye stared back at him. It belonged to a boy with reddish orange hair, a huge magenta scarf and an eyepatch. He had a lazy grin adorning his lips, yet the brunette knew that was just a facade.

That guy was currently being trained by Bookman. And the boy also noticed how that green eye identified, analyzed and recorded everything around him. Bookmen did not leave anything aside because any detail could be crucial to their history. Or that was how his mentor talked about them. And somehow that _in training_ idiot was now curious about him. _I’m no one. Get away from me!_

The brunette tried to squirm his way out from his grip, but even though it seemed so loose, he was actually immobilized by it. How was that even possible? “Lavi-san, leave the kid alone. Today was a rough day for everyone.” The Finder trailed off, dark eyes locking on the brunette’s left wrist. The boy’s body stilled and he hid it away from the other’s stare.

 _I know I’ve fucked up and I know I can’t amend for it as much as I desire._ “Danny, _you_ leave the kid alone. Everyone has a reason to keep a secret or two. You can’t blame him for not being able to avoid that situation. And if someone is fully at fault, that someone will be…” The in training Bookman abruptly stopped from talking and turned his head around.

Three figures were walking towards them along the wide corridor. The Finder widened his dark eyes while the Junior’s confident smile turned into a frown. On the other hand, the brunette facepalmed himself. _Great, why?_ Why did he need to see the last person he wanted? If there was someone over there, they were being so unfair to him. Was this a punishment for not doing to what he had promised?

The older brunette proudly stopped in front of him, blank silver eyes probing his semblance. That made the boy wince and avert his attention to the other two. One was the man they saved this afternoon and he was hastily looking around as if he was afraid of something. _We should be afraid of you!_ The boy thought in indignation, gritting his teeth. The other was a tall man who was wearing cleric clothes. His eyes were hiding behind glasses, yet the youngest brunette could feel.

_That he was staring meticulously back at me._

_-x-x-x-_

* * *

_December 27 th (27th century): present day._

Doug was the one who found Allen musing inside the sleeping wagon. The brunette was pondering through everything he had learned so far. And it was not that much at all. Why were those Noahs caring so much about him? What was he about to encounter to be so dangerous? And how was that thing still attached to him since he was still not an Exorcist? Should not he be not a Fallen One by now?

“Red-kun?” The Finder asked him nonchalantly, his body leaning on the doorframe. The boy curiously eyed him, scanning the man, as his mouth twitched a little. For some reason, the guy in front of him looked like a dead person. _Did that mission wreck him so much?_ He mused a little, scratching his cheek with his index finger. “Why are you here? You should be sleeping at the passenger wagon.”

“I was kidnapped by the Earl and kept under surveillance of five Noahs.” Allen blurted out as if it would help him to have an alibi. Doug opened his mouth and blinked, his dark eyes scanning the brunette, trying to find if that was a lie. “As I thought, Senpai’d not believe me. By the way, how did you not even notice that I was missing up until now?”

“I was sleeping.” The Finder shrugged off the boy’s question, waving dismissively. _As if this was a good excuse, you bastard! I’d wake up if a huge demon spawned right next to me and disappeared capturing someone…_ The boy stopped his thought and bit his lower lip. He was not innocent either because he did not wake up while being kidnapped. He felt like one of those damsels in distress and this was _fucking_ disturbing. “Anyway, we have arrived at our destination.”

The boy quirked a brow, his silver eyes widening in surprise. He did not know why the man decided to say this right like he was trying to end this conversation, but the brunette was grateful, nonetheless. “Alright, let’s go see this vampire…” He sighed in resignation.

_December 27 th (27th century): 25 minutes later._

One of the information they received was that the vampire had a mansion and it was located inside of a forest. That itself was very suspicious and well planned to the brunette. It could kill and dump the body anywhere among the trees and nobody would ever find it. But, if everybody knew who it was, so it was murdering at plain sight. Maybe it was a fetish to inflict fear on its victims, who knew?

Since there was a village nearby, they decided to stay there to rest before they reached its residence. The plea for help actually came from its numerous villagers who were terrified of the vampire. They reported that it attacked children, adults and elders indiscriminately. Not only was that a terrible thing, but also nobody could be sure about what its pattern was. And since this crucial information was missing, no one could foresee who would be its next victim.

Allen yawned a little when they arrived at the forest. He was exhausted because of his lack of sleep and stressed by traveling with five Noahs. His silver eyes peered through the huge trees where the light of stars could not reach the darkness within it. Even though he was still dizzy from what happened in the train, a shiver ran down his spine. Somewhere in his mind, a thought was telling him to not venture there because something was not right.

The boy felt someone nudging him, his head quickly turning around to see who they were. The ‘girl’ from before was behind him, her face still covered by the hood. “Red, Danny-senpai is summoning everyone to give us details about our patrol.” After that, she just left him alone without saying anything else. _Does she hate me?_ Allen thought curiously. _It’s not like I care, but I guess that keeping a healthy relationship with my teammates would be better…_

The boy sighed in resignation while scratching his brown hair. Even though he did not want to admit, he learned and copied this angry reaction from his mentor. _Why didn’t they decide this before coming here? Weren’t we supposed to go inside the forest in groups and find the bastard? What am I getting wrong?_ His mind was still warning him that something was off, yet he could not figure out what it was. And that was driving him crazy.

The boy reluctantly left his spot and walked towards the seven Finders. Danny gave him a small smile, as if he were happy to see him. The others either acknowledged his presence or just decided to ignore him. Allen kept a little distance from them and leaned against a tree nearby, silver eyes staring at them to inquire what was going on.

“Since Red-kun has finally joined us, we can proceed with this small gathering.” The older Finder pointed out the obvious, yet nobody questioned him. After all, he was their current leader. “Let’s get to the point. Tonight, we’re going to find if this _vampire_ is real or not. By that, I want you all to carry this small device with you. It’s a communicator. You just need to pin it in your coat and we can get in touch. It works exactly like a golem. Now, how are we going to come near it? Well, we won’t.” Danny laughed, yet they could tell there was a nervousness tone in his voice. “We’re going to spot it and report it back to the Order. Once this is done, Komui-san’ll send an Exorcist to aid us and they’ll take care of the rest.” The Finder took the equipment out of his pocket and distributed it among them, leaving Allen for last. “I know that you’ve already noticed, but we have two newbies with us this time. We’re going to split in two groups of three Finders and one rookie and teach them how it’s done.”

The brunette snorted when Danny grabbed his shoulder and gave him a fondly shake. “And how are we going to divide this team, boss?” One of them asked, raising their hand. Allen frowned while the Finder chuckled in amusement. _Is he your teacher? This is so embarrassing._ He then averted his attention to someone who was walking towards him. The man had a firm look and his mouth was wrapped in bandages which was a weird concept to the boy. _Why would he do that?_

“My name is Toma. Nice to meet you, Red-kun.” The Finder cordially gave the boy his hand, his voice muffled by the bandages. The brunette quirked his brow in curiosity, yet he quickly grabbed the man’s hand and shook it, a genuine smile forming on his lips. _Even though bastards exist to ruin our life, you should remember that there’s always nice people on this world. Those are for whom we should root._ One of his mentor’s advice hammered through his mind, his body stilling on the spot because of it. He did not imagine that he would recall the redhead right now from all the people he knew. _Is this karma?_

“So, it’s settled. Red, Toma, Eams and I will be a team. The rest is the other one.” Danny happily proclaimed, fixing his creme color backpack on his shoulders. Eams looked at him incredulously, his mouth agape. Meanwhile everyone else just nodded, forming the proposed groups. “Don’t forget to pin the communicators!” He yelled over everyone’s excited chat. When Allen did it, the older Finder gave him a joyful thumbs up. The boy’s face flushed and he turned it around, causing the other Finders around him to laugh. “So, let’s go! We’re going to the right while the other team’ll go to the left. Let’s meet at the village!”

“Yes!” Everybody else agreed aloud.

_December 27 th (27th century): 10 minutes later._

“Did you hear that, Danny?” Eams hastily asked, his dark eyes crazily wandered through old trees. Since the said Finder was in front of the others, he turned his head to see the man, inquiry stamped on his face. Toma scratched his cheek while Allen frowned in thought. _So, that scream was real._ “Someone cried in pain…” The Finder completed his sentence, his mouth twitching.

The brunette thought it was something produced by the howling wind. Also, they were inside a forest, so there were wild animals and it was going to pour. He did not know at all, but if it was a human… Maybe they were caught by the vampire. “Don’t you think it could be a wolf, Eams?” Danny simply replied, yet his dark eyes were now alert. The young Finder shook his head, nervously biting his lower lip.

 _“Danny-senpai?”_ A female voice broke the deadly silence. It was so sudden that Allen almost yelped in surprise. Their communicator transmitted her message through static and because of that they needed to put their ear next to the device, to interpret whatever her noised concern was. _“There was a causality. Over.”_ The brunette recognized it. It belonged to the female newbie from the other team.

“Say it.” Their leader harshly ordered which was unusual, to hear him talking like that. Yet, the current situation demanded a quick and strong attitude from him. The communicator was next to his mouth while his shaky hand grabbed where the device was pierced. Danny looked around, alert for any type of sign. Toma turned his body to see if he could detect from where the scream came. Meanwhile, both Eams and Allen stared at them with concern stamped in their faces. “Say it!” He demanded again, aloud this time.

However, they were greeted with silence.

“Shit, I think we’ve lost them.” Eams exclaimed, putting his hood down. The man’s attention wandered through the dead trees as he ran his hand through his short brownish hair. “What the hell just happened? There should be nothing here! We’re not even close to the village!” The brunette could see that the man was starting to panic, his mouth twitching in fear. However, Allen’s mind was invaded by something he heard a long time ago. ‘ _Humans often get lost here and die because of its wildlife. Well, it’s not entirely the forest’s fault, but you got my gist. The Earl just happens to fasten the process’. Wasn’t Mana right all those years?_ The boy slightly touched his ribbon in thought.

“Eams, we don’t have time for this!” Danny rebuked, waving his hand dismissively. The said man quickly froze in place, averting his sight to his leader. Meanwhile, Toma held his hands onto his backpack straps as if he were trying to calm down. On the other hand, Allen slowly walked towards those trees because he felt that something was calling his attention. His mind was warning that an object was traveling at a high speed to their direction. He did not know how, but he could sense it. It was…

“Everybody, duck down!” The brunette turned his head to where the others were, yelling like a mad man. “Something is coming at us!” They threw themselves on the ground, dodging a huge tree trunk that passed by and loudly landed in front of them. Allen never felt so relived to be so close to the dirt as he was right now. Not only it smoothed their fall, but also did for the fallen tree. He also had to admit that he was thankful for his mentor’s harsh teachings or he would never had felt this danger coming.

“Good call, Red!” Danny joyfully praised the boy, yet he just shook his head. _It’s still not over._ His silver eyes went from where the trunk came. Now, he could understand what that feeling of _something was off_ was. If only he knew early, maybe all this could be avoided… But, how would he destroy it without nobody seeing his weapon? Eliminate this evil Akuma that was slowly approaching them.

But what they actually saw was Doug and that female Finder unhurriedly walking towards them, as if they had all the time in the world. Their faces were emotionless, yet the boy could feel their killing intention. _Shit, it’s not one, but two Akumas. This would be bad if we didn’t have the means to fight back._ He hastily clutched his left wrist and felt it slightly burning his skin. “They’re Akumas.” He nonchalantly said, his silver eyes not leaving their figures.

“That’s impossible, Red!” Eams hissed angrily, pointing his index finger at them. “You shouldn’t be accusing our…” A bloody bullet flew at their direction, straightly hitting him. Allen skillfully dodged it as he was used to it while Danny pushed Toma out of its way. The only one did not have luck was Eams himself, his body disintegrating like ashes falling on the cold ground. The others mournfully screamed the dead’s name, but it was too late. The brunette turned his attention to the now two rounded Akumas floating on the air. He knew his Innocence was itching to kill them, however how would he do it without those two Finders noticing him?

His silver eyes widened in fear when he realized that the Akuma that once was the girl started to convulse, changing its form to a squared ball. Yet, it did not stop at that. It gained some distance between them and then started to shake again. The boy turned his head to see the others, to warn them to run away. After that, he could not see anyone else nor call them, because his voice disappeared when he heard a voice. _Her voice._

“Allen?”

Air left his lungs as his averted his gaze to his back. Magenta eyes were staring at him, probing his scared semblance. Every single aspect of her appearance was exactly how he remembered. Her chin was nestling on his left shoulder while her fingers were digging on his chest. He could feel the blood drawing from it, but he did not care.

His mother was there. ** _That thing._** He did not want to get away from her. ** _It’s disgusting._** What would happen if he looked away? ** _How it dares!_** What if she disappeared or died again? ** _I want to kill it._** His body turned around and his silver eyes were greeted by her full figure. ** _Disgusting._** His right hand rose from his side and brushed her face. ** _So disgusting._** His fingers then touched her light brown silky hair. ** _How does it dare to look like her?_** It was just like he remembered! ** _It sickens me._**

Then, his hand slid down until it stopped on her throat. He quickly grabbed it, forcing his thumb on it. The boy heard her chocking and he was grateful when she loosened her grip from his chest. But none of these events mattered to him right now. He just wanted to kill her. To kill this fake image of her.

“Allen?” She called his name again, but this time more urgent. “What are you doing?” She started to notice that he was not going to fall for her tricks. Her hands hastily gripped on his shoulders, trying to push him away from her. Yet, he did not move from his spot, still pressing her throat. _How could a human be stronger than an Akuma?_ That thought flashed on his mind once his sight locked on her scared face. It was so funny, though. A killing machine was fearing a weak and fragile boy.

**That thing is so disgusting. How does it dare to look like her? Let’s kill it. It also sickens you, right? Let us kill it. Only the two of us.**

They fell on muddy ground. She was wiggling out of his grip while he kept it as it was. He could kill her anytime he wanted! His thumb just needed to go a little farther on her throat. The boy was elating for inflicting fear on her. Yet, once her firm lips turned into a wicked smile, he knew that he screwed up. That thing was still a machine after all. “Do you think that you could kill me with just this, silly boy? Your trick won’t affect me if you don’t do anything with it!” It hissed angrily, throwing him away from it.

“What trick?” Allen put his hand on his sore neck. It pushed him away so hard that he hurtfully hit the back of his head on a nearby rock. He wanted to stay on his falling position, his silver eyes getting clouded by the raindrops he did not even know that were there. It was pouring and thundering like crazy, yet he did not hear nor feel anything before. Every part of his body was numb, not even his fingers were moving. _What the hell did just happen to me?_

“You filthy Exorcist, pretending to be something that you are not! Did you really think that we didn’t sense your Innocence? It’s so ridiculously disgusting that I almost puked!” It barked at him, its mechanical voice oozing with venom. _Oh, it’s talking about me pretending to be a Finder. I didn’t think that someone could sense a dormant Innocence. But if it knew about all this, why was it afraid of me?_ His silver eyes wandered to his left wrist. He could feel that it was calling him, urging him to summon it. _But how? And why would I do that?_ The thing was now over him, paying back what he was doing to it early. Its hands sneakily wrapped around his throat, pressing it tightly.

“Goodbye, Allen.”

His silver eyes started to become glassy, while his mouth gulped for air. His hands hastily grabbed its wrists, trying to pry them open without success. It hurt and he was going to die like a weak idiot. And nobody would remember him because he was a nobody himself. He was giving up, giving in to the deadly embrace.

Yet, he still needed to keep walking. He had promised to his true mother that he would keep walking until he could not do it anymore. And he knew there was a way to get away from this situation, whether he liked it or not. He gave a quickly glance at his wristlet, gritting his teeth in anger. _I know that I hate you, you disgusting thing. And I swore that I’d never ever succumb to your whims. But it seems like life fucked me up, right? So, if you’re listening to this, you fucking bastard, you can now jump in joy together with Robin-fucking-nii. In other words, if you need me to get this straight, I resign my freedom to you. So fucking activate and kill this bastard in front of me._

**‘You just need to say my name. And you already know it, little one.’**

“Activate, Taima no ken!” Allen yelled using the air left in his lungs, startling the thing. The Akuma stepped aside, getting away from him. His left wrist crazily burnt, a howl escaping from his lips. He wriggled, contorting his body from the pain and clutching his left arm next to his stomach. _IT HURTS._ Tears appeared on his silver eyes, streaming down on his flushed face.

Then, something huge landed next to his head. His blurred vision tried to focus and see whatever it was. A large platinum sword was stuck in the ground, its surface shining by the thunders. There was a golden cross on its middle and a little one shape pedant dangling on its handle. The same pedant he saw everyday while he stared at his wristlet. Talking about it, he noticed that it was not there on his wrist when he rose. _So, after I activate my Innocence… Did it turn into a big ass sword?_

He wobblingly stood next to it. One of his hands gripped its handle, feeling its texture. The other brushed his sore throat, recalling that the Akuma tried to strangle him before. The brunette easily took it out of the ground, raising it towards the sky. _I look like those main characters from video games…_ His thoughts froze for a second, swinging it back and forth. _It’s so cool, though._

 _“Innocence!”_ It hissed, arching its body like an angry cat. The boy even forgot that there was something together with him there because he could not stop from admiring his new weapon. Allen quirked a brow, supporting the sword’s blade on his shoulders. He did not feel its weight, so he figured out that maybe of whatever the Innocence was made, it was affecting this object heaviness. And somehow sensing his thoughts, the Innocence proudly emitted a dim emerald light. _So, it’s showing its delight every time I praised it. Oh, facing Robin-nii when I come back at the Order will be a fucking pain in the ass, I can already feel it._ “Don’t ignore me just because you activate it, _Exorcist_!” It spilled venom after saying what should be his job. “If you think that you can defeat me with just this piece of metal, you’re totally wrong!”

“So, do you want a piece of it?” He dashed through the distance between them and swung the sword at its direction, cutting the thing in half. “Then, have it.” It demolished in front of him, its metallic parts falling apart heavily on the ground. His silver eyes twitched and hurt when its deformed soul appeared, being released from it shackles and engulfed by the intense light.

His head then hastily turned around, trying to spot not only the other Akuma, but also the survivors from their attack. He was greeted by a warm flame which raised strands of his brown hair. Once it receded, he saw a weird guy on its middle.

The male had a lazy smile printed on his face, while his only green eye stared back at him. His reddish orange hair was risen by a black bandanna, while a huge scarf was wrapped around his neck. Despite all this, he was wearing an Exorcist uniform. The guy was scratching his eyepatch on his right eye as he twirled a little obsidian hammer on his left hand. “I should ask if you wanna help with that level two, but you finish before I could even burn my prey. That’s unfair, you know?” He slowly walked towards Allen, stopping in front of the boy. “Lavi…” He gave his right hand but trailed off after seeing the boy. “Why is an Exorcist wearing a Finder uniform?”

“Red-kun!” Danny exclaimed from behind Lavi, passing by him together with Toma. _So, they’re alive._ Relief washed over the boy as he put his left wrist on his chest. _I’m so glad._ “Red-kun, what is this huge sword?” The boy’s body stilled, his silver eyes widening in surprise. The Exorcist was watching their interaction like a hawk, his green eye jumping from a Finder to another.

“What sword?” Allen hid it behind him without success because everybody could still see its huge blade. He was profoundly sweating, downing a little his head. He heard Lavi blurting out a laugh, but he ignored the Exorcist. He felt the weapon disappearing from his trembling hands and with that, fatigue hit his body.

The boy fell on the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -senpai (suffix / honorific for: Senior)  
> Taima no ken (Sword that purifies evil spirits/demons)
> 
> Fun fact: When some names are written in japanese, they have a second ‘name’ or something akin to a description. For example, Crown Clown’s description is “God’s Clown” (Kami no Douke). But when Allen activates his sword, it’s also named as Crown Clown, but its description is “Sword that purifies evil spirits/demons” (Taima no ken). So, why didn’t I just write Crown Clown instead of Taima no ken? Only time will tell! ;)
> 
> I’m curious, do you like these facts that sometimes I bring to you? I don’t know if you find this interesting. I like to share the things that I find while writing the chapters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	16. Omake 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> I thought I’d not post this chapter in time, but somehow I did it!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support. Also, thank you @Mizu_nagi07 for your kind comment on the last chapter!

**The smartest person is the one who seems to be the stupidest.**

* * *

_What do you think when you are choosing a gift for someone? Do you pick what you know the person will like or do you know what they need? But what if you actually don’t know they at all? I once heard these wise words: instead of buying them something that you think they’ll like, give them something that you’ll like. Rather than presenting them your head, you’re gifting them your heart._

_0_

The brunette was walking together with his mother along the streets where the ‘licensed scavengers’ sold their finds. He was still six years old, so she would not let him go there alone. He also did not think that she would ever let him go anywhere without her. He was not the type to complain about this, but he did not understand of what she was so afraid. His childish mind could not comprehend why someone would want to hurt kids.

His mother held tightly his hand, guiding him from tent to tent. Somehow, she knew that yesterday, the day when they both first met the twins, was their birthday. The boy did not know where nor when she acquired this information and even when he asked her about it, she would not tell it to him. His silver eyes stared at her pale face, trying to figure out what she was hiding from him.

It was almost like she knew everything about those two boys beforehand.

“Allen?” She called him, her magenta eyes glinting in wonder. Her hand hastily brushed his face, bringing him back to reality. He huffed and averted his attention to the sky, where the reddish clouds were covering the sun. _It’s going to rain soon._ The boy mused, gazing at streetlights being lit up. He did not notice that was already this late in the afternoon and he was jealous that this area had illumination because it was a commercial area. “Allen?” She tried again, this time a little more insistent.

“Mom…” He started, yet his sight was captured by a colorful clown passing by them. His silver eyes sparkled when he realized that there would be a show soon enough. Even though he always said to her and to himself that he hated that kind of event, he was just lying to everyone. His gaze followed the clown until he stopped to chitchat with his teammates. _There is even a dog with them!_

Then, he felt that his mother was crouching close to his left. When he looked at her, he came across with her smile. The boy blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side. _She’s going to stain her new blue dress if she stays like this on the ground._ Yet, she did not seem to mind at all. She pulled him to a tightened hug, nestling her chin on his shoulder. “You’re probably asking why we are buying them gifts if we don’t even know anything about them, right?” She murmured next to his ear, making him feel it tingling. “Don’t you think it’s rude to not give them anything?”

He scorned angrily. “Mom, they just came into our life without our permission! I didn’t ask them to be with us! Yet…” He pushed himself away from her, until he could fully see her face. “I wasn’t the one who they were after. You already knew about them, right?” She looked guilty while scratching her long hair.

“Yes. I already knew about them since they were just babies.” His mother blurted out, her magenta eyes widening when she realized that she told him something that she should not. “I know who their father is…” She bit her lower lip, frowning. “And I-I-I…” The woman started to stutter as if she was trying to find the right words. “I knew their _mother_ very well. Allen, I’ve done something unforgivable to their family, especially to those two boys. I know what I’m trying to do will not amend it, but at least I’m trying…” She trailed off, looking at the reddish sky.

“Mom, for whatever reason that you’re guilty, it’s not your fault. Also, I don’t think this is why they’re going to visit us today!” He exclaimed, taking her out of her stupor. She looked at him with hope and that made him click his tongue. “Whatever, I don’t care to be honest. Let’s find those stupid gifts and get over with this!” She laughed wholeheartedly and ruffled his hair.

“I know what to give to Nea, he’s the easiest one!” His mother looked around, her magenta eyes falling over a tent where they sold sheep wool. “I’m going to make him a beautiful yellow scarf, to match with his eyes… Mana, on the other hand… I don’t know.” She looked so unsure, scanning the other tents to find something that could fit to the older twin’s taste.

The brunette’s attention wandered around until his silver eyes saw a dark red ribbon. “Mom, I’m going to give him that.”

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 27 th (27th century): later in the night._

Allen opened his silver eyes, scanning where he was. He somewhat recalled that he fainted because he had finally activated his Innocence and that took its toll on him. He also remembered that all his team was almost annihilated by those two Akumas. And he made a note to himself to avoid both the Exorcist and Robin, especially the latter. He still did not want to face the older brunette’s smug smile once they came back to the Order. _If we’re going to come back at all._

After musing for a while, the boy finally noticed that he was leaning against a dead tree. His attention then averted to a bonfire. The Exorcist created a campfire while the brunette was unconscious and he was playing with some dried sticks as he threw them at the fire. Meanwhile, Toma was sitting next to the eye patched boy, watching whatever was happening inside the forest. Danny, on the other hand, lazily gazed at the night sky, his dark eyes still a little glassy.

Lavi stopped poking the hot sticks and stared at Allen, a smile forming on his lips. “Look who had finally decided to wake up! Good Morning, Red-kun. Did you sleep well?” He playfully said, yet his green eye glinting in concern. The brunette snorted, averting his attention to Toma. The Finder stared back at him, greeting him with a slow nod. The older Finder paid them no mind, as his sight was still far away. The Exorcist hastily rose, brushing any dust from his clothes. “Since you’re up, we can finally see the village, right? I don’t know about you, but I seriously want to see a bed right now. I don’t think that my fragile back can withstand this ground.” He dramatically put a hand on his forehead, closing his only green eye.

Allen quickly glanced back at him, quirking a brow. “So why didn’t you go first? Nobody asked you to be here waiting for this weak me, Exorcist- _san_.” The boy hissed, trying to raise himself from the ground. His legs were wobbling, his body unsteadily swinging until he leaned his back against a tree. His silver eyes wandered to his left wrist, where his wristlet shone proudly to him. The boy could almost hear it singing in happiness, as if it won the hardest battle yet. _Fucking bastard._

“Red-kun…” Lavi whimpered, dashing towards him with open arms. That startled the kid, causing his body to step back, but the tree did not allow him. His silver eyes widened in fear, his hand hastily rising and vigorously waving in front of him to make the other stop. “Why are you so cold to me, Red-kun? Aren’t we fellow Exorcists?”

“I don’t remember saying that I’m an Exorcist, you bastard!” The brunette hissed, his mouth gaping when the other was too close. “Get away from me, you weirdo!” The boy yelled, but it was too late. Lavi threw himself over the kid, quickly embracing him to not let him escape. Allen tried to squirm his way out, yet without success. “Lemme go!” He said angrily, his body jolting around. “Lemme go, Lavi-san. Please!” The kid pleaded, impersonating his best _polite Robin_ version he could imitate.

“So, tell me since when you have your Innocence?” Lavi coldly asked, tightening his grip. The boy stopped breathing, staring back at the Exorcist. He did not expect that reaction from the other. It was almost like he was talking to an entirely different person. _Or maybe this is his true personality._ The brunette bit his lower lip, closing his silver eyes in thought. _He’s very smart to fake himself as a cheerful idiot and later switch to a serious mode and catch us off guard. I don’t like this. Reminds me of Robin-nii._

“He has it since I first met him, a few days ago.” Danny blurted out the information, startling everyone. They looked at his direction, yet he still did not face them back. “I can’t confirm that it was an Innocence at that time, though. But Doug…” He gulped, tears threatening to stream down his face. “Doug even thought it was just a cool bracelet!” The man yelled and averted his attention to the brunette, his dark eyes boring on the kid. “Why did you lie to us saying that you’re just a Finder? Why did you not save Eams? My friend died because of you!”

That took Allen in surprise, his silver eyes widening. Then, he uncomfortably fidgeted under Lavi’s grip. “I couldn’t activate it…” He murmured angrily, huffing. He felt the hold getting loose, but he did not mind to free himself. Because he was so fed up that he was being accused by something that was out of his control. It was not like that his mentor taught him regarding how to active and control his Innocence. _But the Red Demon trained you on how to kill Akumas with it being dormant._ “Even if I could kill it, I wouldn’t have time to react and fight against it!” He rebuked, yet his uncertain voice was failing on him. _But I had time to identify and calmly warn the others about those two monsters. So, why did I jump in front of Eams or head against them, instead of just standing still?_

**And why do you need to risk your life just to save a feeble human?**

Allen winced at the unknown voice, almost not hearing Lavi’s remark. “I’ve never heard about an Accommodator who couldn’t activate their Innocence after they bonded to it. Usually, the crystal would affect their owner’s surrounding with its power until they realized what it was. And then, they would create a contract and be bound together.” The Exorcist stopped, musing for a while. “So, you’re saying that it made a deal with you, but it didn’t activate until you needed it? How didn’t you become a Fallen One?” The male stared back at the brunette, his green eye widening when he read the kid’s expression. “The infected person who died was very close to you, right?”

“It’s none of your _fucking_ business.” The boy hissed furiously, gritting his teeth. Lavi was taking aback by the other’s reaction, but he did not back down. His face displayed his resolve, that he would do anything to understand this mystery. Yet, Allen would not give up either. He would not tell anyone about what happened to him and especially to his mother.

However, even though he was dying of curiosity, Lavi did not want to pry info from the kid any further. So, he decided to let this slide by, for now anyway. “It’s past your bedtime, kid!” The Exorcist exclaimed cheerfully, vigorously poking Allen’s cheek with his index finger. The boy’s face flushed, finally getting free from his grip. “We’re going to that village, right? I’ve been there just once, but I know the path!”

“What are we waiting for?”

_December 27 th (27th century): 10 minutes later._

Lavi was happily twirling his hammer on his left hand while guiding the Finders to the village. What he said about that even though being there once, he still remembered the path, was hammering on the brunette’s mind. _He has one hell of a memory. It’s not that I’m jealous, but I could get used to have at least a quarter of his brain… I’d not get lost easily._ Allen mused as he followed behind everyone. The boy could feel that Danny was still angry at him, openly facing him as the man walked. On the other hand, Toma was quietly looking around.

“By the way…” The Exorcist broke the silence, startling everyone. “When you all came to this mission, did you bring a feather with you?” He turned his head around, to stare at Danny. The said Finder slowly nodded while the brunette furrowed his brows in wonder. As if Lavi sensed his confusion, he started to explain. “Since the Order is against the vaccine, they ordered that Finders bring a feather with them when they weren’t accompanied by an Exorcist. This feather will function as a repellent and aid the team to not get infected by the Ebony Curse…”

“If you bastards can do that, so why didn’t you distribute this _feather_ to the population?” Allen hissed furiously, silver eyes dangerously glinting. “How many lives you could save just by doing that? Do you even care about the Uncured?” He felt that this whole situation was so unfair to them. Why did his people still get the short end of the stick?

“And why should we save nonbelievers?” Lavi inquired nonchalantly, taking the brunette by surprise. _Where did I hear that before? Was Mother-san or Shishou who said that? It’s been so long that I don’t see any of them… ‘This is a punishment for those who don’t believe in Him.’ But shouldn’t He be merciful regardless of they are praying for Him or not?_

**‘Because He is the only God that exists and this punishment is how this fact should be reminded to the mortals.’**

**Is He? What if there is another one? And if can only exist one, who can affirm that _this God_ is not fake?**

_Too many voices._ “And why does an individual need to be punished by something in that they don’t believe? Where is our freedom?” Allen retorted, his silver eyes staring at the Exorcist. Yet, his sore face told the boy everything he needed to know: _they don’t have any freedom to begin with._ And a thought hit the brunette. _It’s not like that this bastard doesn’t care. Lavi is also fighting against this injustice. He just doesn’t want to show it. This is how he’s rebelling at all this._ And another thought crossed his mind. “So, that’s why we’re against the Noahs. Because they believe in something else…” He blurted out and quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

But the damage was already made.

“How do you know about the Noahs?” Lavi hastily stopped walking and dashed towards the kid, towering over him. “That’s classified information. You weren’t supposed to know about them… Unless!” The Exorcist widened his green eye when Allen avoided eyes contact, conforming his suspicion. “You’ve met one before and survived!” The male exclaimed aloud, his hands landing on the boy’s shoulders. _Correction, six Noahs._ “Who was it?”

The boy was conflicted. He knew that he should not say anything about it. But, on the other hand, the Exorcist would not stop pestering him until he blurted out a name. Any name. _Who would be though? Mana and Nea were out of question. I don’t want to get involved with them any further. Tyki Mikk is way too new, so he probably wouldn’t know about him. But… I could go the other way round!_ “The Earl.” He simply said; however, it was not enough for him. _A Demon for a Demon, right?_ “Shishou once told me that the Earl was a Noah. He just said that thing has a family.”

“Did your mentor say it, now? Who would guess that there was someone who has this kind of knowledge? And who are they? I don’t recall you ever saying that you had one.” Lavi asked curiously, taking his hands out of the boy’s shoulders and scratching his chin in thought. _Of course, you don’t! For how long do you know me? One hour at most! And you’re already this eager to know every detail of my life… On the other hand, this might be a good thing. Let’s roll with it._

“His name is General Cross Marian.” Allen raised his index towards the sky as if he were a kid answering his teacher. Color was washed away from the Exorcist’s face. So many emotions passed through his mind. First, realization. Second, disgust. Third, remorse. Then, his expression was akin to pity. The brunette almost laughed because, even though he was an Exorcist, Lavi had the same reaction of anyone when they heard _that name_. It was always amusing to him when everyone discovered about what kind of hell the kid was subjected.

“Shit, well…” He started, then gulped in regret. Since he seemed so conflicted in resuming his investigation, Lavi decided to change the subject of their talk. “The village is up ahead. Do you guys can already see the houses from here? We should get going, right?”

_December 27 th (27th century): 5 minutes later._

Once they put their feet in the entrance of the village, its residents appeared out of nowhere, startling the group, and captured them like they were criminals. No one had time to react to this, rendering them powerless and unable of fighting back. They were tied in rope and brought to the courthouse, where the Mayor of the village was waiting for them.

“I’m sorry for how you were received, but we needed to guarantee that you weren’t going to escape from here.” The man said, his short gray hair moving along with his desperate speech. He wore a dark blue suit and even had a white strip written Mayor in red crossing from his right shoulder to his left leg. His light blue eyes bored on them, pleading for help. “You’re here for that evil vampire, right?” They vigorously nodded while still tied and stood up as the villagers menacingly surrounded them. “Thank you so much. It has been already 3 years that nobody came here to help us! We cannot stand that monster any longer! Please, we beg you, kill that thing!” The Mayor threw himself on the wooden floor, kneeling in a dogeza stance.

“Yes, we will…” Lavi trailed off, looking at everyone. “But could you guys please… _Please._ Release us from this rope and let us sleep for the night? Our team has already suffered from so many losses today because of two monsters on our way.” He closed his green eye and grimaced. The Mayor gave them a quick apology and ordered the villagers to untie them.

“There is a hotel in the end of the street. Your stay will be on the house! You’re going to start your mission tomorrow morning, I presume?” The Mayor asked, yet they did not have time to even nod. “So, good night! Sleep well because tomorrow you’ll have a lot of work to do.” The old man said nonchalantly, shooing them with his hand.

Allen was about to rebuke, but the villagers hastily dragged them to a haunted hotel and shoved them inside of it, closing the entrance after them. “Well, it could be worse.” Lavi remarked, his green eye inspecting the reception room. The receptionist took five minutes to appear in front of them, saying that there were only two rooms available. The Exorcist frowned while the boy furrowed his brows in thought. The two Finders were still silent and something told the kid that they did not want to get any more involved with it than they already were. “I’ll be with Red-kun. Tomorrow morning, the both of us will go hunt this vampire down. You two can stay in your room until we’re back. I don’t want to sacrifice any more Finders on this venture.”

“I am going to sleep on that couch over there, Lavi _-san._ I should not stay in the same room as an Exorcist, this would be outrageous.” Allen politely refused him, waving his hand dismissively. The said male raised a brow in surprise, yet a malicious grin formed on his lips. _Oh shit, what the hell this bastard has in mind? I’m out. Secondly, I’m not going to stay together with an Exorcist. I had already enough with Robin-nii. I’m done!_

“But, _Red-kun!_ ” Lavi exclaimed, dramatically putting his forearm on his forehead while closing his green eye. “You’re now an Exorcist too. And I cannot let my kawaii Kouhai sleep on a cold couch while he could be on a cozy bed, away from any danger! You’ve already gone through so much!” The brunette bit his lower lip, narrowing his silver eyes in anger. “Besides… There’s something we need to discuss about.” His voice got lower and very precise.

The Exorcist caught the boy in surprise with his hand, pulling kid’s arm towards him. “What the hell are you doing…?” Yet, the other did not answer him. He just gave the Finders a good night and dragged the brunette to their room, closing the wooden door behind them. Allen quickly dashed towards the barricaded window, giving him a dirty look.

“Calm down, I just didn’t want any more interruptions.” Lavi nonchalantly said, unceremoniously sitting on the bed. “Wow, they even put two single beds to us sleep! Right, _Red-kun_?” He exclaimed joyfully, yet that excitement did not reach his green eye. “I brought you here because I wanted to start again. I mean, I really need that we’ve a fresh start, you know? I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“Stop going in circles and just say what you want from me!” Allen hissed, furiously shaking his head. “I’m already tired of this mission. If you still want to go on about this, I’ll get out of here, take a shower and go to that couch!”

Lavi blinked and blurted out a laugh. “Straight to the point, right? So, let’s begin again! Nice to meet you, _Red-kun_.” He paused, stretching his lazy smile. “I know this isn’t your true name. I could easily find about it, but I wanna hear it directly from you.” That took Allen aback, his silver eyes widening in fear. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to blab it to anyone. Oh, you’re the kind that like to trade secrets, right? So, let’s start like this! I’m Lavi, an _in training_ Bookman!”

And then, the brunette recalled something that both his mentor and Robin said a long time ago. _‘Bookmen were individuals who indiscriminately record history. They don’t care about how hard getting the information can be, it’s important to them to not let any detail go missing. They’re the best at finding about anything, but they also require something in exchange.’_ Allen frowned as another thought came into his mind. _‘Those bastards are like gossip mercenaries. When you’re dealing with them, you need to remember that they’ll take a piece of your secret as payment. But for the love of whoever is up there, don’t let them take an interest in you. Or you’re fucked. They’ll follow you like a fucking stalker and literally breathe down your neck. Stay away from them, did you hear me?’_

“I’ve remembered something. Get away from me, do you understand? I don’t want anything with you and the Bookmen.” Allen hissed, pointing his index finger at the Exorcist. Lavi’s smile wavered for a second, just to turn out even more threatening. “If you want someone to stalk, once we’re back at the Order, try to find an Exorcist called Robin Walker! And when you discover about whatever he is, you can be my friend, ok?”

“Do you know about him…?”

They were cut in by a female scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Dogeza (Prostrating)  
> Kawaii (Cute)  
> Kouhai (Freshman/Junior)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> This omake marks the end of the first part of this fic. Next chapter will be the beginning of the second part, where, hopefully, the fic will have a change of pace (for better).
> 
> I had a really tough time writing this chapter since I couldn’t get Lavi’s character right. Everyone is probably very OOCness here.
> 
> And it felt so weird to write ‘prostrating’, so I left as ‘dogeza’. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	17. Chapter V: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> I had some much fun writing this chapter that I couldn’t believe that I somehow made it in time! 
> 
> Also, trigger warning for violence here.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support. Also, thank you @Mizu_nagi07 for your kind comment on the last chapter! And Happy New Year for everyone!

_Do you know what hunger is? Of course you do. It’s your body warning that it needs to feed so it can continue to function properly. But, aren’t you glad that you can choose what to eat? Imagine that you could consume only one thing… And you need to eat it alive. Would you do it? Take a life to keep yours? Is your existence more important than your victim?_

_0_

The Musician was agitated again. Nea saw the being constantly walking through one mirror to another, its glowing eyes never leaving the short haired boy. And that made him shuddered in fear. He felt like the monster would kill him any time as how hungry it was looking at him. The 7 years old kid hated it so much and he hated even more that he could not make that demon go away.

He was stuck with it forever. But he was not the only one.

His golden eyes wandered through the giant dark room, probing an obsidian piano in its center. He despised this place because being here meant that he was shackled to that _guy_. To his madness. And he knew that despite him being his younger son, his father would cage him and his old brother like prisoners. They ‘lost’ their mother to the Innocence when they were still babies… And Julia Walker was taken away from their father’s clutches, angering even more the Noah’s leader.

So, Adam ordered that his sons would never leave the Ark by themselves. They should be always accompanied by another Noah, so the Heart would never set its hands on them. Nea sighed in resignation once he heard the Musician slightly whimpering. It seemed like the twins always forgot one crucial thing: they had already wakened as Noahs.

And they needed to feed on humans.

Nea’s stomach growled painfully and his hands reached it to clench it fiercely. Yet, he averted his attention when he saw his old brother collapsing in front of him. “Mana!” The younger boy dashed to catch him before he hit the cold dark floor. Once the older boy was safe on his trembling arms, Nea delicately embraced him. “Mana, please. It’s just a few more minutes and it’ll pass, I promise…”

“I do not know why you two are torturing all of us so much, Nea-pon ~.” The Earl talked from behind the piano, twirling his umbrella. Even though his voice oozed with amusement, he had a cold expression printed on his face. “Adam-sama prohibited you two from leaving the Ark, not from _our_ room. There is _food_ waiting for us on the Dining Hall, so why do not we…?”

“Don’t you ever try to finish that disgusting line, you monster!” The short haired boy hissed, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. The Earl quirked a brow at the kid’s fit of fury, just to sneer at it. “Why are you so happy about it, you bastard! It’s your fault that we’re like this! You two demons are the cause of our suffering! If it weren’t for you two, we’d be still humans!”

“Nea… I want him.” Mana whined softly on his arms, breathing harshly. The said boy widened his golden eyes and then bit his lower lip. The Earl stared at the older twin as if he had uttered something about a delicious dessert. His attention then averted to the Musician, who was still hungrily gazing at the two boys and very impatiently walking around. _Fucking starving wolves._

“I know, Mana. I know. Just a few more minutes and we can escape from here. And then, you’ll be able to have him all for you. I promise.” Nea tightened his hug, hastily whispering on his ears. His stomach growled even louder and that made the Earl burst out laughing. Yet, the boy paid those two demons no mind as he still relentless murmured to calm down his old brother.

He hated this hunger not because of him, but he knew that Mana did not deserve it. Nea was aware of how this destroyed his old twin, how this reminded them they were not humans anymore and how horrible they felt after they first gave in. Once a Noah got madly starved, there was nobody who would stop them until they felt satisfied. And when they came into their own and realized what they had done, they would feel guilty about it.

He heard Mana whimpering again, his fragile body trembling on his already tired arms. “Nea-pon, what will you two do when that boy is not with us anymore? Did you ever think about it?” The Earl asked him aloud, trying to pester the already half crazy kid. “You rely on him so much, but what if one day you attack him instead? How rational are you when the Noah genes overtake you? Can you really trust yourselves?”

“Mana, just a few minutes and we’ll be with him.” Nea talked over the demon, muffling his accusations. “I promise that he’ll make everything better.”

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 27 th (27th century): almost midnight._

Allen and Lavi stared at each other in surprise. “Did you hear that, Red-kun?” The Exorcist murmured incredulously, yet he averted his attention to the barricaded window next to the brunette. The boy nodded vigorously, his body shivering from the shrill cry. “Someone has been attacked!” He said the obvious as his green eye looked at the closed door and then he dashed towards it, quickly opening it and storming out of the room.

The brunette shook his head to get out of his stupor and followed the older boy until they suddenly stopped at the entrance of the hotel, looking around to see who had screamed. But what they did not expect was to find the vampire itself feeding in the neck of an old lady. Her glassy blue eyes stared at them, silently pleading to save her. The monster attacked her from behind, his left hand covering her mouth while the other hand was holding her head. His white teeth sank into her pale skin, yet his yellow eyes locked on them as if the vampire were daring them to take his victim away from him.

The two boys gulped when the old lady turned into ashes in his embrace and her casual clothes fell on the ground while the crowd, which they did not know that had already formed around them, gasped in horror. Without Allen even thinking, his sword quickly materialized on his right hand, warning him that it was ready to fight. Meanwhile, Lavi murmured to his black hammer to grow until it was bigger than a human.

But, they were not fast enough.

The vampire disappeared from their sight. The boy with the eyepatch widened his green eye in surprise, his trembling hands trying to hold the huge hammer. On the other hand, Allen did not have time to register what happened, because he felt an immeasurable pain. Once he glanced to his side, he saw the vampire with his canines digging in his neck. The brunette yelled in horror, instinctively swinging his sword towards the monster. Meanwhile, Lavi yelped and jumped in confusion, then he dropped his Innocence on the ground and covered his agape mouth with both his hands.

Allen did not notice before, but his sword just went through the monster without hurting him and fell on the muddy ground. “What…?” He whispered in awe as the vampire released him from his fierce grip. And so, the being started to gasp and cringe, making everyone even more confused. The brunette held his neck, trying to contain the blood from flowing out of the bite. The wound was painfully throbbing, the boy even wincing when his fingers touched the tender spot.

“You’re so bitter!” The vampire screamed in indignation, pointing his index finger at the trembling boy. “What’s wrong with you? Don’t come close to me!” And like that, the monster disappeared into thin air. The younger boy blinked puzzled and looked around to gather his thoughts. Everyone was warily staring at him and taking distance from him as some kind of precaution.

Then anger finally hit the brunette.

“That bastard did WHAT!?” He sputtered his words furiously, his silver eyes dangerously shining. “He just bit me and went away saying that I’m the fucking weird here!” Allen hastily turned around to face the other boy, but his movement was too fast. “It hurts! It hurts so much...” He whined, dejectedly pouting when he saw Lavi hiding behind a dead Oak. “Why is everyone getting away from me?”

“Red-kun…” The Exorcist started uncertainly, scratching his orange hair. “Do you feel that something is not right with your body?” Allen blinked again, frowning. _This is a weird question. I feel pain radiating from the wound and making my body a little numb… Like an insect bite. Maybe he had some kind of poison that… Oh shit, am I going turning into ashes like the old lady?_

“Lavi-san…” The brunette’s body shook vigorously as he whined the Exorcist’s name. He already looked so fragile from the blood loss, a little of blood was slipping from between the fingers of his right hand. Nobody even saw his sword disappearing and turning again into his wristlet. “Am I going to die like her?” He slowly asked as he pointed at the ashes.

“Red-kun…” Lavi tried to start his phrase again, but gulped in fear. The older boy leaned this chest a little against the tree, as the words quickly got out of his mouth. “Maybe you’re going to turn into a vampire, instead?” The said kid hastily breathed in and held his breath. That made the wound throbbed again and he winced at it. That question alone drove everyone away from him, the crowd quickly hiding from his blurred vision.

He wanted to cry so badly.

“Don’t worry, Exorcist-san! If you defeat that monster before you become a vampire, I’m sure you’ll be a human again!” The Mayor himself yelled from behind a tree. The brunette heard some muffled sounds agreeing with him. “So, why don’t you two go now to his castle and defeat him? The path is up ahead. You can’t miss it!” He pointed at a clear pathway formed by a lighter colored ground barely illuminated by the streetlights. “So, hurry it! You’re running against the time!” The man finished his speech, shooing them away.

“They won’t stop to pester us until we defeat the vampire.” Lavi sighed as he slowly walked away from the tree and stopped a few meters away from the brunette. “So, let’s go, Red-kun! We have a vampire to hunt down.” The Exorcist happily said, yet his green eye was wary of Allen’s presence. He tried to keep some distance between them and that made the younger kid even more frustrated.

“I hate you all, I swear.” Allen blurted it out aloud, not caring if this would somehow hurt someone’s feelings.

_December 28 th (27th century): past midnight._

“Does it still hurt?” Lavi asked him curiously while walking along the tortuous path. Yet, the brunette paid him no mind, biting his lower lip in anger. “Red-kun, are you still there?” Since the Exorcist was walking ahead, he hastily turned his head to face the other. Silver eyes stared back at him as the younger boy huffed furiously. “Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad, Lavi-san.” Allen quickly replied him, his right hand slightly touching now the patched wound. “But I swear that if I ever become a vampire, either you or the Mayor will be my first victim.” He nonchalantly said and saw the older boy trembling like a rabbit trapped by a wolf. An evil grin formed on his lips as an obscure thought crossed his mind. “If you’re so curious about me, I’m having this odd feeling that my canines are itching and somehow craving for blood. I wonder why, though.” He felt satisfied when he heard the other shrieking in horror. “Lavi-san, if you’re done panicking, could you tell me at where the others were when we were fighting the vampire?”

“Oh, you didn’t notice them?” The Exorcist quickly recovered from the threat, his green eye wandering through the dense forest that surrounded the narrow path. Even with the moon shining over them, it was so dark that they needed to use an electric lantern that Lavi brought with him. “They were at the hotel entrance, staring at you like you’re…” He trailed off when they saw the vampire’s mansion gate. “He’s very eccentric, isn’t he?” The older boy blurted out in indignation while the brunette just nodded. His house had a medieval style, but by the way the vines were growing next to the walls, it was almost like this haunted place was abandoned for a while.

Then, Allen heard a bell ringing.

His silver eyes quickly glanced at Lavi, whose index finger was pressing a buzzer on the wall next to the rusty gate. The Exorcist was staring back at him as if he were a kid who got caught red-handed. “Lavi-san, what are you doing?” Allen hissed furiously, trying to keep some calm that he had already lost a long time ago. “We both couldn’t face him, do you want to get us killed this time?”

“I wasn’t trying to get his attention.” Lavi trailed off, his green eye was so fixed on something that he did not even bother to look at the incredulous face the brunette was making. “There’s an innocent bijin walking next to the garden and I couldn’t resist to let such beautiful angel wandering around at this frosty night with a murderous vampire living nearby…” The Exorcist was spitting out so much nonsense that the other decided to just ignore him and look ahead, beyond the gate and into the illuminated yard.

There was a blond haired woman slowly coming towards them. She was wearing a short purple dress that was so tight that it precisely shaped her body. Allen quirked a brow when she stopped right in front of them, posing as a model. On the other hand, Lavi was panting in excitement as he quickly dashed to be near her. _Why is he so thrilled to see her?_ His silver eyes scanned her from top to bottom and he frowned in thought. _She’s not even pretty._ Then, the brunette folded his arms on his chest, shook his head and sighed in frustration. _This so stupid. He’s acting just like Shishou when he sees a new woman passing by him. Why they need to be like this?_

“What are you two boys doing in such dangerous place at night? Aren’t your family worried about you both?” She slowly asked as if the woman were concerned about their wellbeing. Yet, the brunette could hear rancor oozing from her sweet voice. _She’s angry that we’re intruding here._ However, just Allen noticed how she was being so cautious. Lavi was openly staring at her body, scratching his chin with his fingers in thought.

“Red-kun, doesn’t she have a great personality?” The Exorcist said without taking his attention away from her, earning a frown from the brunette. _How can you say that if she clearly wants us out of here? Is there something that I’m not getting at?_ Allen slightly tilted his head in confusion, his silver eyes going from him to her. “Oh, the poor boy still doesn’t understand a man’s need. Don’t worry, once you’re an adult, you’ll see her beauty!” Lavi dramatically sighed while the woman winked in response. The brunette just made a disgusted face. Then, he turned around and started walking to the path which led back at the Village. “Wait, where are you going, Red-kun?”

“Lavi-san, if you just came here to pick her up, I’ll just take my leave.” The younger boy nonchalantly replied, his silver eyes longing for the bed he had left. “I’m tired, in pain and famished. If I become a vampire tomorrow, maybe I’ll have a long life and learn how to earn more money and…” He trailed off when he saw them staring incredulously at him. “What? It can’t be so bad turning into a vampire! Besides, if I can adapt a little, it’ll not hurt my goals for the future.” He optimistically said, a genuine smile forming on his lips.

“Boy, you don’t like women?” She curiously asked him, her brown eyes boring in his person. Allen quirked a brow in surprise and gave her a puzzled look. _Why is she asking me this?_ Even Lavi, who could not stop staring at her body, had now set his green eye on him instead.

The brunette knitted his brows in confusion and twitched his mouth, then he just shrugged. “I just don’t care.” He gave them a short reply, yet that made both burst out laughing. “What is so funny?” He inquired in indignation, hissing furiously. “Why would I want someone that is so expensive to maintain? I don’t have money to spend with a girl!” His aggressive speech was so sudden that it took them by surprise, yet the boy did not stop there. “Dresses, jewels, flowers, wines, chocolates, houses and then a family! Living with Shishou taught me that it’s not worthy! Not at all! All this money could be saved and used for something more important, but no! That bastard spent everything on women and alcohol!”

“Oh…” Lavi widened his green eye in comprehension, clasping his hands. “For a minute, I forgot whom your mentor was.” He gave a nervous laugh, scratching his orange hair. “Anyway, do you know if the vampire-san lives here, …?” The older boy changed the subject, trying to not anger even more the brunette.

“My name is Eliade.” The blond haired woman hastily opened the rusty gates with a squeaky sound. “You’re probably talking about Arystar-sama. Did he attack someone?” She asked so nonchalantly that it took them aback. When Lavi vigorously nodded, she sighed in resignation. “I thought so. He quickly left his room a while ago. But why do the two of you want to see him so much…?” The woman trailed off once the Black Order crest from the Exorcist’s uniform shone in the light. “I see.” She turned around, facing the Mansion’s entrance. “This way.”

Both boys shared some glances and followed her.

_December 28 th (27th century): 10 minutes later._

“I didn’t expect that the Order would send such young boys to see Arystar-sama.” The woman broke the ice, startling everyone. She had been silently leading them through the large corridors, just giving from time to time a glance to confirm if they were still following her. The brunette could not understand why she was acting this way, so submissive. _But, from whom she was following orders?_

“What I’m so curious about is why are you still here? If you know that he has been attacking people lately, why didn’t you still get away from here?” Allen harshly asked her, his silver eyes boring on her in suspicion. Yet, she just stared back at him like he was nothing to worry about as her face was so blank.

“You’re just a boy indeed. You still can’t see the danger you’re putting yourself in.” She nonchalantly replied him, shrugging off his questions. “Don’t you two think it’s too late for a fight? I could easily get two rooms for you and you can just rest. Didn’t you say before that you’re tired and in pain? You could use a cozy bed, right?” Her brown eyes scanned the portraits hanging on the wall, probably from the vampire’s ancestors. There was a huge painting from an old man playfully showing his tongue to them and he just looked like the monster. “And then, you could leave in the morning and forget about everything. Just leave this matter as it is.” She almost said that as a plea to them.

“Why do you care so much about us?” Allen blurted his thought out and covered his mouth with his hands. She quickly averted her brown eyes to him, peering him in curiosity. Lavi stopped next to a wall and leaned his back against it, folding his arms on his chest.

Or he tried to.

Once the Exorcist touched the wall, he fell through it and disappeared in the darkness. Allen yelled his name aloud, but his left wrist was caught by her. Then, the woman swimmingly raised him from the wooden floor as the boy was trying to fight against her fierce grip. “Just a fragile and weak boy, indeed.” She hissed furiously, facing the captive kid. “You don’t know how much I hate you, Allen Walker.”

The brunette stopped shaking himself away from her and widened his silver eyes in surprise. “How do you know my name?” He exclaimed in indignation, trying to get an answer from her. But the furious look that she gave back made him shut up.

“We know everything about you, silly boy. Because you’re the only thing our master thinks about. ‘Where is he? What is he doing? Is he hurt? Why is he siding with those Exorcists? Please, don’t kill him, my kawaii Akumas. He is very important to us ~’. Do you know how _fucking_ annoying is his concern for you? It’s just you, you and you!” Her other hand sneakily grabbed his throat, pressing it. “He loves you more than us, his own creations! It’s not fair!” She whined unhappily yet tightened her grip around his neck. “And now do you want to take Arystar-sama from me? How greedy can you be, you weak human!”

_Oh, she’s just jealous of me._ He simply thought. Yet, when he gasped for air, another thought crossed his mind. _I’m going to die._

He slowly closed his glassy silver eyes as his mind could not keep functioning without air. He felt being shrouded in darkness, his body feeling numb and engulfed by death. The brunette did not see his wristlet glowing strongly nor something approaching the woman from behind.

Allen just sensed her staggering.

**Good morning, Mana.**

She gave a weakly pant, quickly dropping the boy on the floor like a discarded doll. He gasped for air, greedily sucking in everything he could as he rolled back and forth holding his neck in pain. Once he stopped wheezing, his silver eyes peered through the tears until they found her. He rose from his spot until he could unsteadily sit. His mouth gaped in surprise, yet a strangled noise escaped from it.

The woman was holding her head with both hands, blood tears streaming down her face. She looked like she was screaming, but nothing came out from her opened mouth. The blond haired woman accusingly stared at him, her brown eyes unfocused. She contorted her face in pain as she tried to say something. Once golden bangs got away from her forehead, the boy could finally see what caused her so much suffering.

There was a small hole between her brown eyes.

A thin white thing was sticking out from the wound, slightly wiggling and making the boy a little nauseous. Then, a pair of white gloves grabbed each of her shoulders, holding her in place. A silver mask poked out from behind her head, curiously staring back at the brunette. He gasped in surprise, but after he realized what it was, he started to cry in relief.

He quickly opened his arms, inviting it to come closer. Allen was hiccupping, slightly tilting his head to the side and smiling. The snowy figure hastily covered the distance between them and threw itself at the boy, nuzzling on him once it caught him on its embrace. It raised him from the cold floor, until they were face to face. Then, it slowly turned its attention to the woman.

Allen did not notice, but she had grabbed the white string that came out of the snowy figure’s cloak. Her hand was staining it with blood, but the thing did not seem to be bother by it. “It’s not fair!” She spat the words poisonously, her entire body trembling to keep itself standing up. “Why are you always being loved and protected by someone and I’m not?” The snowy figure possessively tightened its grip on the boy as if it were warning her to not even think about hurt him. And that made him feel safe. “I’m not going to die by your weak hands! Me? A level 2? Being defeated by a brat like you? Never!” She yelled it aloud, pointing her trembling finger at them. “You’re not the person who will kill me!”

Yet, none of them were prepared for what came next.

“Eliade?” An unknown voice weakly asked for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Bijin (Beautiful woman)  
> Kawaii (Cute)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -pon (suffix / female slang to turn the name 'cuter' than before)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> Let’s start the part 2 with some action! Oh, I don’t know if Allen’s logic makes sense but to me, he would never involve with someone if that person would cost him a lot. You know, he seems a little miserly. Or really it’s just me?
> 
> Also, I think I made it a little confusing, but the “snowy” or “white” figure is really Crown Clown, but Allen doesn’t know what it is nor its name.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	18. Chapter V: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> It’s the first chapter of the year! Cheers! I was having a little trouble in writing this. I just wanted to make some justice to it. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support. Also, thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

_Some say that envy is something that you should be ashamed of. They say it is an ugly feeling, which you are jealous of someone, since you yourself can reach whatever that person could. Sometimes, this sentiment is not related to that individual themselves, but to who is around them. A feeling that someone would take away whom you wanted the most. In the end, it is not only the person whom you are hurting, but it is also yourself. Should you not be ashamed of putting yourself and that person in this situation? Should you not just talk to them and come to a deal? But what if… The person you are jealous of the most is yourself?_

_0_

Lavi panted heavily after straightening up his body. Who would ever think that once he passed through that ‘secret passage’, he would fall in a hole infested with some unnatural giant carnivore plants? Not only the older boy went through some traumatizing experience with some vines wrapping around his entire being, but also he was face to face with some huge mouths with sharp teeth that wanted to swallow him whole. It was not a fun time, indeed.

The Bookman Junior sighed in relief when he stopped in the middle of the cold stoned corridor and leaned his left arm against the wall to take some breath. His limbs were all bruised because of those plant’s thorns. He could not believe he just escaped once he remembered to what species those things belonged. Once the flowers let him alone, he slowly walked away from them, climbing up the hole, finding a closed door when he reached its top that led to a long corridor. “Who would think that I needed to appease fucking plants and say ‘I love you’ to them? Talking about needy individuals…”

The boy knew, through his training with the Bookmen, how jealous that girl was. _Eliade, right? The way she was evading Red’s questions about this vampire… It’s not like she’s under some kind of spell. But she’s also getting hurt by him, since I saw bite marks on her neck. It’s almost like she’s doing this by her own volition. She was warning us to get away from him or she’d take us out. I just can confirm by the way she looked at us, she saw us like so kind of insects that should be eliminated or her life wouldn’t be the same again. She isn’t normal._

Then, a thought crossed his tired mind.

“Shit, Red!” Lavi exclaimed, his green eye scanning the empty place to find an exit. He quickly turned his body to his right and walked until he saw an iron door. The boy burst it open, looking around to find anywhere he could at least pinpoint his location. He needed to know where he was so he could save the brunette. He realized that corridor led him to the illuminated garden and it was still dark outside, alluding him to believe it was still early in the morning. His attention was inspecting everything he could put his green eye on.

Until he caught sight of the vampire.

The monster looked at everywhere hesitantly, his dark eyes wandering around as if he was nervous about something. Lavi hastily hid himself behind the door and stared at him. _Maybe he will lead me to where Red is...?_ He trailed off once he examined the vampire better. _He seems different, somehow? He doesn’t have that murderous aura around him. It’s almost like he’s a completely different person._

“Eliade…?” The vampire asked uncertainly, biting his lower lip. He was rubbing his gloved hands together, a sweat falling along his rosy cheek. He jumped in surprise when a black cat ran next to him, embracing himself to recover from the shock. “Eliade, where are you?” His voice was so small and innocent, that Lavi could not believe in his ears. The Exorcist could not trust in any of his five senses. That monster who had pointy ears, sharp teeth and an unholy strength…

He was acting like a _scared cat_.

Lavi facepalmed, sighing in resignation. “Don’t tell me that, when I see Red again, he’s throwing a tea party with that bijin.” He stopped and looked down to his trembling hand. “I wanna go home.” _Red was right, even I’m tired and in pain._ But the monster did something that called back his attention. The man was looking intensely at a door, his dark eyes widening in fear. _Did something happen?_ The Exorcist frowned in thought, yet he quickly got out from his hiding spot as the vampire disappeared from his sight, floating from the ground towards the door. “Wait for me!” The boy exclaimed in indignation, following him closely behind.

Then, they found Eliade.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 28 th (27th century): present._

“Eliade?” An unknown voice asked uncertainly, startling the brunette. His silver eyes quickly got a glance on whoever said that, just to find the vampire himself with his mouth agape staring at them in disbelief. Lavi was closely behind, also a little shocked by whatever he was seeing. _Well, it must be a pretty unsettling scene, since there is a woman still alive and kicking with a hole in her head._

“Red-kun… What is going on?” The Exorcist asked nervously, passing by the monster who seemed to be petrified and even yelped in surprise once he caught a glimpse of the older boy’s shadow. Eliade herself was so concentrated in look at the vampire that she stilled in place, just fiercely grabbing the thin white thread which was still attached to her forehead. Black blood dripped from the small wound, slipping along her face until it fell on the stoned cold floor, marking it with purple stars. “Akuma blood? She is an…!”

“Shut up, Exorcist!” She screamed back, her brown eyes flaming furiously as she averted her attention to him. That took Lavi aback, his mouth quickly shutting. “And, you? You little piece of shit! Take this out of me!” Eliade then gazed at the brunette and his savior, trying to pull the thread off, yet she could not even make it move. The snowy thing tilted its fluffy head in awe, yet it made no efforts to take it off. It just brought Allen even closer to it, tugging the crying brunette in its suffocating embrace. The younger boy reluctantly turned his head away from its hollow chest and looked from it to her while he settled down between its warm arms, tears still falling from his vigilant silver eyes. Even though he knew he should not trust it, he felt so safe that he did not want to get away from it. “Why I can’t get this fucking thing off!? Why it’s so heavy!? You’re such a fucking annoying, ugly and disgusting thing!” She spat in indignation.

**You’re very bratty. However, you shouldn’t be the one saying this.** It replied pleasantly, yet its playful voice oozed with poison. **You’re just an upgraded version of a skeleton wearing a beautiful maiden’s skin. Are you proud of it?** The snowy figure cracked a laugh, petting the brunette’s head in thought.

_It can talk! I’ve been hearing its voice this whole time without noticing!_ Allen mused in astonishment as the snowy figure purred in delight. “Who are you to talk back at me! Just because Earl-sama is looking after you, it doesn’t mean that I should to! You’re nothing more than a fancy cloak that floats around doing nothing! You can’t even defeat me! How can a weak thing like you...! You’re a joke!” She screamed, shaking her head. _She can also hear it! So, it’s not only in my head…_

**Yet, you can’t even move. Do you want to be reminded to whom you’re talking?** It calmly answered her, its feathers ruffling furiously. Its anger sent a shiver down to the brunette’s spine.

“Red-kun, what is going on?” Lavi asked again, his green eye scanning the figure in front of them. “Is this thing also your Innocence? Are they talking to each other?” The brunette turned his head to see the other, his silver eyes widening in confusion. C _an’t he hear it too? And the vampire?_ The younger boy eyed him for a second, but the man was still in shock. _Wait, what did he mean by ‘also my Innocence’?_ Allen raised his head a little until he saw the silver mask staring back at him. _Are you part of my Innocence?_ He thought, knowing that it could hear him.

**You’re mine, Allen.**

The boy was taken aback by the possessiveness oozing from its voice. Well, he did not expect that answer at all. He blinked in confusion and slightly tilted his head. The snowy figure imitated his movement, also turning to the side. Then, the brunette sighed in resignation and gazed back at the Exorcist. “I only know it’s friendly, at least. It still didn’t hurt me and it also protected me twice…”

**Seven times.**

_Seven times?_ Allen quickly turned to face it, his silver eyes widening in awe. It hummed and nuzzled on his head, yet its silver mask was still watchfully facing the furious woman. She was hissing and contorting her body in an unnatural way. “She can’t keep her form and she’s transforming back to her Akuma self.” Lavi murmured close to his ears, frowning. The boy almost squealed in fear, quickly averting his attention to the Exorcist. _Since when did you come so close to us!?_

“I’m gonna kill you, you brats! And then, I’ll feed on your corpses and become even more powerful! Earl-sama will praise me!” A pentagram appeared where thread was still piercing. Her body stretched and grew until she looked like a huge purple snake, her head now was located over a massive face with its eyes wrapped by bandages in an x shape. Its mouth had only two canines and its mandible was opened in its middle. Yet, even with its all menacing and grotesque appearance, it still could not free itself from the thread. _It’s ironic how a small thing is keeping this huge monster in place._ The snowy figure hummed in response as Lavi’s jaw dropped in astonishment.

“Lavi-san, do you want to still hit on that?” Allen asked playfully, earning an indignant look from him. The younger boy knew it was not time for jokes, but he could not just stop himself from pestering the other after the Exorcist laughed at him. _Well, Shishou taught me to taunt idiots because they deserved what they sawed, after all._ The white figure joyfully laughed in his head, brushing its gloved hand on his face. _At least, someone found it funny._ The boy pouted and sighed in resignation while hearing the huge snake constantly saying that it would kill them like a pray.

“Eliade, why are you looking like that?”

Everyone stilled and looked at the forgotten vampire, their eyes widening in surprise. None of them remembered about him and he somehow got out from his stupor after seeing that huge monster, his mouth twitching. “Vampire-san… No, Krory-san, right? That monster over there is called Akuma.” Lavi started, yet he was cut off by its furious hiss. The older boy gulped in concern and resumed his talk. “It’s an evil being that it’s created by the Millennium Earl when someone grieves a loss. It has a pentagram on its head, eats humans and its blood it’s very poisoning, at least for us.” Lavi stopped and intensely stared at the man, his green eye shining in expectation. “You’ve been feeding on them lately, haven’t you? I bet that your teeth are actually Innocence.”

“Innocence?” The vampire tilted his head in confusion, his trembling index finger touching his canine in thought. “What are you saying? I’m an evil monster! I killed innocent people!” He yelled as he took some steps back, embracing himself to calm down. He looked from the boy with orange hair to the huge snake, trying to figure out what was going on.

“No, Krory-san! You’re a human who have hunted down Akumas and saved innocent people!” The older boy was trying his best to convince him that he was not a monster. “We’re called Exorcists, people who kill those evil beings! Innocence is the only weapon that can destroy them! Mine is this little hammer, Red-kun’s is his wristlet and yours is your teeth!” Lavi exclaimed, raising his black hammer in response.

Meanwhile, Allen and the snowy figure were still intensely staring at the real monster who was painfully wincing at the thread’s grip. _‘You’re not the person who will kill me.’ Hmm. Maybe she was referring to the vampire? No, to the newfound true Apostle called Krory-san. Robin-nii’ll burst with joy once he hears about this…_ The white figure hissed angrily, startling the brunette. _Oh, I forgot that you hate him... Anyway, what are we going to do about her?_

**She wants to die by his hands.** The figure pointed his gloved hand at Krory. **And, as she said, I can’t kill her by myself.**

The brunette frowned and stared at the silver mask, his silver eyes trying to understand what he just heard. _Why can’t you destroy it? I thought that you were also an Innocence._

It tilted its head in thought, its finger tapping its invisible chin. **Correction. I can tear her to pieces, but I still can’t cleanse her. I’m not strong enough. Not yet.** It stopped for a second and took another glance on the monster, its feathers ruffling as an eerie aura surrounded it. **It’s just a shame that you’re taking her at her word. Do you really think that those monsters can truly love?**

Allen quickly breathed out and pushed himself away from its grip. The snowy figure tilted its head in confusion, slowly opening its arms and reluctantly letting the boy go. “Can’t we just try?” He asked as he walked towards the monster. He heard his savior calling his name and whimpering in fear, yet he paid it no mind. As the brunette approached the monster, it started to jerk around and hiss, as if it was warning him to not get any closer. He raised his hands in peace and talked to it. “I just want to ask you something.” It stopped moving and coldly stared at him, its claws ready to catch him by his neck and strangle him at any moment. “How badly do you want to fulfill your last wish?”

It read his expression for a second and then, as if it understood his intentions, it launched its body forward, towards the man. _Now._ The white figure took its thread out of its head, letting it go. Lavi turned his head around in confusion and instinctively dodged the monster, throwing himself to the side. The snake towered over the man, twitching its claws. “Aaah, I was having so much fun in making you my puppet. But, now that you know the truth, I can’t let you go alive! Die, Krory-sama!” A huge bubble formed in its mouth and it threw at him.

“Krory-san, watch out!” Lavi screamed and dashed at his direction, but Allen held him in place by grabbing his arm. “Red-kun, what are you doing? We need to help him!” The older boy pointed his hammer at the man. Yet, the brunette shook his head and held the Exorcist back. _It’s his fight, not ours. We shouldn’t interfere._ His silver eyes tried to convey this message and somehow the other understood what he wanted to say. “But, what if he dies…? We can’t afford to lose an Exorcist, specially a True Apostle!” The brunette shook his head again, still not agreeing with his logic.

“Just have faith. It’s not what you guys love to say?” That phrase took Lavi aback. “I know for a fact that he can stand for himself. Also, she won’t kill him. She’s doing this because she knows that she can’t live any longer.” The other looked in confusion at him, frowning. “He took too much blood from her. And the little that she had lost from her wound took a toll on her.” Allen trailed off when he saw one of its bubbles hitting the man, making him lose water from his body. “She can’t replenish what she had already lost. She’s just dying.” The vampire saw this as an affront and decided to fight it back, running to the snake’s direction and screaming its name.

“And how do you know all this?” Lavi curiously asked him, his hand touching his hammer as he saw the man still trying to get next to the monster. Yet, it threw so many bubbles towards him that he could not dodge most of them, his body limply falling on the floor. “Krory-san!” He tried again to save his comrade, yet once again the younger boy held him in place, shaking his head.

“It’s just a hunch.” His silver eyes wandered to where the other two were fighting. The huge snake crouched to see what was left of the man, turning back into its human form. But in a flash, he jumped on her jugular and bit her neck, taking her by surprise. The brunette smiled once he saw her sighing in joy, her brown eyes wandering to where the boys were.

“Krory-sama. I’ll always love you.” She said as her body started to turn into ashes. “And thank you, boy, for granting my wish. I can finally have a beautiful ending.” The said boy widened his silver eyes, his mouth gaping. Lavi looked from her to him, as the woman completely disappeared. The man hiccupped and cried, still calling for her name. Both boys exchanged meaningful glances and grimaced. Allen even yelped in surprise when he felt something holding his neck from behind, until he saw a silver mask intensely facing him back.

**You put yourself in danger again.** It said angrily, its silver mask shining in the moonlight. **Why can’t you just stay put and lemme help you? What if it attacked you and you died?** It whined in sadness, tightening its grip on him.

The brunette eyed it in thought. _Don’t be so melodramatic. You’d just have to find another accommodator. It’s just as simple as that._ His silver eyes spotted a curious hand coming close to the white figure. Lavi seemed hesitant, yet he was eager to touch it. And that made Allen smile unconsciously.

**If you die, I’ll disappear too.** It rebuked, its white glove poking the younger boy’s astonished face. However, once the Exorcist was brave enough and brushed some shining feathers from its right arm with his trembling fingers, the silver mask quickly turned to see his face. Lavi was startled by its abrupt movement, yet it did not get angry at him. Oddly enough, its reaction was the totally opposite from that. The white figure leaned against his hand and started to purr in delight.

“How come it’s so warm and fluffy?” The Exorcist blurted out in surprise, his green eye widening when it got closer to his fingers. “Now I know why you didn’t want to part with it. Does it have a name, Red-kun?” The older boy laughed when it nuzzled on his hand, both him and the brunette could feel its joy by how its feathers were quivering.

“I’m Allen.” The younger boy replied, earning a confused frown from the other. “Didn’t you ask my name before?” Lavi blinked in awe and then a genuine smile formed on his lips. “Also, I don’t know how it’s called, but I feel that I’ll someday.” His soft voice oozed with expectation, the silver mask turning its attention to him. Then, the orange haired boy burst out laughing. “Why are you laughing, you bastard? I didn’t say anything funny!”

“Oooh!” The Exorcist exclaimed aloud, startling the younger boy. “Why were you born a boy? I totally love tsunderes and…” He trailed off, his green eye blinking in confusion. Then, it rolled back and he heavily fell on the floor, snoring soundly.

“Lavi-san!” Allen screamed in surprise, his hand trying to reach for the boy. But, he was stopped by the white figure’s grip, almost suffocating himself in the process. “Please, lemme go. What did just happen to him?” Once his silver eyes fell over it, it flinched and started to fidget. _Are you the one who did that to him…? What did you do to him?_

**I overdid a little.** It said hesitantly, his form trembling a little. **I was so happy that I exaggerated.** The boy frowned and stared at it, still silently inquiring it. **Don’t worry, he’ll just wake up and feel better than never. I didn’t hurt him, I just put him to sleep without noticing it how much I was…** It winced and gulped, quickly averting its attention to the man.

The brunette yelped in surprise when he heard his voice. “Did Lavi-san get hurt?” The boy shook his head as the man sighed in relief. The vampire rose from his earlier position and slowly walked towards them. “You two must be tired from your mission. Why do you not use the vacant rooms and get some rest?” He hastily said, rubbing his hands. Krory was so nervous that he even ran over some words, spitting his phrase as quickly as possible. “It is the minimum that I could do for you two, since you had helped me to see that I am still a human and…” He got lost in his thoughts as he gazed at the ashes that once were his only friend. No… He loved her so much as his face contorted in pain. “Allen-san, let me help you with him and show the rooms.” He bent over and carried the sleeping boy in a princess style, looking straight forward to the corridor. “I will take care of some things before _we_ leave.”

_He’s not even fighting his destiny._ The brunette bit his lower lip, guilt washing over him. _He knew from the get-go that we’d take him with us._ His silver eyes wandered to where the ashes were lying. _And she probably did too. She didn’t want to hold him to this place any longer, so she decided to go together with him but the only way she knew she could. The only way she could stay forever with him without their connection being broken apart._ His mouth twitched while he glanced at his wristlet. However, a white glove grabbed his wrist, pulling it up. The boy made a strangled noise, his silver eyes widening in surprise. The silver mask was so intensely looking at his Innocence that he even flinched uncomfortably. The aura that was surrounding it was so dense that it almost felt like… _Hatred?_

“Allen-san?” Krory called his name as the man was already far ahead from him. “Is something wrong?” The former vampire tilted his head in concern, turning a little his body to see the boy.

“No. Sorry, I just spaced out for a while. I’ll be right after you!” The brunette yelled back and quickly ran after the man, with the white figure following him closely behind.

_December 28 th (27th century): past midday._

“Who would guess that those villagers were just a bunch of assholes?” Lavi exclaimed indignant, stretching his back after he unceremoniously sat. They were already inside the train that would lead to the European Headquarters. They had some much to report back to the Branch Chief. Not only this, but they also would ‘deliver’ a new True Apostle, who currently was flinched on his seat.

After they woke up and walked back to the Village, its residents greeting them back by casting them out of there, calling the three of them monsters. They not even gave their thanks to them, just threw their stuff at them and shooed away the two Finders left behind. _Maybe they didn’t trust us because of Krory-san or because the mansion was set on fire… Talking about it!_

“Who would guess that someone would just decide to set their house on fire!” Allen rebuked, intensely staring at the man. That scared the two boys at the time, they just thought the man decided to commit suicide. And then, he fixed his scarf. He just forgot about that he shoved it in his backpack until a while ago, when he opened it to search for his shades. He did not want any scratch on it, just like the ribbon that was still miraculously intact and tying his light brown hair. _I’m doing this for good measure, what if the Earl gets angry?_ “Well, it’s time for us to inspect the train. See you two later.” He got away from the wall where he was leaning against and walked towards Danny and Toma.

“Allen-san, let me help you…!” Krory quickly got up, but the brunette just shook his head, stopping him from following them. Danny gave the boy an inquisitive stare, while Toma tilted his head in confusion. _Oh, yeah. They still don’t know my true name._ The boy bit his lower lip guiltily and gave them a dried laughter, scratching his long hair.

“Let’s keep going, _Red_ -kun.” Danny harshly ordered him, turning his back at everyone. _He’s still mad at me._ The boy sighed in resignation, exchanging looks with Lavi. The other boy just sent a silent ‘don’t worry, he’ll overcome it’ to him, making the brunette smile. It was reassuring knowing that he now had a friend somehow. He just nodded and headed with the two Finders out of the luxurious wagon.

But what he did not expect was to, five minutes later, he was lost inside the train and facing the last person about whom he would think.

“Hello, Shounen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Bijin (Beautiful woman)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> Tsundere (Those individuals who seem hostile but are actually very gentle and friendly inside)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> About Eliade and Krory’s fight, I was a little unsure how I’d write it. The original made Lavi and Allen not meddle by making them fight against those flowers (if I’m not wrong). But if weren’t for those plants, Allen’d probably help him. But, I didn’t want that, so I decided to let him see through Eliade’s dilemma and help her achieve her last wish instead.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	19. Chapter V: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the views, kudos and comments! They made me excited to continue this fic! Also, thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

_The clock is a fascinating object, don’t you think? Yeah, I thought so. It’s so mundane, so ordinary, right? But why am I bringing this? Well, it has only one goal, right? To tell you what time it is. Or this is how you’re so used to see it. Now, think with me. Instead of it showing you the time, why don’t you see it as a cycle? No, not as a daily cycle, but a life one. How many cycles did you complete in your life without changing how it starts or how it ends? What if you’re trapped inside an event and it repeats over and over again?_

_VI_

The brunette slowly opened his silver eyes. He felt his eyelids so heavy and his body so numb. _Did something happen?_ His mind was so disoriented and since he saw everything so blurry, it was getting hard to pinpoint where he was. The boy tried to move, yet he felt hold in place. _What is going on?_

Then he heard a laugh.

His sluggish mind started to work, processing and analyzing that sound. If it were anyone’s laugh, he would not be so paranoid about it. But the boy knew that voice and he surely knew what that meant to him. No, to his team. The brunette slightly turned his head to his right, only now noticing that a wall blocked his left. He was stuck on it. But, who did it?

The same brat who was laughing.

His silver eyes wandered until he got a glimpse of a twelve year old girl happily dancing and skipping around a fancy purple chair with black stripes. He frowned and squinted them until he could see shapes passing through the blur. There was a figure on that chair, maybe someone was sitting on it? He tried to throw himself to the side and get way from the wall, yet something was not allowing him to move. Once he looked up a little and saw his hands, he almost screamed in terror.

They were pinned in the wall by candles.

And the worst part was that he could not feel them. Maybe it was for the better? He bit his lower lip and scanned around until a sob claimed his attention. The boy could vaguely see, but he noticed that the scared woman from before was in the middle of whatever room they were, also pinned in a wooden grandfather clock by candles. She was anxiously tapping her right foot on the cold floor, on the verge of crying. He could not blame her because he was also fighting his tears back.

The boy twitched his nose furiously and turned his attention back to the girl. Now that part of his sight is back, he finally could determinate who was sitting next to the brat. _Lenalee!_ The brunette yelled her name, but no sound came out from his mouth. It felt weird and dried, as he gulped in fear. _Shit, how did we get capture by that brat?_

He recalled him and Lenalee coming back to the woman’s apartment, to study again that weird clock. Once they entered there… He could not remember. _The brat must have set a trap and kidnapped us._ The boy knew that, the first time he saw the girl today while they were selling tickets for the upcoming show, she was up to no good. He could not tell why, but a part of his mind told him to stay away from her, because she was very dangerous. How did he know? It was like a childhood trauma, but he never saw that girl before in his life.

When he blinked and took away some tears forming on the corners of his silver eyes, he realized that the _fucking_ brat was wearing his new coat. _So, I didn’t lose it after all, she stole it from me! Why is she so obsessed with me!?_ Early today, when they were making some acrobatics to sell the tickets for the circus, he had to change his clothes to a clown suit. He remembered clear as crystal that he left that cursed uniform next to Lenalee’s, yet he could not find it after they called it a day.

_Shit!_ The boy internally hissed while his sight followed the happy girl. For some reason, his sixth sense, if he could call it that, was telling him that the annoying brat was not human. He did not know why, but he could _feel_ that she was the same _thing_ that Mana, Nea and Tyki Mikk were. “Noah.” The word left his dry mouth bitter while his body unconsciously flinched. He could even confirm his fears by looking at those three level 2 Akumas next to her. _‘I don’t know what you did to him today, Shounen, but he finally gave in. And he became someone else entirely. I can’t say I’m happy for him, just… It’s scaring.’_ Tyki’s words whispered in his sore ears, recalling what he heard a little ago.

Why did everything boil down to being just his fault? The brunette gritted his teeth in thought, trying again to launch himself away from the wall. It had been a while that he did not that to his mouth, especially because his mentor threatened him to painfully pluck every single tooth he had. Yet, now he felt it fitting: a cornered animal failing to escape from his predator. The worst part was that the brat did not even pay attention to him, she was just playing with Lenalee’s hair. _Like she’s a huge doll._ The boy closed his silver eyes, breathing out to calm down.

Until he felt something brushing his left cheek.

The brunette quickly opened them and looked in front of him, holding his breath in surprise. There was someone staring down at him, their white gloved hand touching his cheek while their thumb was cleaning the tears which he did not know he was shedding. They had their eyes hiding by a fluffy white hood, while he still could clearly see their kind smile. “Shh, it’s okay. Everything is going to be fine.” He blinked in awe, his mind working furiously. Where did he hear that voice before? It was melodic, but there was something missing in it.

“Nea?” The brunette blurted out without noticing, his silver eyes widening in response to his own action. Before they… No, before the mysterious boy in front of him shook his head, he already knew that this guy could not be the younger twin. His melodic voice lacked the sarcasm that the other had. It was almost like he was seeing an angelic version of that Noah. _Almost._

“Who are you?” They heard the girl yelling furiously, while the three Akumas near her winced at her anger. “How did you enter here? This is my realm!” The place distorted a little, showing them who was in charge. Yet, the mysterious boy paid her no mind and crouched next to the brunette, cupping his face with his gloved hands and bringing close to his hidden face until their foreheads touched.

However, he still replied her, not in kind. “You’re asking me this as if I did it for the first time.” He said it nonchalantly, yet his kind smile turned into an evil grin.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 28 th (27th century): present._

_Talk about the devil and he shall appear!_ In Allen’s case, he did not even mention the man in front of him. He was thinking, after he somehow got lost inside a _fucking_ train, that would be so fantastic if he stumbled upon a Noah. Well, the mission started with him being kidnapped by the Earl and being held prisoner inside a luxurious wagon with five of them. What should he be thinking instead?

_And the devil really appeared._

The brunette groaned aloud, earning a frown from the Noah. “What are you doing here? I’m already tired of being kidnapped.” Even though he was being very sarcastic, his silver eyes intensely studied the man. He was wearing some casual clothes: a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. His eyes were covered by that dork glassy that the boy saw him using when they first met. _‘Did you know that a Noah, after they woke up, they need to use shades because they can’t control their eyes from turning yellow?’_ Komui’s voice invaded his mind, suddenly reminding him of that fact. “Anyway, what do you want?”

“Straight to the point.” The man sighed in disappointment and raised his arms, to show that he was here just to talk. “Can’t I even check on you to see how you are?” _What the hell?_ Allen quirked a brow, his lips parted as if he wanted to rebuke but no words came to his mind. The Noah laughed at his confusion, taking this chance to slowly approach the boy.

“Why do you want to check if I’m ok? I’m _fucking_ not okay. Not now, at least.” He finally found the words, yet they were not what he wanted to say. He really wanted to tell that man to just fuck off already. His body still did not recover from the two fights he was forced to participate and he just felt tired from using that cursed Innocence. To be honest, he just wanted to lock himself inside his room and not see anyone for a long time. He just wished to be left alone!

“I thought so, after what happened this morning.” The Noah shrugged the boy’s phrase off, yet his talk bore a curious look from the kid. “I don’t know what you did to him today, Shounen, but he finally gave in. And he became someone else entirely. I can’t say I’m happy for him, just… It’s scaring.” Tyki nonchalantly said, finally standing closely to the brunette.

Allen frowned, averting his attention to the wall beside him and blinking, then his silver eyes looked back at the Noah. “Who are you talking about?” The boy was so confused that he just shook his head, his right hand running through his light brown hair. However, even though he should be distracted by their talking, he still felt the Noah invading his personal space. _Too close for comfort. He’s literally breathing down my neck!_

The Noah sighed again, landing his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Do you recall what you did this morning?” _What did happen this morning? We were attacked by a level 2, but I didn’t destroy it!_ “Well, you had me worried, since we’re comrades and all!” Tyki said amused, taking his glasses off to show the boy his golden eyes. _The bastard is entertaining himself. He looks like he’s finally found a good toy to play with._ Allen slapped the man’s hand away from him as if his touch were burning.

“I don’t remember being your friend.” The brunette hissed, putting some distance between them and showing his teeth like an angry animal. “Who the hell are you talking about?” He repeated his question, this time a little more aggressive. What the boy hated the most was being played with, like he was an innocent child who did not understand the current situation and should be treated as such.

Tyki shook his head, breathing out exasperated. “You really don’t trust anyone. What a shame.” The man walked a little and leaned his back against the wall near the automatic door, his golden eyes never leaving the kid. “I can’t say I’m against this kind of behavior. You can’t trust someone without knowing if they’re dangerous or they’ll kill you.” Allen opened his mouth, tilting his head a little. _Am I getting lectured by a fucking human eater!? You’re the most dangerous person here!_ “But, I already told you that I’m not gonna hurt you.” The man paused as he studied the boy’s skeptic expression. “So, did you destroy an Akuma?”

“How did you know it was an Akuma!?” Allen blurted out in indignation, yet the Noah did not seem to be surprised at all. The boy quickly recovered his bearings, clearing his throat. “But I didn’t destroy it. It just attacked me and it tried to kill me, but I…” He trailed off, his thoughts wandering to the snowy figure. _‘Do you want to be reminded to whom you’re talking?’._ He then shuddered when he felt golden eyes piercing through him as if the man were getting impatient. “But I was saved.” _Apparently, seven times already._

“The person who killed the Akuma was the same who saved you? _”_ His inquiry was harsh, causing the brunette to wince at it. _Why is he so curious about this?_ The boy shook vigorously his head, not even knowing why he was being so honest with this man. _Fear, perhaps?_ “Then, who did it?” _Should I tell him about it? Is it even a secret anymore? Both Lavi and Krory-san already know about it._

“I don’t know.” Before the man opened his mouth to spill even more questions, he talked over him. “It’s not human. It’s a ghost that looks like a white coat covered in feathers. It also has a silver mask with some details in green and yellow on it. The thing shielded me from the Akuma’s attack and protected me the whole time.” A warm smile formed on his lips, his voice oozing with affection.

“An Innocence salved you! How outrageous!” Tyki hissed furiously, golden eyes glinting dangerously. _So what? Wait, I’m an accommodator. For whom are you taking me?_ The boy blinked in confusion, frowning. “No wonder the older brat was so furious!” He spat, leaving his position and walking towards an open window. _Older brat? Mana!?_

“Is Mana hurt?” Allen innocently asked, his hands curling into fists. He did not know why he was suddenly so worried about the Noah, but something inside him said he should be. That the twins would always be his… _My what? Why do I care so much about them? And why do they… Why do they treat me as if I were part of their family? I didn’t know about them until recently! What am I not getting?_ His thoughts wandered together with his silver eyes until they landed on Tyki’s angry face. _Why am I missing them so much?_

“He’s fine, I guess…” The Noah stopped himself from talking and fixed his sentence. “This morning, the older brat woke up the whole family screaming your name.” The brunette held his breath while biting his lower lip. _He did what?_ “It was almost like he was possessed or something. When I arrived there, Adam-sama was holding him in his arms. The boy looked so haunted, trembling and all. Even with us calling for him, he was unresponsive.” The boy bit his lower lip, guilt flowing in his mind. _But, it wasn’t my fault…_ Tyki resumed his phrase, not caring about letting the boy dwell on his thoughts. “After an hour, the brat just got out from whatever nightmare he was in and asked to Adam-sama to finally take his side in this war.”

_I fucked up badly._

“What?” Allen stuttered, his words slipping away from his mouth and mind. “But… It just protected me! Mana has no rights to be mad at it!” He felt so indignant, his body shivering while thinking that Mana would kill Exorcists because of him. “And Nea? What about him?” His voice was oozing with insecurity, silver eyes pleading for an answer. _Why do I care so much?_ He still repeated to himself the same question.

“He just followed the older brat.” He said nonchalantly, yet the boy felt his blood run cold. “They look… So different now. I can’t believe that just giving in could change the brats so much.” Tyki said as if was a matter of fact, waving his hand dismissively.

“What do you mean by _giving in_?” The brunette asked in innocent curiosity, his silver eyes scanning the place to find somewhere to sit. He felt like his knees would give up on him anytime. When the man did not answer him, the boy quickly turned his head to face him, anger contorting his face. “I’ve already told you that I don’t own a fucking manual about you Noahs!”

“Guilt is finally filling in the holes, Shounen?” Tyki teased him, a grin forming in his lips. That made the boy flush furiously and hiss in indignation. Then, he just sighed in resignation. “You know, until now those two didn’t want to be Noahs. They didn’t want to give up their _humanity_ , as sarcastic as it sounds.” Allen stared at him in surprise, making him laugh at the boy’s confusion for the second time. “You could say they were at their rebel phase. Now, they’re full fledged Noahs. Adam-sama sent his thanks to you.” He stopped and changed his tone from a playful to a dark one. “So, I’ll ask you again, Shounen. What did that Innocence do to change Mana’s mind and make him finally take our side?”

“I’ve already said! It protected…” Then, Allen widened his silver eyes, his mouth twitching nervously. _‘Good morning, Mana.’_ “I… It greeted him, giving him a good morning.” His tone was so monotonic that even scared the boy himself. Yet, he remembered how happy its voice sounded. _So happy that it greeted him._ “But, it talked to the Akuma, not him. How did Mana know about this?”

“The Innocence talked?” Tyki seemed to be taken aback, narrowing his golden eyes. However, he shrugged and changed his expression to a bored one. “Akumas were the Earl’s cameras. He can see everything through them.” _Yes, but it still doesn’t explain why…_ “So, for some reason, when that Innocence said that to him, the Earl was so shocked that Mana also heard it.” The boy frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “Oh, you didn’t know? Those two are…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Whatever, ask Mana when you see him. But I hope you do not since I don’t know how angry he is with you.” The brunette winced at his cold tone. “Anyway, now that this is already settled, let’s get down to business.”

Tyki got away from the window and walked towards a closed door, passing through it. Allen’s jaw dropped as he saw that weird scene. _Did he just activate noclipping? He’s a fucking cheater!_ Then, he heard a click and it opened, showing him a vacant wagon. The man had an evil grin, his hand grabbing fiercely the doorknob.

“Let’s make a bet.”

_December 28 th (27th century): thirty minutes later._

“How do you always win, Shounen?” The Noah exclaimed in indignation, his golden eyes boring in the kid in front of him. Allen was innocently smiling at him as a Straight Royal Flush, which he threw early, was proudly lying next to his hand. “It’s not fair!” The man vigorously scratched his black curly hair, picking a cigarette on his pocket.

“Tyki Mikk, you can’t smoke here.” The boy politely warned him, pointing his left hand at the red sign. The man angrily grumbled, earning a dirty look from the kid. _Are you thirteen?_ Yet, the boy shuddered once he recalled what was happening. After a few turns, they somehow were acting like buddies. _How could I let him deceive me so quickly?_ It felt so natural, though. Him, easily beating the grown man’s ass while he was having _fun_. With a _Noah_. “Besides, what are we betting again?”

“Shounen, gimme a break. Also, why did you turn so polite so suddenly?” The Noah first whined then asked, his voice oozing with curiosity. Allen snapped open his mouth to rebuke, just to shut it quickly. _Why indeed._ “I guess it’s my loss.” He sighed, sadly looking at his cards. Then, he shoved his hand at his pocket and put a white envelope in front of the boy. It was written in fancy red words: to Shounen.

Allen quirked a brow in thought. “And this is supposed to be… An invitation?” As the boy talked, Tyki made it smoothly slide towards him through the wooden table. Once he caught it, his hands quickly opened it and he took out a beige sheet, eagerly reading it. “And you’re inviting me to a… Dinner party? Next week. Okay…” His voice waved when he read the rest. “At the Campbell Mansion? To celebrate the twins’ debut in society?” The brunette looked back at the Noah, his face contorting. He did not know if he should feel indignant, frustrated or indifferent. “Why me?”

“Revenge.” His response was so sincere that he took the boy off guard. “For my face.” He complemented while pointing his index finger at it, an evil grin forming on his lips. _Oh, that. So, you’re truly thirteen. But why me!?_ “Wisely’ll pick you up at five and…” He stopped once he saw the brunette’s confusion. “What? They regard you so much. Seriously, it’ll be funny to have you there without they know and then brag about it.” _Oh, correction. You’re seven._ “Also, these parties are usually boring, so I need someone to play poker with…”

“Ok, but who’s Wisely?” Allen cut him in, shaking his head. He was giving the boy too much information and the kid was not able to follow him. “And where will he pick me up?” The brunette blinked as if a thought crossed his mind. “Who said that I accept this!?” He exclaimed, quickly rising from his seat. The invitation slipped through his fingers and fell on the table.

“Details. Just be ready at five and he’ll find you.” Tyki nonchalantly answered while calmly collecting the cards spread through the wooden table. _This isn’t fine._ The boy thought, his hand running through his brown hair. The man laid down the deck on top of the invitation, his golden eyes scanning the boy. “Shounen, shouldn’t you be worried about your _friends_?”

“My friends?” Allen repeated, his silver eyes widening in realization. Then, he turned his head to the door, hearing someone yelling his name. This same person barged in like a madman, throwing himself at the unaware boy.

“Allen, why did you leave us?” Lavi whined comically, his green eye studying the place. “We’re already missing you!” The teenager pouted, quickly hugging the frustrated boy. The orange haired kid nested his chin on the boy’s scarf, sniffing dramatically. “Why are you hanging around in an empty wagon, Allen-kun?” Even though he sounded like he was teasing the boy, his question was very pertinent.

“Get off me, Lavi-san!” Then, Allen blinked in confusion. “Empty?” He turned his head around to only see the deck and his invitation laid down, while the Noah was nowhere to be found. Then, he blinked as he slowly realized that he was left alone. “Come back here, you fucking cheater!” He yelled furiously, startling the other boy.

_December 28 th (27th century): at night._

From the train station to the Headquarters, the atmosphere among them grew heavier. Even grey clouds were forming in the sky, showing that it would soon rain. Downpour. Yet, nobody noted that. No of them dared to speak anything at all.

Lavi decided to take the leadership and went ahead, guiding them to the right path while happily humming with a nervous Krory by his side. Danny was quietly following him, looking everywhere but his back. Allen and Toma slowly walked behind them, the brunette facing down to the ground as the Finder stared at the older boy’s head, as if he was afraid to be left behind. And, like that, they crossed the dense forest until they reached the secret passage.

And finally, they were safe inside the Black Order. After all that fiasco with both the slaughter of his team massacre and the hunt of the vampire, the boy could say he was free of his current obligations. The boy and Danny bade them their goodbyes to the two Exorcists and Toma, since Lavi said they both would help Krory to find Komui, and they split up. _Everything is going to be fine._

Or that what he innocently thought.

Thoughts darted in his mind while his silver eyes wandered vaguely through the large corridor, feeling like a little and weak kid again. Helpless. His body shivered when he felt again his throat being pressed by both Akuma he met. _Why does female Akumas want to strangle me so much? It’d be much easier if our enemy were the vampire himself._ Then, he recalled how strong Krory was in that vicious mode. _Scratch that, I’m happy he’s at our side._

Then, his silver eyes landed on Danny, who was walking towards him. Grief was stamped on his face, his dark eyes so empty. _Shit, just Danny-senpai, Toma-san and I survived from that attack…_ His attention wandered to the white wall near him. Lost in his thoughts, something crossed the boy’s mind. _‘Why did you lie to us saying that you’re just a Finder? Why did you not save Eams? My friend died because of you!’_

“Red-kun, are you alright?” The man put his hand on Allen’s shoulder, scattering the frenetic thoughts. He was dwelling so deeply in the past that he did not notice how the Finder was so close to him. When the brunette looked again at him, he just saw a defeated man with huge bags under his dark eyes. _No, I’m not. But, somehow I’m looking better than you, Danny-senpai. Did you forgive me…?_ Guilt struck him like thunder, reminding him about… If he only knew better before going to this mission or if… If he did not lie about that he had the means to destroy that female Akuma and Doug… Or if he could sense Akumas just like Robin. Maybe. Maybe, everyone would be still alive.

_Everything is my fault._

“RED-KUN~” Lavi’s voice pierced through his musing, as the older boy dashed through the corridor like a happy kid. He threw himself over Allen, wrapping his arm around the brunette’s neck and locking him in place. “Where do you think you are going? We need to report back to Komui-san ~” _At least, he’s using my fake name._ With a sigh of resignation, he turned his head to his left side and was not surprised when he came across with a green eye staring at him intensely. The younger boy truly wanted to punch that face, especially when he saw that fake lazy grin.

Even though Lavi was being this friendly, the boy knew that it was just a facade. Even though Allen called Lavi his friend before, he knew that smile meant that the other was recording what he was seeing. Even though Allen wanted to believe Lavi did not have second intentions, he knew that he was dealing with a Bookman. _And Bookmen don’t care about humanity. Their purpose is just to record. So, please… You shouldn’t be so curious about me. I’m no one. Get away from me!_

Allen tried to squirm his way out of that fierce grip. Once he realized that he could not move, his silver eyes widened in surprise. _How does this bastard have such strength? It’s so loose, yet I can’t move! How is this even possible?_ “Lavi-san, leave the kid alone.” Danny said, startling both boys. His voice was still voided of any emotion. “Today was a rough day for everyone.” He trailed off once his dark eyes locked on Allen’s wristlet, causing the brunette to freeze momentarily and hid it away from the man’s sight.

_So, in the end, he still didn’t forgive me. I know I’ve fucked up and I know I can’t amend for it as much as I desire._ The boy thought bitterly, closing his silver eyes in regret. “Danny, _you_ leave the kid alone.” Lavi blurted out aloud, his face contorting in pure anger. Allen could not believe that a Bookman was standing out for him. _Maybe, he really is my friend?_ “Everyone has a reason to keep a secret or two. You can’t blame him for not being able to avoid that situation. And if someone is fully at fault, that someone will be…” The older kid suddenly ceased his talk and turned his head around as they heard footsteps.

Three individuals were slowly walking towards them. Danny widened his dark eyes in surprise while Lavi’s smug smile turned into a confused frown. Meanwhile, Allen just facepalmed and groaned in annoyance. _Great, why? Why now? Why is he here? Didn’t I have enough to deal with? Whoever is up there, do You hate me? Are You doing this to me because I’m refusing to become an Exorcist?_ And the last person he wanted to see was approaching them with an innocent smile adorning his lips.

Then, Robin and the other two stopped in front of them, his blank silver eyes greedily scanning the youngster’s semblance. What he was doing was so uncomfortable that Allen winced and looked away. He then noticed Krory fidgeting next to the older brunette, nervously gazing around as if something would jump on him anytime. _What the hell? Krory-san’s personality changes so much when he actives his Innocence…_ An indignant thought crossed his mind. _We’re the ones who should be afraid of you! Especially after how you beat us yesterday!_ He gritted his teeth angrily, yet he averted his attention to the other person.

Then his mind froze.

There was a tall man, wearing a black cleric uniform. Glasses were hiding his eyes, yet Allen could still feel his stare. And it was scaring. _What is this feeling?_ **I’m scared.** “Hello, everyone. It’s so good to see that you’re safe after passing through all this tragedy.” Robin cut his thoughts off, his voice sounding somewhat sad. “Krory-san filled me in. I’m so sorry for your loss.” The brunette said and blinked as if he thought about something. His smile stretched as he offered his gloved hand to them. “Where are my manners, I’m Robin Walker. And the man next to me is the person whom we True Apostles are under command, Cardinal-sama.”

The man just nodded, yet he did not take his attention away from the youngest brunette. “As Robin-kun already told you all, we are truly sorry for your loss.” He spoke with a smooth tone, bowing slightly to them. However, that only made Allen’s brown hair stand up. **I’m scared.** _What is this illogical fear which I’m feeling right now?_ “You also have my gratitude for bringing us a new member.” He stopped his talking and looked straight to the youngest boy. “Or should I say, new members? You have a beautiful Innocence, _Allen_.” The Cardinal raised his hand and tried to reach for the kid’s wristlet.

A strangle noise left the boy’s mouth. _Shit shit shit._ He recoiled as much as he could while being still held by Lavi’s grip. Even the older boy sensed how much he was fearing that man, probably because the kid was vigorously shaking. He even felt Allen holding his breath. He also saw the fear in those wide silver eyes. And the Exorcist knew what to do.

Before the man could touch him, Lavi released the boy from his grip and let him escape. Allen yelped in surprise but quickly dashed aimless through the corridor once he felt that he was freed. He did not care that Robin was probably hurt about it. He did not care that he left a speechless Danny. And he would give a fat reward to the other for helping him out. Yet, none of this was in his mind right now.

**He’ll kill me, he’ll kill me, he’ll kill me!**

That mantra was everything Allen could think as he took some distance from them. He was still running, not even caring how much his legs hurt. How he probably lost his way already. He just wanted to be away from that man.

**That disgusting thing.**

But, he did not expect to bump into someone along the way.

“Fucking Moyashi! Look at where you are running!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Moyashi (Bean Sprouts / Fragile or weak kid)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -senpai (suffix / honorific for: Senior)
> 
> Explaining a little about noclip or noclipping mode: it’s a cheat that you use when you want your character to pass through solid objects (walls, doors, the whole map). That’s why Allen was calling Tyki a cheater, for basically cheating his way to open a closed door. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	20. Omake 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> Okay, time for some warnings! The drabble contains violence and feels. There was a part of this story that I needed to finish. Meanwhile, the chapter itself contains a little about gender related things. So, some of you’ll probably not like it, but I want to make something new from an ‘overused’ theme. I’ll probably regret even making this chapter later on, but now… I just hope it won’t cause any troubles for anyone, because it wasn’t my intention.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the views, kudos and comments! Also, thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

** Even after everything, he still doesn’t care. **

* * *

_Have you ever had a dream when you were a kid, but some said that you could never achieve it? Wealth, health, power, honor, success, acknowledge, family, friendship, leadership, control, science, religion… Romance and solitude. Is reality being hard on us? What do you call reality after all? And why can’t we have a finale like in fairy tales? A happy ending._

_0_

_She_ was born from a woman who pleaded for _her_ soul to come back. _She_ at that time was just a metallic skeleton, something made of internal wires and pieces of iron, which moved at the Earl’s command to attack that pathetic female human and make that fragile body _hers_. _She_ remembered her blood curdling scream before _she_ cut that throat with _her_ sharp arm. _She_ remembered that lifeless corpse falling loudly on the ground, her face still contorted in that unheard call for help. _She_ remembered Earl ordering her to go inside it through that same opened mouth. _She_ remembered first taking out her bones, organs and guts, everything that _she_ did not need or maybe everything _her_ cursed life was not able to have. _She_ remembered how hard it was to fit _her_ metallic bones through that small opening, yet somehow _she_ entered in that empty sack made of meat. _She_ remembered how unsettling was the Earl singing _her_ happy birthday and how happy he was for _her_ as _she_ finally stood from the ground with _her_ new body.

And _her_ creator named _her_ Eliade.

_She_ did not recall _her_ time as a level 1 because _she_ was not sentient enough. _She_ just killed humans, since it was _her_ nature to feed on them, after all. And _she_ probably had murdered a lot and gained a conscience. _She_ was now a level 2 and _she_ finally became half a female human. She could read, think and understand the Earl’s orders for herself. Her master gave her some level 1s to command as she wished. She could not stop to thinking how annoying and stupid those things were. Was she like that when she was just a level 1? Sometimes she felt glad to not recall that time at all. And she started to read those books that all female humans were always talking about to her before she killed them.

At first, she did not understand why they were so into those stories. Everybody knew that imaginary creatures did not exist. Who believed in werewolves, ghosts, unicorns, mermaids, witches, wizards, incubus, succubus, angels, gods and vampires? They were just as their name described them, _imaginary._ Not even her master was a demon himself, he just glorified himself as one. There were just two type of sentient beings in this world: humans and Akumas. That cursed substance called Innocence could also have somewhat a conscience, but her pride as an Akuma would not ever accept that. It was disgusting to think that her species and that thing were similar in something.

So, if those perfect beings did not exist, there would be nothing above her beauty.

Beauty was everything she needed. It was her weapon and her life. She used it to attract those male humans. They would swarm around her pretty body, touching her naked arms with their disgusting hands like she was a living doll in exhibition. Her senses could feel their excitement when they feel her bare skin and that made her bloodlust even more delicious. Because once they realized that she was cold as a machine, she would have already killed half of them. The rest would try to escape after seeing her evil smile, yet she would never leave anyone alive. She lived for her beauty and…

And yet she still felt hollow inside. But not for very long.

Her master ordered her to be the leader of a small group of level 1s and hunt a vampire isolated in a forest. She could not believe in his words because that kind of monster did not exist. Even so, they went to that forsaken place to verify his information. And she did not expect that the first thing which stumbled on her was the _vampire_ himself.

And he bit her neck.

She could not describe what she felt to have Innocence digging on her skin at the time, but she knew it was the same pleasure she sought when she killed a human. The desire for blood spilling out of the flesh. _Out of her fragile body._ And that did not bother her at all, to finally feel as the victim. She even tilted her head to the side and left him had a better access to her neck and pushed his head even deeper with her hand, running her fingers on his pretty sleek black hair.

She was very happy.

Because she could finally understand why those females were so obsessed with those romantic stories. She had finally found her _vampire._ She wanted _him_ to be _hers_ forever, to have those fangs on her neck, to feel loved, to belong to someone and to never let him go. And that only feeling was what drove her to kill the Finders and Exorcists who came to fetch him to the Order. She never would accept her _prince_ to be taken away for that disgusting thing called Innocence.

But then _he_ appeared in front of her.

That male human whom her master was so obsessed in protected. Why was that fragile boy everything the Earl was making her think about? She did not want the kid, she just wished for her vampire. Yet, her creator made her reason with that boy, to make him let his mission go. She then knew that him and that other kid would take her prince away from her. And she would never let that happen.

However, that white thing surprised her when she was trying to kill the kid.

She spotted a disgusting Innocence from it, it was a weird feeling, nonetheless. It was not like any Innocence she felt before. She met a lot of them, killing their accommodators and bringing them to her master to get destroyed. Yet, that ghost one felt like it would not hurt her because it could not do it. It could not purify her, making it even weirder. How could an Innocence not kill an Akuma? It was their primary function! Even so, it just stood there, calmly hovering in the air while making her shamefully being trapped by it.

Yet, the boy was the main problem. He evilly whispered in her ears sweet words about her ending, as if he knew that she was dying! How could he know about something that only the Earl was able to? But he did as perceptive as he was. She understood what he was implying meant, to be forever with her vampire by becoming one with him. He was offering that she would feel a huge pleasure as she had never felt before. How could she fall for his lies? They were so obvious.

But she fell for them anyway.

And she attacked her vampire, retaliating as hard as she could. She needed her prince to think there was never something between them, so he could let her go. So, he could finally sink his fangs on her neck, like he always did. As he could finally finish her, like her being always desired. And she was very wrong, it was not pleasure for blood she felt. She felt like she was being finally set free.

Her lover was finally saving her from her beautiful and empty cage.

And she finally understood why that white thing could not exorcise her. It was so obvious how terribly wrong that white ghost was. And also, why that boy was so precious to her master. She was so wrong again. They really existed. As she sought this innocent human as her vampire, that demon sought that frail kid as his angel. The boy was not seducing her, he was trying to save her and let her have what she wanted the most.

A beautiful ending.

And as she turned into ashes, Eliade wanted that those three humans also had the same fate as hers, the most beautiful and satisfying ending.

Like in those fairy tales she loved to read.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 28 th (27th century): at night._

When Allen bumped into that fake samurai, what he did not expect was that once he stepped back from the shock, the wall would yelp when he leaned his back against it before he could crash on the floor… _Yelp?_ His silver eyes full of tears widened when he turned his head and saw a man with glasses and curly brown hair who had unconsciously fallen, but what called more his attention was a flask of some sort of pink liquid which glinted with the light from the corridor and hovered in the air for a while, before landed on the boy’s light brown hair loudly. He yelled in surprise as he grabbed it and threw it at Kanda’s face in response, earning a confused frown from the teenager standing next to him.

“What the fuck are you doing, Moyashi?” The blond haired Exorcist asked, yet he did not seem angry at all. He looked more concerned in trying to understand why the kid was dashing through the corridor while crying, even though his stoic face did not show it at all. The brunette stared at him, his silver eyes narrowing in thought until he put a hand in his chest and started to breathe unsteadily. “Moyashi, what the hell is going on?” This time, Kanda hissed the words, almost losing his temper as he did not receive an answer. “That’s why I hate kids. Say something, you asshole!”

Yet, the boy fell on his knees, holding his white shirt as if he could not breathe at all. Kanda quirked a brow in surprise and then he sighed in resignation, crouching next to the brunette. He quickly grabbed the boy’s hand that was fiercely gripping the clothes and unceremoniously tossed it away. He would smirk if he saw how indignant the boy was when he did that, but his dark blues eyes were concentrated at the brown buttons. With both hands, he ripped open top half of the boy’s white shirt and blinked in confusion, his mouth gaping in a comical way.

“Moyashi, since when do you have big t…” Something crashed on the top of his head, making him growl in frustration. He raised his head, his dark blue eyes now piercing through the dark haired girl standing next to him. “What the hell was that for!? What do you think you are doing, Lenalee Lee?”

“I should be asking the same, _Kanda._ ” She replied furiously, her dark eyes reckoning the scene that was unfolding in front of her. And her face contorted in pure disgust. “Why are you two on the floor? Why is Allen-kun crying with his shirt opened and…” The said boy sighed in relief for being finally able to breathe, dropping a little his tense shoulders while sitting on his legs, then he turned his body to look at her, his sight boring on her to ask why she was so mad at them. “Oh… MY… Allen-kun!” She knelt down and hastily embraced the shivering boy, shushing him. “It’s ok, I’m here now…” Her attention turned back at the blond haired teenager. “KANDA!”

“What do you want from me?” He asked furiously and earned another hit from her clipboard, this time it crashed on his face. “Moyashi was running like his life depended on it and bumped on me, so he tried to keep his balance and hit that guy.” Kanda pointed his index finger at the fallen scientist, his expression still annoyed as his other hand covered his sore nose. “Then, a pink liquid felt on his hair and he seemed like he could not breathe. So, I thought that his shirt could be restraining his lungs and I opened it. Do you think I wanted to do a CPR on a guy?” He shrugged, quickly rising from the floor.

“Johnny-san!” Lenalee exclaimed once her dark eyes landed on the unconscious scientist and releasing the brunette from her grip. Yet, when she heard him snoring loudly, the girl sighed in relief, putting her hand on her chest. “So, we have just one huge problem in our hands.” Her attention averted to the boy sitting in front of her, who quietly tilted his head in confusion. She hastily closed the boy’s Finder cloak, making him almost jump in surprise. “Kanda, can you do me a favor?”

The blond haired teenager was about to rebuke when a blur passed by him and threw himself over the brunette, squealing in delight. “RED-KUN~ Why did you leave alone for the second time today!?” Lavi screamed in indignation while tightly hugging the petrified kid, sniffing dramatically. Then, he stopped and looked at the said kid very seriously, his green eye narrowing. “Red-kun, you rascal. This explains your behavior from before! Why didn’t tell me that you have big t…”

Lenalee hit angrily the orange haired kid with her clipboard. “Lavi. Up. NOW.” Even though she calmly said it with an innocent smile on her face, the said kid quickly rose from the floor, saluting her as she were his superior. “Great. Lavi, now that you’re here, take Johnny-san to the Head Nurse-san. She’ll know what to do from here.” The Exorcist bowed in respect to her, hastily picked the scientist from the floor by threw him on his thin shoulders, secretly hid the empty flask in his pants pocket and ran towards the Medical Section. “Kanda, I want you to go to Nii-san’s office and say this to him: ‘Nii-san, I’m taking Allen-kun to my room, we’ll be _alone_ and I’ll be _teaching_ him about us girls. We’ll have a lot of _fun_ and I’m expecting a lot of him, especially because his mentor’s _General Cross_.’ Please, remember to give emphasis to the right words _._ I’m counting on you.”

The blond haired Exorcist frowned in confusion. “Why do you want to make him despair?”

Lenalee gave him her best sweet smile. “Because it’s his fault and his potion to begin with. I know that flask and I know what it does. I was the one who asked him to dispose of it before someone gets mentally hurt, it happened nonetheless.” She gave a sad look at Allen, who was trying to get up, but his legs shook vigorously, making him fall on his knees again and the boy could not understand for his life why his body felt so weird. “I don’t know how many more lives I’ll be responsible for ruin before Nii-san understands that he doesn’t need to protect me anymore.” She sighed and pulled the boy up, by holding his arms with her hands. “Let me help, Allen-kun. We’re going to my room now and talk about _girls_. Kanda, off!” The said teenager shrugged and slowly walked mumbling towards the office.

“Why?” Allen finally uttered a word, frowning as his voice sounded a little high pitched than before. “Did something happen to me?” He stopped and reevaluated his obvious question. “Why do I feel like my body is weighting on the wrong places!” The brunette exclaimed as he suddenly leaned forward even being held by Lenalee’s grip. Then, he gulped as his silver eyes widened in realization. “Why my chest feels so heavy?” He tried to lower his head to see it, but the dark haired girl locked him in place. “Lenalee, what’s going on?”

“Allen-kun.” The girl sighed as if she was trying to find the right words. The boy was so lost and so angry at the same time, especially because everyone seemed to know what happened to him, except himself! “I know this maybe a little frustrating but bear with me. I’ll tell you once we reach my room. I don’t want that anyone else hear us and when you know what is going on, I hope you’ll understand why I’m acting like this…” She trailed off as she called for her Innocence to activate and embraced the boy even more. “Hold tight!”

And then, Lenalee flew through the corridor carrying a screaming Allen in her arms in a bridal style.

_December 28 th (27th century): five minutes later._

The dark haired girl put the brunette on edge of her bed, her dark eyes locking on his shaking form. “Allen-kun, are you alright?” The boy was folding his body in half while sitting, holding his belly and contorting his face in agony. “Oh, I’m sorry. I think that I flew a little fast…” She tilted her head and gave him an apologetic smile. _A little fast? You’ve probably infringed some speed limit here! Shit, I’m going to puke._ He gulped in fear, quickly putting his hand on his mouth until his nausea toned down. Then, he sighed in relief once he felt everything was somewhat under control.

“Lenalee-san, please. Tell me…” Allen started, his voice sounding even more tired from holding whatever food he had on his stomach back. “I just want to know what is going on. Just that.” When she laughed a little guilty, the boy blinked in surprise. “Seriously, is this bad news?” He pointed his index finger to his chest, his mouth twitching in expectation for the worst. When she shook his head, he got even more confused. “So, what’s happening to me? Why do I feel weird!”

The girl stopped him from talking any further by raising her hand. “First of all, I need to apologize on behalf of Nii-san.” She bowed slightly her body to him, facing down and yelling in sorrow. “I’m sorry for everything you’re going through right now, Allen-kun. But I’ll _convince_ Nii-san to quickly make the antidote. So, count on your Nee-san!” Then, she quickly raised her face, determination stamped on it while her dark eyes glinted in happiness. _My… Oh. She wants to take care of me like she’s my old sister…_

The boy did not know how he should feel about her statement, so he turned his head around, his cheeks flushing in shame. “Do whatever you want…” After recollecting his thoughts, the brunette averted his attention to her. “But you still didn’t tell me what’s wrong with me!” He exclaimed in indignation, throwing his hands to the air.

“Allen-kun… Did you know that Nii-san hates even thinking about that someday I’ll marry?” Her voice was smooth, but he could pick out a little of sadness and frustration from it. _Yet, why is this related to my problem?_ While she was trying to find her next words, the girl delicately took her hairclips out, letting her dark hair straightly falling past her shoulders. “So, he decided that the only way to protect me from _evil_ intentions was to make a potion that turns my _supposed boyfriends_ into _females_.” Her dark eyes locked on his form, waiting for his reaction.

_Oh. OH._

Allen quickly breathed in, his silver eyes widening in fear. “AM I A GIRL!?” Pleading for an explanation, but receiving none from the quiet girl, he unceremoniously took his Finder coat out, tossed it to his side and looked down to his chest, understanding now why Kanda was so frustrated while Lavi was way too happy. “Oh, D-cup. That is…” His voice waved while he raised his trembling hand to poke at _his_ huge… _Why did my chest grow so much after just a potion? What is this logic?_ And the worst part was that those _things_ were half covered by his open shirt. Yet he stopped his hand middle way uncertain. The brunette felt like he switched bodies with a girl and it was not polite to even touch _himself_. “What should I do while waiting for the effects wearing off.” He bit his lower lip once he saw Lenalee’s dejected face. _Sleep? Distract myself? Crying in the corner? It’s not that I don’t like to be a girl, but it’s weird! Because my mind it’s still the same!_

“Allen-kun. You need a bra.” The said boy gagged with how sincerely her answer sounded. In indignation, he tried to fold his arms next to his chest as usual but the boy stopped and his face flushed furiously from feeling what he should not be feeling, his silver eyes wandering to the full length mirror next to her bed. His appearance did not change so much at all. However, his lips looked more reddish and rounded than before and his… Cleavage was very concerning. Not very revealing, but it was still concerning. The brunette understood why he needed that cursed girly garment, he could not use one of his white shirts or anyone would see _everything._ Tears started threatening to fall. “Allen-kun! It’s not permanent. Nii-san should take some hours to make the antidote, so I just wanted you to use a bra and… Be away from Lavi.” She paused and grabbed his trembling hands, holding them tightly to comfort the boy. “I promise you it won’t hurt when you put it on! And it’ll get better after a few…”

“LENALEE!” Komui barged in, fuming crazily. “What do you mean by ‘it won’t hurt when you put it on’ and ‘it’ll get better’? Allen-kun, what have you rascal done to my sweet…”

He was cut it off by a trembling Lenalee, who was gritting her teeth in shame and curling her now empty hands in fists. “Nii-san! It’s all your fault that Allen-kun turned into a girl!” While the siblings were bickering, the brunette felt something crawling in his head. He quickly picked it up and saw a familiar black ball smiling back at him, its tail wagging happily. His silver eyes widening in surprise and he quietly nuzzling his face on it, hearing an intense purring in response. Yet, a loud scream from the girl broke their little reunion. “Have you ever thought that I could like girls instead!?”

“Oh…” Komui fixed his glasses in thought, his attention finally turning to the boy. “Lenalee. Do you still have that fear of frogs?” His voice was so nonchalant that a shiver ran down Allen’s spine and it did not help that he was feeling the man’s stare at him. The boy held Ur next to his chest, shivering in concern for his life. The said golem looked back at him, as if asking since when the boy was actually a girl.

“Nii-san, don’t you dare!” Lenalee started, but she was cut in by someone else.

“Allen, what is going on? Why did you run off early…?” The second intruder barged in, stopping on his tracks once his silver vacant eyes felt on the youngest brunette. “I can’t believe it…” Robin murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. “My prays were finally heard!” The older boy squealed and threw himself at Allen’s legs, holding them tightly while nuzzling his face on them. “You finally look like Julia-neesan. You’re finally like her!”

His actions startled both siblings while petrified the said boy. _Did Robin-nii just fangirl?_ Then, a thought crossed his torment mind. “You are actually my UNCLE!” Allen widened his silver eyes in surprise by his own loud voice, but he still picked Ur without thinking and threw as hard as he could at the other’s face, earning a satisfactory yelp. Then, he quickly rose from the bed and stomped at the fallen brunette in his chest, a dark aura surrounding the youngest boy as an eerie smile formed on his lips. “ _Ji-san._ Or should I _fucking_ call you, _Jii-san._ ” He somewhat half folded his arms on his chest, huffing in a pleasant victory.

“Please, Allen! I’m not that old!” Then, Robbin stopped and bit his lower lip guiltily. He did no look so sure about what he would say, but he still did it with concern oozing from his voice. “And I hate that you’re acting just like your father.” That made the youngest brunette stopped on his tracks and take his foot out of the other, a wild thread of thought running on his mind. _Acting like my father?_ Then, he recalled something that the other said a long time ago. _‘You looked like a chibi Shishou when you’re cursing like that.’_

“Am I Shishou’s son?” His voice sounded so little as he stumbled back until he reached the wall and leaned his back against it. When he did not receive an answer, his silver eyes studied Robin’s face, just to find sadness and guilt stamped on it. _So, am I really…?_ His mouth twitched a little as his tears were finally streaming down his sorrowful face. How would he cope with this information? To not only know that bastard was his father, but to know what kind of bastard his father was. _No wonder Robin-nii hated me so much at the beginning. To think that…_ “Robin-nii, what did Mom see on that bastard? What he did to make her fall in love with him? How could she…” The boy hiccupped, embracing himself while his back slid on the wall until he fell on the floor, covering his face with his trembling hands. “I don’t want to become like him!”

Then, a pair of hands pulled him towards a chest, that same person shushing his cries for help. “Allen, it’s ok. I won’t let you become like your father.” Robin’s calm voice reassured him as he drew smooth circles on the boy’s back. “You’re going to be nothing like him… You’re going to be the _strongest and most perfect_ Exorcist!” He was shining with elation, purring as if this thought would bring joy and pride to him. Yet, his tone was tinged with an eerie hatred, making the youngest brunette’s blood run cold.

Yet, he could not dwell much on it, as a memory escaped from whatever dark corner of his scared mind.

_There were two hooded figures wearing black coats standing next to a woman, who had fallen on her knees while holding her neck with trembling hand. Blood slipped from between her fingers, her face contorting in pain as she raspingly breathed. Allen heard her name coming from his mouth, but he could not understand what he just said. He could not even get out from his sitting position._

_One of the figures, the smaller one, turned their attention to him and their mouth twitched in disgust as if the kid were something filthy to look at. Then, they crouched next to her, delicately brushing some light brown strands from her sweaty face. “We had some much faith on you.” Their voice sounded sorrowful while their black gloved hand stopped right on her left cheek, cleaning a drop of blood from it. “But then, you had to fall in love with that bastard… How could you let him corrupt you? You had so much potential to be the strongest and most perfect vessel.” They cupped her face and brought her next to them. “And now, you’re rejecting me! Why do you always choose him over me? You’ve always belonged to me!” They hissed, their fingers hurting her cheeks._

_Yet, she just stared at them in pure disgust. “I’m the one who will choose my fate. And I’ll never be with you, so get over it!” Then, her magenta eyes landed over the boy, shining in guilty. She winced when the smaller figure brutally released her face from their grip. They slowly turned their body and started to walk towards the boy. “Wait! Allen has nothing to do with this! It’s just between us!” She wailed, but the figure did not stop, not until they were facing the boy._

_“Allen ~” They cooed darkly, now kneeling down in front of the trembling boy. The kid tried to get away, but both his hands and ankles were tied up by ropes. He could only curl his body to not let the figure touch him with that gloved hand. However, they sneakily cupped his face, so tightly that the boy even yelped in pain. “Why don’t we make a deal?”_

_“But remember, if you break it… I’ll make sure that you have a painful death.”_

Allen yelled in horror, freeing himself from Robin’s embrace and jumping away from him, his silver eyes haunted by his memory. _What was that? No… When was that?_ When the other tried to touch him, the boy flinched in fear, slapping his gloved hand away from him. “Don’t touch me!” The youngest brunette hissed aggressively, his attention wandering to everyone’s surprised face until he found the obsidian golem, who was lying down on the bed. “Ur, let’s go!”

The little ball nodded in comprehension and darted out of Lenalee’s room, the youngest brunette quickly following it behind. He heard the others calling his name, but he paid them no mind. He did not care if he was a girl now, his instincts were still the same. And they were saying to stay away from Robin. His silver eyes even glanced the older kid before he got out of there and saw a face voided of emotions, scanning him like he was something… _That did not deserve to be here._ The boy bit his lower lip while running away, to a place where nobody would find him until he cooled down his system. He needed to be calm and collect to solve what was wrong with him. _If I’ll ever be able to understand this illogical fear._

Once Ur led him to an empty room, he entered there and locked himself in. It was almost like he was at his home again, when he was little. He just leaned against the wall next to the door and fell on the cold floor, sobbing while holding his knees next to his chest.

Not only a few minutes later, he heard voices calling for him and saying that they had the antidote. Yet, he took his time to get out with Ur nested on the top of his head and let them do whatever they wanted with him.

Lenalee hugged him tightly, even when she heard Komui gasping in indignation, she did not care. Lavi was back and mourning the fact that Allen would come back to normal, reasoning that he liked the brunette as he was now. Kanda just called him Baka Usagi and said that Moyashi did not change his ugliness, even if he turned into a girl and that earning him a hit with a clipboard from the furious dark haired girl.

And Robin was watching everything from afar uninterested, his vacant silver eyes did not leave Allen once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Baka Usagi (Stupid Rabbit)  
> Chibi (Cute and small)  
> Moyashi (Bean Sprouts / Fragile or weak kid)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> -jiisan or Jii-san (Grandfather, Grandpa)  
> -jisan or Ji-san (Uncle)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -neesan or Nee-san (Old Sister)  
> -nii or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> Yes, I thought that my version of Eliade and Krory’s story was a little shallow, so I needed to make something about her, to finish her story.
> 
> And this was how I tackled the theme: Science Section’s Shenanigans. I usually saw three outcomings for this. So, after some thinking, my mind came with: why not make a gender bender chapter (yes, I was inspired by Gintama)? I don’t know if this idea was already used, but it was fun! Lenalee was probably very OOC here. And yes, this would be Allen!Female if I think about… And as I said before, if I offended someone, it wasn’t my intention at all. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! See you next time!


	21. Chapter VI: I’VE YET TO GIVE UP! (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> This chapter was already finished yesterday, but I’m having a certain problem with bad weather and I couldn’t upload it. 
> 
> But I also had some troubles with this chapter, one being that I was unsure how I should write it. Being honest, it’s funny saying that because I had prepared an outline for the entire fic (like how many chapters it’ll have, what I should be writing in each chapter, characters who will still appear…). However, when I started this fic, a lot had changed. And that happened because a certain character wasn’t supposed to be here. Not only he decided to stay, but also he’s an important part to the main plot. And the funniest part is: even though he made me change a lot, the context got a lot better than what I had in mind before and the end of this fic is still the same. I’m saying all this because I’m thinking, when I finish this fic, to share with you how its story was before and how much it changed. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the views, kudos and comments! Also, thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comments on the last chapter!

_I have heard once that when we dream, whatever we see there is something that we have already experienced at least one time. I do not mean by that you needed to go through it since you could have read, heard or learned about it some way or another. And yet, it is still considered an experience, right? Your subconscious let your imagination go wild, sometimes even making it so vivid that you cannot discern it from reality. So, every single dream you had it is a piece of your life, even your nightmares._

_0_

Nea was abruptly taken out of his dream by a distress call. It was so out of nowhere, that he almost fell from his bed in surprise. Yet, what scared him the most was when he discovered who did that. His golden eyes scanned the huge room until he saw that Mana was convulsing on his bed with his closed eyelids fluttering and his mouth wide opened, yelling a name. _His name._

“ALLEN!” The older twin called aloud, his right hand rising towards the ceiling to catch someone that was not even there. The spiky haired boy bit his lower lip in apprehension, slowly approaching his older brother. Everyone from the family knew that once Mana was in this stress state, only Adam could get near him _safely_. Anyone else would face the smiling demon’s wrath who was already lurking in the shadows, ready to protect his master from any danger. Even his own twin brother could not help him without getting hurt. Only their father had the privilege… And Allen himself.

And for the second time in his life, Nea felt useless for not being able to help Mana when the older twin needed him the most.

He just could wait for some agonizing minutes until Adam barged in their room, the man’s face contorting in distress while hastily picking his son on his arms, shushing him. Yet, the older boy could neither hear him nor get away from whatever nightmare he was having. They could only be patient while the other members of the family were crowding around them, sleepily inquiring them what was going on.

“Mana, come back to me, little one. I cannot lose you too.” Adam whimpered, burying his face on Mana’s baby blue pajama and tightening his grip on the boy. Even though their leader was known for his fierce bloodlust, he lost his composure easily when it was about his sons or his dead wife. Losing their mother for the Innocence was a deadly blow to his fragile self-confidence and he never fully recovered from it. So, to even fathom about getting away from his sons was not an option. What if the twins had the same fate of their mother because the cursed crystal thought that they were repulsive beings? To it, they did not deserve to live. And… “Nea.”

The said boy blinked in surprise and looked at their leader, noticing now how close their father was to him. “Is there something wrong about Mana, Adam-sama?” The first time the older twin acted like that was when a level 3 was destroyed, taking its huge toll on both him and the Earl. Now, on the other hand, it seemed something related to brunette. _What did you do to Mana, Allen? It’s not enough already that you broke our promise and forgot about us?_ The spiky haired boy gritted his teeth until he realized that he did not get a response from his latter question. “Adam-sama?”

Their leader raised his head from the pajama and looked into his younger son’s golden eyes, narrowing his owns until they turned into slits and scaring the boy. “Who is Allen?” Nea gasped in fear and took some steps back, never leaving his attention from the man in front of him who held dearly his older brother. As if the man suspected, something was up and it was related to this new person… This human called _Allen_. And the younger dark haired kid started to feel afraid for the brunette. He could not let his father be angry at him or the man would kill someone they vowed to protect at any costs! “So, my little dear Nea, who is this _human_?” His voice oozed with anger and possessiveness, making the younger’s blood run cold.

“Otou-san?” Mana weakly said, breaking whatever fit of anger their leader was having and causing his younger twin to breathe in relief. That only word took everyone by surprise since none of his sons called him _father_ as a way to rebel against the Noah family. However, when the older kid opened his vacant golden eyes and looked at them, a shiver ran down Nea’s spine. _He seems possessed by something._ “Don’t speak ill about Allen. He belongs to me as much as Julia-sama belonged to you.” The older boy hissed furiously, getting out from the man’s embrace. Not that he needed to force his way out, since Adam was already shocked from the way the boy spoke to him.

Because everybody knew that her name was a taboo to their leader.

Yet, instead of breaking into a fit of anger or in tears, Adam just gazed at his older son in awe. “Are you saying that there is another Walker alive?” The hope in his tone made Nea cringe in disgust while Mana vigorously nodded in response. One huge flaw that they inherited from their father was his possessiveness and they could not help themselves to feel that way next to Allen. After all, that was Walkers usually did to them Noahs because the _fucking_ genes forced the super humans to be near them. That happened before with Julia and would eventually happen with Allen too. It was just a matter of time until the brunette intoxicated the whole family, making them realize how much the Noah family needed him. “So, where is he? How did you find him? Why did you not ask to bring him home?”

“Otou-san.” Mana calmly cut his father’s demands in, the boy’s golden eyes wandering through the Noahs until they landed on Nea. He then gave his younger twin an eerie smile, taking away all the air from the spiky haired kid’s lungs. “We cannot bring Allen home because he is held prisoner by the Innocence. Nea and I are not strong enough to have him back to us.” _Mana, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be saying this to him! He’ll now do anything to capture Allen. And you know what this means! He’ll declare war to that hateful crystal!_ The younger kid was so lost in thoughts that he did not see his older twin approaching him. “Nea.” Mana purred his name softly, cupping his face with both hands and startling the said boy. “Allen is still holding on to his promise until now.”

His twin’s whispering got Nea off guard. “That means it’s just a matter of time that we can finally be together?” Mana nodded again to the other boy’s question, bringing close to him his crying younger brother. _Since when I started to cry?_ “That means that the Innocence cannot take him away from us again?” His older twin nodded for the third time while Nea buried his face on his older brother’s shoulder.

“Nea, for this to happen, you will need to get stronger too.” The said boy heard the Earl wickedly whispering in his ears. And then that made the younger twin finally realize what happened to other kid.

_Mana finally gave in to his Noah. For Allen’s sake._

-x-x-x-

* * *

_Unknown date._

_A little kid walked aimless through a cold white forest. The six year old boy was so lost and alone, fearfully looking at his surroundings, yet his silvers eyes could not see past the translucent trees. He could neither recall why he was here nor see a way out. He only knew that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible, because something was not right. Yet, he could not even tell what it was, he only could clench his hands on his jeans, wrinkling his white shirt._

_However, when the wind rustled the white branches, he gasped in horror as they approached him like hungry hands trying to imprison him. He quickly turned his head to find a way where he could escape from them, until he saw to his left a road with no trees nearby leading to a lake. The boy ran towards it and stopped to take a deep breath when he reached it, bending his body down a little._

_Once he caught his breath, the brunette surveyed again the forest, now gazing at it with a new light. He did not notice before, but the ground was made of huge stone blocks. “I have never seen trees like these before. How can they grow here?” His thoughts escaped from his mouth, while his left hand ran through his light brown hair. And when he put it aside, he frowned once his silver eyes landed on his left wrist. “Something is wrong. Should not something be around it? Like a… Wristlet? Am I going insane?” And why he was talking so politely. The kid could faintly remember that he spoke a little ruder than this. “What is going on?”_

_The heavy clouds above him started to move away, showing a pale moon. Its light conveniently illuminated the stone path and the red lake ahead, as if it were telling the boy to keep walking. The brunette snorted skeptically, yet he slowly walked towards the water body. Until he stopped dead in his tracks, his silver eyes widening in disbelief. “What is all this?” He whispered, now his trembling hands holding the end of his white shirt._

_The red lake turned out to be a bloody ocean._

_The young brunette tried, yet his silver eyes could not see where the red water ended. What he spotted were yellow crosses rising from its bottom and white coffins calmly floating on it. “Maybe there is a meaning to what is going on?” He spoke aloud, turning his head around in suspicion as he reached the end of the road, which looked like it was broken by the lake since he could still see a few stones trying to form a path along the water. “End of the road, right?” He sighed in resignation, slowly crouching next to the edge._

_He wanted to see through the water, scanning for any danger that could be lurking inside. However, its thick surface was only reflecting him as if he were looking through a glass of wine. “Or blood.” He vigorously shook his head, taking away the morbid thought. The kid sighed again, gazing ahead at the horizon. “Where do you want me to go?”_

_And, as if those were the magic words, a few stone blocks rose from the water and with those that were already there, a pathway was formed to him to cross it. “This is too good to be true.” The brunette blinked in awe, yet he did not move from his previously position. “Everything is still very suspicious.” What if, once he stepped in one of those blocks, it fell together with him? He still did not know if there was something inside the lake. “Should I walk across the water just to be drown in this madness or should I stay to be eaten alive by the forest?” Though choices._

_Although the boy was dwelling in his concerns, a noise broke through the forest and brought him back to reality. His silver eyes hastily went where he heard it, only to be stared back by a pair of golden orbs inside the darkness. “Gold?” He whispered in fear, yet he did not know of what he was scared. The words ‘danger’, ‘food’ and ‘death’ compelled him to quickly raise his body from the cold floor and try to walk along the new pathway._

_Once he jumped on the first stone block, the red in the water changed to a scene. The kid had to straighten his body to not fall in the lake, his silver eyes widening in surprise. He saw himself with two other boys and a woman. “Mom, Nea, Mana…” He murmured yet was taken aback by his own words. How did he know about them if he never saw them before? They seemed to be in a kitchen, since the woman was cooking something in the stove. He was being hugged dearly by the boy with long black hair while the boy with spiky hair was curiously watching the woman with his golden eyes. “Gold?” Just like the pair of eyes watching him right now._

_He shuddered in fear and resumed his walk, carefully jumping to another stone. The scene changed again, as if it was a response to his progress. Now he was running together with those two boys through an empty street while the woman was following them behind. The three kids seemed to be screaming and laughing happily, yet he could not hear any sound from the water._

_The brunette shook his head and sucked the cold air through his teeth. “This is insane!” He exclaimed aloud, even though he knew nobody would listen to him. Every step he was taking, a scene with him and those two boys appeared on water’s surface. But, he could not understand why this was happening since he did not even know who those two were. He did not even remember his own name._

_Then, he decided to ignore those weird scenes and looked ahead, now finally seeing an end to this pathway. The brunette sighed in relief because he needed just to jump two more stone blocks and he could finally be on firm ground. His mind was getting anxious since everybody knew that the last ones were the most difficult. He could be attacked any moment._

_And he jumped one more stone, stilling in place. ‘Mom!’ His own pleading voice made his blood run cold. “What, I did not say that!” The boy exclaimed in indignation, until his silver eyes looked down to the water. He saw himself tied up in ropes, while a black hooded figure was slowly approaching him. They cupped his face with their gloved hands, trying to keep the distressed boy in place. ‘Why don’t we make a deal?’_

_The place vigorously shook, warning the boy that he could not remain any longer there. He hastily jumped the last stone and to the other side, puffing air in relief once he safely reached the stone ground. His silver eyes gazed again at the lake, just to find another new scene. Now the image seemed to be inverted, as if he were seeing it from its bottom. There were fallen buildings, surrounded by red water. The place looked like it was heavily hit by something and flooded. But what took his attention was the black moon hovering over the tragedy and the fact that the path, which he came from, disappeared. “No turning back, right?”_

_The boy sighed in resignation as his ears picked up a weird melody. “A piano?” His silver eyes looked around to see yet again another pathway through the dense white forest. “Where am I going?” He asked to himself, feeling as if he was being lured to a trap. This time he did not have a choice, since his body seemed to be compelled to follow the sweet sound._

_After what it seemed to be hours and yet it was just a few minutes, he had reached a clearing. There was a fancy white throne with wings spreading from each side in its middle and someone was sitting there. He tried to pry his silver eyes, yet he could not see who it was. “Is there any reason to even try? I will probably not know who the person is anyway. But what if I got near them, would they attack me?” He shook his head, biting his lower lip uncertain._

_Even though the brunette was very unsure about what he was doing, he still walked towards the person until he could see them better. So, after stopping a few steps from them, he finally could discern that there was a male teenager with long dark brown hair and immaculate white clothes sleeping there. The boy had an innocent face, voided from any negative emotion. “Who are you?” The younger brunette whispered, knowing that he would not get any answer from the dormant teen. “You look like you are between fifteen and seventeen years old. But the real question is: why are you sleeping so peacefully in this forest, yet there is danger lurking around us? Do you not have any fear of death?”_

_And yet, the younger boy could feel that he already knew the answer. This teenager did not seem to be afraid of anything and even if he were, now that he was sleeping, he could not feel the danger approaching them. He was oblivious of the world around him. “You are a lucky person.” Because he could still sense those golden eyes watching his every move from afar._

_The younger brunette decided to get even closer to the dormant teenager, his silver eyes still vigilant to any movement the other could do. However, he seemed to be in a deep slumber, even unaware that he had company. Once the little boy was face to face with him, the kid curiously raised his hand to touch the teen’s face. The boy could not help himself since his skin looked like made of porcelain, almost like a living doll._

**Don’t.**

_A white strap wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away from the teenager. The younger boy yelped in surprise, jumping and almost falling on the stone ground as he was forced to turn around. His head rotated until he could look at his captor, his silver eyes widening as his mouth gaped. There was an angel covered in white behind him, their huge wings spreading on their back. The boy could not see their face, since a hood was hiding it._

_“Why can I not touch him?” The little boy politely asked to them, happy for finally having someone to talk. He was not alone anymore. Yet, they just silently shook their head, pulling once again the kid’s wrist towards them and away from the dormant teenager. “This is not a plausible answer.” The younger brunette hissed, starting to lose his temper. “What is wrong with you? Let me go!”_

**You’ll disappear if you touch him.**

_The little boy gasped in fear, trying to take some steps back without success. Because, when the white angel took their hood off and stared at him, the boy was caught by the same hungry golden eyes which followed him this entire time ready to devour his soul._

_December 29 th (27th century): dawn._

Allen woke up hysterically, his silver eyes quickly scanning the illuminated room. _Since when did I go to the bed?_ Then, the brunette remembered that he drank the antidote and he also recalled that Komui said that one of its side effects was that it would put him to sleep. _But, why did I leave the lights on?_ His attention did not need to wander that much once he saw Alma absently reading a book while she was sitting next to his bed. _How come she’s here? She wasn’t with us before!_

“Oh!” The girl exclaimed in surprise, putting down her book and let it lie down on her lap. “You’re finally awaken, Allen-kun.” Alma gave him a bright smile, leaning her body a little close to him and brushing a few brown strands away from his forehead with her white gloved hand. “I didn’t expect to find you in the medical ward this morning. Did something bad happen? Are you injured? How are you feeling?”

The brunette growled annoyed, covering his face with his hand and startling her. _Too many questions._ “Don’t worry, Alma-san. I was hit by one of Komui-san’s potions. I’m probably here because I drank the antidote, but they wanted to verify if there was another side effect.” Even though her face lighted up in understanding, she still frowned.

“Allen-kun, drop the formality and called me Alma-nee.” She slightly reprimanded him, poking his nose with her index finger. The said boy contorted his face, turned his head away from her. _Not another one. Do I look so weak to have two big sisters?_ Her chuckle brought him back to reality and made him flush. “You’re acting just like Yuu. It’s so cute!” The boy shook his head, getting even more reddish. _Don’t compare me to that fake samurai!_

“What are you doing here?” He blurted out, hiding his face in his hands. This whole scene was so awkward already! “How did you find me here?” The brunette hissed, taking his left hand away from his flushed cheeks and pointing his index finger at the girl. _You’re too suspicious. How do I know that you’re not playing a prank on me? You’re always stuck with that grouchy guy._

She chuckled again, earning a dirty look from him. Then, she raised his hands to the air, showing that she meant him no harm. “I swear I wasn’t trying to find you. I was feeling alone since I didn’t see anyone. Not even Lenalee-chan was in her room. So, I walked around until I ended up here! Now, I don’t feel alone anymore!” Alma laughed it out, waving her hand to a skeptical Allen.

“So, you expected me to believe that…”

“Uh…” A grunt cut the boy in, startling them both. Lavi rose from his lying down position until he sat on the bed. The orange haired kid was previously sleeping on Allen’s feet, so quietly that the brunette felt them heavy but did not realize that someone was over them. _This is getting ridiculous._ “Oh, Moyashi-chan is up!”

“I’m Allen! Where the hell did you hear that?” The boy spat angrily, taking the white bed sheet out of him and almost getting up to beat that idiot up.

Until a noise made him freeze in place.

“What is going on?” Lenalee slowly rose from her spot on his right, rubbing her tired eyes and cutely yawning. “Oh, Allen-kun is finally up!” She happily clapped her hands together, ruffling the said boy’s hair. The younger kid was still petrified and only one thought was hammering on his mind. _Komui-san’ll kill me!_ “Allen-kun, is there something wrong?”

“Moyashi-chan, don’t die on us! Yuu-chan’ll lose his new friend and get all sad…” Lavi playfully said only to be abruptly interrupted.

“What the hell are you calling me, Baka Usagi?” Someone yelled from bellow. Allen quickly leaned his body to his left side, scanning the room with his silver eyes until he saw that Kanda was sitting on the floor, holding his sword next to his chest. “Do you want to be cut in half, you fucker!” The blond haired teenager hastily stood up and walked towards the bed, unsheathing it and putting its blade on Lavi’s neck. “I dare you to repeat that. Who said that I was worried about Baka Moyashi?”

The brunette was about to retort and scream that he was Allen, but the Head Nurse entered fuming. “Can you all pipe down? We have injured people here!” The blond haired woman hissed softly, yet her angry face scared all the teenagers there. They all shut up and petrified, their eyes widening while she skillfully dodged them until she reached the brunette. “Are you feeling something wrong, Walker-kun?” The said kid quickly shook his head, not knowing if she was still mad at them since her face was permanently angry. “Okay, you’re discharged. Also, Komui-san ordered you to go to Hevlaska’s chamber. _Now._ ”

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi hastily got out of the white bed, saluting her. “Thank you so much!” They softly told her, bowing down to show their gratitude. Alma picked the brunette’s hand and pulled him to move, everyone slowly following them closely behind. They quietly walked through the large corridors, eyeing behind to see if the Head Nurse was following them until they reached their destiny.

“Allen-kun! There you are!” Komui chirped aloud, waving at them. “I didn’t expect that you’d bring company…” His voice died once his dark eyes landed on Lenalee, who was already staring at him as if she was begging him to not start with his childish demands and reminding him whose fault this whole thing was to begin with. And that was really successful, since he coughed to clean his throat and waved dismissively. “Anyway, Allen-kun. Lavi-kun warned me that you’ve already activated your Innocence, so according to our previous deal, you’ll need to have a checkup.”

The brunette eyed the other boy, who gave him a sheepish smile. “Alright. If this Hevlaska doesn’t mind my messy clothes…” He started to reason, yet Komui stopped his monologue and shove him inside the room, closing the huge doors behind him. “I guess this was a yes, she doesn’t mind.” His silver eyes wandered through dark, trying to determine any shape from it.

“Allen… Walker…” A female whispered behind him, making the boy quickly turn his head to see her. And after looking at her, he froze in place.

Because she was the same ghost lady whom he saw 8 years ago. The same apparition from whom he tried to escape the day his mother died. The translucent woman who was searching for the Innocence he now was carrying on his left wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Baka Usagi (Stupid Rabbit)  
> Moyashi (Bean Sprouts / Fragile or weak kid)  
> Otou-san, Otou-sama or Tou-san (Father / Dad)  
> -chan (suffix / indicates a female younger than the speaker or the said person is a girl)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nee, -neesan or Nee-san (Old Sister)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> Fun fact: Remember that I said at the beginning of this chapter that I didn’t know how to write it? Before I started this fic, I did a pilot chapter to test some things. And I forgot about it until this week. That sequence after the drabble is how I’d imagined the first chapter would be like. If anyone is curious about it, I can post it too after I finish this fic.
> 
> Second, about the whole thing between Walkers and Noahs. It’ll be explained later, but it’s not romantic, it’s more like an addiction. The Walkers influence Noahs, which it’s not needed to the family’s life, yet they get addict to it. I don’t know how to explain it clearly without giving spoilers, but it’ll be fully clarified in due time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	22. Chapter VI: I’VE YET TO GIVE UP! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I wanna thank you all again for the support. I also hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> It may be a little dull, but this chapter explains some subjects from a while ago. I’m still revising the first chapters, but I’ll warn you once I upload their new versions!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the views, kudos and comments! Also, thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

_Some say that ‘energy’ is everything. We are so dependent on it to illuminate our houses, to give us warm, to power up our devices, to keep us alive. I have heard that we would be nothing without fire. We would still be inside cold caves, trembling for our lives while the danger crept up on us. Warmth, heat, light, freedom, love… The power to take or give energy. The power to create or take life._

_0_

It was a strange chilly night for summer. Even though, this did not stop the inhabitants of this huge mansion to sleep soundly. Servants and alike were oblivious to the man who distressingly walked through its large corridors, as if he were trying to find something or someone. His long dark locks outlined his cheeks, falling heavily past his shoulders. He rubbed his hands, trying to not clench them on his impeccable white shirt nor his dark blue jeans and rip their edges. For some reason, he seemed very stressed, scanning thoroughly the opened rooms and closed doors.

With his golden eyes.

“Where is she?” Adam whispered through his teeth, turning his head to see if this person could be actually behind him. “She should be already at home. Why can’t I find her?” This time, he was hissing his thoughts out of his mind, getting already pissed off by not seeing who he wanted the most. “Where is my wife?” Then, he paused in the middle of the corridor, looking around. “Road!” The leader of the Noahs screamed, summoning his loyal family member.

“Did something happen, Adam-sama?” A little doll talked with a high pitch voice, appeared out of thin air and sat on his right shoulder, both its limbs and mouth stitched up by a thin dark line. It was wearing a dark purple dress, with a black ribbon placed on its neck. “What would you…” It was cut off when the man narrowed his golden eyes, showing that he was already losing his temper.

“Where is _she_?” Adam raised his voice, grabbing the doll by its dark spiky hair. “I haven’t seen her since this afternoon. What is she doing that she can’t even see her own husband?” It shuddered by the intensity of his anger, sweating and trembling in fear for its life.

“Adam-sama, please calm down.” It started and stopped by earning an annoyed look from him. The doll gulped hardly, yet it cautiously resumed its talk. “Your wife… She asked Lulu Bell to go to a doctor…”

“Is she SICK!?” The leader furiously roared the last word, causing the doll to shut up and flinch. “Why did nobody tell me this early? And why Lustol of all people?” He barked, tightening his grip on it. “I’m _her husband_. I should be the _first_ one to know… And go with her!” Adam breathed out, cooling a little his anger. Once this happened, he widened his golden eyes in realization. “Nea and Mana are just 11 months old… Is she having any sequel from delivering them? Or during her pregnancy? What…”

“Adam-sama, it’s nothing related to that.” The doll cut him in, patting his head with its handless arm and making him release it from his hold. All four Noahs under his control hated when their leader sounded so fragile when he was talking about his wife or his sons. They did not like about him being married with a normal human since the beginning, but they also were not crazy to voice their disagreement. “That’s why we didn’t tell you before. She said it was nothing to worry about, she wanted to just check something before saying anything to you. We all know that you’re very _zealous_ when it’s about her, so Lulu Bell and I decided to be her accomplices.”

“And she wanted to confirm that…?” Adam started to angrily ask, just to be interrupted by a strange smell.

_Something is burning._

Both Noahs heard people screaming that the Campbell Mansion was under attack, widening their golden eyes in surprise. “What the hell…?” The doll exclaimed, yet it could already smell the strong scent of burnt wood. “Who could be this time…? The humans have already learned their lessons to not meddle with us, but the Innocence…!”

“ROAD!” Adam yelled aloud, effectively shutting up the doll. “Go to my sons and don’t let anyone near them until I arrive.” It nodded its head and quickly disappeared. Then, he opened a mental link with the other two Noahs, calling for their help. **Mightra and Tryde, go escort both Katerina-neesan and Cyrus-niisan to a safe place and see who is attacking us!** The man did not even wait for their confirmation to call for the last Noah. **Lustol, where is my wife?**

**I am sorry, Adam-sama.** A female voice answered him back, her voice oozing with sorrow. **A few hours ago, our car was raided by two Innocences.** She choked in her own words as if she could not even think straight. **Those two bastards jammed our communication. If I am able now to receive your mental link, Adam-sama, that means…!**

An eerie giggle made the leader’s blood run cold.

“It has been a long time since I’ve last seen you, Adam D. Campbell.” A young voice said, amusement dripping from it. The said Noah raised his sight from the tiled floor until he saw a small hooded figure standing in the middle of the corridor, wearing a black coat to hide their face from him. Yet, he did not need to see it to know to who he was talking. He could identify that annoying voice from anywhere. “You don’t need to be so angry, Adam. I came here just to warn you that the Heart acquired what he wanted the most as a part of your deal.” The figure happily told him, twirling their gloved index finger.

“WHAT!?” Adam roared, golden eyes boring on them. “What do you mean by that! Our deal was that if he left my family alone, I’d not touch his precious vessel! But you bastards attacked my wife! How dare you talk about deals…!”

“Adam.” They calmly said his name, receiving a frustrated growl in response. “Your _wife_ was a part of this deal since the beginning, but you were too prideful to see it.” Then, they paused, looking around as if now they would say a huge secret. “You and our Allen-sama were best friends, right? He thought of you like you were his own son. So, having him killed by those disgusting humans took its toll on you, right?

“Shut up.” Adam warned, hissing loudly.

“And since Allen-sama’s death, you took his daughter under your wings without our permission. Not only that, but you also had the _audacity_ to fall in love with her and make her your _wife_.” They spat the last word, disgusted by thought of it.

“I said _shut up_.” The leader howled, walking towards the figure.

“And then, your love made her, our Allen-sama’s last legacy, conceive two _fucking_ hybrids who are, to some degree, immune to Innocence. We can’t even kill those _disgusting_ things…” They stopped talking, tapping their chin with their index finger. “Do you know how frustrating is to even remember that our Allen-sama’s decedents, his grandsons, are those…”

“Don’t you dare badmouth about MY SONS!” A huge black sword with a golden cross in its middle materialized next to the leader of the Noahs. He caught it and ran towards the figure, swinging it to their direction. Yet, Adam just cut through air. They had already disappeared, leaving just an empty space. “Where are you, you fucking _Hidden One_!” The man huffed, straightening his back to look around for the hooded figure. “You fucking _Slaves_ of the Heart are the one who shouldn’t exist! Nor the Heart himself!”

“That’s very rude of you, Adam. You know that we are called _Servants_ of the Heart.” They hummed in indignation, appearing next to his right. “I think we have already wasted our precious time in this pitiful conversation.” The small figure covered their mouth, slightly laughing when the leader stared at him hatefully. Then, they leaned next to him, murmuring evilly. “Don’t expect to have her back. She’ll receive her punishment for treason, Adam. So, why don’t you think about your _sons_ instead?” They whispered next to his ear, making him wide his golden eyes in fear. “Because one day, we’re going to find a way to kill them. And our Destroyer won’t be merciful to those who carry your genes.”

“Punishment for treason?” Adam repeated, turning his head to see there was none there. The hooded figure had already disappeared again, leaving him alone. “She’s going to die!” He released the sword from his grip, holding his head with both his hands. The weapon fell loudly on the floor, yet he did not mind. Because his knees failed on him, also making him fall on them. “When we’re finally happy. When we’re finally a family…” The man sobbed sorrowfully, tears streaming down his face.

“Why her?” 

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 29 th (27th century): present time._

The brunette froze in place, watching the ghost lady, who wore a feathery dress, floating towards him. His wide silver eyes locked on her face, seeing nothing but her translucent mouth and nose. Her long hair hovered in the air like branches trying to reach him. He wanted to run away, yet his legs refused to move. “Allen… Walker…” She called for him again, eagerly raising her arms as if she would embrace him. “Finally…”

**‘Hevlaska. I am here.’** The boy gasped, shivering in fear when he heard the melodic voice. He knew for sure that it was not the white figure because, even though it also talked melodically, it oozed with warmth and safeness. This one though, it was voided of any emotion like a robot. A mechanical being. Yet, the kid was grateful for it, since it snapped him from his stupor.

And Allen could finally run.

The brunette turned around and moved his right foot only to be caught by one of her tendrils. It wrapped around his ankle, causing him to fall and hit his face on the titled floor. He groaned in pain but tried to grab anything his hands could reach to not let to be pulled by her. “Lemme go!” He hissed, squirming his body and fighting back. The kid felt the tendril burning his skin and trying to enter it. “I said to lemme go, you ghost thing!”

**Allen, make her stop. It hurts…** The said boy widened his silver eyes once he heard the snowy figure scarily calling for him. His body stopped moving from shock and without his permission, allowing the tendril to pierce his thin skin. He screamed in pain, kicking the air panicky to take it off. **Make the pain stop!** It urged him to make a move, adrenaline running through his veins alongside fear.

_What… Where are you?_ Allen asked, looking around while finally returning to his fight against the tendril that slowly and effortless ascended through his leg and towards his hip. He felt invaded by a foreign evil and that made him cringe as how weak he was to prevent it. _How do I stop it? I…_ His silver eyes landed on his wristlet, which emanated a dim green light. “Taima no ken!”

**‘No, I do not want to. I want Hevlaska to find me.’** The mechanical voice answered him while his Innocence refused to activate. The boy frowned in confusion but winced when the tendril reached his middle. He had to bite his lip to not howl in pain as his right leg twitched and moved at a wrong angle, adding more suffering to him. **‘Find me.’**

And through the agony, the brunette finally understood what was going on.

_She wants you back, you little bastard._ His silver eyes narrowed as an evil thought crossed his mind. _So, she’ll have you._ With a mischievous grin plastered on his face, Allen forced its activation and without even waiting for the sword to fully transform, he caught its handle and threw it on her. And, for his demise, it did to her like it did to the vampire and passed through her translucent form.

“That Innocence…!” The ghost lady exclaimed, turning to see the silver weapon heavily piercing through the titles behind her. Her tendril stopped moving, earning a sigh of relief from the boy. “That’s… strange…” She concluded for herself, tilting her head in thought. “It’s… on your… wrist… But I felt… something even strong… inside you…” She was facing him again, the thing that invaded him twitched in his leg, making him cringe again.

**But it was 8 years ago! I made sure that… Oh, it backfired, didn’t it?** The boy heard the snowy figure whining and whimpering nonsense on his head.

_Are you the one whom she’s sensing right now?_ Allen contorted his face in disgust as the tendril resumed its ascent. _Shit, can she stop doing that, I’ll pass from the pain…_

As a response to his request, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a white cloak hovering next to him, one of its gloved hands grabbed his shoulder while the other grasped the tendril, yanking it out of him in one simple movement. “Shit!” The brunette yelled in pain, hastily sitting and holding his right leg next to his face. Yet, its grip on him did not let him escape from there.

**Can you quit right now, Servant of the Heart?** Then, it took its hand away from Allen and pointed its gloved index at the silver weapon. **Shouldn’t your job be examining that sword which it’s faithfully calling you instead of what is _mine_?** It tightened its hold on her tendril, causing her to wince in pain. **So, get away from us.**

Once it released her, she hastily retreated her tendril as it became a part of her hair. “Who… are you?” The snowy figure ignored her and turned its mask to Allen, nuzzling itself on him and purring in delight. The boy was still so astonished by what happened that he let the thing do whatever it wanted, unconsciously patting its white hood in response to its affection.

“So, Lavi-kun was right about a white ghost following Allen-kun around~” A male voice chirped out from the darkness, startling the boy. He turned his head to see Komui standing next to him, tapping his chin in thought as he examined the white figure. Even though it was being probed by his stare, it still ignored everything to nuzzle on the brunette. “What a weird Innocence, to fight back against its own kind. And it’s very attached to you, Allen-kun…”

Without even thinking, the said boy rose from the floor and tried to hit the man, his hand connecting with a clipboard instead of his face. “Komui-san. Explain yourself.” He hissed, his fist twitching in anger. The snowy figure pulled him back to it, embracing the fuming boy. “What the hell is going on here!?” He barked in between protective warm arms.

“Hohoho! But I warned you before that once you activated your Innocence, you’d have to see Hevlaska. It was… four days ago.” Komui stopped gazing at it and straightened his back, counting the time with his fingers. Then, he suddenly entered on his business mode. “Any new Exorcist has to pass through her to see if they are capable to unleash their weapons’ power by their synchronization rate. If it’s below the average, she’ll retrieve the Innocence to not let its user become a Fallen One.” The man after finishing his talk, turned his head to face the ghost lady, who inserted a tendril on the boy’s sword. “So, Hevlaska, what is your verdict?”

“Allen… Walker… has a… synchronization… rate… above 78 %…” She stopped, slightly touching the sword’s handle with her translucent hand. “And… he’s loved… by the Heart…” She raised the same hand and pointed it at the kid. The snowy figure pulled him even closed to it as if it were protecting him from the female ghost. “The boy who bears the name of the Angel of Death, the Destroyer of Time.”

“Oh, now that you mentioned it… And I was wondering why Allen-kun’s name sounded so familiar!” Komui happily exclaimed and clapped his hands. “Before I forget, here is your contact lenses, Allen-kun. Also, you’re going to follow me to my office to pick your new uniform and receive a new mission…”

Allen made a strangle sound, his mouth comically gaping in surprise and cutting in the man. “My name… I’m _what_!?” He spat it, gripping one of the feathery arms that were holding him back and receiving a purring in response. “I’m sorry, but what is this ‘Angel of Death’ stuff about?” _I’m gonna kill Robin-nii for naming me. Was it some kind of a sick joke? Because he’ll be very dead._

“Oh, you don’t know about the Origin of Life and Death, Allen-kun?” The man asked, putting a small black box on the brunette’s hand. Then, he proceeded to pat the boy’s shoulder, but the snowy figure got offended by that and slapped his hand away from the kid. If he were hurt by that, Komui did not show any sign of it. He was so focused on start to explain that he even fixed his glasses to look even more serious. “It was said that a long time ago, God created an angel to watch over the living beings, but because they couldn’t die, those creatures started to despair. So, He helped them making another angel, the Angel of Death.”

“I’ve heard about this a while ago.” Allen murmured, recalling that it was Mother who taught him about this whole story. “But the person only told me that. She didn’t give me any more details.” The brunette mused aloud, scratching his fingers on the white feathers and hearing a delighted hum in his head. He did not even notice neither that his wristlet was already back at his wrist nor that Hevlaska had silently joined their conversation.

“Hmm, interesting.” The man said, his dark eyes inspecting once again the white cloak. “God gave each angel a power. The Angel of Life received a sword that could make humans immortals, who would serve him for all eternity. Those individuals would wake extraordinary abilities that defy our common sense.” Allen frowned, blinking in confusion. _Doesn’t this sound exactly like the Noahs? Or am I just imagining it?_ Komui cleaned his throat, bringing the boy back to reality. “On the other hand, Allen-sama, the Angel of Death, could destroy anything which his sword cut through. He was supposedly to destroy those immortals if they went amok. It was also said that his feathers were very poisoning to living beings…”

“Wait!” Allen interrupted him, raising his hand like a student. “When do you say _feathers_ , you don’t mean that…”

“Did you know? Allen-sama scared us humans very much. Who doesn’t fear death?” The man stopped his phrase and raised his arm, his index finger slowly approaching the snowy figure. “And, as you can guess, we made a huge mistake.” He touched one of its white feathers, his dark eyes widening in awe by its softness. “We humans thought that, if we could kill the Angel of Death, we’d not die anymore. We’d never grieve over our love one’s death. We’d never lose anyone, anymore. We’re so silly to even fathom it.” Like the boy, he also ran his fingers along the smooth feathers. “And, as you can also see, it backfired badly. Once he died, his feathers dissipated on the air and quickly poisoned us.” Its white hood leaned against his touch, purring in response.

“Innocence!” The brunette hastily jumped back, bringing along with him a surprised ghost figure that lazily hanged around his neck. “Now I can understand why everyone says that we’re guilty. So, we killed an angel and it punished us with this thing!” The boy raised his wristlet towards his face, shaking it as it glowed dimly.

“Yes, you can also put it in that way. But, Allen-kun, please refrain from badmouthing the Innocence. Not everyone here is nice to those who don’t accept this religion.” Komui slightly tapped his hand on Hevlaska’s shoulder as she nodded to him. “Heresy and treason mean death, you know?” The man twirled his index finger and then waived dismissively.

“I understand, Komui-san.” The boy pouted at the reprimand, gripping his wristlet. “But you didn’t say anything about the Angel of Life.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right.” Komui slowly walked towards the door, the room suddenly getting illuminated. “He fell from grace and became a human-eating demon together with his loyal followers.” The dark haired man opened it and waited for the other two to follow him. “Adam-sama still blames us for the death of his best friend.”

The boy widened his silver eyes in surprise. _The leader of the Noahs!_

_December 29 th (27th century): afternoon._

Allen let a sigh of relief out of his mouth, quickly scanning the market around them. His mission turned out to be a hassle, not because he was with Lenalee, but it was because he was _with her._ After he and Komui left Hevlaska’s chamber and went to his office to pick the Exorcist uniform, the man started a 3 hour course about what _not_ to do while being with his little sister. The brunette almost died from boredom if the said girl did not appear 30 minutes later to take the boy out of there. He could not thank her enough.

“Allen-kun, is there something bothering you?” Lenalee asked, her head turning from a shoe store to him. They were in the middle of a street market, in a town that it was supposedly being cursed by an Innocence and its time stopped flowing. The same day had constantly repeated for almost a month by now. However, its residents were oblivious to what was happening. The Order just caught the news because a trader sold a cargo of wine and could not deliver it, even though the dealer was constantly asked by their consumer as if the consumer themselves did not recall to even order it in the first place. _But why did take a month to send us here? And why the Innocence did this? For what purpose? Maybe it was under attack? Or…_ “Allen-kun, I know that I’ve already said this, but whatever you need, you can count on your Nee-san!”

The brunette stopped thinking and tried not cringe in response. “Thank you so much, Lenalee.” The boy gave her his best smile, receiving a happy grin from her. He knew that she was doing that because of some complex she may acquire by being stuck in the Order, or maybe it was her brother. It did not mean that he was fond of it, yet he liked her saying that rather than Robin getting wind of that his Innocence activated and he became an Exorcist. For this matter, he did even not know how the older brunette was still unaware about this. _Well, it’s better that I stop thinking about this, because I feel my head heavy…_

“Allen-kun, I didn’t know that you’ve also brought your own golem!” Lenalee clapped her hand happily, stopping her walk and reaching for something on his hair. She patted something there and he felt a tail waggling, slightly bumping on his right ear, and he also heard the thing purring in delight. _What? But I don’t have a golem… Oh no._

The boy froze in place, his silver eyes slowly gazing to his right until he saw the yellow tail moving. _Wait, it’s not Ur. It is…!_ Allen carefully picked the small ball from his head and brought it next to his face, seeing a golden golem staring back at him. Then, it sniffed his hand until its attention locked on his sleeve and it started to chew on it happily. “Tim? What are you doing here? Where are your _owners_?” The brunette carefully asked to not bring any suspicion towards the little ball, yet it ignored him as if destroying his shirt was its highest priority.

“It’s not yours, Allen-kun?” The girl curiously asked, blinking in confusion. The said boy shook his head, patting the golem to make it stop without success. “So, what is it doing here? Do you know to whom this golem belongs?” The brunette shook his head again and nodded, finally yanking it out of him and letting it fly around them. _Maybe Mana or Nea are here? This is bad. That means that there is a Noah here with us._

And unknown to them, a little girl was watching on them on a rooftop, vigorously licking a lollipop.

“That it’s very strange. Until now that golem came with me unwillingly. But since it saw that boy, it went to him without my permission.” She rocked her legs back and forth, sitting on the edge of the roof. The girl was wearing a white shirt and a purple skirt. There are three trembling Akumas behind her, fearing being next to the kid. “I thought that Timcanpy was only loyal to Adam-sama’s sons. Who would think that it liked another boy?” She tapped her chin in thought, her short dark hair waving with the motion.

“And why does he look so familiar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> Taima no ken (Sword that purifies evil spirits/demons)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nee, -neesan or Nee-san (Old Sister)  
> -nii, -niisan or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> Allen may seem very OOC, but I don’t know how I could make him like the original if he didn’t have neither found adult Mana nor suffered as he did. So, I imagined him being just like Red, but without that insecurity (because of his left arm). He is polite, yet he slips when he’s angry or surprised. And I really should put a tag about CC’s possessiveness, shouldn’t I?
> 
> Also, some dots are finally being connected! However, this is just the beginning. There is so much more to uncover! I’m so eager to show you!
> 
> About Hevlaska’s appearance. From what I understood from the original, she became like that after years being together with her Innocence (she has it since plus 100 years ago, right?). So, since here the Innocence just appeared 16 years ago, she still retains a more human like form.
> 
> And a small hint: I don’t recall that it was mentioned in the original about Apocryphos being the only Hidden One. Why can’t the Heart have multiple guardians like Adam has a whole family?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! See you next week!


	23. Chapter VI: I’VE YET TO GIVE UP! (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I hope you like this week’s chapter!
> 
> This fic is almost hitting 1000 hits and 40 kudos! It’s insane! It may not be much, but it had never crossed my mind that it’d be possible for it to accomplish those feats! And the amount of comments it’s also so amazing. I cannot thank you all enough for encouraging me to continue this adventure! And for celebrating them, I made this chapter longer than usual.
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later. 
> 
> And thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

_I have read once that the human brain, to memorize or to remember, will make some electric connections. According to what the book said, depending on how these connections are arranged, you can recall different sensations, emotions, memories… It is almost like a computer memory, right? Remember that I once said that dreams are recollections of what you once have experienced? So, do you think there is any possibility to a robot also have dreams?_

_VII_

The brunette looked around, his silver eyes mesmerized by the hidden city. Who would believe the ruins that they were so desperately looking for were inside a desert? It almost looked like a fairy tale. The sand engulfed it whole, submerging it until the forsaken city was no more there on the surface.

His team’s mission this time was to retrieve an Innocence from this place, which was already guarded by some Finders. They were the ones who called for assistance, telling the European Headquarters that they were being attacked by Akumas. Of course, none of their superiors expected that they could take those monsters down by themselves, without the holy weapon at least.

And thus, the brunette and those two other Exorcists were sent there to find and help them. The main problem was that he could not befriend the blond haired male. The kid actually wanted to quit once he heard that name being pronounced by the branch chief. _Hell, even Robin-nii would be a better bastard to be with than this guy._

Then, the blond haired teenager clicked his tongue, making the brunette snort in response. “Do you have anything to say to me, Kanda?” The younger boy puffed his chest, gritting his teeth in anger. “So, say in my face, you bastard!” He slowly walked towards the other, receiving a confused frown from him. How much he wished that his silver sword could cut that cocky bastard in half.

“Do you have a problem in your head, Moyashi?” The older boy hissed, putting his hand on his sword’s handle. “Why everything I do pisses you off? If you need a babysitter to put you on your bed, fucking count me out. I’ve came here to finish a mission, not to look after your sorry ass.” His dark blue eyes slowly narrowed as the younger kid approached him.

“Kids, behave yourselves…” A blond haired girl yelled from behind a Finder, amusement dripping from her voice. She had a mischievous grin formed on her lips, her dark blue eyes glinting in anticipation. Once both boys huffed furiously and stared at her with the same frustrated expression, she almost fell on the brittle ground laughing. “Allen-kun, are you sure that you’re not Yuu’s long lost brother?”

The said brunette’s mouth gaped, his silver eyes widening in disbelief for what he had heard as his face flushed in shame. On the other side, the blond haired teenager snorted, turning his head away from her. The girl could not hold her laughter anymore, bending her body in half and holding her sides while she teared up. “Karma-dono, are you alright?” The Finder tilted his head to the side, his concerned voice muffled by bandages wrapped around his mouth.

“Yes, Alma. Shouldn’t you be more _fucking_ concerned on helping us instead?” The teenager barked back, putting his hand on his sword as if he were warning that he would cut her once he lost his temper. Yet, she did not seem so worried about it, since the girl calmly cleaned the tears formed on the corners of her dark blue eyes with her trembling hands. “Are you done yet?”

“But Yuu…” The blond haired girl pouted sadly, clapped her hands together and raised them, showing that she was apologizing to him. “But you two look so cute when you’re talking to each other! It’s almost like you’re taking care of your young brother or something…” She joyfully snickered once they screamed in synchrony that they were not cute. “Or something like a son. Are you already training, Yuu?” The girl put her hands on her hips, a huge grin forming on her lips.

The brunette got flustered, avoiding looking at her and scratching his flushed face with his index finger. Then, he gazed at the other boy, his silver eyes widening once again in surprise. The blond haired teenager seemed to not understand what she meant by that, frowning in confusion and blinking as if it would help him to think better. “You’re soo slow, Bakanda!” The said boy quickly turned his attention to him, giving him a dirty look. “She’s openly proposing to you, you bastard!”

This time, the girl was the one whose face flushed, covering it with her hands. Yet, the teenager did not mind looking at her, his dark blue eyes boring on the younger boy instead. “The fuck is wrong with your head, Moyashi? Do you need that I cut it open to make it work?” He yelled, finally taking his thin sword out of its scabbard. “Who in the fucking world would want to marry this…!”

He did not even have time to finish his sentence as a metallic hand rose from the ground, grabbing his right foot. The older boy yelped, instinctively slashing it with his weapon. Yet, it did not seem to be bother by losing its fingers, the robot standing up and contorting its body like a zombie raising from its grave.

But it was not the only one.

More robots appeared as if they were called by the first one, their metallic limbs twisting and twitching, holding and piercing whatever they found on their way. The teenager hastily jumped from there, picking the Finder by his waist with him. The girl screamed in horror, raising her silver bow and firing some arrows to delay the robots’ ascent, yet without success.

However, the brunette was not so lucky. He knew his broad sword could not take those things out, since it would probably pass through them. So, he tried to run away yet his left foot was caught by a metallic hand, fiercely holding him in place. He kicked as hard as he could, yelling in anger. But he could not get away from its tight grip. _I’m doomed!_

The thing rose from the sand ground, causing him to fall with the back of his head. His silver eyes saw black dots, his vision blurring from the pain. His ears caught a weird sound, his forehead frowning in confusion. _The is bastard snickering? Oh, it’s not a robot, it’s an…!_ Then, a loud thud echoed, followed by the girl’s scream.

“YUU!”

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 29 th (27th century): present time._

“Allen-kun, can I ask you something?” Lenalee gently questioned, holding a giggle back as she watched the boy eagerly eating a snacks pack with the yellow golem helping him out. He stopped walking and turned his face to her, his mouth still full of food and its crumbs all around his cheeks. Then, he nodded to her, gulping soundly. “Do you know anything about a white ghost, Allen-kun?”

The said boy suddenly choked on his food, his hand hastily raising to hit his chest and gasping for air. “Lenalee…” He tried, his voice weakening by her question. “Where did you hear about it?” Allen cleaned the crumbs of food from his cheeks with his free hand while the yellow ball stole the plastic pack from him and ate it happily. The two kids stared at the golem for a while in awe, blinking to understand what just happened.

“Anyway…” She cleaned her throat, bringing his attention back to her. “I didn’t _hear_ about it, I just _saw_ it yesterday…” The dark haired girl scratched her face with her index finger in shame, giving him a small nervous laughter once she realized that his silver eyes were widening in surprise. “When you were asleep, after drinking that antidote…” They both cringed in thought, recalling about her older brother’s potion. “So, there was this white ghost sitting on the edge of your bed and its hand was playing with your hair. It seemed deeply worried about you.” She then looked away, sweating a little in apprehension. “Lavi and I went to see if you were already awakened. He ran screaming _finally_ , jumped on the ghost and started to nuzzle on it… Five seconds later, he passed out, falling on you. And I was also very curious and I couldn’t stop myself… So, I petted it and I woke up when I heard your voice… I’m sorry, Allen-kun!” She bowed to him, yelling in apology.

_Oh, so that’s why everyone was sleeping… Wait, that thing is getting greedy!_ “Oh, I’m the one who should say sorry for not being able to control it. It’s my Innocence.” Allen gave her a distressed smile, unconsciously patting the yellow golem that was now nestled on the top of his light brown hair. He heard it purring in delight, vigorously wagging its long yellow tail next to his left ear. “According to Komui-san, he said that it’s very unique and acts differently from the others as how much it’s attached to me… Even Hevlaska-san confirmed that I’ve two Innocences, being this _white ghost_ somewhere else within me right now.” The brunette raised his left arm, showing her his silver wristlet.

“This is so cool, Allen-kun!” Lenalee joyfully clapped her hands together, her dark eyes glinting in wonder. “And it’s so rare! The only other person whom I know that achieved this feat was General Cross Marian himself!” She giggled, covering her mouth with her right hand. “You’re just like him, Allen-kun!” Then, she stopped talking and truly looked at him, frowning in confusion. “Allen-kun?”

The said boy was petrified, his expression showing pure horror. _Don’t say that I’m like that bastard of a… No, please, just no!_

Before he could gather his thoughts, a woman bumped into him and screeched in surprise, falling over him and leading them towards the cold stoned ground. “I am sorry! I am so sorry!” She screamed, hastily standing up from the ground while making multiple bows to him. The boy did not have time to either answer her back or get up, as she tried to run away from whatever was chasing her.

Yet, Lenalee was fast enough to catch her wrist and make her stop. “Wait up!” The dark haired girl yelled, bringing the woman close to her. “Did something happen?”

The woman finally looked back at them, her brown eyes widening in surprise. “You two…!” She yelled, jumping over the girl in happiness. “I have never seen you two before! You are different!” The girl yelped, trying to catch the distressed woman in her arms and embrace her. Then, she gazed at the brunette, helplessness stamped on her expression.

Meanwhile, Allen finally could rise from the ground, brushing any dirty away his Exorcist uniform got from his fall. His attention then went to the frail woman in front of him, the little yellow golem still holding his light brown hair for dear life. His silver eyes inspected her, from her black plain dress to the dark circles under her brown eyes. _It’s almost like she saw a ghost or something. Or she hasn’t been sleeping for a long time. Either way…_ “Are you alright, …?” He gave her a gentle smile, extending his right hand for her.

The woman blinked, turning her sight to him. So, she squirmed out of Lenalee’s hold and clung to him, grabbing his uniform with her trembling hands and sliding down until her knees touched the ground. “I am Miranda Lotto!” She hugged his waist and started to cry, tightening her grip on him. “Please, save me from this never ending nightmare! I cannot stand anymore having to live the same day all over again!”

The two kids exchanged meaningful looks, finally understanding that she was somehow responsible for this Innocence going amok.

_December 29 th (27th century): an hour later._

After taking the woman to her home and surveying the place, they concluded that the Innocence was the grandfather clock that she got recently, acting according to her wish. Miranda said she had been looking for jobs, but because of her clumsiness, she had never staid in one for a long time. One day, she went to an antique store and saw that clock in a corner as if it were calling her. The manager told her it did not work, yet she still bought it anyway. And after losing another job, she got drunk and wished aloud that _never let tomorrow come._

And the clock answered her back.

But the weirdest part was that this happened on October 9th, not a month ago but more than two! So, they concluded that something perturbed this cycle and the Innocence decided to show itself to the Black Order. _Something like a Noah._ The brunette stared through a window glass at the yellow golem that decided to stay on his head quietly, as they were yet again back at the street market to find another job for the woman.

And this job was to sell tickets for a show that would _yet_ to come. Right now, he was inside a circus tent already calling it a day from joggling balls around while in a clown suit with Lenalee by his side. “Allen-kun, I didn’t know that you’re good at making some clown tricks!” She happily said, picking up her uniform to change back to it. _Neither do I! I don’t remember that someone taught me that…_

His silver eyes wandered around, yet he could not find it. “Where is my coat?” He pouted sadly, indignant that he lost that thing as soon as he was ordered to wear it. There was just his white shirt, his dark blue pants and his black shoes. He also looked at her and she shook her head back at him. _Great, I’ll have to ask another one to Komui-san._ The boy sighed in resignation as he walked towards a corner where he could change his clothes and be away from the dark haired girl's sight. “Lenalee, do you know why they wasted a month to find about this Innocence?”

“Oh, Nii-san said that the first team of Finders that they sent here on Germany was silently annihilated by Akumas, yet they could not find their corpses until two weeks later. This was how we’ve figured out it was the work of an Innocence, because no one without it could enter here.” She wondered aloud, her dark eyes staring at the landscape through the closed window while she was changing her clothes. “That’s why we left Toma-san guarding the city’s entrance.”

“Do you think then maybe a…”

“Hello!” A girl entered the place while both of them were buttoning their shirts, startling them to no end. “Oh, I thought that you two were still selling the tickets!” She kicked the air, sadly pouting as her dark eyes intensely gazed at them. “Is this a bad time?” The purple short haired girl asked, twirling her umbrella with her left hand.

Allen did not know why, but he froze in place, his silver eyes widening in fear. He could not even face her, turning his back at the girl and scanning the tent as if he could find where he could escape. Something about her sounded familiar and it scared him. “We’ve already finished our job.” Lenalee answered her with an apologetic smile. “But, if you still wanted it, we could get some for you…!”

“No, it’s not that!” She cut the dark haired girl in, waiving her hand dismissively. “I’m here to warn you that the woman who was with you guys has already gone home.” The smaller girl fixed her purple skirt with her hands, her dark eyes slowly drifting until they reached the yellow golem on Allen’s head. “That’s a nice toy that you have!” She exclaimed, her hands trying to catch it. However, as if it were thinking the same thing as the boy, it flew away from her and out of her reach, almost barking at her angrily. “Such a shame.” She shrugged nonchalantly, walking towards the entrance. “See you all soon!”

And like that, she left them.

“So, Miranda-san had already gone home. We should go after her to see if something happened! We never know if there are Akumas around here and…” Lenalee repeated the smaller girl’s information aloud, slowly approaching the brunette. He was still frozen in place, his blood running cold from fear. “Allen-kun, are you alright?” She asked in concern, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a slight shake.

“Why do I have this feeling that this is a trap?” The said boy turned his attention from the entrance to her, his silver eyes narrowing in thought.

_December 29 th (27th century): unknown hour._

And how right he was about that.

Allen slowly opened his silver eyes, feeling his eyelids so heavy and his body so numb. _Did something happen? Where am I? What time is it?_ Questions darted on his disoriented mind, trying to figure out whatever he was passing through right now. Yet, once he tried to see, everything turned out to be just a blur. It was getting so hard to pinpoint where he was. Even moving himself turned out to be a challenge, since he just felt that he was being held in place. _What is going on?_

He stopped once he heard someone’s laughter.

His mind started to furiously work, processing and analyzing to whom it belonged. And he truly wished that they were someone else because he would not be so paranoid after hearing it. Yet, he knew very well that girly cold voice and he surely knew what that meant to him. _No, to everyone._ The boy noticed that a wall was blocking his vision to his left, so he slightly turned his head to his right. As much as he could anyway, after noting to himself that he was stuck on it. _And who did all this?_

_The same fucking brat who is laughing, that’s who!_

He forced his silver eyes to peer around until he got a glimpse of the twelve year old girl. The brat was joyfully dancing and skipping around a fancy purple chair with black stripes as if she were in the middle of a ritual to summon a monster. _Or maybe she’s the monster and she’s offering herself the poor victim trapped on it._ However, that thought made him frown in concern about the person and he tried to squint his vision until he could see shapes pass through the annoying blur. There was really something or someone sitting on it. But even with him leaning himself to the side and trying to get way from the wall, he could not move. Something was holding him back. And once he slightly raised his sight and looked at his hands, his blood ran cold and he had to bite back a curling bloody scream.

His hands were pinned in the wall by candles. And the worst part was that they were lit, yet not burning his skin.

The brunette felt glad that he could not feel them. _Maybe this is for the better?_ He bit his lower lip in thought and surveyed around until his attention went where he heard a sob. Even vaguely seeing her, he still noticed that Miranda was in the middle of this nightmarish room, also pinned by the lit candles in her wooden grandfather clock. The poor woman was on the verge of a breakdown, tapping anxiously her right foot on the cold wooden floor.

_Well, how can I blame her if even I want to cry?_

He fought the tears back by twitching furiously his nose, gazing back at the smaller girl. Since part of his sight was back, he finally could identify who was the poor soul next to her. His silver eyes widening in surprise, his body shuddering as he tried to scream her name. _Lenalee._ The boy yelled it, yet he made no sound. His mouth felt weird and dried when he gulped in fear. _Why can’t I say something?_

Allen growled in frustration, quickly closing his silver eyes. He heard another giggled from the smaller girl and he was starting to lose his temper. _Seriously._ He thought in disgust, his body twitching angrily. _Shit, how did we get capture by that brat? I knew she meant no good once I saw her. But it’s not the time for regretting my choices. What do I remember?_

The brunette recalled them coming back to her home, to not only see if Miranda was there but also studying once again her weird clock and how they could inactivate it. After they got inside the small apartment though, his mind went blank. _The brat must have set a trap and kidnapped us._ As how he foresaw before, he knew she was up to no good. _Part of my mind was telling me to stay away from her because she’s very dangerous, but I ignore it. And how did I now? I can’t remember, yet it feels like a childhood trauma, even though I haven’t seen this girl before. Why do I feel like chunks of my memory are missing?_

He blinked furiously to take away some tears that formed on the corners of his silver eyes. That made him finally be able to see and what he realized once he looked back at the smaller girl again gave him chills. _She’s fucking wearing my coat! So, I didn’t lose it after all, she stole it from me!_ His mind stopped a little from the indignant thoughts and concluded what made him so afraid of her. _Why is she so obsessed with me!? This is so fucking bullshit and…_

_Shit!_ The boy hissed to himself as his gaze followed her. Now that he could think better, his sixth sense was telling him that the annoying girl was not human. He felt that in his bones, screaming that the brat was a… “Noah”. His dry mouth said the word bitterly as his body unconsciously flinched to it. The yellow golem was the first proof. Because he knew that if it was there so a Noah was targeting them. _And they could not be neither the twins nor the cheater ghost. Those three would promptly come at me once they knew I was here. I can’t say why, but I know this is true._ The second proof was those three level 2 Akumas fearing for their lives while next to her. And seeing them made him recall Tyki’s words from a while ago. _‘I don’t know what you did to him today, Shounen, but he finally gave in. And he became someone else entirely. I can’t say I’m happy for him, just… It’s scaring.’_ They rang on his sore ears, a slight grunt escaping from his lips.

Because he knew that the Millennium Earl was the who created those monsters and deep down he also knew that Mana was connected to the demon. So, whatever he and the snowy figured did to the older twin, it also affected the maker of the Akumas, angering both Noahs. _So, everything boiled down to being just my fault, right?_

The brunette gritted his teeth in anger, forcefully leaning forward and trying to get away from the wall. And how fitting it was, him cornered like an animal trying to escape from his predator. He hated that every time he was in danger, his mind floated back to his mentor and how the man loved to threaten him. And also recalling that bastard was his… _Don’t remember. I need to be in one piece to save Lenalee and Miranda-san. They’re counting on me!_

His attention went back to the girl who was still quietly sitting on the chair. Her dark eyes were glassy while her expression was blank. The brat was still on whatever ritual she was making, paying attention to only it. Her hands now were playfully running through Lenalee’s dark hair, now curling around the teenager’s face. He even noticed that older girl was wearing a fancy dark green dress. _Like she’s a huge doll._ He winced at the last word, gulping in an unknown fear and closing his silver eyes again to breathe out and calm down.

Until he felt something fluffy brushing his left cheek.

Allen quickly opened his silver eyes and looked ahead, air leaving his lungs in a not welcoming surprise. Someone was staring down at him with their white gloved hand touching his face while their thumb cleaned the tears he did not know he was shedding. Part of their face was hidden by a fluffy white hood, yet the boy could still clearly see their gentle smile.

“Shh, it’s okay.” They shushed him, tapping fondly his cheek. “Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see it.” The mysterious person assured him, tilting their head cutely. That made the brunette blink in awe, still his mind worked furiously. _Where have I heard this voice before?_ It was melodic, yet something was missing in it.

“Nea? Are you…?” He blurted out his thoughts without noticing it, his silver eyes widening in surprise to his own act. However, he already knew that this was not the case before the mysterious boy in front of him shook his head. He could not be the younger twin, his melodic voice lacked that characteristic sarcasm that Nea had. He also wore a white coat, unlikely the other who loved to just wear plain casual clothes. This boy was like an angelic version of the younger twin. _Almost like._

“Who are you?” The girl yelled furiously, startling the brunette. He forgot where he was and with whom he was for a moment. The three Akumas winced at her anger, stepping back a little from her. “How did you enter here?” The brat exclaimed indignantly, vigorously shaking her head. “This is my realm! Get out!” The girl stomped her foot on the floor and the place distorted as a reaction, showing who was in charge.

However, the mysterious boy paid her no mind, crouching near Allen and cupping his face with his gloved hands. He brought the kid closer to his hidden face until their forehead touched. But, he still replied her and not kindly as he had been with the brunette. “You’re asking me this as if I did it for the first time.” He told her it nonchalantly, his kind smiled turning into an evil grin.

The brunette flinched to his tone, trying to get away from his grip. Something in his mind was telling him that this guy was also up to no good. _Just like them, just like every single one of them._ He did not notice that his gloved hands were now tapping the candles that pinned Allen against the wall instead of cupping his face nor that those same objects disappeared by his touch. Allen just felt his body finally falling forward just to be catch by this mysterious boy in a tight hug. “Hey, don’t ignore me, intruder!” The girl yelled again, walking towards them in a fast pace.

The mysterious boy snorted once he turned his head to see her, yet he did not wait for her as he jumped with the brunette secured in his arms to where Miranda was. The woman yelped in fear, hiding her face as the boy slowly approached her. “Miranda-san…” He called her, startling both of them. _How does he know her name?_ She also gazed again back at him, her brown eyes wondering the same question. He left Allen kneeing next to her, while he also crouched to her level to see the woman better. “Miranda-san, I know that it is not a good time for you and we all want everyone at home safe.” The mysterious boy said, his melodic voice soothing her pained expression. “But you are the only one person who can help us to get out of here. There is no one useless in this world and you are not an exception.” He got closer to her as she blushed, his gloved hand delicately brushing her face. “You have been chosen, after all. I just wish that you can see pass through your fears and hear your Innocence’s call. Why don’t you say your wishes to it aloud?”

“Am I not useless?” Miranda blinked, leaning her face against his touch. “I just wanted to help everyone and be useful! Please, Innocence!” Allen could understand what she was thinking and he could not be more disgusted by why she was led to think that way. _‘Those three kids were the only ones who said that I can be someone’._ _How much was she torture in her life to think like that? This guy’s right, how could someone think they don’t deserve to stand up and be whoever they want to be! It’s so frustrating to act like the others wanted…_

**It still hurts, doesn’t it? To be betrayed like that.**

The brunette blinked in surprise by hearing the snowy figure in his head. His silver eyes wandered around, yet he did not see it. His gazed landed on the mysterious boy who was now staring at him, a victorious grin plastered on his lips. And Allen understood his expression once he looked down to his hands, right now healed by Miranda’s Innocence. Then, he noticed that they were inside a dome, protected by her power. _So, the next step is bringing Lenalee to us._

Allen stood up, eyeing once more the mysterious boy. He just nodded, tilting his head as if he were saying he would cover the other’s back. That made the brunette smile as he started to run towards the silent girl. “Taima no ken!” His Innocence activated in a dim emerald glow while he swung it and slashed two level 2 easily. The third one ran away to where his master was and once he saw the smaller girl, his silver eyes widened in surprise. She was having a staring contest with the mysterious boy, next to the dome as if she were threatening to enter and he were warning that he would retaliate her in response. And the Akuma went to help her.

Or it was planning that.

The mysterious boy slashed it as he just simply moved one of his gloved hand, making the monster crumble like sand. Allen winced once he heard its soul yelling for help as if it was condemned to doom. The brunette almost dropped Lenalee from his hold by its haunted voice’s intensity, his body shaking in fear. _He didn’t save it!_ The boy thought, gulping. _That bastard just destroyed the Akuma! So, its soul just… So, he’s not an…_

“I thought that you’re one of them!” The smaller girl exclaimed, confusion dripping from her voice. “If you’re not an Exorcist, then what are…?”

“And why would you assume that I was an Exorcist?” The mysterious boy cut her in, looking at his gloved hand in boredom. Even though he said it nonchalantly, the brunette could hear anger oozing from his melodic voice. _Being considered an Exorcist disgusted him? So, he’s a…!_ The boy shook his head, trying to recollect his thoughts. _We need to get away from here as soon as possible. The situation just got worse._ “Allen, where do you think you’re going?”

The said brunette froze in place, sweating in fear. _He also knows my name._ He needed to save them from those two even if it did not make sense why… “Why would a Noah save us! You don’t make sense!” Allen blurted his thoughts aloud, his silver eyes narrowing as they landed on the mysterious boy. “We should be enemies! So why…!”

“Because I partake in the same vision as my two Nii-san, Nea and Mana.” He cut the brunette in, sighing in resignation. _His two old brothers… So, there was a third one…_ Allen heard the smaller girl gasping in surprise, yet his silver eyes did not go away from him. Because the boy was taking his hood off, showing his spiky light gray hair and his full face. The same face he shared with twins.

“So, it wasn’t far off to call you Nea after all.” Allen chuckled humorlessly, tightly clutching Lenalee next to him. No, it was not. The mysterious boy looked exactly like the younger twin despite his hair being in a lighter shade of gray. His golden eyes studied the brunette for a while before he also giggled in response, nodding happily.

Yet, the light brown haired boy noticed something about his stare. It had the same hunger from the white angel of his dreams. _So, you’re the one who warned me… Everything is getting so convoluted. How was he able to enter in my dreams?_ He looked at the girl who was intensively boring her golden eyes on the mysterious boy. _I guess in the same way you’ve entered here, in her realm._ “Little one, what’s your name? And why didn’t come back home yet? Where are you right now?” She asked, tugging his sleeve cutely. All her anger dissipated and turned into curiosity.

“Road…” His melodic voice oozed with fondness while ruffling her hair. Blinking in awe by the scene, Allen realized that this boy had the same height as him, probably also the same age. Yet, it was still baffling the brunette how much he resembled the younger twin. “It’s still not the right time for me to introduce myself. And it wouldn’t be fun if I said my name already nor where I am, right?”

“You’re clowning around just like your old brothers!” The girl named Road exclaimed, pushing him to the side as she pouted sadly. It would be a warm scene if those two were not human eaters. The brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance, as his silver eyes looked at the dome. Even with their happy talk, Allen noted to himself how the other boy did not take his golden eyes away from him. _Shit, he’s annoying just like Mana and Nea. Why me!?_ “Also, your name is Allen, right?”

After taking some steps towards a confused Miranda with Lenalee on his arms, he stopped to look at smaller girl. “So, what if I am?” The light brown haired boy stared back at her, trying to figure out why his name was so important. Until he recalled that Tyki told him the older twin had said it to the whole Noah family. _Oh, that’s why. Because I’m guilty of what happened to Mana after all._

“Road…” This time the mysterious boy hissed, warning her to not go any further. She turned back at him and pouted, showing her tongue to him.

Meanwhile, Allen was finally brave enough to dash with Lenalee in his arms and go inside the dome, wheezing as his silver eyes were still locked on the mysterious boy. “What is your goal?” He exclaimed from the safe place, pointing his index finger to him while the dark haired girl was being healed by Miranda’s power and blinking in confusion. “What do you expect to gain from us?”

“I don’t really have a side on this war.” The mysterious boy raised his both gloved hands as if he were showing that he meant no harm. “And you could say that saving _you_ is very beneficial to me. Because now _you_ own me a favor.” His expression turned dark, his voice dripping with amusement. Road’s attention perked up, her golden eyes staring at him in confusion. “Even though I really hate those two Innocences for what they had done to me and my dear mother, I can’t hate the users, right? Besides, I’m creating _connections_ with those who were also affected by its greed, weren’t I?” He sounded like purring, happily twirling his index finger.

“Allen-kun…?” Lenalee called him, her dark eyes wandering from him to the mysterious boy. “Who is he?”

“I am no one to worry about, Lenalee-san.” The boy answered her back and bowed, startling them. _He even knows her name! What the hell!_ The mysterious boy had a mischievous grin plastered on his lips once he raised his head as if he could read the brunette’s mind.

Or maybe because the world around them was crumbling apart.

“It’s time to cut our meeting short.” He said aloud, his golden eyes quickly drifting to where a confused Road was. “But rest assured that I’ll come back to have my favor done!” His gloved hand rose and pointed at the indignant brunette, his grin growing wider. “Allen, _you_ ’ll be the one who will free me from my cage ~ So, until then, don’t die!”

And like that, the world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> BaKanda (Idiot / Stupid Kanda)  
> Moyashi (Bean Sprouts / Fragile or weak kid)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> Taima no ken (Sword that purifies evil spirits/demons)  
> -dono (suffix / polite honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii, -niisan or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> After I wrote this chapter, I’ve discovered that the Mangaka (author) wanted to make a story more like a zombie apocalypse. And I couldn’t believe that I was intending the next chapters to be also like that. That’s so intriguing because a lot of events in the manga are zombie like! When Road tortured Lavi, he dreamt that everyone turned into zombies and were chasing after him. That potion that Komui created which turned everyone into zombies. Even the Akumas are like zombies. Very awesome indeed.
> 
> I’m also thinking in creating a group on Discord if anyone would like to contact me, because I don’t have any other ways that we could keep in touch. To exchange some theories or just to chat. What do you all think?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!


	24. Omake 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I hope you like this week’s chapter! Thank you so much for all your support!
> 
> Here we are, making our way through the sixth omake! And I’ll probably regret writing this chapter later.
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> And thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

**A day off is never too much.**

* * *

_Confidence is when you are so certain of something that you know nothing will go wrong. Of course, you will acquire it with time. That is what you called self assurance because you know you can do it. You are capable of conquering your fears and reaching your goals. Yet, there is always the extremes. Or you have someone so confident that they will forget they were not invincible or someone who would be afraid to take the smallest step. Poor souls who cannot find the balance between bravery and cowardice._

_0_

Miranda had never been a lucky person. Someone would even say she was quite the opposite. The poor woman had never talked about her family to anyone, making them believe that she was disowned by them at some point of her life. Nobody knew the truth about her origin, but everybody in the town _knew_ her.

She was clumsy, distressed and gloomy. And none could pass over these flaws of her. The woman was overlooked by them as they never gave a thought of what she was capable. They never even tried to. The kids would make fun of her when she passed by them while the other adults would just turn away their sight. Why would she still insist on something that she would never attain?

Because that was one of her _good_ _qualities_.

Miranda would never give up on something nor someone, even if everyone would say it was impossible. That was why she kept going on finding a job, even though she would be fired a few hours later. She knew that none wanted to see a haunted woman wearing a plain black dress and shoes, gloom surrounding her frail frame as her brown eyes attentively looked around to study the faces of her employers. Because the woman was also able to _read_ the mood and identify people’s emotions by their little reactions.

And causing anger was what she was most afraid of.

The woman feared that she would never fit in anywhere and nobody would never need her. She wanted to be loved, held closer and remembered. Not to be someone else, forgotten by the society. But she felt a failure to anyone who ever cared about her. And the worst part was that she felt sorry for them, for even waste their precious time on her.

However, on a random day, after she broke the only clock she had, the poor woman decided to buy a new one. Maybe, it was fate before this tragedy even happened. For a while now, every time she was fired from her new job, her body would stop by itself in front of the only antique shop in the town. Her brown eyes would stare for a long time the old grandfather clock through the window glass until a kid would yell at her, calling the poor woman a walking _bad luck_. That would break the spell between her and the wooden object and she would dejectedly go home after that to the next day try again a new job.

Until the fateful day had come. The one she would be snared by the clock’s presence and buy it. If she thought back then, Miranda would say she felt the connection between them. The more the shop manager talked her out of the deal, the more she wanted the wooden object. Just like her, humans abandoned it because it was broken and forgotten, trapped in a closed place.

But it also had a presence that soothed her from all her fears of her failures. _My first friend._ She thought happily when she turned its key and the clock started to ring. Her new friend had accepted her before anyone else did. She could not believe that she would be finally loved, even though the object was unable to feel such emotion. Because _she_ felt that way, finally Miranda had someone to whom she belonged.

However, her friend decided to turn the tables and poured its powers on her life. It did not want her to give up on her personal despair just yet, so it made her wish come true. The grandfather clock gladly stopped the time for her, showing all its love by trying to make her happy. The Innocence was thrilled to finally find its first accommodator, since it was born from the death of a human. And by what it felt from consuming their flesh, the individual was someone close to her. Furthermore, it felt right to it proclaiming her as its host. And as its new vessel, it wanted to protect her from any danger and shield her from any hurt. Even if it turned her life into a never ending hell. Yet, once it felt its fearsome enemy surrounding the barrier, it warned the others about its existence as it was also curious to know how was a relationship between the other crystals and their accommodators. When it felt the other pieces’ presence and how _happy_ they were with their humans, it could not yearn enough for being with her.

And it was frustrated how she did not hear it. Or it was the case until that _boy_ appeared.

Miranda was in shock at first. Those two kids were new faces in the town and it was more evident when they did not know about her. That made her happy. She clung to them to not let them go, because she felt they were her new hope. Especially the brunette, Allen, whose presence alone soothed her from any bad thoughts she had. She could even describe him as an angel that came to save her from this hell. Specially because she did not mind when she lost her job once again nor when she was captured by that Noah girl, she knew those two would save her and bring her to her new home.

But she did not expect that other _boy_.

If Allen seemed like an angel, this other boy was one himself. She even swore that his coat was made of white feathers. The way he talked to her, encouraging her to activate her Innocence by saying that she was someone not useless! She could not be more overjoyed by his flatters! However, it took her aback when she started to hear the crystal once the mysterious boy touched her face. It was calling for him, joyfully rejoicing his return. _Is he an angel after all?_ He even made her crystal finally work together with her, healing the brunette’s and her wounds.

And all her hopes were shattered when Allen confirmed that the boy was the same monster as the girl who captured her. _If he was our enemy, why my Innocence is longing for him?_ She was so confused by the truth and did not know what to do at all, holding a silent Lenalee in her arms and waiting for the girl to recover. Miranda could only watch the brunette’s angry scolds at those two Noahs while the mysterious boy seemed to end all the conflict with his charms. The woman could tell that he did not want to kill them since the beginning, he did not have that murderous aura that the smaller girl had. He was actually distracting her as the boy talked his way out of there, incredibly shielding them from her.

Yet it hurt so much to be betrayed by him.

As the woman blinked her brown eyes, noticing that they were back at her apartment, she looked at the two kids next to her. They were still under the effect of her Innocence, but she knew that once she deactivated it, they would suffer. And she did not want that to her saviors. She was already being strained by holding it on, her mind racing fought against the crystal’s sad cries for the mysterious boy’s absence. It still wanted him there with them despite his betrayal, clouding her reasoning. It made his melodious voice ring on her ears, overlapping with the other two kids’ concerns for her health.

And amidst all her rush when those two fell on the wooden floor, soaked on their own blood when she deactivate her Innocence, she finally understood what was so disturbing about the mysterious boy. Miranda knew where she saw his face and heard his voice before and she did not like the answer at all.

-x-x-x-

* * *

_Unknown date._

_The six year old boy was once again in the middle of that weird desert place. His silver eyes widened in fear as they surveyed the white forest. Yet, this time he came with his memories intact. He recalled everything from his own name to that he, Miranda and Lenalee were trapped inside Road’s realm and they only got out because of that mysterious boy. “No, that Noah kid who looks like Nea!”_

**You won’t let that go easily, will you?** _Allen heard someone talking from behind him, leaning their back against his. The brunette quickly turned his head and a pair of hungry golden eyes lazily stared back at him._ **I may look like my Nii-san, but I’m still me.** _The smaller boy gasped in confusion at how his melodious voice sounded so sad as the other boy was pouting indignant for his comment._

_“Yeah, right. Has it ever crossed your mind that you could give me your name so I would have something to call you back, you bastard?” Allen snarled furiously, losing his temper from the boy’s audacity by using him as a pillar to lean against. Then, he stopped and frowned in thought, a question forming on his trembling lips. “Why are you here? You even talked as if we would not see each other for a long time!”_

**Oh, that!** _The mysterious boy chuckled in amusement, raising his head to the dark sky and widely opening his arms._ **An actor needs to be dramatic and live up to their audience’s expectation, right?** _Allen snorted at his reply, folding his arms on his chest and turning away his sight to the red ocean to his left._ **And I’m here because you’re here, Allen ~.**

_The brunette hastily looked back at him again, tilting his head cutely. “That doesn’t even make sense! Why do you…!”_

**Your six year old self is trapped once again inside the Moon Kingdom, so is my mind.** _Allen was cut in by the mysterious boy who quickly shushed him by raising his white gloved index finger._ **I don’t know why you’re so attached to this morbid place, though. Choose the Sun Kingdom next time! I hate to be here.** _He whined sadly, taking a few steps away from the brunette and finally turning his body around to face him._

_“If you care to explain at least half that you have blabbed, I would not be so confused!” His angry right foot tapped vigorously at the stone ground while the mysterious boy sighed in resignation and looked away, his golden eyes peering over the sinister black moon hovering above them. “Please, do not leave me hanging out here. I am already confused enough to understand what is going on in my own life.” The brunette was taken aback by his own desperate voice. Yet it was frustrating him to no end how he was being left in the dark and the other seemed to uneasily sense that as well._

_However, the mysterious boy just sighed in resignation._ **These Kingdoms belong to those two angels, being also known as the Realms of Death and Life.** _Allen was taken away from his miserable thoughts and startled by his melodious voice, yet his mind was furiously racing to process what he was hearing until one question quickly crossed it._ **Currently, as you already guessed it, we’re inside of the Realm of Death.** _The brunette shivered at the confirmation, afraid by finally understanding what it meant to be here._ **It’s finally sinking in your brain, right? Do not worry, though. It doesn’t mean that you’re dead nor anything like that. It’s only that you’re currently in a dead state while you’re dreaming.**

_“That does not help at all!” Allen yelled at the mysterious boy, angrily pointing his index finger at him. “You said as if I would die at any given time! That is not promising at all!” The brunette walked away from the light gray haired boy until his feet dangerously stopped next to thin line dividing the stone ground from the red ocean. “And why it is my fault that you are here with me?”_

_The mysterious boy rolled his golden eyes, slowly approaching the brunette._ **Because it’s your own dream. You chose by your own volition to be here and I had to tag along against my will.** _Allen opened his mouth to retort, yet the other angrily cut him in._ **It’s not under my power to be inside anyone’s dreams. That’s Road’s. And I can’t read people’s mind. That’s Wisely’s.**

_“So, how can you…!”_

**It’s because of your existence. I can only be here because of you.** _The mysterious boy stopped a few steps away from Allen, his fifteen year old body menacingly towering over the brunette’s six year old._ **You know, sometimes I’m truly wondering why I’m patiently waiting for you to recover your memories rather than breaking your mind apart. And yes! I can read _only_ your thoughts and be _only_ in your dreams.** _He hissed, causing the smaller boy to widen his silver eyes in surprise._

_Then, the brunette finally realized what the other just said. He felt barely naked in front of the mysterious boy, his face contorting from pure shock to intense disgust. Allen held the edge of his white shirt with his trembling hands, his face flushing in shame from being easily exposed under the other’s stare. “What do you need my memories for? And why me? Could it not be someone else?”_

_The mysterious boy sighed in resignation yet again and fell on the stone ground in front of the brunette, crossing his legs to sit as comfortable as he could._ **As I told you before, I’m trapped and I can’t get out on my own. Technically, we shouldn’t _even_ be able to have this conversation. And yet, here we are!** _A mischievous grin formed on his lips, his golden eyes glinting in joy._ **I somehow bypassed the seal, but you’re the only person whom I can get in touch with. Not even Mana and Nea can reach me! It’s unfair, you know?** _His head slightly tilted to the side, as he pouted sadly._ **It hurts me that you won’t even remember the first time we talked to each other…**

_“Wait, that dream was not the first time?” Allen choked in surprise, his silver eyes boring in the boy in front of him who lazily stared back at him. “So, when…?”_

**Your fears are turning into reality.** _That phrase caught the brunette off his guard, yet he shook his head in defiance._ _The mysterious boy quirked a brow in surprise, then he chuckled humorlessly._ **Yes, they are. You’re scared that a part of your memories is missing. And it is true. But that’s not your true fear.** _His melodious voice purred in delight for sensing the other’s fears building up inside of his disoriented mind, his golden eyes narrowing as an evil grin formed in his lips._ **You’re afraid of that, once you finally remembered them, you won’t be yourself anymore.**

_“It is already a pain in the ass that I have to deal with Nea, Mana and Tyki Mikk breaching my personal space. And now, I have a Noah prying into my mind.” Allen suddenly roared, baring his teeth to the other boy. “Stop running in circles and tell me your goal already! What do you really want?”_

_As his evil grin stretched, the mysterious boy started to rock his body from one side to the other._ **It’s very simple! I just want my _name_ back.** _Allen frowned and blinked in confusion, his silver eyes following the other boy as he swung his body._ **Do you know how ironic is when you call that guy Kanda slow, but you’re worse than him?** _The brunette’s mouth gaped while his face flushed in frustration, yet the other boy did not give him time to rebuke._ **My name is the key to break this damn seal. And those two Innocences took care of this huge problem by erasing both our memories.** _The light gray haired kid suddenly stopped moving, his expression becoming more serious._ **I remember everything, except my own name!** _He hissed for a brief moment and locked his sight on the smaller boy standing in front of him._ **You just need to say it aloud! And Mana, Nea and I won’t need you anymore. You’re just a fragile bridge who connects me to them. Once your job is done, you won’t be necessary to us anymore. You’re just an inconvenience to us all.**

_Allen shuddered at how his melodious voice oozed with pure disgust. Yet, something inside the brunette roared in indignation and made his body tremble in hatred for this bastard in front of him. “You are a fucking liar! Nea and Mana would never abandon me!” Angry words left his mouth without his permission, yet the brunette failed to realize that the mysterious boy maliciously grinned at his furious spat. “Because they promised me that we will…!”_

**What is our promise to you again, Allen?**

_December 30 th (27th century): present time._

The brunette suddenly opened his silver eyes, staring at a ceiling he had not seen before as a strong headache troubled through his head. “That fucking prick.” He murmured, feeling his hands still sore from the candles pinning him against the wall. Even after blinking twice, he was unable to subdue his anger at the mysterious boy. Although, it was still making him shudder how he did not have control over himself to a single suppressed memory cause so much rack inside of him. _Maybe he was right, after all. It’s almost like I don’t even know myself._ His lips were pressed together as his sight zeroed in on the blood stained bandages wrapped around his palms. “I’m such a mess right now.”

He lazily sat up on the edge of his bed, meticulously eyeing his own body movements to not use his hands as supports to get up. Once the boy stood up, though, he looked around his current room to see if his comrades were with him. Yet, he was there in that small room alone. _Alone yet again. Maybe Miranda called for help from the Order and we got separated because of our gender?_ The kid stopped his musings for a moment, his silver eyes widening in realization. _That’s for better, then. Because I don’t want to be in the same room as Lenalee… Komui-san would have a heart attack just by this thought… And I’d be killed…_

A golden flash called for his attention as he peered over a small yellow ball soundly sleeping over his Exorcist coat. “Tim…” The brunette fondly whispered its name, his hand unconsciously reaching it out. The golem trembled slightly, its body tilting to the side while its tail wagged joyfully waiting to be patted. “Where were you this whole time?” He asked once his fingers touched its cold surface, scratching it cautiously. It purred in delight and rolled its body to show its belly to him like a dog displaying its loyalty to its owner. “Oh, you were inside my clothes!” It barked at him happily, its little hands holding his palm in place to not stopping patting it. “Do Nea and Mana know that you’re here with me?” It suddenly stopped purring and deflated sadly. “Road brought you without them knowing and now you’re stuck here with me, right?”

Tim rolled its body back without hitting its tail on Allen’s damaged hand, stretching its wings and quickly flapping them to hastily reach the top of the brunette’s head and nestle on there. The boy sighed in resignation, tapping with his fingers the golem. _Welcome aboard, Tim._ The little yellow ball barked back eagerly, licking his palm and making the kid feel warm inside. He did not even realize that he had a small smile formed on his lips.

“Oh, I guess we should find Toma-san, right?” Allen quickly exited the room as he put his Exorcist coat back without caring how much wrinkled his clothes were from sleeping with them on. “Then, we could eat something!” His mouth watered, thinking when it was the last time he ate some food. Since the snowy figure appeared last time, his hunger seemed to double. He was under impression that his stomach was constantly asking for food because how loudly it was growling right now. “Scratch Toma-san, we need to find where they server…”

“Hello, Shounen.”

His talk was abruptly cut short by his own surprise to see none other than Tyki Mikk patiently leaning against the wall next to the door of his room, his golden eyes concealed by his dorky glasses. He was wearing a plain white shirt, saggy blue pants and a pair of dirty brown shoes. His black hair was a mess, curling around its edges. And as if by instinct, the man even gave no time to the brunette process what was going on as he shoved the boy by his shirt collar against the wall on where he was leaning before. “What the hell…?”

“Shounen.” He cut the brunette in, clasping his left hand on the wall next to the boy’s right ear. Allen’s silver eyes wandered from his fist to the man’s face that slowly approached his own. _Seriously, what the hell is he doing?_ “I need a favor. Take off this coat and let’s go…”

The boy’s brow twitched as he unconsciously connected his knee to the man’s chin, sadistically savoring the moment from when the Noah groaned in pain to when he loudly fell backwards on the wooden floor. “You know that you deserved that from breaching my personal space, right?” Allen nonchalantly warned him, stepping away from the wall. “Now, could you please _politely_ tell me what the hell do you want from me?”

Tyki held his chin tightly, frowning in confusion while his body was still sprawled on the floor. “That’s weird. Why this time that didn’t work as I wanted? The maids always melt on my arms when I talked like this to them… Am I losing my charm?”

“DID YOU TRY TO SEDUCE ME, YOU BASTARD!?” Allen yelled scandalized, pointing his index finger at the thoughtful Noah. Even the yellow golem on the top of his head was hissing angrily, fluttering its wings dangerously. “DO YOU THINK THAT I’M A GIRL TO…” The brunette’s voice lowered until he murmured, his silver eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Tyki Mikk, how could you play with innocent girls’ emotions like that to satisfy your own ego? You’re truly evil.”

“OI, you’re the one who is having malicious thoughts now.” The man quickly got up, patting his clothes to eliminate the wrinkles formed by his fall. Then, he took his glasses off and faced the brunette, his golden eyes glinting in amusement. “I just distract them enough with this pretty face here so I can escape from Sheril-nii’s mansion without him knowing. And I’m the Noah of Pleasure, not Lust. Although, Lulu Bell’s fancy dreams are about _one person_ in particular.”

“Wait, you’re the Noah of _what_ now?” The light brown haired boy asked, cautiously taking some steps away from the man. “I’m watching you.” Allen simply said, still suspiciously eyeing the man who gave him an innocent smile back. Timcanpy surely agreed with him by growling lowly at the Noah.

“If you’re done, Shounen, get that extravagant coat of yours off and let’s go out.” Tyki waved his hand dismissively while the boy snorted at him. “Come on, Shounen. I need you to help me out on buying a gift to Adam-sama’s newest brat.” Allen gagged in surprise for his reasons. _Well, that was unexpected, but highly likely to happen._ “He’s demanding that we Noahs have already bought gifts to the brat before we find him and you two probably are the same age, right? So, it’s easy to… Shounen?”

_Shit, Road blabbed about seeing the fucking prick. Did she also talk about me and the others?_ Allen sweated profusely as those thoughts crossed his mind. “But I’m hungry…” He weakly tried to protest, analyzing his possibilities of escaping from there.

“I’ll buy you some food.” The man impatiently replied, pulling the boy close to him by catching his right wrist. “Now take off that coat and put some gloves on to cover those bandages.”

_Well, shit._

_December 30 th (27th century): fifteen minutes later._

“Tyki Mikk.” Allen suddenly called the Noah, his mouth stuffed with food. They had been walking for about ten minutes by now and yet the brunette did not know what they were seeking for the youngest son. But what it baffled him was how promptly the man bought him food just to keep him there. _His bribery is just too strong to resist._ His thoughts wandered alongside his silver eyes, surveying the other’s curious expression. “How did you find me there, on that hotel?”

“I don’t know, Shounen.” Tyki curtly replied him, his dorky glasses shining in the sunlight. “A hunch, I guess? Maybe something related to my inner Noah? I just _knew_ you were there.” His voice oozed with curiosity, as he stopped in front of an old toy store, tapping his chin thoughtfully and eyeing a blue plastic robot. “But I’m glad that you’re here. I don’t know what Adam-sama was thinking when he also sent me. _If_ he were thinking at all. I’m just a baby Noah, you know?”

“And you’re grateful because…?” Allen started and encouraged him to continue. _Baby Noah? What the hell that means?_

“If I were by my own, I’d kill already half these disgusting _humans_.” The Noah cut him in, spitting the word humans like it was a curse. The brunette quirked a brow, stopping his gloved hand holding his food halfway to his agape mouth just to pierce his silver eyes through the man. Tim was on his shoulder, quietly chewing a candy. “You’re a Walker, right? I heard from the two brats that your family can calm down our Noah’s bloodlust by just being next to us.” The man leaned his body a little towards the window glass of the store, looking around for more toys. “And they weren’t lying. I feel like having a nice walk in the park right now.”

The brunette snorted indignantly, yet a thought that crossed his mind made him stop his taunting. “So, you’re stating that, if I stay with the Noah family, there’ll be no more massacre from your part?” Tyki suddenly turned his head to the boy, a brilliant smile adorning his lips. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes. And I didn’t get kidnapped by now because…?” His silver eyes narrowed once the man’s smile became an evil grin, menacingly showing his white sharp teeth.

“Well, the brats said something about _‘an independent Innocence did something to the boy and if we careless meddle with it, he’ll die.’_ Or anything along those lines.” Tyki returned to look at the plastic toys, ignoring that the boy was gawking at him. “Oi, Shounen! What do you think about that toy over there?” The Noah eagerly pointed his index finger at a white plastic robot with a huge rectangular head and small body.

“Tyki Mikk!” Allen hissed his name, incredulously staring at the man. “Don’t talk about my death and then shift to something else entirely!” The said Noah sighed in resignation and turned his sight yet again to the brunette, even though his golden eyes glinting with expectation. “And that fucking prick is a teenager, not a kid!”

“So, Road was right when she said that you were with them.” He whispered in fascination, straightening his back to face better the kid. “What’s your suggestion, then?” The man put his hands on his hips, quirking a brow as he frowned in thought. The brunette blinked at his question, taking another bite on his food while his silver eyes wandered around, his face lightening up once he saw another store.

_It feels so nostalgic._ His thoughts rushed to where his attention was, to a small silver necklace with a golden feather as a pendent. The boy felt once again warm in his chest, a nostalgic smile forming on his lips as his feet compelled him to walk towards the object. “Did you know? Once I’ve heard that if you don’t know the person, you buy something that you’d want for yourself. It’s almost like giving a part of you to them.” The words spilled from his mouth, his silver eyes shining in wonder like a small kid. “When I was almost six years old, I met Mana and Nea for the first time. The same day they became Noahs, their seven years birthday…” Allen said in a trance, his voice sounding very far away and hoarse. The Noah’s attention zeroed in on the boy, losing his goofy mood from before and switching for a more serious one. “The next day, Mom and I went to a street market, just like this one. We were trying to find them birthday gifts, but we had no clue on what they like at all.” He chuckled happily, causing the man to widen his golden eyes in surprise. “In the end, she knitted Nea a yellow scarf and I gave Mana this dark red ribbon.” The kid fondly touched the ribbon that tied his light brown hair. “So, why don’t you…?” And as if the spell were broken, he put his trembling hands on his mouth, his silver eyes widening in pure fear. _Are these my suppressed memories?_

And then, he made the mistake to look at Tyki and took some steps back at the man’s sinister grin. “So, you’re the one who gave Mana his ribbon. Now I have a good extortion material.” He laughed evilly, taking out a small box from his pocket, picking a cigarette up and hastily lit it up. “Who would think that today I not only would find Shounen alone, but also gain crucial information to bribe those two brats.” His attention turned to the jewel store where Allen was staring before. “So, that silver necklace, Shounen?” His face contorted in grimace, letting out a smoke along with a sigh of resignation. “I don’t think Adam-sama will mind though.” His golden eyes locked once again on the boy, as his right hand reached out for him, ruffling his light brown hair. “Thanks, Shounen. I guess this is our goodbye for now.”

“Wait! But how do you expect me to go back at the hotel!?” Allen hissed, pushing the man’s hand away from his head while Tim barked furiously, taking flight and proclaiming the top of the boy’s head his place as it landed on him. “Since you forced me to go out, at least take me back!”

“What do you mean? Your escort has already arrived.” The man shrugged, pointing his index finger at his right. Before even Allen could rebuke, he heard his name being yelled aloud from afar. The boy did not want to look away from the Noah, because he knew that once he did that, the man would disappear passing through the walls like the cheater ghost he was. “What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to go back?” He taunted the brunette as he lazily walked towards a closed door, half his body already phasing through it.

_But what if he starts to make a killing spree here? It’ll be my fault since I won’t be near him, right?_ Allen bit his lower lip, trying not to embrace himself as a shiver ran down his spine. “Don’t kill anyone there, okay?” And that phrase caught the Noah off his guard, making him stare at the boy as a gentle smile appeared. “And don’t cause any trouble.”

“Whatever you say, Shounen.” Tyki laughed humorously, waving a goodbye to him. “Whatever you say.”

And like that, the Noah disappeared in front of him while the boy was tackled down by a stressed red rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Oi (Hey)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> -nii, -niisan or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)
> 
> I needed to give Miranda a drabble. I was amazed by her resolve, especially when I recalled that she didn’t give up on finding a job until she couldn’t anymore. She needs some respect! But seriously, I felt like I was venting while writing her (but I wasn’t, I swear!).
> 
> Also, I’ll probably regret making those two going out together… If the Campbell twins only knew how much in trouble they are now.
> 
> I’m still making the group on discord. I’ll tell you once I finish it. Also, I still didn’t post the update version of the chapter 1 because I need to confirm something. I realized that I’m getting some ages wrong. So, yeah. I’ll warn you guys once I update it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! See you next week!


	25. Chapter VII: LOVE AND HATE ARE SEPARATED BY A THIN LINE (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I hope you like this week’s chapter! Thank you so much for all your support! I’m so happy that this story finally hit 40 kudos and has all these comments! You all are so awesome!
> 
> So, let’s start with those disclaimers. This chapter has: a bragging Noah, tsunderes, a boy with his pride hurt and dark secrets. Jokes aside, the main issue is those dark secrets. So, non-descriptive violence included.
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> And thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

_Do you know when you suspect about something that should not be the way it is? The nagging feeling that an event is happening way too perfect that it should actually be? Some say that it is like having an angel on your shoulder, telling you to not completely believe on what the others say. Although this creature is actually in your mind, whispering that nothing comes without a price. Others call it ‘just having a bad feeling’._

_0_

Tyki Mikk was feeling very proud of himself as he playfully threw in the air the small box and hastily caught it. He actually bought the youngest brat’s gift without using any money from the Noah leader. He just wasted a few hours cheating on poker to earn more than enough cash to spend on that silver necklace. And, somehow, he felt it was worth of his time. The main reason was not because he could buy it, but he felt like the brunette gave him an almost impossible mission that he flawless completed it, leading to a glorified sensation of accomplishment.

“I should ask for Shounen’s opinions more often.” The Noah mused aloud, a victorious grin adorning his lips while strolling through the white corridors of the Noah Ark. He could not stop this feeling and he wanted to add more accomplishments to it. For that, what crossed his mind was to brag about it to the leader’s twins. And he did not need to walk that far, since the first room that he entered, the man already saw those two there.

_Talking about heavy mood._

The younger brat was sprawled on a white couch, his expressionless face looking at the white ceiling. Meanwhile, the oldest was just sitting on the title floor in fetal position, facing the white wall as his face was buried between his knees. Tyki almost blinked in surprise once his attention caught the Earl next to Mana, patting his head in consolation. And the man also swore that his golden eyes saw a glimpse of the Musician, walking along the huge mirror placed on the wall with a bored expression. In addition, the Noah of Dream was licking her lollipop nonchalantly, using a chair to sit and rocking it back and forth.

And none of them even paid attention to his presence. They were more concentrated in mopping. _Even though these two brats are full fledged Noahs and they are very different in any aspect from before, it seems that some things will never change._

“Who died this time?” Tyki playfully asked, his fingers proudly tapping the small box as his grin stretched. Road stopped her white chair from moving and looked straightly at him, her golden eyes now glinting curiously. However, she was the only one who acknowledged him, the others were still indulging themselves on their personal despair. “It may not be of my concern, but why are you three here inside Adam-sama’s room?”

“This twerp stole and lost _our beloved_ Timcanpy.” Nea replied without looking at the man, his golden eyes still facing the ceiling, yet his melodious voice oozed with anger. Tyki heard a muffled whining from the older twin as a confirmation.

“I didn’t lose it!” Road rebuked, pouting at the boy’s accusation. “I’ve already told you two that it chose a new owner and ditched me! Don’t blame me since it double crossed you!” She murmured, angrily breaking the lollipop in half with her sharp teeth. Nea just huffed at her answer, still not looking at any of them.

“Are you two talking about that annoying yellow golem?” Tyki asked curiously, quirking a brow when the younger twin groaned furiously at him. “I saw it with Shounen earlier. And here I thought that you two gave it to him to spy on that disgusting Order. I guess I overestimated you brats.” The man shrugged nonchalantly, walking to the nearest white wall to lean against it.

“Wait, Tim is with Allen?” Nea quickly sat up, his golden eyes shining in expectation. The older twin also lifted his head and looked at Tyki, a small smile forming on his lips. “Mana, did you hear that? Those are awesome news! We can finally use Tim’s video mode!” The small haired brat exclaimed, while his older brother vigorously nodded, rising from the floor and walking towards the couch.

“So, you’re really gonna use to help us against those dreadful Exorcists?” The man inquired in amusement, his free hand searching on his pockets for his lighter. “And give crucial information to Adam-sama, so we can invade that cursed place? That’s really thoughtful of you two. Nice work.” Tyki said nonchalantly, yet his monotonic voice dripped with irony.

“What?” Mana blinked, his golden eyes staring at the man as if he told them something ridiculous. “What are you talking about, Tyki-pon? We are going to secretly film Allen and take some cute pictures of him ~”. A large smile formed on his lips as Nea nodded proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

Tyki dropped the small box on the floor, his golden eyes widening in pure shock. Then, a sweat dropped along his cheek, a nervous laughter escaping from his trembling lips. “I thought that Adam-sama was the only stalker here, but I guess he probably passed that through his genes.” The man murmured, tapping his index finger on his chin in thought.

“By the way Joyd, can you explain yourself in _full_ detail how you mysteriously saw Allen earlier today?” Nea hissed, narrowing his golden eyes while boring them through the said Noah. “And don’t tell me that this is a _small world_ , because we all know this is pure _bullshit_.” Mana’s attention also perked up once he got out of his dream state from before, eyeing suspiciously at the man.

_Apparently, Adam-sama also passed his possessiveness to his brats._ “Cut me some slack, will ya? I didn’t see any tag on Shounen saying that he belongs only to you two brats.” The man spat the words furiously and froze at his own behavior. _No, my Noah’s. Why it’s so angry at what those two kids said? It’s because it liked to stay next to Shounen, since it felt happy?_ However, his thoughts were cut off by a loud breath coming from no other than Road herself.

“Tyki-pon…?” The girl started, her face contorting in pure shock. “You always gave this answer to Tou-san when you try to escape from our home by…” She gulped and exclaimed the next phrase in pure scandal. “Did you seduce Allen, like you do to our maids?” That made the said Noah choke while he stared her in disbelief as how she could say that about him, especially in front of those two brats. _But what I always say is that ‘I don’t have a tag with Sheril-nii’s name’!_

“THAT’S IT!” Nea roared furiously, baring his teeth at the man in front of him. The older twin was giving Tyki a stern look, as the Earl slowly and menacingly approached behind the older twin. “Mana and I are going to fetch Allen right now! We can’t let him alone in this world, knowing that he’s been targeted by the likes of Joyd.” The younger twin turned his body towards the white door, his older brother following him closely behind. The girl cheerfully skipped some steps, nodding at their resolve and jumping at the Earl, hugging his right arm.

“By the way, aren’t you two grounded for not telling about Allen to Adam-sama?” Tyki’s words made them freeze in place, as an evil grin stretched on his lips. “Also, Road… Aren’t you going with your _father_ to find a gift for the newest brat?” All of them looked back at the man, their golden eyes showing their hurt feelings. “Don’t stare at me like that, it’s not my fault. And I’ve already found what to give him.” He bragged as he picked the small box from the floor and proudly showing it to them, giving them a mischievous smirk.

They gave him a collective whine, exclaiming sadly about unfairness. The man blinked and sighed in resignation. _This is gonna be a long day._

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 30 th (27th century): present time._

Allen sighed in resignation, trying to pull a red rabbit off him. His escort, as the Noah told him before, did not take his green eye out of him since he tackled the brunette down before. And it was almost at night, the streetlamps were being already lighting up and that Exorcist did not let him away from his grip for even a second. Even Timcanpy was getting annoyed by his behavior and watching him from the top of the younger kid’s head, hissing when it felt the clinging was too much. “Lavi- _san_ , can you pipe down already?”

“But Allen ~.” He started, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pulling the kid next to him. “You _should_ be resting right now at the hotel. However, you decided to take a walk without telling us.” Lavi pouted, yet the brunette could tell that all his actions were fake by his nature. If the younger boy was to be honest, he knew that the Bookman Junior was more concerned about losing him from his sight than his health in general. And that lost meant that the oldest boy could not register any of his secrets or events unknown by everyone. Everything was a matter of recording the history.

And this pissed off Allen the most. To this guy, the brunette felt he was nothing more than a character whose past, present and future should be shared in order to solve a hard puzzle. But to him, the boy was no one else. Not a saint, not an angel and not a savior. Just a survivor.

“Lavi, what do you _really_ want from me?” Allen blurted out angrily after he could not more process his own thoughts and regretted doing so instantaneously. He felt that green eye again boring through his being, the Exorcist’s face contorting like he wanted to say something, but he was afraid of telling the younger boy too much. “Lavi, I know that you’re hiding something from me, so spill it out already! You’re doing a poor job in hiding your emotions.”

The said Exorcist gave him a nervous laughter, releasing the kid from his hold and scratching his cheek with his index finger. “Panda-jiji is going to kill me if he finds out that I can’t do the basics. Yet, I don’t think this event was under anyone’s suspicions” He murmured loud enough to Allen catch what he said and make the brunette raise a brow. “Alright, Chibi. Let’s get down to business.”

“I’m Allen and I’m not short!” The younger boy hissed, giving the other a dirty look. However, he bit his lower lip once Lavi shrugged and smirked at his childish behavior. “Anyway, what did happen that you need to be staring at me like I’m being accused of robbery or something like that?”

“And why are you expressing the situation like this, Allen?” A sweat dropped along Lavi’s cheek; his expression was somewhat shocked by how the brunette was behaving. Yet, he just received a shrug as a response. _It’s not like I’m accusing myself from anything and as long as I know, playing poker isn’t a crime. It’s a survival skill for paying debts._ “Well, it’s better if I show you than explaining, right?” Allen frowned at what he got as answer while the older boy started to walk towards a Finder, who was currently leaning against a dirty red wall of a house. “Buzz, can you gimme a hand?”

The brunette looked at the man on his thirties, his silver eyes peering at the three blue linear tattoos on his face. The man was tall and bald, making those blue lines, one on his forehead and the others on each of his cheeks, be highlighted even more. On the other hand, he was wearing the classic Finder uniform, bringing to the kid a nostalgic and yet sad feeling. “Did something happen, Exorcist-san?”

Before even the man even move from the wall, he froze in place and stared at Allen was if the boy was some kind of monster. The brunette gazed back at him for a few seconds until his silver eyes followed where the Finder was actually looking at. _Timcanpy? Why this Finder is so afraid of it?_ The boy tilted his head in confusion, his attention wandering from the petrified man to the curious rabbit. He then sighed in resignation and raised his hands to grab the golem from his head, catching a glimpse on how the Finder hold his breath in fear. Using his opened palms to show the yellow ball, the younger kid extended his arms towards the other two. “So, what is all this commotion about Tim?”

“Do you know this monster’s name!?” The Finder Buzz exclaimed in indignation, recoiling his body when the golem stared at him intensely. “Who gave you this abomination?” It deflated sadly on Allen’s hands, hiding its face on its yellow wings.

The brunette was about to furiously rebuke when the Lavi cut him in. “Allen, you know that this golem belongs to the Noah family, right?” The boy was taken aback by his question, his silver eyes widening in shock. _I’m such an idiot. I assumed that since neither Lenalee nor Toma-san didn’t know about it, no one else at the Order did too._ The yellow golem hastily took flight, startling everyone, and hid inside Allen’s hood. “Don’t you think that it could right now be recording about the Order to the Noahs?” The younger kid took some steps back, his expression guarded by their next moves. _I don’t feel like I’m going to give up on Tim yet._ “By your reaction, you probably still don’t understand why Buzz is so afraid of it, right?” He waited for the brunette answering his question, already knowing that the younger kid would just shake his head. “I’ll tell you a little secret then. Did you know that all golems of the Noah family have mouth and teeth to eat their wasted food? I guess that you already know what those guys eat, right?”

_Wait. Hold on a second!_ “Lavi, are you saying that Tim’s main function is to eat human corpses?” Allen exclaimed in indignation, already feeling a little sick by this implication. He covered his mouth with his trembling hands, his silver eyes looking down at the dark pavement. _This is messed up but explains why Tim eagerly ate the plastic covering my food before._ “So, what do you suggest that I do next if I can’t even get away from it?” _And I don’t want to. I feel nostalgic when it’s with me._

“So, what don’t we don’t take our eyes away from it, watch its very moves and filter what it hears, so we can guarantee that it’s under our control?” Lavi said nonchalantly, yet his green eye glinted in expectation.

Allen nodded vigorously to that idea while Buzz snorted in reprimand.

_December 31 st (27th century): the next day, in the morning._

“So, who is pumped up to celebrate New Year’s Day?” Lavi yelled happily, eyeing eagerly the sleepy group in the hotel lobby. The rabbit was so loud that Allen could hear him from his room. _How can this bastard be so happy in the morning if he didn’t close his eye for one second this night?_ For the brunette’s grimace, they both shared a room to sleep the night. The younger boy used a huge Tim as a hug pillow while the other did not take his green eye from them. Thus, the poor kid could not sleep well even though he was not the one under watch. Yet, he felt like it.

Allen decided to ignore the rabbit when he woke up early and left their room and tried to do some pushups to train his agility and force. It had been a while since the brunette had some time for himself and he would not waste it. The boy picked a wooden chair, pulling it until it was next to his single bed, and put his two hands on its cold seat, raising his two legs until his body was perfectly vertical. Then, feeling confident about his own balance, he took his right hand off and keep himself like that with only one hand for half an hour.

The boy was so concentrated that he did not realize that he had some company. Lenalee and Miranda were quietly at the door, their eyes widened by his performance. Once Allen left his position and gracefully landed his two feet on the floor, those two clapped eagerly, causing him to hastily turn his head around and his face flush furiously. “Well done, Allen-kun! No wonder you’re very good at those clown tricks!” The dark haired girl exclaimed happily, cheerfully and proudly praising him about his skills.

Since he did not know how to react, the brunette faced downward, hiding his reddish cheeks from them while a smug Tim slowly flew in the air until it nestled on the top of his head, picking and chewing a strand from his light brown hair. “I-I-I…” The boy tried to talk, lifting his head but looking away from them. “I need to take Tim for a walk. It’s feeling cramped inside this room.” _Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go._

“But, Allen-kun…” Miranda started uncertain, her brown eyes wandering between him and the little yellow ball. She fidgeted slightly, picking a strand of her now loose hair and curling it with her trembling finger. “Tim is a golem, not a dog, right?”

“Miranda-san.” The said boy approached her, not letting her contest any further his reasoning. His hands sneakily grabbed hers, guiding them towards his mouth as his lips touched their bare skin. “You look astonishing when you let your pretty hair loose.”

It was almost instantaneous. The woman looked at him in awe for less than a second and with a puff, her face turned red in shame, her body vigorously trembled and made her plain black dress wrinkle in its edges. She turned herself towards Lenalee and tackled the girl down, hiding her face from the boy. “Allen-kun!” The brunette gave the dark haired girl an innocent smile, like saying that the woman was now her problem, and hastily got away from their sight, grabbing some clothes to change his wrinkles ones after his bath.

“Now, if you two excuse me…” He politely asked them to leave, his silver eyes staring at the open door behind them. _And that’s why I hate what that cheater ghost tried to do to me. Not because he wanted to seduce me, but he used a cheap technique on me._ The boy gritted his teeth as he walked to the bathroom, his back showing to those two, and opened its door. _How dare him even fathom I can be easily manipulated like that! Who does he think my Shishou is? I’d be shaming Anita-san if I fell for that!_ The brunette turned on the hot water and waited impatiently to fill all the bathtub, his ears finally hearing that those two left his room and making him sighed in relief. The boy blinked in awe, thinking now how Lenalee was perfectly fine after having her head messed up by that Noah, yet she was brought back by the Bookman. Then, he looked from his cured hands, which whatever remedy that rabbit used on him made them perfectly fine in one day, to the small ball, which was now on his left shoulder. “Tim, could you do me a favor?” The golem perked up, tilting its body curiously. “You’ve been recording all my childhood with the twins, right?” The little ball nodded, barking happily. “So, could you find an abandoned place where I can watch it without these guys here finding us? I know we have some time to waste until the train arrives and I don’t think I wanna share my past yet.”

_And I probably never will._

_December 31 st (27th century): 30 minutes later._

“Timcanpy, good boy!” Allen exclaimed happily, patting the said golem as he heard a loud purring. It found a building targeted for demolition, abandoned a long time ago. The brunette did not mind that his casual clothes were getting dirty from all the dust around, what they came here for was far more important than clean clothing.

And scarier.

He promised to himself before that he would not meddle with those memories, because he feared that they would change the way he saw the world. What if he became evil? _I hope it won’t go that way… Maybe I’m the villain all along._ Allen humorlessly chuckled, startling the poor golem. It was still nestled on his head, its tail waggling happily ever since the boy polished it after the bath. Just like Ur, Tim also liked to be so clean that it shined. _Go figured. I guess that it’s something that all golems like._

This place was once a hotel and they were at the lobby area. When his silver eyes spotted a dusted desk, he lazily walked towards there, picking the wooden chair up and unceremoniously sitting on it. “Tim, if you may.” His voice failed a little, his lips trembling in fear. If he was so afraid of seeing his past, so why was he still going on with this plan? First, he blamed his own curiosity. And second, he decided that, if he saw those events as something that belonged to someone else, he would be detached from them. _Just don’t be engulfed by your own nostalgia, Allen. See this as peeping up on other’s business._ “Start when you first saw me.”

The boy extended his palms, allowing the golem to fly and land on them. It opened its mouth and a projection appeared in front of the boy. He knew about this function since his mentor used it to torment his life, sending videos to him and Robin as death threats. His silver eyes blinked when the colorful image focused from a crowd to a mother and her child clinging to her. _Mom and me._ He fondly smiled, tilting his head once he saw a black haired kid approaching them. _Nea._

_‘Allen, what is wrong…?’_ The brunette had to bite his lower lip to hold his tears back. How much he longed on hearing her voice again. How much he wanted to have her back again by his side. His life was so simple back then, just because of her. _‘Allen, do you know him? Where are your parents…?’ Did she not know about him or…?_

Young Nea cut both her and his thoughts, politely and very harshly answered her. _‘You don’t need to feign ignorance, Walker-san. Especially for me. I’m very aware of how much you know about us. So, cut your facade off.’ So, they already knew each other._ His silver eyes wandered around the unfolding scene, noticing that his younger self was very pale and shaking under her embrace. _Was I afraid of Nea?_

**No.**

A pair of white sneakily wrapped around the boy’s neck, while a silver mask lazily nestled on his left shoulder. “It’s been while, isn’t it?” The brunette voiced his thoughts aloud, feeling better and comfortable now that he was not alone. The white figure purred in his mind and nuzzled a little on his neck, making him giggle a little. “Stop…!” His cheerful voice died, his silver eyes widening in surprise. “If I think about it, I don’t know your name.”

**You’ll in due time.**

“Not you too…”

_‘What do you want from us, Campbell?’_ His mother hissed aggressively, startling them both. That made him blink in astonishment, gawking like an idiot. He never thought that he would see one day his mother being so furious to someone. _And the way she’s shielding me, she probably knew what the Noahs are capable of._

_‘That’s more like it.’_ The young Noah answered, his melodious voice dripping with jealousy. _Wait, Nea’s envying me? What the hell!?_ Then, a thought crossed his mind. _Nea wanted my Mom all to him, that bastard!_ He heard the white figure giggling, but he paid it no mind. _He’s the one who’ll pay! That mother thief! ‘Walker-san, you’ve been very careless lately. Road’s set eyes on him. And you know how she is…’_ Allen froze in place once he heard that name, his silver eyes hastily looking at the Young Nea. _Did he just say Road?_

A hazed memory came to his mind, his lips parting in a silent scream.

_He was in a desert Circus, hearing footsteps echoing around those empty tends. A twelve year girl was in front of him, wearing not only gothic like clothing but also an innocent yet eerie smile. Warnings dotted in his mind, telling him that she was a monster and he should run away from her._

_And so, he did it._

_“Oh, we have a smart one here.” She cooed behind him, her childish voice oozing with delight. Even though he was running away from her, once he turned left, she appeared in front of him, her skin now in a greenish tone and her eyes shining in gold. “He’s so rude. And yet, very cute.”. He was petrified by his instinctive fear, since his body knew that there was a predator circling him. “Your hair has a pretty color. It’s neither brown nor red, just something in between. And it’s so smooth!” This hunter was touching his hair. “And your eyes…” Moving it to see behind his bangs. “That’s not… A very usual color, is it?” And musing about his silver eyes._

_“Now I’m torn apart between eating you up or making you one of my precious dolls. What do I do?”_

Allen screamed, almost falling from his chair if it was not for the snowy figure holding him in place. That startled Tim, causing it to shut its mouth and ending the video. “So, my feelings from before that I should be afraid of that fucking twerp weren’t wrong at all. I _knew_ her, I didn’t just remember.” He growled in pain, a headache making its way in his disorientated mind. “I don’t think I’m _liking_ to recall things…” His silver eyes narrowed, baring his teeth in anger. “Nea _saved_ me after that. He appeared like the righteous hero he’s _not_ and bickered with her about me. But how did he enter in her Realm?”

**Someone helped him.**

_Someone helped him? Who…?_ A melodious voice cut his thought in, as he recalled what the mysterious boy told Road before. _‘You’re asking me this as if I did it for the first time.’_ And what he also said to the brunette in his dream. _‘I can read only your thoughts and be only in your dreams.’_ Allen sighed exasperatedly, nudging Tim with his right thumb to it resume the video. “So, lemme get it straight. That fucking prick can invade Road’s Realm because it was also made of _my_ dreams?” _But, how do I know that she’s the Noah of Dreams?_ “And Nea could save me that time because _he_ let Nea in?”

**Yes!** The snowy figure chirped out happily, nuzzling on his neck.

“And how did _you_ know all that…?” Allen started talking, eyeing suspiciously at the cloak.

_‘What did you say!? Road-chan did what…? That’s why Allen suddenly collapsed… She pulled him in one of her dreams…’_. His mother’s answer cut them in again, making him shut his mouth up. _So, she really knew about the Noah family and their abilities. That’s why she said to stay away from them, right? Because she didn’t want me to be in their possession._ His own thoughts wavered and a sad smile formed on his lips. _I’m sorry, Mom. But it seems that they came after me in the end. ‘And I suppose that you saved him and now is waiting for your reward, right Nea?’_

Allen sighed in resignation, his silver eyes locking on the jealous Noah. _If I’m correct, Mom’ll ask if Adam knew that Nea was there with them and if Road would blab about them._ “Tim, next video.” He asked nonchalantly, rubbing his thumb on the golem to pet it. It obeyed him, purring in delight.

The next scene almost made the boy gag in shock. He saw Nea bringing an unconscious Mana to the brunette’s bed after crossing through a shining portal, lying him down and tugging him until the older twin was somewhat comfortable. Then, the short haired boy walked towards an old wooden chair, sitting proudly on it and angrily clenching his fists on his lap. He was so tense that he almost hurt himself as how he was pursing his lips. His golden eyes did not leave the unconscious boy, fear contorting his face. A younger Allen unceremoniously entered the room with some clean blankets and hot water, startling the other. _‘Don’t scare me like that!’_ Nea hissed and yet sighed in relief, putting his right hand over his beating heart. Then, his attention went again to his older brother. _‘Did you know? He also fears to be alone. I told him once that I’d be always by his side. That I’d never let him down. That I’d always protect him. But now, he’s dying and I’m hopeless. I can’t do shit to save him.’_ The dark haired boy suddenly hiccupped, covering his face with both his trembling hands. _‘Why am I so useless? Why can’t I help him?’_ He hastily shifted his position, eyeing the brunette and gritting his teeth in frustration. _‘But you can… Let’s make a deal. If you save him, I’ll promise that whenever you’re in danger, I’ll help you. After all…’_ He stopped, biting his lower lip. _‘This’ll be only temporary. Once you save him, we’re through all this. I’ve already saved your pathetic life.’_ He huffed and the video ended there.

“Nea is such a snob and jealous little bastard, isn’t he?” Allen clicked his tongue in anger, yet he did not realize the tears that he was shedding. Tim closed its mouth again, tilting its body in confusion. “I remember this memory. I’ve a glimpse of it on my _own_ birthday. And Robin-nii’s slap still hurts my cheek.” The boy cringed, recalling how that weird event unfolded. “Anyway, Nea had to eat his own words later. Mana was having trouble to awaken, so he used me, a Walker, to soothe him until he could finally become a Noah. Thirty minutes later, the little bastard fell down from his chair and begged me to stay through his awakening too.” An evil grin appeared on the brunette’s lips, laughing like a maniac. “Serves you right, bastard. You didn’t even fulfill _your_ part of our promise. Next video, Tim.”

**What promise, Allen?**

The said boy blinked in confusion, turning his head to the silver mask nestled on his left shoulder. “What promise? Didn’t you hear it from his own mouth? He said he’d help me out from any danger! That hypocritical left me to…!”

_The smaller figure wearing black approached him until they faced the boy. ‘Allen ~.’ They cooed darkly, kneeling in front of him. Even though he tried to get away, both his hands and his ankles were tied up by ropes. The brunette could only curl his body to not let the figure touch him with that menacingly gloved hand. However, they sneakily cupped his face, so tightly that he even yelped in pain. “Why don’t we make a deal?”_

_“But remember, if you break it… I’ll make sure that you have a painful death.”_

“Nea and Mana left me and Mom to die on _their_ hands.” Allen spat bitterly, gritting his teeth in anger. “They left us to those two sadistic Innocences!” He closed his silver eyes and yelled furiously, shaking his head. “And that little fucking bastard Innocence thought that would be fun if we made a deal…!”

**What deal, Allen?**

“I don’t remember!” He broke down in tears. “I _can’t_ remember! If I do, I’ll _die_!” Allen yelled aloud, hiccupping in fear. “They said that Mom was already corrupted by the Noah leader and I was almost long gone too. So, it thought it’d be fun…!” His silver eyes narrowed by how strong the headache attacked his mind. “Why do I feel like my head’ll split in half? It hurts…” The brunette whimpered, breathing erratically. “I don’t want to remember. It hurts… Make the Innocence stop. It hurts…” His attention wandered to Tim, which was showing a frozen scene where Mana was devastated and Nea was holding an obsidian ball. They were inside a white room, both of them sitting in a white couch. The brunette did not know why, but he felt nostalgic looking at the place. The golem noticed that the boy was staring at the video, so it resumed it. _‘Why did they take Allen from us…!’_ The older twin wailed, crying loudly while the other looked dreamily forward at the white plain wall, his golden eyes a little glassy. _‘When I had all this trouble to buy this gift to him…’_ He bit his lower lip, holding a familiar black golem next to his chest. _‘And it’s nothing compared to what we lost today.’_

“That is…!” Allen whispered, his mouth gaping in awe. “That golem is Ur…”

“Is Ur _mine_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Chibi (Cute and small / Short)  
> Otou-san, Otou-sama or Tou-san (Father / Dad)  
> Panda-jiji (Old man / Grandpa Panda)  
> Shounen (Boy)  
> -chan (suffix / indicates a female younger than the speaker or the said person is a girl)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii, -niisan or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -pon (suffix / female slang to turn the name 'cuter' than before)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)  
> -sama (suffix / a polite version of - san)
> 
> This may be a little uneventful, but I wanted to connect some dots before next chapter. I made Ur belong to Allen because Tim’s Nea’s golem. Also, it’s not like Nea hates Allen, he’s just being a little tsundere (a person who is very harsh outside, but they’re very lovable inside). By the way, Allen knew that his mother was with the Noahs before, but he didn’t want to believe on Robin’s words. And some lines/speeches are different from their original chapters because I updated them to look more natural. Once I revised those said chapters, I’ll update there as well. But, that’ll take some time because my personal life got a little busy, so I’m putting ‘writing new chapters’ as my first priority.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! See you next time!


	26. Chapter VII: LOVE AND HATE ARE SEPARATED BY A THIN LINE (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone, Luna here! I hope you like this week’s chapter! Thank you so much for all this support!
> 
> So, there’ll be a lot of bickering here this time. And, back to some world building! Also, insert non original fight scene. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter was also unbeta’d. So, I’ll fix any mistakes or typos later.
> 
> And thank @Mizu_nagi07 so much for your kind comment on the last chapter!

_Sometimes I wonder what the price for spilling out a secret is. Do you think that there will be an individual who would pay to know about someone’s past? Why would they do that? Perhaps this someone is famous or their secret can save or kill everyone? Or maybe it could be used to extort the said person since you never know what this someone is capable of. How much would you pay to know about yourself?_

_0_

The brunette was grumpily looking around the crowd, folding his arms around his chest. A little early this morning, his mother dragged him down again to this Circus, telling him that she wanted to see one more time their main show. The boy still did not know what her obsession about this event was, but he could not let her go alone.

“Allen ~.” The woman called him and giggled once she saw him frowning, delicately covering her mouth with her left hand to hide her huge smile. “The atmosphere here is so contagious! I’m already feeling nostalgic… Allen? Is there something wrong?” She crouched next to his son, patting him in his head as he huffed indignant.

“How are you feeling nostalgic if you come here almost every day?” His silver eyes zeroed in on her for a mere second, before they wandered towards a green bush next to a wooden bench on their right. They were yet again on the same place where they met Nea for the first time. There were three identical blue tents on their left, selling some toys or customized merchandises with the Circus’ logo. “Mom…?”

Her attention was locked on an old man wearing a blue shirt and white pants, yelling about ice cream. “Allen, do you want some?” She asked eagerly, pursing her pink lips and curling one of her light brown strands with her index finger. His mother was fidgeting like a small child impatiently waiting for permission to go play with their friends. He sighed in resignation, yet he unconsciously gave her a fond smile. Her magenta eyes stared at him sadly as the brunette shook his head, rejecting her offer. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure.” Allen replied, shooing her. “It’s your day off, especially from those _two_.” He shrugged, nonchalantly phrasing his thoughts aloud. “I can’t get over how much you can put up with Nea and Mana being constantly following you around while you’re doing your work. I’d be mad at some point.”

“Ooh…” She cooed, an evil grin stretching on her lips. The boy blinked in surprise, his body shivering. He hated when she did that, because he knew that his mother would say something that would make him be ashamed of himself and her. “You’re saying this just because they couldn’t make it today. You wanted them with us, didn’t you?” The boy started to blush, his silver eyes narrowing as they furiously locked on her face. “You’re grumpy because you’re missing Mana’s hugs ~!” She clapped her hands together happily for teasing her son.

“I DO NOT!” Allen roared, his face flaming in shame. _I don’t miss them! I don’t need them! This is only temporary… They’ll leave us once they become tired of us._ The young brunette held his temper back a little, biting his lower lip. _It’s not me whom they want. And it’ll never be._ “Mom, can you go buy your damn ice cream already?”

She laughed loudly, ruffling the boy’s light brown hair. “At least, I know where your stubbornness came from ~” His mother smirked when Allen pouted, turning his head away from her. “I’ll be right back in a minute, so why don’t you sit on that bench over there?” The boy scoffed in anger but obeyed her suggestion.

Once he sat on there, his silver eyes followed her figure going towards the ice cream man, stopping a few steps away from him to wait in the queue. There was a group of three boys in front of her, slowly asking their order. _This will take a while._ Allen sighed in resignation, tapping unconsciously his fingers on the wooden surface.

Until a noise called for his attention.

A black cat got out from the green bush, meowing loudly. The brunette blinked in awe, staring curiously at it. It was thin, it had a purple ribbon around its neck and a weird white pattern on its forehead. _That thing on its head reminds me when Mana and Nea became… Noahs?_ The boy tilted his head, his left hand reaching out for it. The cat stilled and looked at him, its golden eyes boring on his face. “What are you doing here alone?” He asked it fondly, patting its head.

It shook his hand out of it and jumped on the bench where the boy was sitting, lazily walking until it stopped on his left. It sniffed his left opened palm curiously and licked it. Then, the black cat hopped on his lap and lay down, meowing to ask for more petting.

“You’re very picky, aren’t you?” Allen fondly played with it, scratching its belly with his fingers. He was hearing a happy purring as his silver eyes wandered again to where his mother was. From what he saw, the woman would still wait a few more minutes to order her ice cream. So, he could only sigh in resignation and return his attention to the black cat on his lap. “Do you have a name?” He wondered aloud, his other hand picking a nameplate pinned on its purple ribbon. “Lulu Bell? Are you a female?” It purred loudly, as if it were answering his question. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Allen, did I make you wait…?” His mother dashed happily towards him, holding two ice creams in each of her hands. Then, she stopped in front of him, her magenta eyes widening as her mouth gaped in surprise. “Lulu Bell-san?” Her body shook a little as she took some steps away from them.

“Do you know this cat, Mom?” Allen asked curiously, noticing that the black cat also stilled under his touch. Its golden eyes darted from his mother to him, its black paws hastily holding his hand on place with its sharp claws. “It hurts, Lulu Bell!” He scolded furiously, trying to take his hand away from it, but he could not move it at all.

“Lulu Bell-san…” The light brown haired woman started uncertainly, extending her hand to give her son one of the ice creams. Once he caught it with his free hand, she reached out for the petrified cat and touched its face, delicately running her fingers through its smooth black fur. “You’re hurting my _son_ , Allen.” As if were magic, it released his hand and intensely stared at the woman. She sighed in relief and patted it fondly, receiving a small purr as response. “Lulu Bell-san is Mana’s cat.” Her magenta eyes did not leave it when she was answering her son. “Although, it’d more correct saying that Mana belongs to her.” She giggled as it licked her wrist.

“Lulu Bell-san, could you please keep this encounter as our little secret?”

-x-x-x-

* * *

_December 31 st (27th century): present day, in the afternoon._

Allen furiously dashed through the large corridors, throwing a glance sometimes as if he were looking for something. The brunette was fuming, his silver eyes narrowing once he stopped in front of a wooden door, in the Exorcist wing. He knew to whom this room belonged very well and it sent shivers to his spine, but he had a mission to accomplish.

He needed to take back what belonged to him.

So, the brunette knocked at the door loudly, biting his lower lip in concern. He had that nagging feeling that he would confront some kind of mystical creature. A being with immense power whom he could not keep up. A sweat dropped along his left cheek as he fidgeted unconsciously, his attention perking up when he heard steps inside the room coming towards the door.

And thus, Robin opened it.

The older brunette looked curiously at him, his vacant silver eyes studying the scared boy in front of him. In a few seconds, his face lightened up and his mouth gaped until a huge smile formed on his lips. “Allen!” Robin squealed happily, pulling the said boy in a tight hug. The younger kid tried to squirm his way out of it, but he knew he could not. Then, without warning, the older boy pushed the other delicately away from him until they could face each other. “So, you’ve finally became who you’re destined to be ~.” His voice oozed with an unconstrained pride.

Allen widened his silver eyes in surprise, until he looked down to realize that he was still wearing his Exorcist coat. He wanted to facepalm himself so hard for this slip up. “Yes, Robin-nii. I’m an _awesome_ Exorcist. You can’t even imagine it.” The youngest brunette groaned his irony out, waving his hand theatrically. The youngest boy then just sighed in resignation, giving a glimpse and noticing that the other was waiting for him patiently. “You didn’t look surprise, though. Since when you knew that my Innocence activated?” He murmured angrily, gritting his teeth.

“It has been singing joyfully since your last mission.” Robin averted his vacant silver eyes to a wall on his left, his smile turning ominously into a smirk. “You defeated an Akuma with it.” It was not a question. “It’s telling me how proud it felt once you heard its voice. Once you called it. Once you swung it to kill that awful being.” The older brunette hummed in thought, his feet leading him to the center of his room as his hand sneakily grabbed the other’s right wrist and pulled him along. “Do you know how proud I’m of you, Allen? Do you know what this means?” He let the said boy’s wrist go, yet his vacant silver eyes bored on him so intensely that the youngest brunette felt locked on place. “It means that you did not make _her_ death be in vain.”

Allen sucked air through his teeth, freezing in place. His body shook vigorously, holding fiercely his left wrist until he made it red. “What did you say?” His voice wavered as his silver eyes zeroed in on Robin’s innocent smile. “I didn’t ask for…” He bared his teeth to the other, his temper rising furiously like an uncontrollable storm. “I didn’t want…” The youngest brunette felt something burning his skin as if it was calling for his attention. Evilly and temptingly whispering in his head to say its name to make the bastard in front of him pay. “Mom wasn’t supposed to DIE!” He roared a battle cry, throwing his Innocence, which he did not even know that it was already activated, towards the other.

And it passed through him.

Robin gave a quick glimpse at the youngest brunette, then averted his attention to the broad sword next to him, which fell loudly on the floor. “So, that is Taima no Ken. The sword that can exorcises _evil_.” He said nonchalantly, his vacant silver eyes studying it curiously. “You have a good control over it, not the best, but for someone who still refuses _our_ God, it is above average.” The older boy picked it up by its yellow handle, swinging it back and forth for a few times. “It feels heavy for the doubts that are clouding your mind, but we can work that out…”

“ _What_ are you?” Allen hissed furiously, narrowing his silver eyes in suspicion and arching his body forward to ready himself for some kind of battle.

“What do you _mean_ , Allen?” Robin looked back at him, his voice oozing with a warning. The older brunette stopped suddenly his movements, resting the tip of the sword a few millimeters from the wooden floor. “Why are you acting like that?”

“Don’t play the fucking dumb, bastard!” He yelled, pointing his index finger at Robin and taking some steps back until his back hit a wall. “My Innocence will pass through anything that it’s not _related_ to the Noahs…” His silver eyes locked on the other’s surprised face, his body still shivering in fear. “Since you weren’t affected by it, that means that…” He paused, shaking his head vigorously. “That means that you’re not an Akuma! You lied to me! So, _what_ are you?”

“Oh!” Robin blinked in awe, then chuckled humorlessly. “Who would think that one day you would outsmart me?” He tapped his fingers on his chin in thought, his left hand still gripping on the sword’s yellow handle. “Using Taima no Ken like that to prove my identity was a dirty trick, Allen.” The older brunette thought aloud, an eerie glint shining on his vacant silver eyes once his attention went back to the other’s face. “I’m not mad nor anything. So, you don’t need to be afraid of me.” He yet again said nonchalantly, slowly and menacingly walking towards the trembling kid.

That was until a white tendril passed by him, cutting his left cheek.

**Don’t come any closer.** The snowy figure appeared on Allen’s right, its gloved hand holding the trembling boy’s wrist. **Or next time, I won’t miss.** It was clearly a death threat aimed straight to the older brunette.

“You’ve changed since the last time I saw you.” Robin emotionless replied it, lazily pushing the tendril a little away from his face with his free hand. “Except for your childish and impulsive attitude, of course.” He giggled, grabbing it fiercely. “Why do you think that _now_ you can defeat me? You doomed yourself a long time ago.”

It hissed in Allen’s mind, leaning itself protectively towards the youngest boy.

“Can you two stop your pitiful fight?” The youngest brunette exclaimed, claiming both their attention. The snowy figure nuzzled on his neck fondly while the other just huffed, folding his arms around his chest. “Robin-nii, I’ve come here just to retrieve _my_ Ur.” He simply said, patting his friendly fellow as the other’s mouth gaped comically.

“But Allen! Urcanpy belongs to Shishou…”

“Ur. Is. _Mine_.” The said boy hissed furiously, narrowing his silver eyes. He felt something shifting uncomfortably on the other side of his neck. Allen asked Tim this morning to hide inside his clothes while they strolled around the Black Order, to not let anyone recognize the yellow golem. And it was probably feeling a little jealous right now, by the way the youngest boy felt its sharp teeth dangerously next to his skin.

“Why do you think that it belongs to you?” Robin asked, receiving no answer from the other kid. He just sighed in resignation, his vacant silver eyes glinting in sadness. “Do you know Allen? Memories are just like a deep ocean.” The said boy saw a black ball flying towards him at high speed, hitting his stomach while chirping happily. “Once you’re drowning in them, you’ll _die_.”

The youngest brunette caught Ur and held it on his arms, turning his body towards the exit. The white figure disappeared the same way it appeared, without anyone noticing it. And he paid no mind to Robin once he got what he came for. Allen would not let the other boy intimidate him just because he was alone now. So, he just slowly walked until he reached the door frame, his silver eyes already seeing outside the room.

“Allen, you will regret bitterly if you make me your enemy.”

_December 31 st (27th century): 10 minutes later._

Yet again, the boy was furiously dashing through a large corridor. Although this time, he was running away from the older brunette. Holding in his arms, a happy Ur purred loudly and wagged its tail. “Ur, did you know that you belong to me?” Allen asked it curiously, looking down without stopping walking. The black golem barked enthusiastically, flapping a little its wings. “So, why didn’t you…?”

The brunette collided with someone, falling backwards and hitting his butt on the cold floor. “Fucking Moyashi! How many times do you need to bump into me to learn that you need to see where you’re going!?” That person groaned angrily, grabbing the boy by his collar and pushing him up until the brunette stood up. “Or do you need that I beat you until you learn your lesson?”

“And why are you always like a fucking statue in the middle of the corridor, BaKanda?” Allen barked back, grabbing the blonde haired boy’s wrist and trying to force him to loosen his grip. “Aren’t you getting more sociable? Or you’re feeling lonely because your girlfriend isn’t here to hold your hand, BaKanda?” He smirked triumphantly when the other released him from the fierce hold. The said boy took some steps back to face the brunette and frowned in confusion. “Seriously, Kanda. How much slower can your brain get?”

“Che!” Kanda said angrily, turned his head away from the younger boy. “Better being slow than weak, Moyashi.” He grumpily murmured yet audible enough to Allen hear it.

“What did you say, BaKanda?” The brunette huffed, puffing his chest furiously. “I’m not weak!” He hissed, imitating what Kanda did before and grabbing him by his collar. “Do you think that I’m scared of that cotton swab that you carry around?” He pointed his index finger at the other’s black sheath, narrowing his silver eyes in challenge. “Guess what, just because you say you _can_ cut, doesn’t mean you have the guts to do it!”

“So, you really want to learn your lesson.” Kanda nonchalantly said, easily taking the brunette’s hand off of his collar by slapping it out of his way. With one gracious movement of his foot, he kicked Allen’s shin and made the boy fall for the second time on the cold floor, but this time it was his face that hit it loudly. Without waiting for the youngest kid to recover his bearings, the blonde haired Exorcist sat on his back and pulled the kid’s left arm in his direction, hearing him breathe painfully. “ _Weak_.”

That made Allen see red. The brunette abruptly rolled his body to his left, causing the other to lose a little his balance and getting out of him, and raised his right foot to kick Kanda’s head. “Fucking bastard!” He yelled aloud, yet he felt that his attack did not connect. The teenager blocked it easily with his fist and narrowed his dark blue eyes, an evil smile forming on his lips. _Oh shit!_ The brunette even swore that he got a glimpse of a pair of horns appearing on the other’s head.

Until Lenalee appeared out of nowhere and hit Kanda with a clipboard.

“Kanda… Allen-kun…” She hissed lowly, her dark eyes wandering from one boy to another. “Can you four calm down your nerves?” _Four?_ After Allen stood up, he looked at his hands and noticed that his golem was not with him. He glanced to his side and his mouth gaped comically. Tim and Ur were having their own fight on the floor, hissing at each other menacingly.

“Tim, Ur…” He gulped once the yellow golem jumped on the black one, biting its tail and shaking its body like a dog playing with its toy. He dashed towards them, picking one in each of his hands. “What are you two doing?” Ur rolled on his palm, showing its belly to him. On the other hand, Tim gave its back to the boy and scratched its tiny claws on his finger, as if it were a bored cat. “You two, go inside my clothes, now!” The two golems obeyed reluctantly, hiding inside his sleeves.

“See? You two are setting bad examples to your own golems!” Lenalee exclaimed furiously, folding her arms around her chest. Kanda turned away his head, tsking angrily. Meanwhile, the brunette frowned in confusion, looking from her to the golems on his hands. _They’re not kids, though._ “Anyway. Nii-san said there’s a new mission.”

“Wait!” Allen interjected, startling the girl in front of him. “We just came back from a mission today. And… Isn’t tomorrow supposed to be a holiday?” He asked in indignation, ignoring the fact that blond haired teenager was glaring at him. “I can’t let you nor Miranda-san go! You didn’t fully recover from whatever that Noah did to you! Not only that, but you should also take tomorrow off to celebrate the day with Komui-san, right? I can go by myself.”

“Say the weakest one.” Kanda murmured grumpily, still openly boring his dark blue eyes on the brunette.

Allen turned his attention to the older boy, his chest puffing in anger. “What did you say, girly face?” The other was unfazed by the brunette’s temper, yet his brow twitched for a brief second. “Or are you so scared to say it in my face, BaKanda?”

“You two.” The dark haired girl said ominously, freezing them. “Nii-san’s office. _Now_.”

And they unwillingly but quickly obeyed her.

_December 31 st (27th century): 10 minutes later._

“Who would think that we’d have a mission so soon!” Komui exclaimed happily, picking a coffee cup up from a silver tray that Lenalee was holding next to him. “Lenalee’s coffee is the best ~.” The man squealed after taking one sip, his dark eyes glinting in proud once he glanced to her. “You two should also try it, it’ll probably wash away that grumpy face of yours.”

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance while Allen’s innocent smile wavered for a second. “Nii-san, stop provoking them and go to the main topic.” His younger sister eyed him, poking his shoulder with the empty tray. “It was already hard enough to separate them from each other.” She blinked, her face contorting in fear. “Nii-san, don’t tell me that they’ll go together this time?”

Komui shifted his position a little on his chair, laying his both elbows down on his desk filled with paper towers and putting one hand over the other. Like that, he covered his mouth with them, showing only his nose. By the way in which his head was tilted forward, nobody could see his dark eyes behind his glasses. All this displayed that he entered in his business mode. “Yes.” He simply answered her.

“Komui-san!” Allen gasped, standing up from the only couch that was not covered in paper. “I do not need this guy to accomplish this mission!” The said guy was sitting next to him and just gave the brunette a quick look, quirking a brow nonchalantly. “I can take care of myself!” He pointed his index finger at an unfazed Kanda, shaking his head vigorously.

“Allen-kun, it’s quite the opposite. _They_ ’re the ones who need your help.” The said boy blinked in confusion, looking around to see the other member of this nightmarish team. Until his silver eyes incredulously caught a glimpse of Alma leaning her back against the nearby wall, smiling at them happily. “From what Robin-kun told me, you’re the only person here who lived inside an Iron Shelter and also saw the terrors of the illness, right?”

The brunette quickly sat on the couch again, putting his elbows on his lap and covering his face with his trembling hands in anger. _Robin-nii, you fucking bastard._ “Yes.” The younger boy replied in a soft voice, muffled by his palms. “I lived my childhood inside an Iron Shelter before I was chosen by the Innocence. After that, I went for a while with an acquaintance to a Church until Shishou found me… And then, after _training_ with him and Robin-nii, I came here.” _I’m not lying, but I won’t say more than that._

“I see.” Komui shortly replied to his story, probably knowing more than that. Yet, the man decided to not share the brunette’s past, to the boy’s relief. “Most of us lived inside a Church or an Orphanage, which are protected by God’s will.” Allen tilted his head in confusion and that did not go unnoticed by the dark haired man. “Hidden in those places, there is a single feather repelling the illness from getting inside.” _This is His domain. Why would He punish us, His followers?_ Mother’s words invaded his mind, reminding him of the fact that her Church was the only place untouched by the Feather Rain. “Sometimes, when the place is huge enough, there are more feathers! Here, we’re lucky enough that the dormant Innocences within Hevlaska shield us from anything!”

“Hou?” Allen quirked a brow, narrowing his silver eyes. “But for what do they need me? I recall that Innocences can shield any Exorcist from both Rain and Snow…” The younger boy stopped for a second, tapping his chin in thought. “Lavi-san also said something about that Finders need to bring with them a feather to protect them against the Ebony Curse, right?” _If you bastards can do that, so why didn’t you distribute this feather to the population? How many lives you could save just by doing that?_ His own words hammered against his mind, making his anger once again rekindle.

“Allen-kun.” Komui softly called his name, causing him to startle. _I’m probably showing my feelings._ He sighed in resignation, his silver eyes staring at the man. “We can’t give those feathers to the Uncured.” The boy was about to rebuke, but the dark haired man raised his hand and cut the brunette off. “We’ve tried, trust me. And it turned out so bad.” He grimaced, pursing his trembling lips in a thin line. “We thought that, if we gave them a small container with a single feather, it’d save them. But…” The man stopped and sadly looked at the window. “The feather phased through its vessel and infected everyone. _Not_ a single soul was forgiven. So, we’ve never tried it again.” Komui breathed loudly, closing his dark eyes. “We killed them by a mere good intention.”

Lenalee sobbed, putting a hand on her older brother’s shoulder. He held her wrist in reply, giving it a fond shake. Allen did not know what to say as he was still gawking from what he heard. Yet, his mind made him blurt his mixed thoughts. “So, this was a reminder that we can’t cheat our way through this mess?” The brunette murmured loud enough to everyone. Komui gave him a sad smile and a single nod, confirming his fears.

“As you can notice, Allen-kun, we’re not in good term with the Uncured. They blame us for our God’s actions, even though we’re merely His messengers. We didn’t choose to be in this position.” The said boy replied him with a grimace. _How many times did I say that to myself? That I didn’t want to be a puppet?_ “And since we were born and live under His protection, we can’t truly understand their feelings. Yet, you can.” The brunette blinked in surprise, finally getting where this was going. “This mission is located in a forsaken place, but to go there, this team’ll need to stop first at an Iron Shelter. Your job is to act as an arbitrator.” The man tapped his chin for a second. “And watch for Kanda. He doesn’t have a filter in his mouth.”

_Oh, hell no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN (translation notes):  
> Akuma (Demon/Devil)  
> BaKanda (Idiot / Stupid Kanda)   
> Che (Tsk)  
> Hou (Really?)  
> Moyashi (Bean Sprouts / Fragile or weak kid)  
> Shishou (Mentor/Master)  
> Taima no ken (Sword that purifies evil spirits/demons)  
> -kun (suffix / indicates a male younger than the speaker or the said person is a boy)  
> -nii, -niisan or Nii-san (Old Brother)  
> -san (suffix / honorific for: Mr. or Miss)
> 
> I discovered recently that Lulu Bell’s birthday was on February 22. Taking about her, on the drabble, she acted like that because she was smelling Mana’s scent, since he doesn’t stop hugging Allen. She ignored everything that Allen was saying and asked to be petted. Also, cats can’t see in colors very well from what I know, so she only saw a boy with dark long hair. 
> 
> And yeah, that fight scene came from the manga.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update it every Sunday or Monday. So, stay tuned!
> 
> See you next week.


End file.
